


Breathe Me

by firecat93



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Adattamento Gennex di "Breathe" che è una Ethmas, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, England (Country), Gender Roles, Gennex - Freeform, Healing Sex, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Urban Boyfriends, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, gite a cavallo tea pomeridiani letture and all that, problemi respitatori, sesso nei campi comunque
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 73,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: Vorrebbe poterlo stringere.Sì, è questa la verità.Vorrebbe poter allungare le mani e stringere quei fianchi magri assottigliati dal corsetto, vorrebbe poter posare la testa sul quella spalla gracile e ispirare il suo profumo direttamente dal girocollo di velluto nero.E poi vorrebbe dirgli..."Genn..."|Metà 1800 circa, campagna londineseDue amici d'infanzia si separano, solo per ricongiungersi.Gennex





	1. There's an endless road to rediscover

 

 

 

 

 

Mi guardava e sorrideva; non sapeva che intanto mi tremavano le mani.  


_F. Maneli_  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex ha fatto un sogno.

Era verso la riva del fiume, gli alberi si muovevano come sfiorati da un vento inesistente, vedeva il sole filtrare cocente attraverso di essi, ma non sentiva caldo.

"Alex..."

La camicia era abbottonata, la giacca sembrava pesante, gli stivali alti tenevano caldo.

"Alex ti prego aiutami."

Aveva abbassato lo sguardo poco davanti a lui, sul ragazzo seduto sull'erba fra lembi di tessuto chiaro stracciato.  
Aveva visto i capezzoli scoperti induriti dal fresco, il corsetto stretto intorno ai fianchi magri, la gonna stracciata, le gambe nude tenute forzatamente aperte, da diverse mani forti, il membro piccolo e spento e poi la sua apertura.

"Non mi guardare!"

Era larga e pronta, come se lo stesse aspettando,  _solo lui._  
Alex aveva sollevato lo sguardo sul viso di Genn, aveva guardato lui, non i tre ragazzi che lo tenevano fermo e che gli avevano stracciato l'abito color crema, aveva guardato il suo collo sottile, le sue braccia delicate, il suo viso girato le sue labbra piegate in una smorfia e i suoi occhi.  
I suoi occhi blu lo guardavano socchiusi e languidi come a invitarlo invece a guardarlo, a  _guardarlo_ , a guardare la sua intimità esposta, la sua smania, la sua fame, la voglia di essere  _riempito_.

Così si era inginocchiato.   
Le mani che tenevano le gambe di Genn aperte gliele hanno tirate più contro al petto, per favorirgli l'entrata.

"Alex..."

Non l'ha guardato.  
Ha fissato lo sguardo sul suo petto nudo e le maniche di pizzo slabbrate da tante dita forti, e potrebbe giurare che le mani di Genn siano corse a stringersi le le proprie gambe al petto,  _ma non ne è sicuro_  perché poi è entrato.  
Si è spinto con forza dentro di lui, è stato avvolto da un calore totalizzante, che lo ha portato a portare indietro i fianchi e spingere di nuovo, ancora e ancora, si è preso con la forza ciò che altri hanno offerto e poi...  
È venuto dentro di lui.

Si è distaccato e ha guardato il proprio seme scivolare denso dall'apertura dell'altro, per poco.  
Poi si è sollevato.  
E ha alzato lo sguardo su Genn.

"Alex..."

Confuso, tradito, ma ancora sensuale, mentre cominciavano ad approfittare di lui anche gli altri, quei ragazzi che lo avevano circuito, messo all'angolo e poi spinto per terra, lo avevano scoperto e glielo avevano offerto come una vergine sacrificale...  
Adesso uno alla volta gli aprivano di più le gambe, si forzavano dentro di lui, ma Genn non ha lasciato il suo sguardo, il viso corrucciato e confuso, come se Alex gli avesse fatto un dispetto e non una violenza.

Poi il suo sguardo è cambiato.  
Ha chiuso gli occhi mentre spalancava le labbra, un gemito gli usciva dal fondo della gola, stava godendo di quella violenza, del nuovo seme che gli riempiva il ventre, gli sporcava il viso e il petto, felice di avere tanti uomini intorno eccitati per lui, che si accarezzavano fino a venire sul suo corpo sfatto.

_"Alex Alex Alex..."_

Chiamava il suo nome come una nenia continua finché anche l'ultimo dei tre non aveva spento la sua eccitazione dentro di lui.

Lo avevano lasciato così.  
Sporco, coi vestiti stracciati e appiccicosi, le gambe chiare piene di lividi.  
E Alex che era rimasto fermo fino a quel momento l'aveva raggiunto.  
Lo aveva preso in braccio stringendoselo al petto il più possibile, e poi lo aveva portato al fiume a qualche metro di distanza.  
Si erano immersi entrambi, lavandosi a vicenda della colpa e della vergogna.

E Genn lo stringeva mentre quel vestito logoro scivolava via nella corrente, lo stringeva con solo il corpetto addosso, e in quell'abbraccio di scuse e acqua Alex  _lo ha visto._  
Lo ha visto tornare  _puro_  di nuovo.  
_Integro_.  
Mesto, dolce, elegante, vergine, posato, calmo Genn.  
Lo ha visto alzare lo sguardo e sorridergli con le guance rosse di imbarazzo puerile.   


E poi si è svegliato.  


Si è svegliato e si è alzato in fretta, confuso e sudato, arruffando e stringendo i propri capelli con forza, fino a farsi male, per punirsi di quei sogni.  
Guarda fuori dalla finestra, oltre le tende di cotone bianco e leggero, il prato sconfinato della collina, i rari alberi appena fuori la tenuta e i cavalli dei signori Raia al pascolo.

Ferma le proprie dita nervose.  
Il sole spunta timido oltre le nuvole onnipresenti, la colazione verrà servita a momenti.

Si sfila il camicione e i pantaloni chiari che usa per la notte, apre l'armadio di legno scuro e sceglie uno dei completi più leggeri, è aprile inoltrato ma in campagna fa sempre leggermente più fresco.  
Il parquet scricchiola sotto i tacchi degli stivali quando esce dalla sua stanza e scende le scale.  
I polsini merlettati della camicia gli pizzicano il dorso delle mani, quando solleva la destra e la fa scorrere lungo il corrimano in legno prova una strana sensazione, come ogni mattina, ogni pomeriggio e ogni sera in cui  _lo rivede._

"Alex!"

Solleva lo sguardo e si ritrova a sorridergli dolcemente, Genn lo ricambia, alzandosi immediatamente dal grande tavolo imbandito per la colazione per corrergli incontro.

In questa giornata così piena di foschia la presenza di Genn sembra rischiarare le nuvole, gli è davanti in pochi passi, si stringe i lati dell'ampia gonna color panna e china la testa per una lunga riverenza.

Vorrebbe poterlo stringere.  
_Sì, è questa la verità._  
Vorrebbe poter allungare le mani e stringere quei fianchi magri assottigliati dal corsetto, vorrebbe poter posare la testa sul quella spalla gracile e ispirare il suo profumo direttamente dal girocollo di velluto nero.   
_E poi vorrebbe dirgli..._  
"Genn..."

Un rumore forte di porte che sbattono li fa sobbalzare, la sala viene presto invasa dalle voci dei signori Raia e da quelle dei fratelli di Genn.  
Non si volta a salutarli, rimane concentrato su di lui, sul suo sguardo chiaro e triste adesso, nuovamente consapevole del proprio ruolo e di quello di Alex.  
La voce gli trema leggermente quando piega il collo e stringe le mani delicate davanti a se.

"Mio Signore. Spero che abbiate dormito bene."

Lo scollo dell'abito si allarga leggermente nel movimento, ma non abbastanza, mai abbastanza per mostrargli di più, riempire la sua mente di immagini vere per una volta, immagini dei suoi capezzoli duri, del suo petto piatto, del suo bacino largo, delle sue cosce sottili e sensuali...  
Accenna un inchino prima di rialzare la testa.

"Bene sì, Vi ringrazio."

"Mi fa piacere. - Genn rialza lo sguardo per poi sorridere dolcemente - Potrei avere l'onore di avervi seduto al mio fianco anche questa mattina?"

Genn.  
_Genngenngenngenngenn_.  
_Se fosse per me_... saresti al mio fianco sempre.  
A colazione, a pranzo, per il tea, a cena, lungo le strade, durante le cavalcate, sui divani della biblioteca, fra le lenzuola, davanti all'altare.

Serra gli occhi.  
Respira.  
Il cuore gli batte forte come tutte le volte che la sua mente arriva a formulare pensieri simili, si insinuano dolci e sottili, nella sua vita recente e lo ossessionano.

"Mi piacerebbe moltissimo. Essere al Vostro fianco durante la colazione."

Sa di avere il viso scuro, le sopracciglia aggrottate, le labbra strette.  
Lo sa perché Genn adesso lo guarda con gli occhi lucidi, le labbra mordicchiate e un vago senso di colpa nei tratti.  
Lo sa perché quando si volta per affrontare la tavolata, finge un sorriso di circostanza per i suoi cari, e la sua schiena avvolta dal pizzo rimane curva, come per il terrore di aver osato troppo, lo sa perché si sono conosciuti esattamente dieci anni fa in questo periodo e nonostante sia cambiato davvero tutto...

La loro essenza... non è cambiata.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Che bella tunica che hai..."

Solleva lo sguardo dal manuale di botanica che tiene stretto fra le mani.  
Chi ha parlato è un ragazzo come lui, biondo, un sorriso timido e le mani strette dietro la schiena.  
Si sforza di mantenere una posizione composta, ma il suo busto è inevitabilmente chinato verso di lui.  
È curioso.  
Spaventato, affascinato.

"Anche tu hai una bella tunica."

"No, volevo dire...  _lunga_. Simile a quella degli adulti, io... mi piace molto."

 _Forse è più piccolo di lui._  
Quest'anno Alex compie dieci anni, forse questo ragazzo è più piccolo, può averne nove, otto, è più piccolo sicuramente, e adesso che lo vede bene gli sembra anche di averlo già visto...

"Puoi farti cucire una tunica simile anche tu."

_Dove l'ha visto?_

"A me... non starebbe bene. Non come a te."

La ricerca frenetica nei meandri della sua mente si interrompe.  
Improvvisamente non gli importa più di dove ha visto questo ragazzino.

"Che cosa... leggi?"

Il biondino fa un passo in avanti ma continua a tenere le mani dietro la schiena, come se le avesse legate da un nastro invisibile.

"Ho trovato questo.- Solleva il ranuncolo ormai sgualcito per essere stato sbatacchiato dal giardino alla biblioteca e poi di nuovo al giardino - Era troppo piccolo per essere una rosa anche se ci assomigliava, ma davvero  _non mi sovveniva_ -"

"Come parli bene. Mi piacerebbe parlare come te."

Il ragazzino ha fatto un'altro passo avanti, adesso i suoi piedi distano meno di un metro dalle proprie gambe incrociate sull'erba.  
_Ma chi è?_

Alex lo osserva bene.  
Indossa dei calzoncini chiari e una camicetta pallida, senz'altro sono colori da nobile, alto borghese comunque, ma continua a tenere le mani dietro la schiena,  _potrebbe essere un trucco_? per non mostrare le piccole dita già segnate dal lavoro servile, forse ha rubato degli abiti dalla grande villa sulla collina e adesso spera di fare amicizia con lui con l'inganno.

Alex posa il fiore e il libro sull'erba, per quanto inoffensivo questo ragazzo possa sembrare potrebbe essere un ladro, o il figlio di un furfante, mandato apposta per raggirare il figlio del ricco signor Iodice con belle parole e finta timidezza, lo ha visto fare in città tante volte,  _no, lui non sarà così sciocco da cascarci._

Si solleva piano, spolverandosi i calzoncini marroni e abbottonandosi la camicia chiara.

"Posso presentarmi? Mi chiamo Alex, Alex Iodice. E parlo bene perché leggo. So leggere e scrivere correttamente, anche se ovviamente la mia istruzione non è completa, ho molto altro da imparare. Tra qualche anno mio padre mi manderà in Italia a imparare l'economia e il commercio, la nostra famiglia commercia tessuti e stoffe, fra i più pregiati. Ma di certo lo saprai."

Tende la mano verso il ragazzo con un sorriso che spera essere spavaldo, non si farà incantare dai buonismi come capita sempre alle ragazze di campagna a Londra.

Il ragazzo tituba, prima di arrossire furiosamente e balbettare un incerto  _sì lo sapevo in effetti_  che lo fa sorridere vittorioso.  _Lo ha smascherato!_  
Il biondino comunque tende la mano verso di lui per farsela prendere, ma quando Alex gliela stringe il suo ghigno si spegne.  
La mano dell'altro è più piccola della sua, sottilissima e molto delicata.  
_Morbida_.  
Non sente calli sulle dita, né vede cicatrici o bruciature tipiche di un ragazzo che per sopravvivere già lavora da qualche anno.  
Gliela lascia andare quasi scottato.  
Il biondo la ritira e la stringe di nuovo insieme all'altra dietro la schiena.

 _E allora..._  
"Perchè mi conosci?"

Il ragazzo si fa rosso di nuovo, abbassa lo sguardo mordendosi il labbro.   
"Ci siamo... presentati due anni fa.  
E poi ci siamo incrociati anche l'anno scorso, ma non mi aspetto che tu ti ricordi. Io mi ricordo di te perché sei stato sempre il più schivo quando venivi l'estate. So che abiti a valle, no? Cioè la tenuta delle vacanze, ma poi abiti in città. Com'è la città? Mi piacerebbe andarci un giorno!"

"Ma chi sei?"  
La domanda gli esce un po' stridula, questo ragazzino lo sta sommergendo di parole senza neanche conoscerlo.

"Sono Genn. Abito in collina invece. Nella tenuta Raia, sono il figlio minore. Mio padre conosce il tuo, siete anche venuti a casa una volta, ma hai preso un libro dalla tua borsa e ti sei seduto in salone... non hai mai sollevato lo sguardo. Non mi sorprende che non ti ricordi."

 _No, non si ricorda._  
Non si ricorda di lui, non si ricorda delle sue mani, non si ricorda dei suoi vestiti bianchissimi, né dei suoi capelli scompigliati.

"Scusa se ti ho disturbato. Ho un po' di strada da fare per risalire la collina, meglio che vada."

Alex allunga la mano e ancora una volta si sorprende della morbidezza delle mani dell'altro quando ne afferra una e la stringe.

"Hai fatto tanta strada solo perché volevi dirmi che ti piace la mia tunica?"

Genn si volta e si avvicina nuovamente a lui, non scosta la mano però, anzi gliela avvolge anche con la sinistra.  
Alex è stranito.  
Abbassa lo sguardo e si chiede come ha fatto a scambiarlo per un furfante.  
_Un ladro, un figlio di nessuno._  
Con delle mani così piccole e bianche.  
Con le guance così rosee e i capelli color del grano.

"Perchè nascondevi le mani?"

"Cercavo di controllarmi. Sono sempre agitato e il precettore dice che non riuscirà a fare di me un signorino per bene. Io invece  _vorrei_... e sto cercando di  _trattenermi_."

Alex sorride.  
È rilassato adesso.  
"Che cosa avresti voluto fare con delle manine così piccole allora?"

Alex di fronte a lui sorride di un sorriso storto e puerile.  
"Ero così felice di rivederti... che avrei tanto voluto abbracciarti!  _Così_!"  
  


Il primo abbraccio che Genn gli abbia mai dato fu inaspettato.  


Alex sbatte le palpebre e si stropiccia gli occhi.  
È tarda notte, ha tracciato le rotte delle due navi della sua famiglia lungo il mediterraneo per tutta la sera, inutile dire che a un certo punto ha smesso di vedere quell'azzurro verde della cartina come acque salmastre e ha visto solo erba, prato, alberi,  _Genn_.

Due tocchi delicati alla porta.  
"È permesso?"

Alex si stropiccia gli occhi, e si sistema addosso la giacca che teneva malamente poggiata sulla spalliera della sedia.   
"Avanti!"

La luce delle lampade a olio tremula leggera per la porta che si apre, un tintinnio di porcellane precede quello dei tacchetti e il fruscio della gonna ampia anticipa la sua presenza prima che gli occhi di Alex si possano riabituare ad altro che non siano cartine, compassi,  _sole, prati e-_

"Genn. Bentrovato."

Vede il suo sorriso timido, il ferma capelli di piccole perle, il girocollo di pizzo chiaro e un vassoio.

"Ho saputo che eravate ancora qui e ho pensato di prepararvi un po' di tea caldo. Me ne sono occupato io, ma sono stato attento, tre minuti di infusione esatti per le Vostre foglie come sempre, mio Signore."

Il cuore gli batte un po' più forte, Genn gli ha preparato il tea nonostante l'ora tarda, forse si era perfino cambiato pronto per ritirarsi per la notte, deve aver chiesto di lui ai domestici e  _sapendo_ -  
Sorride irrimediabilmente.  
"Che bel pensiero che hai avuto, grazie."

Genn stringe le mani davanti a lui e fa un piccolo inchino.  
"Mio Signore."

Le guarda quelle mani giunte strette fra loro.  
Sono naturalmente più grandi rispetto ai suoi ricordi, Genn è cresciuto in altezza, e molto, quasi lo raggiunge.  
_Ma quelle dita_... rimangono sempre sottili, esili, delicate.  
Ti chiedi quasi come facciano a sollevare anche solo una posata, una penna o una rosa.   
Sembra tutto così pesante stretto fra quelle dita.

"Io... allora vado. C'è tutto, ho portato la zuccheriera e un piccolo bricco del latte. Due biscotti che ho trovato avvolti da un panno e anche una fettina di limone. Casomai i Vostri gusti dovessero cambiare proprio stasera."  
Solleva lo sguardo chiaro e giocoso su di lui solo un secondo, prima di riabbassarlo irrimediabilmente sul pavimento.

"Genn... siamo solo noi, non c'è bisogno che usi formalismi."  
Si alza e aggira la scrivania in legno fino a raggiungere il suo fianco.  
Adesso che può osservare più da vicino il suo profilo delicato lo trova ancora più bello, con le guance rosate e gli occhi un po' socchiusi dalla stanchezza.

"Mi sto impegnando...  _mio Signore._ Non sono più il ragazzo di una volta. Riesco a contenere la mia agitazione costante e a parlare piano. Muovermi poco. Come si addice alla mia età e al mio rango. E sopratutto al ruolo che ho deciso di intraprendere."

Alex solleva le dita per sfiorare il fermaglio argentato che spicca sui capelli biondi di Genn.  
Sta parlando di  _questo_.  
Degli abiti, dei gioielli, della  _scelta_.  
Ha intenzione di non intraprendere il lavoro di contabile come il padre e il fratello. Sta portando avanti la sua istruzione letteraria e artistica, il bon ton, la musica, le letture e l'economia domestica.  
Come le sue sorelle e sua madre.

Fa scivolare le dita dai capelli corti e guarda l'altro riprendere a respirare regolarmente.  
"È tanto che non parliamo da soli. Senza servitù intorno, senza la tua famiglia o la mia. Protetti dal buio e dal silenzio come una volta. Perché non rimani ancora un po'?"

"Non sarebbe appropriato."  
Genn alza di nuovo lo sguardo, stavolta lo aggancia al suo e lo trattiene, le lampade gli illuminano solo metà del viso, eppure lo vede così  _chiaramente_.  
Tentenna, stringe di più le mani, come un Genn sull'orlo dei nove anni in mezzo al prato, a cui avevano detto di  _trattenersi_.  
Di non gesticolare, di non correre, di non parlare ad alta voce, di non stringere le mani di nessuno e  _per l'amor del cielo_ , gli abbracci solo in famiglia.

Sorride mentre allunga le mani fino a raggiungere quelle del biondo.  
Scioglie quell'intreccio solido e le stringe fra le sue.  
"Genn. Non è mica la prima volta che trasgrediamo alle regole."

"Sì e guarda dove ci ha portato!"  
Lo scatto di Genn gli procura un attacco di tosse che lo scuote, gli fa tremare il busto stretto dal corpetto e gli allarga la gola, segnata dal girocollo.

_Guarda dove ci ha portato._

Al fiume nonostante fosse settembre inoltrato.  
Un bagno veloce, innocente.  
Schizzi d'acqua gelata, risate, tuffi, abbracci stretti.

_Guarda dove ci ha portato._

Rivestirsi velocemente, correre con le mani unite, risalire la collina col vento in faccia,  _ero il più grande, avrei dovuto impedirlo_ , a nove anni ti imponevi già così tanto su di me, non avevo scampo, non mi lasciavi scampo e forse io non lo volevo.   
Non volevo lasciarti.  
Né vederti triste per un bagno negato da tutti.  
_Fa freddo_! dicevano.  
_Vi ammalerete_! sì lo dicevano  _ma loro sono noiosi Alex! Tu sei il mio migliore amico._  
E quindi...

 _Guarda dove ci ha portato_.  


Chiude gli occhi e lascia che Genn sfili prepotentemente le mani dalle sue.

"È meglio che vada."

Sente il fruscio della stoffa e il rumore dei tacchetti sul pavimento.

"Hai intenzione di trovare marito presto?"

I passi si fermano.  
Alex apre gli occhi.  
Il collo di Genn è arrossato, il suo respiro irregolare.

"Mi piacerebbe. Mi sto impegnando Alex, mi impegno moltissimo. Ma... chi mai... chi mai vorrebbe stare al mio fianco?"

Volta il busto verso di lui, le labbra gli tremano e ha gli occhi lucidi.  
_No Genn, non dire così._

"Chi mi vorrebbe? Per quanto io studi e mi impegni e... per quanto io stringa i corpetti e trattenga i respiri,  _non riesco_..."

Non gli importa.  
_No, non gli importa di niente_.  
Non gli importa dell'ora tarda, della solitudine, dell'etichetta, del loro passato, neanche del suo cuore scalpitante.   
Si avvicina e lo stringe.

Lo stringe per i fianchi magri, lo stringe forte nonostante la durezza del corpetto, lo stringe e lascia che Genn gli avvolga le braccia intorno alle spalle, se qualcuno dovesse entrare sarebbero in guai grossi  _ma non gli importa._  
Lo stringe più forte, Genn sta lacrimando dolorosamente, come ha imparato a fare, senza singhiozzi né sussulti, niente che possa innescare un nuovo attacco di tosse.

"Sarei dovuto morire.   
Sarei dovuto morire Alex, ma non in inverno solo, nel mio letto bagnato di sudore con la polmonite che mi mangiava vivo. No Alex.   
Sarei dovuto morire su quel prato, quel giorno. Fra le tue braccia, con un sorriso sulle labbra."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


✥

✥

✥

✥

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alex stringe i denti.

Anche stamattina lo vede, nel salottino con sua sorella Amelia intento a ricamare in silenzio, l'abito ramato perfettamente sistemato e uno spesso filo di perle a stringergli la gola.

Non gli ha più rivolto la parola.  
_Genn_.  
L'altro ieri sera si sono riavvicinati come non accadeva da mesi di convivenza, eppure...  
Genn si è allontanato da quell'abbraccio così necessario per entrambi come nulla fosse.

Gli ha lasciato il vassoio del tea e senza pensarci troppo è uscito dalla stanza.

Alex è rimasto solo anche il giorno dopo.  
Genn non gli ha chiesto di sedersi al suo fianco come ogni mattina, non l'ha degnato di uno sguardo per tutta la colazione, rispettando il posto riservato agli ospiti, al fianco di Amelia e il signor Raia.

Ha passato la mattina a ricamare, il pomeriggio a leggere e a esercitarsi con il piano e la sera si è ritirato presto senza una parola.  
No, Alex non lascerà che anche questa giornata trascorra nello stesso modo.

"Si può?"

Le nocche contro il legno della porta risuonano nel silenzio, attirando su di lui gli occhi dei presenti.

"Alex! Prego prego venite. Perdonate se non eravamo attenti, io e Genn stiamo ricamando del cotone particolarmente ruvido."  
Amelia gli sorride posa il proprio telaio sul tavolino da caffè proprio davanti a lei e gli indica la poltrona libera al suo fianco.  
Alex si slaccia la giacca e si accomoda con un sorriso.  
Genn non si è mosso.  
Tiene gli occhi bassi e il suo piccolo telaio posato mollemente sul grembo.

"Siete passato a fare un saluto?"  


Amelia Raia è una fanciulla stupenda.  
_Senza dubbio._  
Porta i boccoli bruni raccolti un una crocchia morbida, talmente morbida che qualcuno di essi le ricade sul volto, dando agli occhi scuri una profondità inusuale.

"Sì, speravo di trovarvi. Come state?"

Alex sposta lo sguardo su Genn che rimane ancora fermo, il busto tenuto dritto dal corsetto e le spalle poggiate allo schienale del divano.

"Molto bene! Come Vi dicevo stiamo lavorando su un tessuto particolarmente ostico, è stata un'idea di Genn, voleva assolutamente concentrarsi su qualcosa di difficile e imparare presto una tecnica diversa.  
Non è andata tanto bene, si è ferito le mani due volte con questi aghi così spessi."

Il suo sguardo si sposta velocemente dalle mani di Amelia che stringono l'ago a quelle di Genn, mentre sente il cuore battergli più velocemente.

Le dita di Genn sono rosse, e non per il riflesso del suo abito, riesce a vedere chiaramente due ferite sottili sul lato della mano sinistra.  
Si alza dalla poltrona e lo raggiunge sedendosi nel poco spazio disponibile al suo fianco, lo vede irrigidirsi e stringere più forte il telaio di legno.

"Posso vedere cosa Vi siete fatto?"

"Non è niente..."  
È a malapena un bisbiglio, ma il suo collo si gonfia per incanalare aria, forse troppo in quel minimo movimento, le perle bianche che lo costringono tirano, e Genn sussulta.  
Quel girocollo così stretto serve a ricordargli di non respirare troppo profondamente.  
Non ridere in maniera esagerata.  
Non parlare a voce troppo alta.  


"Posso vedere? Vi prego."

Tende le mani verso l'altro, vede Genn tentennare, guardare di sottecchi la sorella che lo incita con un sorriso e poi le proprie dita poggiate sul grembo.  
Alla fine sembra decidersi, posa anche lui il telaio cerchiato sul tavolino e si volta verso Alex posando delicatamente le mani sulle sue tese.

Sono ghiacciate, un po' tremanti, ma sempre sottili, sempre aggraziate, sempre curate.  
Gliele stringe leggermente e poi solleva lo sguardo.  
Genn tiene lo sguardo in basso insicuro, ma anche le labbra strette, forse per il dolore.

"Dobbiamo pulire i graffi. Venite con me, scendiamo alla fontana, Vi sentirete subito meglio."

"Vai Genn... hai detto che non era niente, ma meglio andare a disinfettarli..."  
Alex muove lo sguardo su Amelia e la ringrazia con un piccolo sorriso, prima di spostare gli occhi di nuovo sul biondo che ritrae le proprie mani e si alza in piedi di scatto.  
"Sì, va bene. Andiamo."

Ha seguito la sua gonna ampia giù per le scale, il tessuto si arricciava sui passi nervosi di Genn, poi ha sollevato lo sguardo sul busto rigido e le spalle dritte, il ramato dell'abito fa risaltare ancora di più la pelle degli avambracci e delle spalle scoperte.  
Salutano entrambi l'usciere e quando raggiungono il cortile Genn frena la sua camminata ansiosa e si blocca.  
Lo vede chiudere gli occhi, e  _respirare_.

Con estrema difficoltà certo, ogni respiro è centellinato,  _eppure_.  
Sorride.  
A ogni nuova boccata d'aria, per quanto piccola, Genn sembra più calmo, più rilassato, più bello.

Sorride anche lui e posa una mano sul suo fianco.  
"Andiamo?"

Genn annuisce e si solleva l'abito per scendere l'ultimo gradino.  
L'erbetta sotto i loro piedi è fresca, fruscia, Alex continua a tenerlo per un fianco e a sorridere, Genn non lo sta ignorando, non si sta ritraendo, sta accettando quel contatto minimo e  _forse è un buon segno?_  
I suoi pensieri vengono interrotti dall'acqua che scorre.

"Non è nulla, davvero."  
La sente più forte la sua voce.  
_Forte e delicata._  
Come le sue mani segnate di rosso.  
Così sottili, eppure stringono la propria tesa con forza, come a fermarlo da fare qualsiasi cosa.  
_Ma lui non vuole fare niente._  
Gli accarezza un'ultima volta il fianco prima di portare le sue mani sotto il getto freddo dell'acqua.  
No, non vuole fare niente.  
Niente di strano, niente di sconveniente.  
Friziona via il sangue secco lungo le ferite di Genn e sospira.

"Mi piacerebbe davvero che tu mi parlassi di te. Un giorno, una notte.   
Sono qui da mesi ma non abbiamo ancora recuperato, non mi hai detto nulla. Di cosa pensi, di come ti senti..."

"Sto benissimo."  
Genn fa per tirare via le sue mani dalle proprie ma Alex è più veloce.  
Gliele stringe entrambe, sono congelate e gocciolano sull'erba.  
"Non stai benissimo. Ma non stai neanche malissimo. Non stai bene, non stai male, ma comunque  _non mi parli_ , siamo stati lontani anni... e io avrei voluto passarli con te, ma lo sapevo, lo sapevamo, era solo questione di tempo, mi sarei dovuto allontanare per studiare all'estero,  _lo sapevamo_. Non puoi avercela con me per questo."

"Non ce l'ho con te."

Sgranano gli occhi entrambi prima di voltarsi in panico alla ricerca di qualcuno. Qualcuno della servitù, della famiglia Raia, degli ospiti. Che li abbia sentiti passare dal  _Voi_  al  _tu_  senza battere ciglio.

Il cortile è vuoto.  
Si sentono solo i cinguetti degli uccelli che popolano il boschetto poco fuori la tenuta, qualche rumore dalle cucine in basso, per il resto tutto tace, tranne i loro cuori, che scalpitano impazziti.

Il biondo prova di nuovo a farsi lasciare le mani e verosimilmente chiudersi nuovamente in un mutismo rigoroso.  
_No, non adesso._  
Lo inchioda con lo sguardo e gli stringe i polsi saldamente.

"Genn. Io ho provato a scriverti. Ho provato, ti pensavo sempre, mi sembrava di essere incredibilmente solo a Napoli, non c'erano i miei fratelli e non c'eri tu.  
E ti scrivevo, tutte le settimane.   
Ma ogni lettera partiva tardi e arrivava ancora più tardi, finché ricevevo una tua risposta passavano le settimane e io lo sapevo,  _lo sapevo_ , non era colpa tua.  
Ma ero davvero solo, mi sono chiuso in me stesso, e ho cominciato a sentirmi solo per davvero."

"Hai smesso di scrivere.   
Ti ci è voluto poco a rinunciare."  
Lo sguardo verde di Genn è duro, le labbra strette.

"Ero sciocco, così piccolo in una città troppo grande, non-"

"Non eri piccolo! Avevi quindici anni, Alex!  _Io ero piccolo_  e avevo bisogno di te, sei rimasto sempre al mio fianco e poi? È passato un anno e non ti sei fatto più sentire, e avevo gli incubi, tuo padre veniva una volta al mese per le revisioni dei conti e io speravo che un giorno o l'altro ti avrebbe portato con se, che ti avrei visto camminare al suo fianco, ma tu non c'eri mai!"

Genn sgrana gli occhi.  
Smette di respirare per qualche secondo.  
Ha il viso rosso, il corpo è passato dalla rabbia alla immobilità.  
_Prima di..._

"Non respiro."  


Alex sente gelarsi il sangue.  
Genn rimane fermo qualche altro secondo, prima di cominciare a tremare da capo a piedi, il respiro gli si arrochisce e comincia a tossire forte, si piega su se stesso e si regge il busto, la trachea soffocata dai fili di perle stretti intorno al collo non riesce a incanalare l'aria nella maniera corretta.

Stringe i denti e si porta alle spalle di Genn, raggiunge l'aggancio della collana e lo stacca con dita tremanti, cade sull'erba ai loro piedi, sorride sollevato, ma questo non fa altro che far tossire Genn più forte.  
Senza la costrizione del girocollo la tosse si fa densa, acuta. Risuona fra le mura interne della tenuta,  _e allora...?_  


Non ci pensa.  
Posa le mani sulla schiena tremante di Genn e raggiunge i lacci del vestito.  
Tira, scioglie, strappa, il sopra dell'abito scivola via, raggiunge il corsetto e fa lo stesso.  
Guarda la schiena pallida di Genn venire scossa dalla tosse ancora e ancora,  _non ha risolto niente_ , lascia cadere il corsetto ai suoi piedi e torna davanti a Genn.  
Tiene la mano davanti alla bocca, il viso rosso, gli occhi serrati.  
Il petto e lo stomaco sono segnati dolorosamente dalle stecche del corsetto,  _no, Genn, perchè..._

Ancora una volta...  
_Non ci pensa._

Gli stringe la vita e se lo porta contro il proprio petto.  
Chiude gli occhi, gli accarezza la schiena nuda sente Genn trattenere il fiato, provare a scostarsi con forza, spingendo le mani contro il suo petto,  _Genn, Gè no, sono io sono io, sono solo io, sono Alex, calmati, respira, va tutto bene, tutto bene, respira piano così piano piccole boccate Genn bravo bravissimo._  


Genn posa la fronte contro la sua spalla, le mani adesso non spingono contro il suo petto, rimangono lì, ferme.

"Respira. Respira, Genn. Respira."

La tosse si ripresenta nervosa ogni due o tre respiri, ma Alex continua a stringerlo, accarezzargli la schiena piena di brividi, parlargli a bassa voce.  
Nonostante abbiano i corpi completamente a contatto la schiena di Alex si raffredda presto, sono ancora in cortile, l'arietta fresca del tardo pomeriggio tira imperterrita, adesso che la crisi respiratoria è passata devono ritirarsi assolutamente in casa, Genn deve riposare in abiti caldi e comodi e riprendere le forze.

"Genn... aspetta. - Gli accarezza la vita per farlo scostare, ma il biondo non si smuove, stringe la sua giacca fra le dita e respira in silenzio contro il suo petto. - Gè, prenderai freddo. Dobbiamo rientrare."

Solo allora Genn sembra riprendersi,  si scosta piano dal suo petto, ha le guance ancora rosse e le spalle lasciate scoperte dal vestito slacciato.  
Glielo sistema meglio addosso senza stringere i lacci, ben consapevole di averne rotto anche qualcuno nella foga di liberarlo da quella gabbia di tessuto, si leva la giacca e gliela posa sulle spalle minute.  
Raccoglie il corsetto e la collana abbandonati con fretta sull'erba e accompagna Genn con la mano sul fianco mentre si incamminano verso l'entrata secondaria.

A pochi passi dalla scala di marmo che porta direttamente alle stanze dei Signori incontrano una delle cameriere che sussulta di preoccupazione alla vista dell'abito slabbrato di Genn.  
"Mio Signore, che è accaduto?"

Genn rimane in silenzio, si stringe nella sua giacca e si fa più piccolo contro il suo fianco.

Alex si schiarisce la gola e le sorride calmo.  
"Nulla, state tranquilla. Posso solo chiedere... potete accompagnare Genn nella sua stanza? Ha preso un po' di freddo, ha bisogno di stendersi sotto le coperte per un po'."

"Certo certo signor Alex, lo porto immediatamente. - Prende delicatamente il braccio di Genn e lo spinge in avanti. - Signorino, venite."

Sente una mano fredda stringergli il polso con forza.  
Genn tiene la testa piegata e sotto il ciuffo che gli ricade lungo sul viso lo guarda preoccupato, forse un po' triste, di una tristezza  _immotivata._  
_Perché..._

"Ti raggiungo subito."

Lo mima con le labbra, parlandogli in maniera informale ancora una volta, ma in silenzio, nascostamente.  
Così come è il piccolo cenno del capo di Alex, muto e segreto, che lo fa sorridere di nuovo.

Lo guarda seguire la cameriera sulle scale, tirandosi la gonna ramata con l'orlo ormai sporco di erba e le spalle ancora coperte dalla sua giacca scura.  
Stringe le perle e il corsetto e adocchia un piccolo tavolino di legno proprio affianco alla porta ancora aperta sul cortile.  
Poggia gli averi di Genn lì per poi uscire nuovamente, raggiungere velocemente la fonte in cui aveva lavato le mani del biondo poco prima e fa lo stesso con le sue.  
Ci fa scorrere l'acqua fredda sopra, si sciacqua il viso, il collo.  
Si passa le mani bagnate sui capelli scuri, sbuffa facendo volare via alcune goccioline dal naso e dalle labbra.  


_Non riesce a capire se Genn sia migliorato._  
Gli attacchi di tosse sono meno frequenti, forse a causa dei girocolli e dei corpetti stretti che impediscono al biondo di fare lunghi respiri in primo luogo, ma quando arrivano lo colpiscono con forza, lo scuotono e sembrano soffocarlo.  
Solleva lo sguardo verso la facciata interna della tenuta.   
Precisamente verso la seconda finestra da destra del primo piano.  
Vede dei movimenti, la tenda bianca è velata, riesce a scorgere le linee di due corpi, uno pallido e uno più scuro.  
Fa qualche passo verso quella finestra, l'erba scricchiola sotto i suoi piedi, il cielo si è colorato di un azzurro intenso, il tramonto arriverà a breve.

Forse Genn lo sente.  
Sembra assurdo ma forse lo sente davvero, perché lo vede più vicino alla tenda, vede i contorni delle sue spalle sottili, le sue braccia nude, il suo profilo morbido.   
La tenda si scosta tutto a un tratto.  
Alex abbassa lo sguardo solo per un secondo, come colto in flagrante a fare qualcosa di nascosto, ma stringe i pugni e solleva di nuovo la testa.

Genn lo guarda dall'alto ma non ha più il petto scoperto.  
Una canotta lo avvolge larga, e non lo sa se esserne felice o no.  
Di vederlo  _rivestito_.

Il cielo si sta facendo più aranciato, adocchia la porta da cui è uscito e si avvia verso di essa, sentendo lo sguardo di Genn addosso.  
Recupera la collana e il corsetto e sale le scale, è quello che dice alla cameriera che incontra poco fuori dalla porta della stanza di Genn, deve solo restituirgli i suoi oggetti, si accerterà della sua salute e andrà via.  
La domestica sembra titubante, ma lo lascia fare, asserendo di avere tante altre mansioni da svolgere.

 _Uhm... Genn ha bisogno di servitori più devoti._  
Lo pensa mentre bussa alla porta di legno spesso, ma in effetti è meglio così.  
Se Genn avesse dei servitori più devoti adesso non avrebbe sentito un flebile  _avanti_! provenire dalla porta.

Genn è in piedi davanti alla finestra, stringe la tenda con la mano sinistra e tiene la destra poggiata sul vetro.  
Sembra che lo stia ancora cercando vicino alla fontana, incurante del buio che cala e del tempo che passa.

"Gè..."

Lo vede sussultare appena si richiude la porta alle spalle, si volta immediatamente, è pallido alla luce delle candele indossa una camicia da notte bianca e leggera,  _troppo_ , sentirà sicuramente freddo.  
Gli tende una mano.  
"Vieni, stenditi."

Genn annuisce titubante e cammina verso di lui, i suoi piedi nudi fanno scricchiolare le assi del pavimento,  _che sciocco che sei Gè, corri sempre rischi inutili._  
Si ritrova a sorridere a quel pensiero quando stringe la mano dell'altro e lo accompagna verso il suo letto, è cambiato davvero tutto in cinque anni, ma almeno questo è rimasto invariato.

Recupera una sedia per sedersi al fianco del letto, Genn lo guarda con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera, è sospettoso, come se temesse che Alex possa dire o fare qualcosa di sconveniente.

"Non farò niente di sconveniente, Genn. Puoi metterti sotto le coperte e evitare di prendere freddo senza motivo."  
Nonostante il sorriso, Genn non scioglie il cipiglio anche se fa come gli è stato detto.

"Mi dispiace per prima. Mi sono reso conto dopo di averti stracciato i vestiti nel cortile, non sapevo che fare. Ho fatto solo peggio, mi rendo conto, sono stato preso dal panico."

Ridacchia a disagio e sposta gli occhi velocemente, dalle iridi chiare dell'altro alle sue labbra imbronciate, ai capelli mossi sparsi sul cuscino, alle piccole mani che stringono le coperte.  
Non si ferma su nulla perché così...  _verosimilmente Genn così è più bello._  
Senza nastri fra i capelli né girocolli stretti intorno alla gola.  
Semplicemente Genn.

"Che pensi?"

"A quello che hai detto, prima.- la voce di Genn gli arriva lontana, un po' ovattata, poco più di un sussurro per non sforzare i polmoni. - Non ti eri stancato di me? È per questo che hai smesso di scrivermi."

"No! No. - Scuote la testa con vigore, allunga la mano per prender una delle sue sulle coperte, ma Genn la scosta, stringendola a pugno. Alex sospira. - No, Gè. Ero solo... poco paziente, e irragionevole. Mi sentivo solo e i ricordi delle nostre estati insieme hanno cominciato ad affievolirsi sempre più. Ero distratto dallo studio e dalla città, dagli impegni con mio padre e..."

"Lo so. Lo... abbiamo saputo. Il signor Iodice non perdeva occasione di riferirci  _quanto ti stessi divertendo_  in Italia fra la borghesia napoletana _. Come ti stessi trovando bene_  con i professori, con quanta facilità facevi amicizia coi figli dei banchieri e degli impresari, ragazzi che contano, con cui avevate  _molto in comune_."

La voce di Genn si fa progressivamente più alta, si tira su di scatto, sgrana gli occhi e respira affannoso.  
"Mi hai lasciato-  _senza_ \- di te... mentre facevi la vita che sognavi, mi hai lasciato da solo e non ti sei- voltato indietro."

Alex si alza di scatto, prova a stringergli le mani per calmarlo ma Genn si scosta di nuovo stavolta rabbioso, il petto che si alza e si abbassa forsennatamente.  
"Avevo tredici anni e avevo solo te.   
Solo te, Alex. Riesci a immaginare come si è sentito quel piccolo Genn? Riesci?"

"Anche io ero piccolo, come puoi pensare che-"

"No! Tu sei sempre stato più grande dei tuoi anni, più maturo, sono io che-"  
Genn tossisce mentre si chiude in se stesso col corpo, si raggomitola fra le coperte, Alex prova ancora ad avvicinarsi a lui ma viene spinto via di nuovo.

Parla ancora col viso fra le ginocchia, stavolta evitando di alzare la voce.  
"Te ne sei andato col mio cuore.   
Mi hai lasciato con un buco nel petto e io non l'ho riempito con altro, no.   
Sono rimasto col mio vuoto, sono diventato più forte. Adesso andrò avanti e non puoi pensare di tornare e avere ancora lo stesso potere su di me, non puoi, non lo permetterò."

Alex è rimasto guardarlo contrarsi, stringersi le braccia e le spalle, digrignare i denti a ogni parola.  
Sembra che cerchi di contenere più una ferita sanguinante che un attacco di tosse.   
Non sa...  _che dire._

"Non volevo venire qui e fare chissà cosa. Non pretendevo niente, non avrei mai voluto causarti dispiacere, mai.   
Se solo avessi saputo... se solo l'avessi  _immaginato_... non ti ho dimenticato Genn, mai. Ma pensavo... che col tempo mi avessi dimenticato tu. E quando sono tornato in Inghilterra e mi sono stabilito qui mesi fa... ne ho avuto la conferma, eri così diverso... chissà quante esperienze avevi fatto senza di me. - Storce un po' la bocca e stringe lo schienale della sedia prima di rimettersi a sedere davanti al letto di Genn. - E quando sono sceso da cavallo perché tuo padre mi ha invitato a passare un periodo da voi ero così felice.  _Così felice_ , Gè.   
Avrei rivisto il mio piccolo Genn."

Sorride mentre lo stomaco gli si stringe, da quando è sbarcato nuovamente in Inghilterra ha sempre avuto solo e soltanto un pensiero in testa.  
Allunga le mani fino ai polsi del biondo che stavolta non si scosta, alza a testa e si mette più dritto.  
"Non sono più il tuo piccolo Genn."

"Lo sarai sempre, invece. Per me."

Sposta il palmo dalla sua mano al suo braccio, lentamente, gli sembra di avere a che fare con un animale ferito, non sai mai se attaccherà o se stremato dalla fatica si lascerà aiutare.  
Genn lo guarda con le labbra strette e gli occhi vigili proprio come un selvatico, sotto quel comportamento controllato si cela ancora il suo piccolo cerbiatto agitato, lo sa.

"Però quando sono sceso da cavallo quel giorno mi aspettavo altro.   
Ti sei solo inchinato a me come se fossi un ospite qualsiasi e allora ci ho creduto, mi avevi dimenticato per davvero."

"Che avrei potuto fare? Il protocollo."

"Lo so. Ma nei giorni seguenti...- Arriva a sfiorare i capelli morbidi dell'altro, ne stringe qualche ciocca, lo vede abbassare la testa, gli occhi un po' lucidi - Mi aspettavo che ignorassi le regole almeno per una sera, mi aspettavo che venissi da me a raccontarmi tutto, sei così cambiato, chissà quante nuove esperienze hai fatto, quante persone hai conosciuto, quanti giovani uomini hanno catturato la tua attenzione..."  
Gli sfiora l'orecchio con le dita e raggiunge finalmente la sua guancia.  
È così morbida.   
Liscia e calda.   
_Lui_... è così bello.

"Nessuna esperienza. Non è cambiato nulla, ho solo imparato a comportarmi, a vestirmi in maniera diversa, a parlare in maniera controllata. Ma non sono andato da nessuna parte, non ho mai lasciato la campagna,  _lo sai... che non posso_. Non posso farlo."

Genn non può lasciare la campagna a causa dei suoi problemi di salute.  
L'aria benefica di quei luoghi non ha niente a che fare con quella stantia e fredda della città.   
Gli accarezza la gota sinistra con il pollice, gli sembra quasi che Genn posi la guancia contro la sua mano.  
_Sicuramente no._

"Ma... tante persone entrano e escono dalla tua casa, da aprile a ottobre. Molti sono giovani promesse della finanza, altri sono vecchie glorie che hanno reso ricche le proprie famiglie e i propri figli di conseguenza. Chissà quanti sguardi hai attirato su di te e quanti di loro hanno attirato il tuo sguardo."

Genn gli stringe la mano sinistra libera fra le sue e lascia che Alex continui la sua carezza sulla guancia.

"Nessuno. Nessuno ha attirato la mia attenzione. E se qualcuno... si è interessato a me,  _non_... non l'ho notato."

Lo sa che non dovrebbe, non dovrebbe esultare, essere felice se il suo più caro amico non è riuscito a impegnare il suo cuore, ma...  
Gli passa le dita sulla nuca, facendogli chiudere gli occhi, rilassato.

"Non pretendo niente. Non voglio nulla da te se non la tua amicizia, è sempre stata più preziosa dell'oro per me.   
Voglio che torniamo a essere legati, ancora di più di prima.  
Te ne prego Gè, permettimelo.  
Non ti deluderò stavolta.   
Avrò cura di te."

Gli solleva il mento con una mano proprio mentre l'altra viene stretta dalle mani sottili di Genn.  
"Mi piacerebbe... tornare a essere tuo amico."  
Il biondo è insicuro, ma ha qualcosa nello sguardo, qualcosa di arrendevole, un piccolo muro che cade.

"La tua amicizia è tutto ciò che desidero."

Sorride, stavolta ricambiato, e sente un peso in meno, una gioia insperata, il cuore pieno di quei piccoli contatti fisici così dolci...   
_Genn_.  
Genn è dolce.  


Nessuno di loro due ci bada, alla voce chiara di Genn, che non tossisce, non trattiene il fiato, non ha difficoltà a respirare.  
Si sono persi nel silenzio dei loro sguardi, nel mutismo dei loro sorrisi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
La libertà è come l'aria: ci si accorge di quanto vale quando comincia a mancare.  


_P. Calamandrei_  
  
  



	2. How did I get so blind and so cynical?

 

 

 

 

L'amore è la più saggia delle follie,  
un'amarezza capace di soffocare   
una dolcezza capace di guarire.   
  


_William Shakespeare_

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"È una bella giornata oggi!"

Nessuna risposta, solo il ticchettio insistente dell'orologio in legno della sala lettura.  
"Potremmo... organizzare un tea fuori, mi occuperei di tutto."

Genn solleva lo sguardo dal grande tomo che sta leggendo con attenzione, il ciuffo che gli copre un lato del viso sembra farsi ogni giorno più lungo, gli cade in un'onda morbida sulla guancia addolcendogli i tratti resi duri dalla concentrazione.

"Un tea, mio Signore?"

Annuisce serio, si alza dal suo scranno duro e quasi rovescia il libro sulla pirateria marittima che stava studiando con attenzione.  
Ormai le pericolosità e i rischi che devono affrontare i mercanti che viaggiano per mare è passata in secondo piano da quando gli occhi chiari di Genn si sono posati su di lui.  
"Parlerei con le domestiche, me ne occuperei io. Saremmo in giardino, è piuttosto ventoso ancora, meglio non spostarci giù per la collina. Quando farà più caldo possiamo spost-"

"Staremo soli? - Genn sbatte piano le palpebre per poi inghiottire e alzare di poco la voce. - Staremo soli...  _mio Signore_?"

Scende il gradino di legno del piano rialzato che sorregge la scrivania.  
Riesce a vedere Genn abbassare la testa e stringere il pennino fra le dita tremanti mentre lo raggiunge, vorrebbe così tanto avvolgergli le mani con le sue, frenare l'agitazione dell'altro, magari  _magari_... portarsele alle labbra, e poi farlo alzare, stringerlo per i fianchi, sollevargli il viso con le mani e-

"Alex..."

Un sussurro spezzato lo risveglia.  
Le dita gli formicolano nel punto in cui sfiorano la guancia di Genn, le abbassa immediatamente avvertendo lo sguardo terrorizzato dell'altro su di se.  
"Non c'è nessuno. Gè... non c'è nessuno."

"Potrebbero vederci lo stesso."

Sposta lo sguardo anche lui oltre le grandi vetrate della sala lettura.  
Le finestre sono chiuse ma il giardiniere sta sistemando una zolla di terra nello stesso punto da un po' troppo tempo.

"Genn..."

Le dita gli pizzicano, vuole toccarlo sempre, respirargli addosso, sentire il suo calore contro il corpo.  
Aveva detto che gli avrebbe concesso la sua amicizia, lo avrebbe perdonato,  _sarebbero tornati più uniti di prima._  
È passato un mese.  
Eppure Genn vive nella paura, ha il terrore di essere visto con Alex in atteggiamenti non consoni, più intimi, gli consente qualche premura solo lontano dagli occhi della casa e lo obbliga a limitare i contatti e le parole dolci solo ed esclusivamente a quando sono al sicuro da orecchi indiscreti.

"No, mio Signore Alex. Torniamo alle nostre letture. Per quanto riguarda il tea mi sta bene. Mi piacerebbe che fossimo soli, anche se dubito che sarà del tutto così."

Si sente di impazzire.  
_È così_.  
Si sente di impazzire,  _come fa Genn a essere così calmo_ , ad abbassare gli occhi sul suo tomo come se niente fosse, non sente il bisogno di stringerlo in ogni minuto? Non sente il bisogno di accarezzargli le guance, baciargli il collo, non sente la necessità di stare insieme ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni singolo attimo...

 _Non è consono._  
_Non è adatto alla mia condizione._  
_Non è auspicabile per me, per la mia posizione, per i miei intenti, per..._  
Ecco cosa gli diceva.  
Sempre.  
_"Devo trovare un marito._  
_Se si insinuerà il sospetto in questa casa che la mia virtù possa essere compromessa non ci sarà scampo per me. Nessuna vita oltre queste mura."_

Questo gli diceva.  
E lui...  
_Vorrebbe_.  
Vorrebbe mettersi in ginocchio in questo momento, chiedergli la mano, liberarlo da questa prigione bucolica, dal terrore di mandare la propria famiglia sul lastrico per i costi ingenti delle cure per la sua malattia, liberarlo, liberarlo,  _liberarli_.  


Ma...  
Lascia scivolare i capelli davanti al viso mentre torna al proprio scranno e alla pirateria marittima, ma ma ma  _mamamama_...  
Come li sosterrebbe?   
Entrambi.  
Suo padre non lo reputa ancora pronto, dovrà studiare per tutta l'estate e a ottobre tornare a Londra per un anno di praticantato al suo fianco, lo vuole concentrato, attento, pronto a dimostrare la propria attitudine al lavoro, al comando, sicuro, forte, retto.  
_E un marito..._  
_Un marito come Genn..._  
Un ragazzo che proviene dalla campagna, una borghesia così diversa dalla sua, distaccata, statica, fuori dalla frenesia cittadina.

Un marito  _malato_  come Genn.

Si passa le mani sugli occhi, li sente pizzicare al pensiero delle parole così vuote che aveva pronunciato il biondo in giardino qualche sera fa.  
_"Spero di trovare un marito gentile, sì. E se anche non fosse così... spero comunque di vivere ancora per poco. Così che lui possa trovarsi presto un nuovo compagno. E io posso alleggerirlo della mia presenza."_  


Solleva lo sguardo sulle labbra socchiuse dell'altro.  
Sul nastro fra i suoi capelli chiari, sulla collana di perle stretta intorno al collo sottile, sulle spalle delicate avvolte nel tessuto crema dell'abito.

_"Chiunque sarebbe così fortunato ad averti, anche per poco tempo. Un giorno, o un minuto, non fa differenza."_

Glielo aveva detto, sì.

Ma Genn aveva sorriso triste e gli aveva lasciato la mano che aveva tenuto stretta fra le sue fino a quel momento.  
Erano andati a dormire.  


Come può riprendere la lettura?  
Come può stringere anche lui il pennino, intingerlo nell'inchiostro, accarezzare la carta e cominciare di nuovo a prendere appunti?  
Come può farlo se quello che pensa è che Genn è a qualche metro da lui così bello, così dolce, così incredibilmente sensuale.

Potrebbero scappare.  
_No no nonono Alex che ti viene in mente._  
Potrebbero sposarsi di nascosto, mettere i propri genitori di fronte al fatto compiuto.  
I signori Raia sarebbero felici.  
Lo sarebbero.  _Ma la tua famiglia... Alex... lo sai, non lo accetterebbero mai._

Genn si è distratto, ha posato il mento sul palmo della mano, guarda pensoso fuori dalla finestra, le labbra umide socchiuse e il respiro calmo.

Chiude gli occhi.  
Lo riesce a vedere così bene nella sua mente.  
Nella stessa posizione pensante, le spalle nude, il petto incredibilmente chiaro, i capezzoli rosei e tesi, il bacino largo, le gambe sottili e lisce.  
La sua intimità coperta solo da un lembo di stoffa candido, come un giovane  _eròmenos_  greco, lascivo ma pudico, bellissimo e inconsapevole.

Si passa le mani sul viso stropicciandoselo, non deve pensarci,  _non deve-_

"Vi siete sporcato tutto d'inchiostro!"  
La risata di Genn è leggera, frenata dal girocollo di perle e dal controllo che esercita con difficoltà sul respiro, tutto per non tossire.

Si accorge di avere ancora il pennino gocciolante stretto fra le dita.

"Aspettate."  
Si alza dalla su seduta, i suoi tacchetti ticchettano sul pavimento e il suo abito fruscia mentre colma la poca distanza che li separa.

Sale sul suo piano rialzato e gli avvolge dolcemente il viso con le mani.  
Sorride.  
"Posso?"

Alex annuisce, non sa a cosa sta acconsentendo, sente le guance rosse per i pensieri decisamente poco consoni che gli hanno invaso la mente fino a poco prima, o forse per la vicinanza dell'altro.

Genn si lecca velocemente il pollice e torna a stringergli il viso.  
Gli passa il dito umido con forza sulla guancia, più volte, avvicina il volto concentrato al suo, il respiro dell'altro è vicino, il calore lo circonda.

Alex stringe le labbra.  
Gli formicolano davvero troppo.  
"Genn-"

"Fatto."  
Il biondo si scosta repentinamente da lui, stringe le proprie mani fra loro e abbassa lo sguardo.

"Grazie."

Gli sorride più convinto, sembra rendersi conto del proprio gesto in ritardo, lo vede sgranare gli occhi, indurire la mascella, ritornare nel proprio guscio.  
Non si può, non si deve,  _se ci vedono? non si può, non si deve._  
"Di nulla."

Si schiarisce la gola, allunga il braccio per sfiorargli il polso, un secondo, prima di ritirarsi.   
"Farò in modo di organizzare un tea in solitaria. Chiederò esplicitamente che nessuno ci disturbi."

Genn sorride sarcastico.  
"Attirerai ancora di più l'attenzione.  
I domestici lo diranno a mio padre e lui-"

"Voglio abbracciarti!"  
È un sussurro strozzato quello che gli esce dalla gola, disperato e silenzioso, come se anche lui dovesse contenersi, bisbigliare, trattenere le emozioni più intense, come se anche lui fosse  _così terribilmente malato._  
Si alza in piedi nuovamente, vede l'altro fare un passo indietro, guardare fuori dalla finestra spaventato, tendere le orecchie verso la porta, nessun rumore, nessun occhio indagatore.

"Voglio abbracciarti, Genn."

Il biondo scuote la testa e scende il gradino, sta tremando dalla testa ai piedi, ha gli occhi umidi,  _ma perché?_ Perché hai paura di un gesto che ti era tanto caro, perché mi neghi quando lo vedo, è così difficile per te,  _quasi come lo è per me, perché..._

Il cuore gli scalpita nel petto, il mondo è ovattato, doloroso.

Come se gli avesse letto la mente Genn respira tremante prima di far scivolare le parole dalla lingua.  
"Se cediamo... è la fine per me."

"È solo un abbraccio, solo un bacio, solo una stretta, ti chiedo così poco..."

"Non capisci..."

"Non capisco. Se anche dovessero vederci non sarebbe nulla, vedrebbero ciò che siamo, due amici legati che cercano di riavvicinarsi affettivamente, sarebbero felici per noi, non avrebbero nulla da dire!"  
Il cuore gli batte fortissimo, ha il respiro affannoso per aver bisbigliato al limite dell'urlo, forse sta esagerando, ma lo ha detto prima e lo ripete.  
Questa situazione...  _lo sta facendo impazzire._

"Non capisci davvero. Non sono solo loro. Siamo noi.  _Io_. - Stavolta scioglie il nodo delle sue dita e si sporge fino a posare una mano delicata sul suo addome. - Sono sempre sull'orlo del precipizio con te. Se mi lascio andare non ci sarà alcuna speranza per il mio futuro lontano da te.   
Il mio cuore... traballa solo a vederti da lontano, mi vengono i brividi solo sentendo il tuo profumo in una stanza ormai vuota, divento nervoso solo a percepire il tuo calore al mio fianco. Sento che manca così poco,  _così poco_  Alex.   
Potrei morirne.   
Se dovesse succedere, potrei morirne."

Stringe i denti.  
_Che sta dicendo?_  
Che sta dicendo con gli occhi umidi di disperazione, con la mano destra poggiata sul suo stomaco, che sta dicendo, che vuol dire,  _sono solo..._ dimostrazioni d'affetto... no?  _Che sta-_

"Che stai dicendo?"

"Come farò ad allontanarmi da te? Se continui a cercarmi, a sfiorarmi in pubblico e stringermi nel privato, non lo vedi? Mi confondi, mi rendi tutto così difficile e il nostro passato è ancora così vivido nella mia mente, i nostri ricordi, le nostre emozioni sono radicate così profondamente dentro di me. E io lo so che non hai colpa, vuoi il mio affetto, il mio sostegno,  _lo hai_ , ma se continui così...- Prende un grosso respiro e gli stringe le mani fra le sue più sottili - come potrò allontanarmi da te? Trovare un marito, vivere la mia vita lontana dalla tua?"

"Non devi. Genn  _non devi_."  
Gli stringe le dita più forte fra le sue e cerca di essere convincente perlomeno alle proprie orecchie.

"Devo invece. - Lo sa.  _Alex lo sa_. - Il tempo passa così velocemente. Fra qualche mese compirò diciotto anni, e non sarà un festeggiamento gioioso, affatto. Sarà solo un'altro anno che peso sulla mia famiglia, un'altro anno di cure, di istruzione, di cibo, acqua.  
Un'altro anno che chiude l'adolescenza e dimezza le mie possibilità di trovare un marito in grado di sostenermi."

Alex sa anche questo.  
Prova già una rabbia ingiustificata verso questo uomo sconosciuto che porterà Genn via con se, che forse lo salverà, forse lo farà soffrire, forse-  
Non lo potranno mai sapere.  
È un'incognita grossissima.  
E gli verrebbe quasi...  
_Quasi da dire..._

"Mi aspetteresti? Lo sai che ho un anno di praticantato da iniziare con mio padre a ottobre, dopodiché comincerò a lavorare a pieno regime con lui e i miei fratelli. Ti sto chiedendo tantissimo lo so, ma...  _ottobre dell'anno prossimo_. Mi aspetteresti?"

Non lo sa che sta dicendo.  
A giudicare dal volto confuso di Genn non lo sa neanche lui.

"Non cercare marito, non ti crucciare ulteriormente. Non voglio che fai pensieri così negativi su un futuro incerto e tetro, non più.   
Sposa me invece."  


È una follia.  
Genn forza le mani fuori dalle sue ma Alex gliele stringe più forte, non lascia il suo sguardo, vuole apparire sicuro, disinvolto, in realtà sta tremando dalla testa ai piedi,  _che sta facendo? Lui non-_

"Tu non mi ami. Perché stai dicendo queste cose, Alex non ti prendere gioco di me!"

Col viso ormai umido di lacrime cerca di sfilare nuovamente le mani dalle sue, Alex cerca di rimanere saldo, il suo cuore vuole gettare alle ortiche ogni rimasuglio di buone maniere, e infrangere anche l'ultima riga di regole dell'etichetta con abbracci forti e baci sulle guance, ma la sua mente lavora frenetica alla ricerca di una soluzione.

È vero, non lo ama.  
Gli vuole così bene però.  
_Così tanto._  
Gli è mancato e adesso che può vederlo ogni giorno  _così bello... sì_ , lo trova attraente. E in un certo senso lo stomaco gli si rivolta al pensiero che qualcun altro possa provare la stessa fascinazione verso Genn.  
Però... Genn che lo guarda con quegli occhi guardinghi e speranzosi... si merita la verità.

"È vero, non ti amo. Ma probabilmente... non tutti gli uomini che ti vorrebbero ti amerebbero davvero, non come meriteresti, non come  _vorresti_. Ma io provo un affetto profondissimo per te. Farei qualsiasi cosa per renderti felice, e non saresti mai un peso. Saresti la gioia delle mie giornate, esattamente come lo sei ora."

Sorride sperando di riparare la crepa nel viso gioioso dell'altro che adesso abbassa lo sguardo tenendo gli angoli della bocca in su con gli occhi spenti.  
"E dovrei... aspettarti? Un anno lontani... in un anno potresti cambiare idea. Potresti trovare qualcuno di più buono. Di più carino, di più intelligente.  _Sano_. Potresti voler sposare lui invece. Non ti biasimerei. Ma... che ne sarebbe di me?   
Tutti saprebbero che la mia virtù non è intatta e non avrei alcuna possibilità di redenzione."

No.  
_No, no, Genn ... no._  
Non potrei mai.  
Mai.

Gli lascia una mano solo per poter posare la propria sulla sua guancia.  
"Non potrei mai fare una cosa del genere. E non... non penso davvero che in un anno potrò incontrare qualcuno migliore di te. Tu sei tu, sei Gè.   
E comunque ogni promessa è debito.   
Non potrei mai."

"Così ci condannerai entrambi all'infelicità! Non potrai sposare chi ami davvero e io sarò costretto a soffrire per i tuoi tradimenti, non è una soluzione Alex! Se ho terminato la tua pazienza con i miei pensieri sul futuro allora la smetterò. Mi limiterò ai discorsi conviviali, lo prometto."  


Non sa che dire.  
Genn ha abbassato di nuovo lo sguardo, il suo discorso ha molto più senso delle proprie affermazioni sconclusionate, se ne rende conto, non può prevedere cosa accadrà da qui a un anno, ma davvero, forse il suo è un discorso puramente egoistico.  
Genn non l'ha mai angustiato con i suoi pensieri negativi, certo, la situazione era chiara agli occhi di entrambi ma Genn si era arreso all'evidenza dei fatti, era Alex che non riusciva ad accettarlo.  
E poi...

"Non voglio vederti con qualcun altro."  


La verità.  
L'amara verità.  
È quello che sente in bocca al solo pensiero, un sapore disgustoso che gli fa storcere le labbra, Genn che sorride a un'altro uomo, che viene stretto, sbandierato come una vittoria in battaglia, e non preservato come un dono celeste qual è.

Genn scuote la testa lentamente.  
"Alex..."

"Ne parlerò con mio padre. Sono convinto, posso farlo, posso renderci felici, vedrai, non ti farò mai soffrire, te lo prometto."

"Mi sembra... assurdo."

Genn lo guarda con il labbro tremulo, non è convinto, non è convinto neanche Alex.  
Ma vuole porre fine allo strazio che sta provando Genn, vuole vederlo di nuovo sorridente, speranzoso per il futuro in compagnia di qualcuno che tenga davvero a lui, che provveda per davvero alla sua salute, che lo stringa forte a se e non lo lasci mai.

"Devo parlare con mio padre. Subito. Gli scriverò una lettera, gli chiederò di raggiungerci. Vedrai lo convincerò."

Si china a baciare velocemente le dita di Genn e si volta per recuperare il tomo e uscire frettolosamente dalla stanza.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"È un'assurdità. Una richiesta puerile e stupida. Hai quasi ventun anni e ancora la testa ai fanciulli, al gioco, al vizio. Non lo accetto!"  


Suo padre lo aveva raggiunto a cinque giorni dall'invio della lettera.

Alex lo aveva accolto sul porticato della tenuta Raia con speranza, la stessa speranza tenue che riposava nello sguardo di Genn un passo dietro di lui.

Dopo i convenevoli si sono ritirati in un piccolo salone al secondo piano, perlopiù spoglio e inutilizzato.  


"Sono venuto appena ho potuto, convinto che volessi portarmi buone notizie, magari eri avanti con lo studio, magari potevi tornare in città prima invece che stare a confonderti coi bifolchi ancora per mesi e  _invece_!  
Mi chiedi questo!"

Gli occhi scuri del padre lo scandagliano ostili e tremanti, non sa se per la rabbia o per le sue certezze scosse.  
Alex stringe i denti.

"La famiglia Raia è alto borghese, Padre, lo sapete. Non sono contadinotti, sono persone istruite, degne-"

"Sono bifolchi! Vivono nella campagna remota lontano dalla società, dagli affari, dalla vita mondana, dai salotti, di che conversi con persone del genere?"  
Mr. Iodice gesticola.  
È strano, è raro.  
In genere mantiene il suo corpo calmo durante le discussioni, il suo tono di voce basta a imporre la propria volontà su chiunque fra i presenti, compreso Alex.  
_No, non stavolta._

"Il signor Raia lo conoscete da una vita, siete suo affezionato cliente, conoscete il suo valore e il suo acume. La signora Raia è un esempio di compostezza e eleganza, come se ne trovano pochi in città. E i loro figli non sono da meno! Sono istruiti. Conoscono il bon ton, si esercitano nelle arti, sono avidi lettori e musicisti, e hanno dalla loro una bellezza e una grazia assolutamente non comuni. Genn-"

"Ah,  _Genn_! Il tuo adorato Genn. - Suo padre sogghigna sprezzante mentre stringe il pugno talmente forte sul bastone da passeggio che Alex teme possa frantumare la testa di un lupo bagnata d'oro che riposa in cima. - L'ho visto come lo hai guardato oggi. Ma ho visto anche come ti guardava lui. Con desiderio,  _estremo desiderio_ , che sia per le tue finanze o il tuo letto non è dato sapere."

Si tira il panciotto sui fianchi, sta sentendo caldo, forse il velluto borgogna a inizio giugno non è stato l'ideale.  
"Genn è un giovane retto e puro. Non insinuate cose non vere nella mia mente solo per dissuadermi."

"Genn è  _malato_! Sta sperperando ogni centesimo che la sua famiglia ha accumulato con la sua malattia ignobile, e adesso dovremmo sobbarcarci noi questo peso? Non mi farò mandare in bancarotta da un ragazzino efebico solo perché confonde il tuo cervello, Alex! - Si sente stringere il viso con forza dal padre mentre il rumore del bastone da passeggio che cade risuona per tutta la stanza. - Sei un giovane così sveglio. Precoce, curioso, dotato, di gran lunga il più intelligente fra i tuoi fratelli.   
Ma la tua giovinezza non deve essere un ostacolo, non deve trasformarsi in ingenuità. Quel ragazzo sfrutterà la nostra fortuna. Ogni nichelino lo userete per il dottore, per i farmaci, e poi? Ha scelto inoltre di assumere un ruolo che richiede altro denaro in cosmetici, trucchi, abiti, non è affatto un ragazzo comune, lui..."

Si divincola da quelle mani dure che gli ingabbiano il viso e scuote la testa.  
"No, non è un ragazzo comune.   
Ma non per tutte le negatività che dite.   
Piuttosto perché è buono, il suo cuore è grande, pieno di amore e devozione, le sue mani sono fredde e dolci,  _così piccole_  eppure così forti quando mi stringono, e la sua bocca mi parla solo di gioia e calore,  _e io lo sposerò_.   
Per questo.  
Lo sposerò."

"Non pagherò, Alex! Non per uno sposo che avrà il tempo di spogliarti dei tuoi averi prima di  _tirare le cuoia_!"  


Il suo cuore fa un balzo.  
La figura rabbiosa del padre si sfoca e sente lo stomaco ribaltarsi mentre la mente gli si riempie della voce serenamente senza speranza di Genn.

 _"Spero di trovare un marito gentile, sì. E se anche non fosse così... spero comunque di vivere ancora per poco. Così che lui possa trovarsi presto un nuovo compagno. E io posso alleggerirlo della mia presenza."_  


No.  
No no no.  
_Non sei un peso, Gè._  
Non sei un peso  _sei meraviglioso, nessuno ti merita, neanche io_ , ma farò di tutto. Di tutto. Perché tu arrivi finalmente a smettere di desiderare la morte per alleggerire gli altri.  
Lo farò. Farò in modo che tu cominci a  _desiderare la vita._  
Con me al tuo fianco.  


Barcolla leggermente, le ginocchia gli tremano e la lingua gli si secca in bocca.  
"Genn non morirà. Perchè io lo amerò con tutto il cuore e con tutte le mie forze. E lui non morirà."

"Sei sciocco a pensare che qualcosa di così precario come l'amore possa addirittura curare le malattie e fermare una morte annunciata. Capisco il tuo affetto per Genn, siete stati legati per anni durante l'infanzia e adesso è diventato un giovane senza dubbio attraente. In un'altro momento ti inviterei a cogliere il suo fiore e dimenticarlo, ma stavolta non lo posso fare. Non con un ragazzino malato. Sarebbe una crudeltà."

Vorrebbe passarsi le mani sul viso e stropicciarselo per la frustrazione.   
"Perchè invece se fosse stato chiunque altro sarebbe andata bene, vero? Come fa Ciro, rovina la vita a tanti giovani per il suo piacere per poi buttarli via, segue davvero bene i Vostri insegnamenti."

"Tuo fratello è il mio secondo in comando, grazie a lui e alla sua padronanza di lingue orientali l'attività di famiglia procede a gonfie vele, non ti permettere di giudicare il suo privato visto che il tuo lascia altrettanto a desiderare."

"Sono ancora vergine, Padre! Lo sapete bene! E anche Genn. La nostra virtù è integra così come la nostra morale. E il fatto che Ciro sia dotato non fa di lui un uomo retto e non potete giustificare lui e screditare noi.   
E in ogni modo la decisione è presa. Se avevo dubbi e perplessità prima di questo colloquio me le avete definitivamente tolte."

Mr. Iodice raccoglie il proprio bastone e fa un passo verso di lui.  
"È così allora? Vuoi andarmi contro, è per questo? Farai solo il male della tua famiglia così. Non riceverai un centesimo da me, dovrai pagare le sue cure col tuo lavoro, e se finirete sul lastrico nel giro di un anno non me ne curerò. Il mio dovere di genitore l'ho fatto, ti ho avvertito, ma avrei dovuto saperlo da come lo guardavi."  
L'uomo allunga il bastone e gli sfiora le guance col manico in metallo prezioso con una nuova calma.

"Che cosa?"

"Che era tutto inutile. Questo pomeriggio a cercare di convincerti diversamente... era tutto inutile."  
Mr. Iodice si volta e gli da le spalle, incamminandosi verso la porta.

"Che vuol dire, Padre?"

La sua voce risuona forte, nella stanza vuota.

È un sussurro che interrompe la stasi, un sussurro sconvolgente che proviene da un uomo che è abituato invece ad imporsi coi modi, la forza e sì, anche la voce.

"Avevi il mio stesso sguardo molti anni fa, quando mi innamorai di vostra madre. Il padre di lei non avrebbe puntato un soldo bucato sulla mia carriera, e non accettava la nostra unione. Ma io ho riso di lui. E ho proseguito nella mia strada."

"Ma poi è andata bene, no? Siete stati felici!"

Suo padre continua a dargli le spalle, eppure adesso non sembra l'uomo irreprensibile che ha sempre conosciuto.  
_Sembra più_... un vecchio.  
Stanco. Debole.

"Fai tesoro dei momenti belli, Alex. Arriverà l'infelicità e sarà doppia,  _tripla_. Ti farà dimenticare la gioia di prima e ti mancherà tutto ciò.  
I campi verdi. La spensieratezza. L'attesa del piacere.   
Quando stringerai il suo corpo esanime ricorderai le mie parole e ti punirai per non avermi ascoltato."  


I passi dell'uomo risuonano nella sua testa da minuti interi, ore forse.  
Che è seduto su una vecchia poltrona di quel salottino in disuso...  


"Mio Signore..."

Si riscuote solo a sentire le mani fredde di Genn stringere le sue forte e lo vede inginocchiarsi fra le sue gambe in una nuvola di raso blu.

Quanto è bello.  
_Quanto_...  
Con la gonna gonfia che gli scende sui fianchi, il corsetto stretto e il pizzo bianco del girocollo che gli stringe la gola.

"Mio Signore Alex... com'è andata? Come..."

Lo stringe per i fianchi e solleva il suo busto mentre lo avvolge in un abbraccio storto e sincero.  
Un po' disperato forse.

"Alex..."

La voce di Genn giunge affannosa, un sussurro cauto mentre le sue mani gli stringono la giacca.  
  
  
  


_Alex...?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

✥

✥

✥

✥  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"È arrivata la corrispondenza?"

"Sì, mio Signore. Vostro fratello Ciro."

Posa il pennino e arrotola un lungo dispaccio che aveva analizzato fino a qualche secondo prima.  
Raccoglie la lettera dal vassoietto argentato che il valletto gli porge e indugia.

Non sente suo fratello da parecchi mesi. Ma le voci sulla sua reputazione libertina gli sono arrivate fino alla campagna.  
La sua grafia è sbilenca e ci sono parecchie macchie d'inchiostro, forse era ubriaco quando gli ha scritto.  
Non ne sarebbe sorpreso.

_Fratello caro,_

_Ho saputo del fidanzamento con il tuo vecchio compagno di giochi e ancora una volta, come nostro padre ti chiedo di ripensar-_  


Il rumore di carta appallottolata riempie la stanza.  
Almeno ha definito Genn "vecchio compagno di giochi" e non  _orribile arrampicatore sociale, sanguisuga morente_  e quant'altro come suo padre.  
Si stropiccia il viso.  
Fa terribilmente caldo, ha dovuto rinunciare alla giacca appena messo piede in libreria, il caldo gli impedisce di pensare lucidamente, non riesce a impedirsi di chiudere gli occhi, accasciarsi contro lo schienale duro della sedia, sentire l'erba sfregare contro i piedi nudi, vento fra i capelli, mani unite.

_"Alex andiamo a fare il bagno!"_

Genn era minuscolo.  
Uno scricciolo.   
Magrissimo e delicato.  
Ma così pieno di energia, così pieno...  _di vita._

_"Non possiamo Gè. Lo sai, ci hanno detto che ormai è passata la stagione, che è meglio rinunciare."_

Il vento fischiava così forte e già allora avrebbe dovuto capirlo.  
A vedere la polvere, i fiori, le foglie volare così velocemente intorno alle loro teste avrebbe dovuto capirlo, c'era troppo vento,  _troppo_.  
Si sarebbero presi un malanno.

_"Gli adulti! Gli adulti dicono tante cose! Perché sono noiosi, non sono come te! Tu non sei noioso Alex!"_

E allora il suo cuore si è riempito di orgoglio, preoccupazione, sì, ma anche di gioia, perché no, lui non era noioso, non era come gli altri.  
_E lo avrebbe dimostrato._  


_"Alex! Alex! Alex!"_

Il fiume era ghiacciato come sempre, ma loro trovavano sempre il modo di riscaldarsi, come giocando a schizzarsi a vicenda oppure...  
Oppure.

_"Ho freddo..."_

Gli occhi di Genn prendevano sempre il colore del fiume durante i loro bagni e oggi erano blu scuro, tetro, quasi grigio,  _ghiaccio_.  
La sua mascella tremava, i capelli biondi gli si erano incollati alla testa, la pelle delle spalle rimaneva piena di brividi.

Ho freddo.  
_Ho freddo ho freddo ho freddo._  
_Alex, ho freddo._

Ho freddo.

_Alex..._

_"Vieni qui."_  


Ancora oggi si chiede a cosa pensava.  
Quelle volte in cui apriva le braccia e lasciava che Genn ci affondasse dentro, lo copriva con le sue braccia, lo proteggeva con il suo corpo.

A cosa pensava?  
_Cosa provava?_

Si ricorda tutto degli anni con Genn, ogni filo d'erba, ogni risata, ogni tuffo, ogni fetta di crostata alle ciliegie, ogni libro letto ad alta voce, ogni accessorio che è cambiato nel guardaroba di Genn col tempo.  
Eppure non si ricorda i sentimenti, le emozioni.   
Cosa ha provato, almeno non nei singoli momenti, non in momenti... come  _quello_.

Un colpo di tosse.  
Un altro.  
Un altro.  
Mentre si rivestono di corsa, bagnando anche gli abiti, il vento si alza fra gli alberi, gelido, e senza compassione per due ragazzi.  
Soli.  
Infreddoliti.  
Con mezz'ora di strada in salita davanti a loro.

_"Alex ho freddo."_

Lo ha ripetuto più volte tossendo, se lo ricorda, per tutto il tempo, il vento infuriava e loro camminavano nella sterpaglia mano nella mano, lenti,  _lenti_.

_"Alex ho freddo."_

E lui non rispondeva, gli stringeva la mano, se lo trascinava dietro, ricorda di aver pensato che anche lui aveva freddo, ma non zoppicava, non tossiva, non si lamentava.  
Lo ha pensato.  
In un'attimo di crudeltà.  
Per poi ricordarsi...  
_Gè è piccolo._  
Piccolo.

Se lo ricorda.  
Si ricorda che Genn svenne, che entrò in panico, che se lo prese sulle spalle e corse, corse come non mai e quando arrivò alla tenuta Raia...

Tossiva anche lui.   
  


"Mio Signore, si può?"

Il freddo dell'acqua gli scivola via dalle vene, il vento smette di fischiare crudele, il peso di quel piccolo corpo gli scompare dalle spalle.

Respira.

"Avanti."

 _È tornato il caldo orribile._  
Respira.

"Il signorino Raia chiede se potete raggiungerlo nella Sala dei dipinti, si sta esercitando da stamattina, credo che voglia farvi vedere il risultato!"

Solleva lo sguardo sulla domestica.  
Non ricorda il suo nome, sembra gentile, è così simile agli altri collaboratori dei Raia, la stessa pelle chiara, gli stessi abiti scuri, gli stessi occhi umili, gli stessi inchini frettolosi e sgraziati.

"Grazie. Lo raggiungo immediatamente."

Non può impedirsi di pensare che...  
Se Genn fosse stato un domestico invece l'avrebbe notato.  
_L'avrebbe notato subito._  
Con abiti semplici, gonne o calzoni, corsetti o panciotti, non fa differenza.  
Lo avrebbe notato dal suo sguardo sempre fiero, mai semplice, mai umile, scostante, determinato,  _regale_.  
Lo avrebbe notato e avrebbe capito le liaisons segrete di molti aristocratici con i domestici di cui si sente tanto spettegolare, avrebbe capito perché anche lui avrebbe voluto...  _voluto_...

L'orologio ticchetta l'una del pomeriggio e il cuculo di legno contenuto all'interno comincia a uscire fiero e a cinguettare energico.  
Lascia il dispaccio, lascia i tomi sul baratto, il pagamento e lo scambio e si incammina, specchiandosi ogni tanto su una delle superfici riflettenti del lungo corridoio.

Ha il viso stanco ma non riesce a preoccuparsene, cammina svelto, raggiunge la saletta dedicata alla pittura e apre piano la porta.

"Mio Signore! Grazie per avermi raggiunto subito, scusate il disturbo. -  
Genn si inchina reverente e gli fa un sorriso storto quando lo sente chiudere la porta alle sue spalle. - Mi rendo conto che state studiando, vi leverò solo qualche minuto, lo prometto."

"Il mio tempo è tuo. Fanne ciò che vuoi."

Lo vede arrossire, in un pendant quasi totale con il vestito color pesca matura, il merletto e il girocollo bianco come unici punti luce.  
Anche con un abito tanto semplice in una giornata uggiosa e priva di luce come quella, Genn sembra splendere in autonomia.   
Alex si sente un po' fuori posto nei suoi abiti scuri e semplici, aveva programmato di rimanere al chiuso tutto il giorno per studiare, si è fatto due calcoli, prima finisce con le letture, prima può cominciare il tirocinio da sua padre e prima può tornare alla tenuta Raia a prendere Genn.  
Sposarlo.  
_Salvarlo_.

"Ora che siete qui mi rendo conto che è una sciocchezza, perciò potete anche tornare alle vostre occupazioni, non volevo farvi perdere tempo."

"Vuoi mandarmi già via? Gè?"  
Ridacchia quando lo vede arrossire lungo le gote, balbettare qualche  _no no, figuratevi mio Signore se proprio ci tenete_ , come un cerbiatto che si nasconde timido dietro a un cespuglio, è così cambiato da quando erano piccoli, sempre vivace, sfrenato, sorridente.  
Certo, tutto  _prima di..._

"Ho fatto un incubo stanotte. Ho sognato il fiume come quella volta. Era freddo e buio. E io mi sentivo soffocare, non riuscivo a respirare... - L'espressione di Genn è cambiata totalmente, la gola gli trema nervosa, Alex gli porge una mano e lascia che Genn la stringa, tossisca in un fazzoletto due volte, prima di tornare a respirare piano - E come quella volta c'eri tu ma eri lontano, più in là verso il centro del torrente, fra i mulinelli d'acqua ghiacciata e avrei voluto raggiungerti ma non potevo, non riuscivo a respirare."

Gli accarezza delicatamente una guancia prima che Genn sgrani gli occhi e si morda il labbro, rendendosi conto dell'uso del  _tu_.  
"Raggiungevi. Non riuscivo a raggiungervi,  _mio Signore_."

Ad Alex non importa più nulla di questo. Non dopo tutto quello che hanno passato, non dopo la proposta...  
Non gli importa più.

"Hai sognato quel giorno di vento allora? Per questo l'hai dipinto?"

"In realtà ho fatto qualcosa di diverso, sapete, per esorcizzare questa paura. Se vi volete accomodare dietro di me..."

Continua a stringergli la mano fra le sue mentre lo guida verso una sedia rigida sistemata davanti a un cavalletto.  
Lascia che Genn si sieda prima di posizionarsi alle sue spalle.

È un acquerello.  
Pieno di colori chiari, verde, azzurro, riconosce il fiume ma non ha niente a che vedere con quell'orribile giorno, è un ambiente bucolico caldo, estivo, accogliente.   
È semplicemente un paesaggio dalle pennellate morbide, ma riconosce la cura ai dettagli, non dubita che Genn ci abbia messo diverse ore a completarlo.

"Volevo ricordare le altre giornate invece. Quando il fiume era il nostro posto felice, solitario, tutto per noi.   
Non avremo mai più un posto del genere."

"Avremo casa nostra. Nessuno avrebbe il permesso di disquisire sui nostri affari lì."

" _Casa nostra_... siete ancora convinto? Vi prego, se cambiate idea, anche domani, lo voglio sapere, non vi giudicherò, non mi rattristerò, io-"

"Non ho cambiato idea."  
Avvolge le mani intorno alle braccia di Genn, gliele massaggia leggermente mentre lo vede rilassarsi progressivamente sotto al suo tocco, passa alle spalle scoperte, guarda quella pelle chiara raggrinzirsi e il viso del biondo scrutarlo.  
Sembra riflettere indeciso prima che qualcosa nei suoi occhi cambi.

"Ricordo tutto. Ogni momento. Ogni attimo in cui ero innamorato perdutamente di te."

Cosa...  
Che...  
_Che dici Gè?_  
Sente un qualcosa alla bocca dello stomaco. Una stretta, un...  _qualcosa_.  
Stacca le mani dalle spalle dell'altro solo per inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e stringergli le mani fra le sue.

"Genn... che stai dicendo?"  
Il cuore gli batte fortissimo, prova a interpretare il viso del biondo ma tutto in lui sfugge, i suoi occhi, le sue smorfie dolorose.

"Ho provato a dimenticarti.   
Sai... ho provato a essere felice per il successo della tua permanenza a Napoli e per me... essere lontano da te significava anche farmi passare quella stupida cotta. Ma il tuo pensiero non mi lasciava un attimo, eri lì nel fondo della mia mente, nel retro dei miei ricordi.  
Ho provato a odiarti. Mi avevi lasciato qui, da solo, senza nemmeno il conforto delle tue lettere. Ti eri dimenticato di me e di noi, ti divertivi e instauravi relazioni di cui non conoscevo la natura e io... ero sciocco e geloso e ci ho provato e pensavo di esserci riuscito. L'odio o l'oblio, mi sarebbe andato bene tutto.   
Ma niente del genere è arrivato.  
Non si è attenuata la gelosia, non è giunta la dimenticanza e il disprezzo, perché non era una cotta infantile."

Gli fanno male le ginocchia.   
Ciononostante rimane accovacciato con le mani strette in quelle dell'altro, guarda i suoi occhi lucidi e le sue labbra tremanti e ancora una volta si chiede perché Genn debba soffrire sempre così tanto.  
Anche per una cosa che dovrebbe essere meravigliosa come l'amore.

"Quando sei tornato eri cambiato così tanto, eppure... rivedevo il te stesso quindicenne dal sorriso spontaneo, con la stessa forza interiore, la stessa intelligenza, la stessa voglia di vivere.  
_Che invidia_ , Alex. Vorrei desiderare la vita come fai tu, ma tutto quello che voglio è andarmene presto, liberarti del mio peso..."

Stringe i denti con forza e si solleva sulle ginocchia con una smorfia lasciando le mani di Genn per avvolgergli il viso con le dita.  
"Non ho bisogno di essere liberato perché tu non sei un peso. - Gli stringe il viso più forte e scandisce meglio le parole quando lo vede scuotere la testa e trattenere un singhiozzo. - Non sei un peso. Sei l'unica cosa di questi anni che ho ricordato sempre con gioia e nostalgia, mi sei mancato tantissimo e mi ricordo... ogni cosa. Voglio starti vicino. Anche se i tuoi sentimenti verso di me sono cambiati, anche se non provi le stesse cose, almeno in virtù della nostra amicizia. Permettimi di starti vicino. Non farò niente che non vuoi, mai. E farò di tutto per renderti felice, per farti desiderare la vita così come la desidero io. Ho preso la mia decisione e anche oggi non ci ho ripensato."

"Non sono cambiati. I miei sentimenti. Si sono... solo approfonditi. Inesorabilmente."  
Genn sbatte le palpebre facendo scivolare qualche lacrima dolorosa.  
Sembra un uomo ferito in battaglia, cerca di sfilarsi una freccia che lo ha colpito all'addome, senza rendersi conto che essa bloccava l'emorragia.  
Si tiene lo stomaco mentre frena i singhiozzi come se cercasse di frenare il sangue che fluisce.  
Ma non c'è sangue.  
Non c'è dolore esterno, solo interno, un dolore forte e immotivato.  
Immotivato.

Spinge il naso contro quello dell'altro.  
Riesce a sentire il suo respiro spezzato contro il mento, le sue lacrime che scivolano anche sulle proprie guance, dolore, dolore  _dolore_.

Posa le labbra su quelle di Genn inghiottendo ogni sofferenza.  
Ogni dolore.  


Immotivato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Le labbra di Genn sono sempre morbide.   
Il suo respiro è sempre caldo.  
La sua vita sempre sottile, il suo cuore batte sempre fortissimo.  
Vola come quello di un cerbiatto.  
_Questo non è cambiato_.

Lo ha fermato sull'uscio della porta, stava andando in giardino con un cappello in mano e un'ombrello nell'altra, ecco,  _forse sono sfuggiti dalle mani di Genn_ , daranno la colpa alla delicatezza delle sue dita e non alle risate sussurrate e alle corse brevi fino alla grossa tenda della cappelleria.

Genn è sempre titubante.  
Gli spinge sempre le mani sul petto come se volesse allontanarlo, come se temesse di mostrarsi debole ancora una volta, e Alex ci mette sempre un po' a rassicurarlo. Gli bacia la fronte, poi lo zigomo, il lato del naso finché non sente le sue mani smettere di spingergli via il petto e rimanere semplicemente poggiate lì, sul proprio cuore.

E allora certe volte è proprio lui a cominciare il bacio.  
A soffiargli sulle labbra, poggiare la fronte su quella di Alex, respirargli attraverso la bocca.  
Gli fa stringere lo stomaco, lo stanno facendo insieme, il primo bacio, il primo... sentimento.  
Lo stanno provando insieme.

Si rende conto però che suo padre aveva ragione.  
Si sta...  _distraendo_.

Ogni attimo è propizio per andare da Genn, sfiorargli il fianco, stringergli la mano furtivamente, allontanarsi da occhi indiscreti per un bacio, una carezza, un abbraccio pieno di affetto.  
Si sta distraendo, lo studio è noioso, gli esercizi ginnici con i pesi nel pomeriggio sono noiosi, tutto quello che vorrebbe è passare tutto il giorno con Genn fra passeggiate, letture, picnic e baci.

E la sera...

Quando sono costretti a separarsi con un sorriso e un inchino... vorrebbe che Genn invece rimanesse.  
Vorrebbe essere lui a sfilargli gli orecchini, sciogliergli i fiocchi dai capelli, slacciargli il vestito, il corsetto, la sottoveste e...  
Magari lasciagli solo le calze alte sulle gambe e i guanti.  
E poi...

Tirarlo su per le cosce.  
Farlo stendere sul letto, ammirare il suo corpo snello, pallido e glabro, i capezzoli scuri, i fianchi sottilissimi e il bacino ampio, il suo membro sottile teso, e più in giù la sua apertura morbida e calda, bollente, pronta ad avvolgerlo e a non lasciarlo andare.  


Apre gli occhi.  
La testa gli pulsa, la luce del mattino lo infastidisce, il caldo gli inumidisce la pelle, l'eccitazione tira contro i calzoni da notte.

Si passa le mani sul viso, prende un respiro forte, fa scivolare una mano lungo lo stomaco, sotto il lino fino alla propria intimità, geme lieve quando comincia a massaggiarla, le dita gli si bagnano mentre pensa al calore di Genn, ai suoi sospiri sulla propria bocca, le braccia sottili intorno alle proprie spalle, quei fianchi morbidi che si muovono decisi alla ricerca del loro piacere. Non un'esitazione non un respiro ingoiato, non un colpo di tosse.  
Nelle fantasie di Alex, Genn è un giovane qualunque.  
Un bellissimo giovane.  
Che lo ama e si concede senza esitazione.

Spalanca gli occhi quando avverte l'umido del proprio seme sporcargli le dita. Gli uccellini fuori dalla finestra della camera cinguettano, li sente solo ora che il respiro gli si è calmato.

 _Oh no_.

Si sta decisamente distraendo.  


Fa più fatica del solito ad alzarsi.  
Sente uno strano peso nel petto, si sciacqua nella tinozza della toilette e si tira il viso per acquistare un po' di colore.   
Quando era più piccolo bastavano pochi giorni al sole con Genn che acquistava subito un colorito scuro, ma ora escono raramente di casa, Alex usa ogni attimo fuori dall'aura del biondo per gettarsi sui libri e cercare la concentrazione perduta.  
Magari però nei prossimi giorni possono organizzare un picnic come aveva proposto a Genn settimane fa.

Questo pensiero lo rinfranca, le giornate migliorano drasticamente con l'avvento di luglio, il vento sembra placato e il cielo è terso.  
Si infila la camicia in cotone e i pantaloni scuri, allaccia gli stivali e si stringe il cravattino intorno alla gola.  
Si spazzola i capelli alla buona e si chiude la porta della camera alle spalle prima di scendere le scale.

I signori Raia sono già accomodati insieme ad Amelia al tavolo della colazione e c'è anche...

"Signor Iodice! Che piacere rivedervi!"

"Signorina Raia! È passato moltissimo tempo."

Sorride alla castana dopo aver risposto al suo inchino di saluto, è davvero bellissima, di una bellezza ancora diversa da quella di Amelia o di Genn, più esplicita,  _selvaggia_.  
Imma è la sorella di mezzo e anche la più simile a Genn caratterialmente.  
Quando erano piccoli durante i giochi era quella che, a piedi nudi, correva più veloce, si riempiva di terra e fango, si stracciava le gonne per non essere in svantaggio su di loro.

Adesso con qualche ricciolo che scivola ribelle dalla crocchia morbida, non sembra affatto cambiata.  
Forse nei modi, come avvolge delicatamente il cucchiaio con le dita, come assaggia silenziosamente il suo tea, come rimane dritta sullo schienale della sedia. Gli abiti sono cambiati, il  _rouge_  spalmato sulle guance è cambiato, ma i suoi occhi felini e penetranti non sono cambiati.

"E... il signorino Genn? Si unirà a noi per la colazione?"

Beve di malavoglia il tea che gli viene versato da una delle domestiche mentre adocchia la porta d'ingresso alla sala da pranzo rigorosamente chiusa.

"Temo che mio fratello si sia sentito poco bene, signor Iodice, ha preferito rimanere nella sua stanza, a riposo."

Il cucchiaino gli sfugge dalle mani cadendo assordante nel piatto del toast.  
"Che è accaduto? Come sta?"

Scandaglia la figura di Amelia che arrossisce e regge a malapena il suo sguardo.  
"Nulla di che... una piccola crisi respiratoria. Stiamo aspettando a chiamare il medico, al momento non ne vuole sapere. Preferisce rimanere coricato e provare a star meglio così."

Trascina rumorosamente la sedia sul pavimento quando si alza, attira gli sguardi dei presenti mentre stringe i pugni.   
"Col vostro permesso mi vorrei accettare che stia bene, che non abbia bisogno di aiuto di qualunque genere."

"Non potete andare da solo, vi accompagno."

Annuisce e aspetta che Imma lo sorpassi prima di seguirla per le scale.  
Stringe i denti,  _è stato così sciocco,_ pensava andasse meglio, lo vedeva più felice, sereno, ma ovviamente, il suo impegno, le sue cure emotive non bastano  _Genn è debole_ , glielo ripetono sempre,  _è fragile, è malato, rischia la vita._  
Eppure.  
Genn non affronta i suoi giorni come una battaglia, li vive naturalmente, facendo ciò che ama e ciò per cui è stato istruito, e ogni giorno passato al suo fianco gli sembra di vederlo più forte, più tenace, sorridente e  _sano_.  
Si dimentica volentieri di tutto il resto.

Di Genn pallido steso sulle lenzuola bianche, del suo petto che si alza e si abbassa con difficoltà, del corsetto bianco che sembra più una gabbia che uno strumento di cura per il respiro.

"Genn siamo qui."

"Imma..."

Non apre neanche gli occhi.  
La camicia è pezzata di sudore, forse andrebbe cambiata, forse dovrebbe usare il bacile di ceramica della toilette per inumidirgli il volto, scacciare l'umido appiccicoso dalla pelle.

"Non hai bisogno di nulla? Come ti senti?"

Non riesce a guardarlo così.   
Non sembra lui, non sembra il ragazzo dei suoi sogni, ma non sembra neanche il giovane bellissimo e intelligente che bacia negli angoli nascosti della casa.

"Sto bene. Non ho bisogno di nulla."

La sua voce è ancora più bassa del solito. Ma lui non se ne andrà, non gli importa se Imma gli lascia la mano e lo invita a tornare alla colazione, non lo lascerà, si avvicina al letto e-

"Genn... sono io."

-lo vede sorridere e forzare gli occhi aperti.

"Alex..."

"Perché non lasci che ti aiuti? Ti piacerebbe un panno bagnato sulla fronte e il petto? Voglio farti stare meglio."

Le palpebre di Genn finiscono inesorabilmente chiuse ma il suo sorriso rimane.  
"Sto già meglio adesso."  


Gli stringe le mani col cuore tremante e se le porta alle labbra.  
"Lascia che ti aiuti."

"È sconveniente, signor Iodice! Non potete farlo!"  
Imma ha gli occhi sgranati e guarda alla porta socchiusa con terrore.

"Non tema Miss, farò in modo di toccarlo il meno possibile."  
Sfila a uno a uno i ferretti del corsetto prima di passare alla camicia da notte.

"Signore! Non lo potete fare!"

Lascia il cotone prima di rivolgersi alla ragazza con stizza.  
"Imma. Mi conosci da molti anni, abbiamo giocato insieme, abbiamo condiviso sgridate e tramezzini con le mani sporche, sai quanto tengo a tuo fratello, non potrei mai fargli del male o approfittarmi di lui. Ma se tu non vuoi alleviargli le sofferenze perché temi ricadute sulla tua salute allora lo farò io. Non ci vuole certo un medico per comprendere che lenzuola e camicia umida a contatto con la pelle non aiuta la sua condizione attuale.  
Se vuoi puoi rimanere a darmi una mano, altrimenti puoi aspettarci fuori."

La mora sembra titubare per qualche istante prima di stringersi la gonna ampia e uscire dalla stanza.

"Non ti preoccupare Imma... Alex mi ama."

Si ritrova a sgranare gli occhi e a voltarsi verso Genn che sorride con le palpebre chiuse.  
Sente le parole formarglisi in bocca mentre la gola si stringe protettiva intorno a quel  _certo che ti amo_  dettato dalla preoccupazione e dal bisogno spasmodico di rassicurarlo della sua vicinanza e del suo affetto.  
Non è questo il momento, il luogo, l'atmosfera giusta,  _non può dire cose non vere_ , non del tutto.  
Deve pensare alla salute di Genn.

Torna ai bottoni della camicia, glieli sfila uno a uno prima di scoprire il torace.  
Stende un telo sull'intimità di Genn senza soffermare lo sguardo, ne recupera un'altro dalla cassettiera vicina, riempie la tinozza di acqua fresca e la passa su tutto il corpo del biondo.

 _Quanto ha desiderato poterlo vedere?_  
Soffermarsi su ogni piccolo dettaglio del torace, sui nei, sulle pieghe, sull'ombelico e i capezzoli, il bacino e le ossa meravigliosamente sporgenti.  
_Quanto ha desiderato poterlo sfiorare?_  
Le gambe così sottili ed eleganti, morbide e calde, come a invitare gli amanti toccarlo con forza, entrargli dentro, procurargli piacere.  
Adesso non lo guarda neanche.  
Concentrato nella sua missione, attento ai bisogni di Genn, non indugia lascivamente lo sguardo, lo tocca con minuzia e non con malizia, gli asciuga la pelle con cura prima di cercare un'altra camicia da notte.

"Perdono se frugo nei cassetti, so quanto ci tieni alle tue cose."  
Lo sente mugugnare leggero, sembra più tranquillo, respira piano certo, ma con regolarità e senza tossire.  
Recupera una camicia e lo raggiunge, stringendogli la vita per sollevargli il busto.  
Genn sembra una bambola di pezza, segue i movimenti che gli impone, avvolgendogli le spalle con le braccia mentre Alex lo riveste con cura.

"Grazie per questo."

Sono rimasti abbracciati scomodamente, ma ne è felice, riesce a sentirlo solido e presente contro il suo petto, incredibilmente  _vivo_.  
"Non ho paura, Genn.   
Non temo niente che mi riguardi. Voglio solo che tu stia bene e che viva a lungo al mio fianco."

"Lo so...  _per questo_. Grazie... che mi ami almeno un briciolo di quanto ti ami io."  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
Amano davvero, quelli che tremano a dire che amano.

 _P. Sydney_  
  
  



	3. It doesn't hurt me. Do you want to feel how it feels?

 

 

 

 

 

Tu solo sei così   
perciò ti amo.  
  


_I. Calvino_   
_Il barone rampante_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Quella mattina Genn si è svegliato sudato.   
Anzi...  _caldo_.   
Si sentiva caldo dappertutto.

_Oh no... di nuovo._

Abbassa lo sguardo lungo il suo stomaco e vede il tessuto della camicia da notte tirare.  
Stringe le cosce e serra gli occhi, non c'è bisogno che si sforzi di ricordare che  cosa ha sognato quella notte, lo immagina, altrimenti non si troverebbe in queste condizioni disdicevoli.  
Gli viene da piangere per la vergogna.  
Se Alex sapesse cosa pensa e cosa sogna... non gli rivolgerebbe più la parola. Lo accuserebbe di aver macchiato la sua purezza e avrebbe tutto il diritto di rifiutarlo.  
 _Ma lui_... non ha ceduto alla tentazione e... non si è mai toccato.  
Solleva il cotone della camicia ormai umido e guarda come il suo membro svetta più scuro mentre un filo di liquido biancastro scivola dalla sua punta fino allo stomaco.

 _Oh no che vergogna._  
Non è capace neanche di trattenere il suo inconscio.

Le mani gli prudono, vorrebbe tanto sfiorarsi, si sentirebbe così bene, ne è sicuro,  _magari_...   
Si ritrova a chiudere gli occhi.  
Riesce quasi a sentire il calore delle mani di Alex stringergli le cosce ed aprirle, riesce quasi a percepire il suo respiro addosso, corposo e eccitato, l'umidità della sua lingua che lo bagna, la sua bocca che lo avvolge facilmente, la sua gola che ne ingoia il seme.  
Verrebbe subito, ne è sicuro.

Quando riapre gli occhi si ritrova a gemere dolorosamente, dal suo membro eretto scivola via liquido perlaceo, gli raggiunge i fianchi spigolosi e scivola sulle lenzuola velocemente.  
Il suo seme è così liquido... chissà... se anche quello di Alex è così?

Scuote la testa, sente le guance andare a fuoco insieme al proprio ventre, nonostante il liquido pre-seminale sia uscito, il suo membro rimane teso e gonfio.  _Cosa penserebbe Alex di lui in questo momento? Lo odierebbe? Oh no... È che... Alex è così bello... così inconsapevolmente sensuale ma anche dolce, intelligente e... dotato._    
Lo ha notato in un paio di occasioni, sembrava che i pantaloni lo contenessero a fatica e Genn si era ritrovato a pensare che lui e Alex erano così diversi anche sotto quell'aspetto... abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo sulla propria eccitazione.  
Nonostante sia eretto il suo membro è sottile e gli arriva poco sotto l'ombelico, stringe le cosce fra loro e sorride,  _magari ad Alex piaccio lo stesso così?_  
 _Anche se non sono neanche lontanamente paragonabile a lui?_  
Dalla finestra aperta entra un po' di fresco, le tende bianche si muovono leggere.

"Genn mi puoi aiutare con-  _oh, Genn..."_

Gli è saltato il cuore in gola e si è coperto l'intimità in tutta fretta con la camicia, ma Amelia sicuramente lo ha visto lo stesso, si chiude la porta alle spalle imbarazzata, sicuramente non quanto lui. Il senso di vergogna adesso si fa più forte, è la seconda volta che Amelia lo trova in queste condizioni la mattina, ma è anche colpa sua che gli ha...  _spiegato_  alcune cose.

"Pensavi di nuovo a Alex?"

Si tira a sedere sul letto mentre si copre le gambe con le lenzuola cercando di nascondersi agli occhi pietosi della sorella.

"È colpa tua, mi hai detto che... si può usare anche la bocca e io... non riesco a smettere di pensarci adesso."

Amelia sorride, è l'unica persona che gli abbia mai parlato di certi...  _argomenti_ , difatto è anche l'unica donna sposata con cui poterne parlare. Di certo non osa esprimersi con la loro madre.   
Il marito di Amelia è in Australia da due anni coi cercatori d'oro, tornerà dal Nuovo Galles del Sud l'anno prossimo, e Amelia non sentendosela di seguirlo, per non rimanere sola in città è ritornata alla casa natale.   
A Genn fece molto piacere, la terribile solitudine che soffriva in quel modo era parzialmente attenuata.  
Però... ricorda ancora quando ebbe il coraggio di chiederle che cosa stava succedendo al suo corpo, cosa  _avrebbe dovuto fare_  e cosa si sarebbe dovuto aspettare che un uomo  _facesse con lui._  
Non si è mai sentito così spaventato e orripilato ricorda, un uomo avrebbe dovuto toccarlo ed entrare con forza dentro di lui... pianse molto all'idea di un dolore tale che lo avrebbe atteso.

Adesso...  _se ci pensa_... Alex non gli farebbe così male.   
Si prenderebbe cura di lui e starebbe attento a non ferirlo e magari userebbe davvero la bocca sul suo corpo.  
Stringe le cosce coprendo ancora di più l'umidità della camicia col lenzuolo.

Amelia si tira su la sua veste da camera e si siede ai piedi del letto.  
"La bocca? Hai pensato a quando userai la bocca su Alex? Ricordati cosa ti ho detto, fai molta attenzione, il rischio di affogarsi è alto e tu devi cercare di non scatenare un nuovo attacco di tosse.   
Ma il tuo signor Iodice è gentile, sono sicura che se gliene parli non ti costringerà a usare la bocca.   
Il mio caro Elian sa benissimo che non è una delle mie attività preferite sotto le lenzuola ma non ne vuole sapere! Prova davvero troppo piacere per rinunciarvi."

Genn si sente arrossire fin sulle orecchie, scuote la testa e si inumidisce la bocca.   
"No, non io.  _Lui_. Lui, fra le mie gambe."

La mano della sorella avvolge le sue strette intorno al lenzuolo.  
"Alex è buono e generoso. Sono sicura che ti concederà anche questo piacere."

Sposta lo sguardo verso la finestra nella speranza che l'aria fresca possa dare sollievo alle sue guance bollenti.  
"Sembra tenerci immensamente a te. Non solo da come ti guarda, ma anche dalle accortezze che mantiene nei tuoi confronti. Ti tratta in un modo... molto dolce ecco, attento al tuo benestare. Di certo è un ottimo amico, ma ho l'impressione che provi anche qualcos'altro per te, il suo sguardo indugia sul tuo corpo spesso e volentieri, penso che oltre l'affetto possa esserci attrazione, forse amore?"

Ha promesso a Alex di non dirlo, di non dire nulla del loro accordo.  
Lui stesso non saprebbe cosa dire precisamente, qualcosa come:  _Amelia, Alex mi ha chiesto in sposo solo perché prova un'immensa pena nei miei confronti?_  
Si vergogna così tanto.  
Praticamente Alex lo sta prendendo con se come una causa di beneficienza, solo per l'affetto che prova per lui.  
Non è giusto.

"Io... non penso che mi ami. Penso che mi voglia molto bene. Si preoccupa per me."

"Questo lo so, si vede, ma negli ultimi giorni nei suoi occhi c'è uno sguardo ancora nuovo."

 _Probabilmente è solo la consapevolezza che se mi sposa rimarrà vedovo in giovane età._  
Lo pensa ma non lo dice.  
Quello che dice invece è un semplice: "Chissà" vago.

"Quello che vedo io è l'amore che provi per lui. Prima era diverso, sembrava che amassi più il ricordo di Alex che lui stesso, erano anni che non vi vedevate. Adesso lo ami per davvero e non ti biasimo, è un giovane bellissimo, forte e intelligente. Se lui ti ricambiasse in qualche modo sono sicura che lo renderesti felice per davvero."

"Non saprei..."  
 _Non vuole esprimersi._  
Cercherebbe di renderlo felice al massimo delle sue possibilità, certo, e lui stesso sarebbe molto felice, ma il pensiero che Alex non lo ami e che forse non arriverà mai a farlo gli arriva triste fino al cuore.

"Come ti senti oggi? Viene il medico, ti ricordi?"

Si solleva la manica della camicia da notte e osserva i segni lasciati dalle sanguisughe.  
Il dottore dice che sono un segno di spurgo, che il corpo sta espellendo le tossine. I salassi continuiamo a non piacergli, lo fanno sentire sempre debole, dolorante, sofferente.  
 _Più del solito._

"Oggi... mi sentivo bene, ero felice di poter rivedere Alex, magari potevamo andare a fare una passeggiata o perfino a cavallo... invece avete chiamato il dottore, stavo perfettamente bene, Alex si è preso così cura di me e  _adesso_ -" Si ferma per portarsi una mano alla bocca e tossire forte, non riesce a incanalare l'aria nei polmoni, li sente stretti, il panico gli sale insieme all'agitazione, riesce a sentire la sorella trafficare prima che un cucchiaio di alcool gli venga spinto in bocca.  
Lo sente bruciare sulla lingua, in gola, la bocca gli si addormenta, ma il peso sul petto si alleggerisce.  
Quando riprende a parlare un po' biascica, fra le lacrime.

"Non rivedrò Alex fino a domani... non mi reggerò in piedi... e lui stesso  _odierà_  vedermi così... si pentirà dei suoi gesti e delle sue parole, si renderà conto che è stata una scelta terribile, tornerà sui suoi passi e allora che ne sarà del mio cuore?   
Come farò a  _sopravvivere_?"

"Genn! Genn, di che stai parlando?"  
La sorella lo forza in piedi prima di portarlo davanti alla finestra per dell'aria fresca. Gli stringe le spalle e lo scuote, la luce dopo il buio delle palpebre gli ferisce gli occhi, ancora umidi per il dolore al petto e il sapore orribile della medicina.

"Alex mi ha chiesto la mano."

Vede Amelia cambiare volto, passare dal preoccupato al gioioso, batte le mani fra loro e fa una piccola giravolta sul posto.  _Oh, no non essere felice sorella cara_.  _Alex mi ha chiesto in sposo per i motivi più sbagliati._  
Si morde la lingua.

"Ma è meraviglioso! Fratello mio, congratulazioni! E allora ci ho visto giusto, anche lui ti ama perdutamente! Ma perché allora non me l'hai detto? E perché non l'avete annunciato, avremmo dedicato un banchetto in onore della vostra futura unione, vi avremmo visti danzare insieme per tutta la notte, che scena magnifica!"

Genn si fa scivolare le maniche della camicia sul viso e posa la fronte sulla finestra, ha ancora l'affanno ma cerca di respirare a lungo l'aria fresca del mattino.  
"Alex sta aspettando la fine dell'estate. Vuole che passiamo dei momenti insieme senza gli occhi di tutta la casa addosso, attenti a ogni nostra mossa. Se pensano che siamo amici al pari di fratelli possiamo passare più tempo insieme senza che si alzi un polverone."  
  


 _È una mezza verità._  
Hanno comunque gli occhi di mezza casa addosso, i domestici saranno stati sicuramente incaricati dai genitori di entrambi per tenerli d'occhio al fine di non far commettere loro sciocchezze, però sono riusciti a evitarli con più facilità che se annunciassero pubblicamente il fidanzamento.  
L'altra verità però è che a Alex serve tempo per far abituare la sua famiglia all'idea, il moro non gli ha fornito i dettagli ma ha già una mezza idea di cosa possa aver detto il signor Iodice a Alex. Che Genn non è un buon partito,  _che è malato_ , che sarebbe costoso mantenerlo... cose tutte vere fra l'altro.

 _E l'altra verità_... quella che Genn pensa sia la verità... é che Alex vuole aspettare. Vuole essere certo, del loro rapporto, almeno della forza salda della loro amicizia... se ancora la famiglia di Alex non sarà convinta dovrà mettersi contro di loro tutto per lui che è solo un ragazzo come gli altri, forse anche meno bello degli altri.   
Decisamente con più problemi.

"Per favore Amelia non dire niente a nessuno! Mantieni il segreto e rispetta la nostra scelta! Te ne prego."

Sua sorella annuisce e lo stringe in un abbraccio. È così raro avere affetto fisico da lei e dal resto della sua famiglia.  
Si crogiola in quell'abbraccio caldo finché non bussano forte alla porta e sono costretti a staccarsi in fretta.

"Signorino Genn è arrivato-  _oh_  c'è anche lei miss. È arrivato il dottor Pole, vestitevi in fretta con abiti semplici, niente colazione, dovete procedere con la cura."  
La domestica si inchina in fretta e lascia la stanza con la stessa velocità con cui ci è entrata.

"Volevo chiederti se mi aiutavi a scegliere gli orecchini oggi prima quando stavi...  _ehm_ \- Si sente arrossire quando la sorella ridacchia, l'ha trovato con l'eccitazione scoperta, il pensiero fa sorridere anche lui, si trova a distrarsi per qualche attimo dalla pesantezza della cura che sta per affrontare.- Però mi rendo conto che non c'è tempo, avviserò a colazione che sei col dottor Pole così non ti aspetteranno.   
Forza, infilati un corsetto e scendi giù."  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Leeches.

Ecco cosa recita quel vaso di latta.  
 _Sanguisughe_.  
Il dottor Pole lo guarda sempre pieno di dolcezza, quella delicatezza che nasconde compassione, lo stesso sguardo che gli rivolgono tutti in quell'occasione.  
Il petto gli si stringe al pensiero che _Alex no._  
Non lo guarderebbe così.  
Magari gli stringerebbe la mano, non lo guarderebbe così.  
O forse sì,  _non lo sa._

"Ah!"

I morsi fanno sempre male.  
Gli pizzicano la pelle sottile, un rivolo di sangue scivola lungo il braccio, un rosso scurissimo a contrasto col bianco e il nero.  
Dura poco.  
Il braccio comincia a formicolargli,  _due, tre, quattro_.  
Gli animaletti color pece si ingrassano famelici, si gonfiano felici, mentre Genn perde sensibilità alle braccia e agli arti inferiori.

È un qualcosa di graduale, che gli fa comprimere il petto, il cuore gli batte più veloce ma sente il proprio respiro farsi più calmo, i suoi polmoni così malmessi sembrano acquietarsi, trovare riposo.

"Signorino Genn credo che i corsetti con le stecche di corno non bastino, dovremmo passare a quelli con i rinforzi in acciaio."

Il monocolo del dottor Pole è l'unica cosa che riesce a distinguere, i suoi occhi si fanno pesti, il respiro gli diventa denso in bocca.

Le voci gli si accumulano nella testa, non sente nulla,  _nulla nulla nulla._  
 _Solo..._  
"Un piccolo svenimento, Sir, stia tranquillo."

_Sir? Padre? Perchè suo padre è qui?_

"Genn."

_Oh no._   
_Non è suo padre._

"Rimango io al tuo fianco. Non temere."

_Genn._

_Ci sono io._   
  
  


Si ritrova a sorridere.  
  


Alex.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Genn ha un'espressione calma.  
Tiene gli occhi chiusi, il viso rilassato, Alex glielo tampona delicatamente con un panno umido, il sudore ormai si è asciugato sulla pelle.

"Grazie per l'aiuto, Sir."

"Chiamatemi Alex, dottor Pole. Infondo sono più giovane di voi."  
Sorride non distogliendo gli occhi dal viso di Genn, dalle sue lunghe ciglia che tremolano e dalle guance pallide e rosse.

"Allora grazie per l'aiuto Alex. Siete molto legato al signorino Genn, vero? Certe volte durante le cure più pesanti vi invoca, solo il vostro nome, con sentimento. Non ho obiettato alla vostra presenza qui e al vostro aiuto proprio perché so chi siete, conosco la vostra famiglia di fama e sopratutto ho ben presente l'affetto che Genn prova per voi."

Alex gli sorride distrattamente per poi finire di passare il panno lungo l'avambraccio scoperto di Genn prima di stringergli la mano e portarsela alle labbra.  
Si solleva da quella posizione dolorosamente accovacciata e si rivolge all'uomo al suo fianco.  
"I salassi... sono necessari? Quelle creature orribili sembrano mostri infernali mandati su questa terra a succhiare la linfa vitale agli innocenti."

Il dottor Pole si accomoda sulla sedia di legno duro proprio accanto al giaciglio del biondo e ridacchia.  
"Alex, si vede che siete giovane, non avete la saggezza e la comprensione degli anziani. I salassi sono considerati un toccasana fin dai tempi antichi, alleggerire la pressione sanguigna è spesso l'unica terapia adatta a pazienti cronici come il signorino, e quelle  _creature infernali_  come le chiamate voi... sono un dono divino.   
I miei pazienti più miseri non possono permettersi le cure con le sanguisughe.  
Un bisturi gli avrebbe fatto molto più male e avrebbe segnato orribilmente la pelle del giovane Genn."

Alex storce la bocca e adocchia i segni rossi e viola che spiccano come ferite profonde sulle braccia di Genn.  
"Anche quei morsi la segnano."

"I rush sono solo segni di spurgo, si eliminano le tossine. Non preoccupatevi, qualche giorno a riposo e il signorino si sarà rimesso dalla pesantezza della cura. Certo, la sua malattia è più forte e da quella temo che non ci sarà scampo...- Alex sposta lo sguardo verso il dottore che annuisce greve, le sue rughe non fanno altro che far sembrare quella smorfia triste un sorriso divertito - ma dalle cure si riprenderà sicuramente! Non temete."

"Grazie per il vostro aiuto dottore. Se abbiamo finito lasciate che vi accompagni."

"Non ce n'è alcun bisogno, Signore, conosco la strada. Rimanete con Genn, quando si risveglia ha spesso capogiri e cerca la sua camera per riposarsi nuovamente lì, avrà bisogno del vostro sostegno."  
Gli sorride conciliante infilandosi il cappotto e la bombetta prima di girare i tacchi.

Alex si ritrova con lo sguardo calamitato verso il biondo.  
Continua a respirare leggero, il petto a malapena si muove, ma sembra davvero in pace adesso,  _che le cure stiano andando a buon fine?_  
In ogni caso se Genn fosse sotto la sua responsabilità non avrebbe mai permesso a quelle creature ributtanti di succhiargli via il sangue.  
Recupera la sedia di legno che occupava il dottore e si sistema al suo fianco.

 _La pelle di Genn è così sottile..._  
Sembra un velo tessuto da ragni dorati.  
Gli stringe la mano perché non può farne a meno, vorrebbe poter allietargli il riposo, ma l'unico modo che gli viene in mente è...  
 _Uhm_.  
Sa che c'è un piccolo pianoforte a muro nella stanzetta adiacente, sente spesso i fratelli Raia esercitarsi la sera, ma...  
È un po' che non suona.

"Gè..."

Genn non risponde, continua a respirare piano, il corsetto gli stringe lo stomaco e il petto, a Alex manca l'aria al solo pensiero del biondo costretto a indossare corsetti con stecche in acciaio.  
Gli sembra tutto così doloroso per Genn. Le cure, i corsetti, la sua posizione, una famiglia così scostante e la sua malattia.   
 _È tutto così doloroso._

"Gè adesso ti suono qualcosa, va bene? Spero di trovare qualche spartito, altrimenti ti suonerò  _Brother Jack_ , d'accordo? Ti toccherà quella."  
Ridacchia e si alza nuovamente, la casa è insolitamente silenziosa, forse sono tutti a pranzo o ancora impegnati nelle attività mattutine.

Raggiunge il pianoforte canticchiando  _Are you sleeping, are you sleeping, Brother Jack? Brother Jack?_  
 _Morning bells are ringing. Ding, dang, dong,_ si sente incredibilmente sollevato al pensiero che Genn di riprenderà con un po' di riposo, lo porterà senz'altro a prendere un po' d'aria, magari a cavallo, sarebbe bello.

Per fortuna sua e di Genn qualche spartito c'è.  
Ne sfoglia qualcuno mentre si siede allo scanno, ne sceglie uno più semplice, lento fin dal titolo  _Meditation_ , di Jules Messenet, un compositore che non conosce.   
Si sistema meglio tirando indietro le spalle e poggia le mani sui tasti.

Sorride quando la musica si propaga nell'aria, è leggera come le sue dita che si rincorrono sui tasti, dolce, lineare.  
Ma in qualche modo profonda ed emozionante, salta qualche tasto, sbaglia qualche nota, sorride mentre pensa che dovrebbe proprio tornare a esercitarsi, e magari potrebbe farlo con Genn.  
 _Un'altra cosa da fare insieme._

Sospira.  
Le dita un po' gli tremano per essere rimaste in tensione così a lungo, ma non è intristito, magari ha disturbato la quiete della casa ma non si è pentito, si rialza felice e quando torna da Genn quasi quasi si stupisce di non vederlo in piedi, in forze, felice quanto lui,  _senza un motivo._  
Lo trova nella stessa posizione di prima, con lo stesso volto pallido e lo stesso respiro costretto.  
Non si perde d'animo però.

Gli tira su la schiena e stringe le sue gambe al petto,  _è così leggero_ , lo solleva senza difficoltà e scivola fuori dalla stanzetta che ancora odora di sangue versato per poi salire le scale e raggiungere la camera di Genn.  
È sollevato ancora una volta di non aver incontrato nessuno, non un servitore, non un membro della famiglia. Gli sembra che siano rimasti solo loro due sull'intero pianeta, due anime pure destinate a condividere l'esistenza.

Posa il corpo incosciente dell'altro sul suo letto morbido, gli slaccia il corsetto senza pensarci, non gli importa che il dottore lo abbia definito curativo, gli sembra l'ennesima gabbia dolorosa che Genn è costretto a sopportare ogni giorno.

Ed ecco che Genn socchiude le labbra, i suoi respiri si fanno più profondi, sembra riacquistare colore, forse è solo suggestione, ma sembra sorridergli.

"Riposati, Gè. Ho bisogno di te qui. Non devi lasciarmi per nessun motivo."  
Si china sulla sua fronte per lasciargli un bacio veloce prima di voltarsi e scendere le scale fino in libreria.

Ha lo stomaco che pullula di animali volanti che potrebbero essere benissimo più pipistrelli che farfalle, e dubita che riuscirà a studiare per davvero, il pensiero di Genn rimane nel retro della sua mante ma non ha neanche intenzione di tralasciare i suoi doveri.  
Conciliare il bisogno di avere Genn vicino e la necessità di dimostrare a suo padre la valenza del suo lavoro sta diventando sempre più difficile.

_Con suo padre lontano._

E Genn estremamente...  _vicino_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Sente delle dita delicate sulle guance.  
 _Sulla_.  
Guancia destra.  
 _Per la precisione._

Alex.

Socchiude gli occhi e lo vede sdraiato al suo fianco.  
L'odore dell'erba è così forte, fa caldo però il moro continua a stringerlo sui fianchi, a tenerlo vicino.

Si sente così strano.  
Indossa una sottoveste cortissima di seta rosa cipria, gli arriva appena sotto al sedere, in un attimo di panico si sente orribilmente scoperto, praticamente nudo, poi solleva gli occhi su Alex,  _è così sconveniente! Perché non dice nulla?_

"Amore mio, rilassati."

I suoi occhi scuri sono divertiti, gli stringe la mano sinistra e se la porta alla labbra. Un luccichio attira la sua attenzione e il cuore gli batte più forte nel petto riconoscendo un anello con...  uno zaffiro blu.  
"Siamo a casa nostra. Al sicuro. Insieme."

Qualcosa gli dice che dovrebbe comunque arrossire, coprirsi, rifiutare le labbra di Alex che adesso gli sfiorano il collo, scendono sul petto nudo, la scollatura gli copre a malapena i capezzoli, il resto è scoperto al pari delle braccia.  
 _Che vergogna! Oh no..._  
Stringe gli occhi e cerca di ricordare, sono evidentemente fidanzati, ma Alex ha parlato di casa,  _sono a casa loro? Forse sono addirittura sposati?_

Alex gli ha spinto le spalle sulla coperta morbida, indossa una camicia larga e dei pantaloni morbidissimi, li sente contro le proprie cosce aperte, gli vengono i brividi mentre viene baciato, sfiorato, stretto con forza.

"Mi sento così libero... voglio fare l'amore con te."

Sussulta quando le mani dell'altro gli stringono le cosce, il desiderio torna prepotente a invadergli la mente, nonostante tutto lui continua a non sentirsi libero, non riesce a smettere di guardarsi intorno, potrebbe venire qualcuno, potrebbero vederli e il corsetto lo stringe così forte...

Spalanca gli occhi.  
 _Il corsetto_... non lo aveva prima.   
È così duro, gli fa male, non riesce a slacciarlo e non può respirare.  
Non può...  _respirare_.

La tosse gli sale in gola.  
Forte, lo scuote, lo soffoca, si mette le mani davanti alla bocca, non riesce a controllare gli spasmi  _e non riesce a respirare._

Ha le mani bagnate.

Solleva le palpebre.

Ha tossito sangue.  
  


Alex lo guarda triste.  
Con il suo tossire gli ha anche macchiato la camicia immacolata di rosso scuro.

"Non ti preoccupare, amore mio.   
Suonerò per te finché non ti addormenti."  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Alex..."

"No Genn sono io. Sono Imma."

" _Mmmh_..."

Sbatte le palpebre, si sente stanco, ha la bocca asciutta, si volta dall'altra parte.  
"Perché fa così?"  
"È tutto normale. Sogna spesso Alex, me lo ha confidato."

_Alex... un sogno?_

"Non gli fa bene sognare qualcuno che non può avere. Rischia che gli venga spezzato il cuore irrimediabilmente."

"Ah Imma cara, col tempo si vedrà, magari i sogni si avverano."

"Vuoi dire..."

"Non voglio dire niente. Ora, lasciamolo riposare. Lasciagli l'acqua sul comodino e torniamo fra qualche ora."

Genn tiene gli occhi chiusi finché sente le due ragazze lasciare la stanza.  
Ha molta sete in effetti, come dopo ogni seduta con il dottor Pole.   
Si solleva a fatica, è sudato, dovrà darsi una ripulita, l'acqua è più importante, la trangugia per poi osservare il suo calice ormai vuoto mentre ripensa a quel sogno.  
 _Era così emozionato_... si sentiva felice e confuso, ma Alex gli dava forza, lo tranquillizzava, sembravano una coppia di innamorati.

E poi...  
Il dottor Pole lo segue da quando era piccolo, tutto quello che gli ha detto è che era stato curato erroneamente da quella polmonite presa al fiume e che non si era mai ripreso del tutto.  
 _Ma se questa malattia senza nome che minaccia ogni giorno la sua vita fosse proprio la tisi?_ Nessuno si è mai espresso al riguardo e in campagna non ci sono state notizie di contagi, ma il sangue del sogno... lo hanno curato erroneamente già una volta non indovinando i medicinali e adesso potrebbe essere ricapitato.  
 _Altrimenti perché questo sogno?_  
 _Sono solo le sue paure?_

Si alza dal letto e si sfila la camicia da notte. Sente un vuoto allo stomaco che non riesce a descrivere, forse è paura, forse è fame.   
Si osserva lo stomaco magro.  
"Facciamo finta che sia fame, eh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Signor Iodice. Che piacere vedervi questo pomeriggio."

"Signorino Raia. Perdonate, ero immerso nei libri."

Sorride per come Alex sembra colto di sorpresa, alzandosi in piedi per salutarlo si sistema il panciotto e gli sorride nervoso.  
"Come state? Siete in veste da camera, immagino non ancora ripreso del tutto."

Genn sussulta ricordandosi di star indossando una vestaglia.   
Era così felice di sentirsi un po' meglio,  _la fame è sempre un buon sintomo_ , che era sceso nelle cucine chiedendo ai domestici del tea coi pasticcini per due.  
Non ha pensato alla sua impresentabilità, voleva solo andare da Alex.  
"Sì, ehm. Non sono totalmente in forze ma se mangio qualcosa di dolce sicuramente starò meglio. E mi chiedevo visto che sono qui... se vi andava di prendere il tea con me."

Si sente molto in imbarazzo per quella richiesta, eppure prova un po' di sollievo nel vedere che anche Alex sembra essere in difficoltà.  
"Mi piacerebbe molto. Ma ho... molto lavoro da fare, temo che questo pomeriggio non potrò che dedicarvi una sola ora, spero vi basti."

"Un'ora mi basta per il tea, solo... sembrerà incredibilmente corta."   
Tiene il contatto visivo con il moro finché lo vede sorridere e avvicinarsi, arriva a stringergli la mano finché sono costretti a lasciarsi.

"Dove metto il vassoio, signorino?"  
Dora, una delle domestiche entra a capo chino in libreria portando un vassoio in argento ricolmo.

"Oh, eh... qui, per favore."  
Indica la scrivania più grande sulla destra che di solito usa suo padre la mattina per smistare la corrispondenza.  
La domestica posa il vassoio e con un breve inchino lascia la stanza chiudendo la porta.  
Lui e Alex sospirano all'unisono prima di ridacchiare insieme.

Si sente felice.  
Si sente felice quando indica al moro di sedersi di fronte a lui, si sente felice mentre versa il tea per entrambi, mentre scansa il limone a fette per entrambi e allunga le mani verso il bricco del latte.  
 _Per entrambi._

"Mi hanno detto in cucina che hai chiesto dei panni puliti per me. Che hai aiutato il dottor Pole. Volevo ringraziarti, avere a che fare con i salassi non ha mai entusiasmato nessuno della mia famiglia, e a ragione oserei dire. Invece tu ti sei subito prodigato per me. Non è da tutti.   
Anzi. Da nessuno."

Gli porge la sua tazza di tea e per poco non la versa per la sorpresa quando Alex gli posa la mano sulla sua.  
"È stato un piacere. E anzi, nella mia permanenza qui mi piacerebbe assistere a ogni sessione di cura. Voglio coglierne i benefici e anche i lati negativi, perché no. Quando ci allontaneremo dalla tenuta Raia saremo soli, voglio essere parte integrante della cura, farti stare meglio quanto posso,  _sono pronto_."

Genn sospira mentre sistema i pasticcini in due piattini separati.  
"E non ti pesa? L'idea di dovermi stare accanto per anni forse... prima di poter essere di nuovo libero."

"Non mi peserebbe neanche se ci fosse bisogno che io mi prenda cura di te per tutta la vita. Sono forte Genn. E quello che provo per te va oltre la nostra amicizia, quello che provo...- Lo vede sgranare gli occhi titubante, abbassarli sulle due zollette di zucchero che si sciolgono pigramente nella sua tazzina, per poi riprendere con meno irruenza, ma con la stessa tenacia - quello che provo non l'ho mai provato per nessuno. È vero, il mio animo è buono. Mio fratello Ciro me lo ripeteva sempre, la mia bontà mi rovinerà, ma quello che faccio per te... non lo farei per nessun altro.   
Questo fa di me un egoista forse-"

"Non sei un egoista. Un egoista è colui che non vede altro che se stesso. Invece tu... magari non vedi chiunque,  _ma vedi me_. E questo... mi basta.   
Mi lusinga e mi riempie il cuore d'amore  _e mi basta._  
Sei un uomo buono. E forse ti sto portando io alla rovina."   
L'ultima frase la pronuncia in silenzio quasi, con la scusa di schiarirsi la gola e mescolare la bevanda calda davanti a sè.

"Ciro non sa quello che dice. Non ti conosce. Non sa quanto vali, quanto sei meraviglioso- _Gè guardami_."  
Quasi si scansa quando Genn prova a sfiorargli il viso, non vuole che lo compatisca, che lo tratti anche lui come un malato a cui bisogna parlare piano, con accondiscendenza, sempre sull'orlo di una crisi.

"Non ti conosce. Quando sarà passata l'estate e ci saremo fidanzati ufficialmente... faremo delle cene alla tenuta Raia e a Londra a casa mia, come da tradizione. Ti conosceranno. Vedranno che sei un giovane intelligente e gentile, vedranno in te la bellezza suprema delle cose fragili, vedranno quello che vedo io e capiranno. Fino ad allora... le loro parole sono lettere al vento per me."

Si solleva la gonna e fa il giro del tavolo per poterlo guardare bene in viso.  
"Alex... che stai dicendo?"

"Quello che penso. Che ho sempre pensato. E non ho mai avuto nessun tipo di esempio positivo di amore nella mia famiglia, non avrei mai potuto riconoscerlo dal principio come hai fatto tu. Ma sono stato uno sciocco a pensare che tutto quello che facevo, dicevo, come agivo per farti felice... fosse mero frutto della nostra amicizia."

Alex gli sorride e forse allunga le mani sui suoi fianchi solo per sorreggerlo perchè Genn... si sente mancare la terra da sotto i piedi,  _forse questo è un'altro sogno, forse è ancora disteso sul lettino del dottor Pole, forse Alex stesso è frutto della sua fantasia, lui.._. non può essere vero.  
Avverte il proprio respiro accorciarglisi, come uno sciocco non ha indossato il corsetto, adesso finirà come in quel sogno, tossirà addosso a Alex e lui...

"Genn. Genn, calmati. Guardami."  
Alex gli stringe il viso fra le mani, non riesce a guardarlo, si sente sempre così fragile al suo fianco, dopo anni a cercare di dimenticarlo, dopo anni a convincersi che non c'era altra soluzione per lui se non quella di soffrire sempre, anche quando avrebbe sposato un uomo che non lo avrebbe mai amato del tutto...  _un uomo che non era Alex_. Mentre adesso? Adesso...

Il petto gli si comprime, gli manca l'aria, serra gli occhi mentre le lacrime scorrono imperterrite,  _adesso arriverà,_ lo sente già in gola, arriverà una nuova crisi respiratoria e Alex si renderà conto. Anche subito dopo le cure Genn è vulnerabile e capirà... che non guadagnerà dal loro matrimonio, anzi. Lo capirà.

"Genn basta, guardami, respira! Respira lentamente, con me, dentro e fuori. Piano."

_No, no no, Alex, no..._

Gli lascia il viso solo per stringergli i fianchi e portarselo addosso, i loro petti si scontrano e riesce quasi a sentire il cuore di Alex battere lentamente contro il proprio.  
Il suo invece batte velocissimo.

"Segui il mio respiro. Stai con me, forza, dentro. Fuori."

_È tutto inutile, non è così che guarirò, non è respirando con te, non è-_

Alex lo stringe più forte per i fianchi portandoselo ancor di più addosso.  
"Tu provaci! Provaci, Gè! Provaci e fallo per me. Ti prego."

Chiude gli occhi.  
Sente il cuore di Alex ma il suo respiro?  
Dentro fuori.  
 _Oh, eccolo._  
Può... farcela.  
Provarci...  _anche lui._  
Dentro fuori.  
Dentro fuori.  
Dentro.   
Fuori.

"Alex..."

Dentro.  
Fuori.

"Sono innamorato di te anch'io."

Dentro...  
  


Fuori.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

✥

✥

✥

✥  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

È seduto sul proprio letto da un paio di minuti.  
Non sa cosa lo sorprende di più, se il fatto di essersi risvegliato solo o...  
Il fatto che si è sorpreso innanzi tutto di  _essere solo._  
Forse non ha senso.  
Si passa le mani sul viso, sente caldo ogni minuto che passa nella sua stanza.

Stringe le lenzuola sgualcite fra i pugni.  
 _Genn_.  
Ecco con chi avrebbe voluto dormire.  
Ecco con chi avrebbe voluto risvegliarsi.

 _Riesce quasi a vederlo._  
Sollevare il busto con espressione confusa e assonnata, i capelli biondi scompigliati, le labbra rosse, la camicia da notte che scende larga sulle clavicole lasciando scoperta la spalla.  
Gli accarezzerebbe una guancia solo per vederlo sorridere con le guance rosse, per accoglierlo meglio fra le sue braccia quando si poggia assonnato al suo petto.  
Lo stringerebbe e non gli importerebbe del caldo.   
 _È Genn._  
Genn è caldo.  
  


Ora che ci riflette...  
Mentre scende dal letto e si spoglia dei pantaloni morbidi con cui dorme e si avvicina alla toeletta,  _sì insomma, ora che ci riflette_... come ha potuto non accorgersi di quanto fosse strano?  
Desiderare il suo corpo certo, ma anche che stia bene, che si senta protetto, tranquillo e desiderare di essere lui stesso la fonte della sua tranquillità.  
 _Ma poi?_  
Desiderare che sia, stretto, coccolato, venerato, amato.  
Possibilmente...  _da lui?_

Questo è strano.  
Questo è fuori dal normale, gli amici non hanno questi desideri gli uni per gli altri ed era così occupato ad assicurarsi il suo affetto e il suo benestare che non si era reso conto di quanto questo desiderio di sentire le labbra di Genn contro le proprie fosse strano.  
Aldilà dell'attrazione sessuale, aldilà di quella fisica e mentale, aldilà di quella affettiva.  _Tutto portava a questo._

Lui ama Genn.  
E questo... potrebbe essere un problema.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Genn invece quella mattina si è svegliato col sorriso.  
Si è spogliato della camicia da notte e si è lavato velocemente con il sorriso.  
Ha continuato a sorridere anche mentre sceglieva un abito leggero color panna con i volant in pizzo applicati alle maniche, ha continuato a farlo anche con mentre allacciava il corsetto.  
 _Certo,_ quel sorriso ha tremolato un po'.  
Il busto ha cominciato a stringersi, a fargli male, l'acciaio che regge il nuovo bustino lo comprime e gli impedisce di respirare bene.  
È solo...  _solo temporaneo._  
Temporaneo.

Con un sorriso rinnovato indossa l'abito che ha scelto e infila gli orecchini. Si tasta il collo e adocchia il portagioie in cui tiene i choker e le collane per poi sfiorarsi lo stomaco indurito dal corsetto.  
 _Per oggi basta così._  
 _Voglio poter respirare almeno un po_ '.  
Ridacchia fra se a fatica, si tira su meglio le calze sulle cosce e indossa gli stivaletti.  
Scende le scale piano, si regge lo stomaco con le mani, la testa comincia a girargli, ma non riesce a smettere di pensarci, a come si sente felice e a come...

"Alex!"

Il cuore gli balza nel petto per la felicità nel vederlo in piedi di fronte a lui, ma dura poco, corre a coprirsi la bocca con le dita guardandosi con circospezione intorno.  
Non c'è ancora nessuno.  
Manca qualche minuto all'inizio della colazione.

Alex si volta verso la porta d'ingresso ma non provengono rumori, tutto tace.  
Sorride e gli si avvicina allungando le mani per stringergli la vita e allora Genn non può fare a meno di posargli le mani sul petto, sentirlo solido contro le dita, guardare quegli occhi neri e allungati, così profondi, luminosi, bellissimi.

Alex se lo stringe di più al petto, gli sorride, spinge il naso contro il suo e sospira sulle sue labbra prima di posarci un bacio leggero.  
 _Poi un'altro._  
 _E un'altro._  
Schiocchi asciutti che si spostano sulle guance e le orecchie, lo fanno ridere, gli fanno venir voglia di scomparire in quell'abbraccio.

Una campanella risuona forte facendoli sobbalzare.  
Si stringono un'ultima volta prima di staccarsi e allontanarsi l'uno dall'altro.  
Genn sente le guance calde, il chiacchiericcio del resto della famiglia invade il piano prima che le porte si aprano.  
Lancia uno sguardo fugace ad Alex che si inchina brevemente verso le sue sorelle e sua madre prima di fare un cenno a suo padre che lo osserva attento.

"Ormai sei qui da diversi mesi Alex.  
Posso anche considerarti più di un ospite, quasi al pari di uno dei miei figli, perché non ti siedi al loro fianco?   
Fra Imma e Genn direi."

Sgrana gli occhi per qualche secondo incontrando quelli di Alex ma poi li abbassa subito, aspettando che suo padre si sieda a tavola.  
Alex lo raggiunge sfiorandogli la vita con la mano prima di stringere il proprio schienale della sedia.

"Bene, buon appetito a tutti."  
  


Genn si sente strano.  
I profumi del porridge e delle foglie di tea lo invadono, eppure riesce solo a sentire il profumo di Alex.  
 _Della sua pelle, delle sue mani._  
Quando posa la propria tazza sul piattino, il gomito sfiora quello del moro ed è quasi sicuro di andare a fuoco.  
 _È veramente uno sciocco._

Non riesce comunque a mangiare nulla, il corsetto gli fa così male, gli sembra quasi di non sentirsi le gambe.

"Genn..."

Sbatte le palpebre e solleva la testa confuso. Stava guardando la propria tazzina di tea da un po' troppo tempo.  
Alex ha il piatto vuoto e lo guarda di sottecchi, sembra  _preoccupato?_  
 _Perché?_

"Bene, devo tornare andare nello studio, fra una mezz'oretta ho un appuntamento, continuate pure o finite e andate alle vostre attività."  
Il signor Raia si pulisce le labbra con il tovagliolo di stoffa e si alza dal tavolo augurando la buona giornata a tutti.  
Con lui si alzano la signora Raia e le sorelle di Genn che ridacchiano e si stringono la mano correndo su per le scale.

"Voi che programma avete, signor Iodice?"  
Kurt è il fratello maggiore di Genn eppure non gli somiglia, né a lui né ovviamente ad Amelia.  
Somiglia a Imma nei tratti felini e nel sorriso smagliante, i capelli castani ricadono in maniera quasi artistica sul volto, conferendogli un'aura cupa.

"Il pomeriggio lo dedicherò allo studio, perciò avrò bisogno di molta concentrazione e penso che andare a prendere un po' d'aria con il calesse sia la scelta migliore, la mattinata è limpida e calda. Penso che porterò Genn con me, dopo il suo ultimo episodio credo che sia doveroso fargli respirare aria pura fuori dalle soffocanti mura domestiche."

Genn si stringe le mani fra loro sotto il tavolo, si sente felice, _Alex vuole portarlo a fare una passeggiata su un calesse_! Era così tanto che non viaggiava alla buona, con un calesse non daranno nell'occhio come con un carro nei campi circostanti e saranno anche più liberi di muoversi con borracce d'acqua e tea e qualche toast per la merenda

"Ahhh ti porti dietro anche Genn. Siete sempre più legati, non puoi proprio fare a meno di lui.   
Ma se gli venisse un'altro episodio?   
Siete soli, conviene che non vi allontaniate."

"Starò bene.- Si sorprende della propria voce che risuona chiara fra le pareti della stanza, sente lo sguardo indagatore di Kurt addosso per qualche istante prima di ingoiare a vuoto e respirare piano. - Sono forte. E Alex... si prenderà cura di me così come io farò con lui. Ci prenderemo cura l'uno dell'altro e staremo bene."

Suo fratello sorride curioso e furbo.   
"Sì sicuramente, quello che intendevo è-"

"Staremo bene, come dice Genn. Non ci allontaneremo troppo e ci prenderemo cura di noi."  
Si volta verso Alex che tiene la mascella serrata e gli occhi fissi su Kurt come un lupo pronto a difenderli da una bestia feroce.  
Ma suo fratello non è una bestia feroce.  
 _È solo una iena._  
Curiosa, furba, maliziosa, predatrice.  
Attenzione, però.  
Le iene possono mangiare anche i lupi.

Legge questo nel sorriso di Kurt che stringe una mela e si alza divertito, si inchina brevemente a loro e raggiunge la porta del disimpegno.

Genn sospira nel sentire i suoi passi allontanarsi, gli è sembrato di assistere a uno scontro fra animali selvatici, forti e mortali, mentre lui...

Certe volte si sente proprio un cerbiatto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

"Hai portato uno scialle?"

Lo vede annuire e indicare con le mani guantate il lembo di stoffa rosato che riposa sul suo braccio.  
Si sistema il cappello sulla testa e se lo annoda sotto al collo in un fiocco morbido.  
Alex gli tira la cuffietta meglio sui capelli mentre il biondo stringe gli occhi e sorride.  
"Ora siamo pronti."  
Gli tende il braccio e se lo lascia stringere, praticamente Genn non ha parlato, forse perché sente gli occhi di uno degli stallieri su di loro, ma non importa, in pochi minuti saranno lontani dai suoi occhi curiosi.

Sale per primo sul calesse, il cavallo da traino è muscoloso e possente, scuote nervoso la testa mentre Alex si volta a tendere la mano verso Genn per poi sollevarlo per la vita.  
Lo sente sospirare sorpreso e aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, si permette di ridacchiare solo quando lo vede aggiustarsi il cappello con le guance rosse.

È una bella giornata.  
Le nuvole si accavallano il tempo di un soffio d'aria, il ciottolato crocchia sotto i ferri del cavallo, l'erba alta ai lati del viottolo appena fuori dalla Tenuta Raia si muove ondosa sfiorata dal vento.

Genn al suo fianco sembra soprappensiero, come a colazione mantiene una postura innaturalmente dritta e continua a tenersi l'addome, sobbalza a ogni buca nel terreno e sibila a ogni sbandata.

"È il corsetto? L'hai stretto troppo?"  
Tiene gli occhi fissi sulla via campagnola, stringe maggiormente le redini e guida il cavallo verso la prossima curva.

"No è che... la mamma mi ha procurato un corsetto con le stecche in acciaio. È... veramente...  _diverso_."

Si volta velocemente verso Genn, ogni nuovo scossone del calesse sembra che il suo viso si irrigidisca, continua a sostenere il busto come a calmare delle fitte di dolore.

 _Non ci pensa più di tanto._  
Intravede un punto dove l'erba è più bassa sul lato destro della strada, spinge il cuoio delle redini ed esce fuori strada.   
La carrozza sbanda, Alex si alza in piedi, spinge il cavallo più in avanti, ancora, sente Genn al suo fianco gemere leggero, si volta un secondo ma è sufficiente.  
Lo vede con gli occhi serrati, il viso pallido, l'affanno, quel corpetto gli procura dolore fisico e allora...

Frena bruscamente vicino a un grande albero, sono leggermente più in alto rispetto alla strada, ma non poteva proseguire oltre,  _non poteva._  
"Scendiamo."

"Alex-"

Scende velocemente dal calesse, fa il giro del mezzo e tende le mani verso Genn che si appoggia a lui confuso solo per essere preso nuovamente per la vita.  
 _Ecco_.  
Prima che i suoi piedi tocchino terra lo vede mugolare dolorante è sempre peggio.

"Alex..."

"Toglilo. Non faremo un passo se non togli immediatamente quell'orribile gabbia."

Genn respira piano, tiene le mani posate sul busto e ad un occhio disattento, sotto uno sguardo noncurante, potrebbe sembrare semplicemente una posizione di riposo tipica dei ragazzi come Genn.  
Ma-

"Toglilo immediatamente. Non mi importa se è considerata una cura, non voglio sapere se è stata miracolosa per i principi di ogni capitale europea, Gè, ti fa male. Non voglio che lo indossi un minuto in più."

"Ma Alex!"

"Se mi vuoi bene- gli stringe il viso preoccupato fra le mani, è così pallido, sembra a un passo dal rimettere o dallo svenire - se mi ami. Toglilo. Ogni tuo dolore è anche mio. E non riesco a stare calmo, a concentrarmi.   
Ho bisogno di questa mattinata solo per noi e voglio che tu sia presente, sollevato, gioioso. Voglio averti al mio fianco e non in stato di semi incoscienza quindi adesso lo togli. Se vuoi ti aiuto, prometto di non guardare. Altrimenti mi volterò e aspetterò. Decidi tu."

Lo vede tentennare qualche secondo, mordersi il labbro, prima di scostare il viso dalle sue mani e sfilarsi i guanti.  
Li posa sulle sedute morbide del calesse insieme al cappello e allo scialle, prima di fermarsi dandogli le spalle.  
"Mi piacerebbe... ricevere un aiuto."

Gli sembra di non fare altro.  
 _Ultimamente_...   
Di non fare altro da quel giorno alla fontana.  
Lui che non aveva mai slacciato nastri, sfilato via corsetti, gli sembra di non fare altro, ma non con un fine diverso, no. Nonostante  _vorrebbe_...   
Così tanto.  
Le dita gli tremano leggermente sull'ultimo dei bottoni bianchi dell'abito di Genn, il tempo di slacciare le fibbiette in cuoio e i ferretti, uno a uno...  
 _Gli sembra di non fare altro._  
Liberarlo da gabbie su gabbie su gabbie. Dolorose...  _gabbie_.

Sfila via il corsetto per poi poggiarlo sopra gli altri abiti di Genn ma nonostante stia cercando di riallacciare il vestito velocemente non può fare a meno di notare i segni rossi delle stecche e delle fibbie sulla pelle di Genn. Sono profondi e rabbiosi, segnano quella pelle chiara senza scampo e non riesce a fermarsi da allungare le dita.

"Ti faccio male?"

Genn volta il viso solo di poco.  
"Che intendi?"

"Se ti tocco qui."

Che strano mosaico il loro.  
La sua pelle olivastra, quella di Genn più chiara e poi quei segni...

"No, non... non sento niente.  
Non sento niente, credo... potresti compirmi,  _molto forte_. Non sentirei niente."

Allora...  
"Non stava passando il sangue, Gè. Non passava il sangue. Non puoi... non ti permetto di metterlo ancora."

"Il dottor Pole ha detto-"

"Non mi importa. Non ti permetto di farlo."  
Digrigna i denti sentendo le lamentele del biondo mentre infila nelle asole uno a uno tutti i bottoni dell'abito bianco.

"Non sei mio marito. Non puoi ordinarmi niente."

"No, non lo sono. - Gli stringe i fianchi prima di voltarlo delicatamente verso di se - Ma non posso vederti soffrire ulteriormente un giorno di più."

"Così mi impedisci di guarire! Come posso star meglio e renderti felice se non seguo le cure, Alex! -  
Genn è arrabbiato.  
Confuso, la voce gli trema ma il respiro è calmo nonostante tutto.  
 _Nonostante adesso non abbia cinghie di cuoio a costringerlo_.- E non... non puoi ordinarmi di fare niente, non puoi io... voglio stare bene e tu... non sei mio padre né mio marito."

"Non ancora. Ma puoi starne certo, io voglio che tu stia bene. Che sia felice. Che guarisca. E se ti chiedo questo, Genn, io... solo questo. Ti prego. Sento che sono queste cure a farti stare peggio, non... io... non voglio peccare di presunzione ma ho visto che sei felice con me. Ogni minuto che passiamo insieme mi sembri più vivo, sano.   
Avevo detto che avrei contribuito alle tue medicazioni ma forse è questo il mio ruolo. Renderti felice. Curare il tuo cuore. Sperando di poter fare lo stesso col tuo corpo."

Genn sembra titubante.  
Si bagna le labbra con la lingua, tiene le mani sul suo petto non sa ancora se è per spingerlo via o sentirlo vicino.  
"Non sei mio marito. Ma... - il suo sguardo tremula liquido, sussurra più che parlare - Mi ami? E mi sposerai."

Alex annuisce e si sporge per lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte.

"Non vuoi che lo metta, quindi? Pensi che... mi faccia male?"  
Genn aspetta che Alex gli accarezzi la guancia prima di sporgersi in avanti e lasciare un bacio sulle sue labbra.  
È breve all'inizio,  _dolce_.  
Poi Alex gli stringe i fianchi e si sente sussultare, per la prima volta riesce ad avvertire le sue mani addosso direttamente, senza il corsetto rigido, a dividere le loro pelli solo il cotone sottile del suo abito, mentre Alex gli passa la lingua sulle labbra e allora si sente così bene.  
Rilassato.  
Lascia che la lingua di Alex sfiori la sua, gli bagni la bocca, le labbra, il mento, la loro saliva si mischia e si ritrova ad ansimare, a stringere le mani sulle spalle dell'altro prima di sentire il bisogno di respirare.

Si stacca dalle labbra del moro con l'affanno, mentre Alex se lo porta più addosso e gli bacia la guancia, la mascella, il mento, il collo.  
Sente i brividi e il respiro gli si accorcia, all'improvviso sgrana gli occhi e stringe le spalle di Alex.  
 _Oh no..._  
Il moro si scosta dal suo collo confuso, ha le labbra rosse e le guance calde eppure rimane vigile, gli stringe il viso e lo guarda con attenzione.  
"Che succede? Che cosa senti?"

 _Che cosa sente?_  
Stringe i polsi del moro, chiude gli occhi mentre respira a fatica, corre ad afferrarsi l'addome, non può respirare  _non riesce..._  
"Va tutto bene. Mi sono spinto troppo oltre? È troppo? Genn, segui la mia voce."

"No... no... io... - Inghiotte a vuoto, stringe le palpebre e cerca di concentrarsi. Alex teme di essere andato troppo oltre, no non deve pensarlo, _Alex tu sei perfetto e io ti amo così tanto, vorrei poterti baciare sempre senza interruzioni, ma_  - io..."

"Respira, forza, piano. Piano.   
Ho esagerato?"

"No! No. No. -  _Piano. Piano_. - Ti amo... così tanto."

Apre gli occhi solo per vedere l'alto sorridere e stringergli forte i fianchi, stavolta sussulta, ma è felice di avere il viso contro il collo dell'altro, Alex non sarà troppo duro nel giudicarlo.

"Vieni allora."  
Gli prende le mani e insieme fanno qualche passo verso il grande albero di castagno che ha fatto loro ombra fino a quel momento, si siedono vicino alle sue radici, una seduta naturale che gli accoglie benevola e fresca.

Genn respira ancora con difficoltà ma si sente meglio adesso, sì è fatto solo prendere alla sprovvista, non riesce a dosare i respiri ancora, è entrato in panico ma non era niente, è riuscito a concentrarsi perché Alex continuava a parlargli, lo distraeva, gli chiedeva se fosse colpa sua nonostante non avesse colpe e  _in effetti..._  
Forse lo faceva apposta.  
Genn così si è potuto concentrare, ha regolarizzato il respiro, così preoccupato di mettere in fila fiato e parole per tranquillizzare Alex che non si è curato di nient'altro.

Adesso lo osserva di sottecchi.  
Il moro sorride guardando dritto davanti a sé, forse guarda il cavallo che mastica qualche filo d'erba, forse il cielo, forse il ciottolato a poca distanza.  
Genn si sistema meglio contro il suo petto e sente i brividi quando Alex lo stringe per poi posargli un bacio sulla tempia.  
"Mi hai fatto stare meglio. Di nuovo. Solo parlandomi e stringendomi...  _mi hai fatto stare meglio_."

"È stato un caso."

"Forse."  
Si ritrova a giochicchiare con i bottoni argentati del panciotto di Alex, anche se indossa il nero il tessuto è fresco sotto le sue dita, e ancora una volta si stupisce del contrasto fra loro, perfino nel colore degli abiti.  
"Mi dispiace per prima. Semplicemente mi hai colto alla sprovvista. Non ci siamo mai scambiati un bacio tanto audace, ero solo...  _sorpreso_. Ma lo volevo anch'io. Tantissimo."

Alex sposta la mano sinistra dalla sua vita al suo capo accarezzandolo dolcemente.  
"Non ti preoccupare."

"No io... ero anche nervoso. Perché ho sentito che stavo iniziando a provare...  _qualcosa_. E sono andato in panico."  
Sente le guance calde, e nonostante le carezze decise di Alex tiene lo sguardo basso. Vuole dirglielo, dirgli l'effetto che gli fa, descrivergli il calore che sente, le viscere aggrovigliate, il cuore che batte forte, ma anche...  
 _Oh no, che vergogna._

" _Qualcosa_?"

Stringe la mano sul panciotto di Alex, si muove un po' a disagio, il vento scuote le foglie del castagno e improvvisamente si rende conto che sono soli. L'avevano tanto desiderata quella solitudine. È adesso l'importante. Deve...  _dirglielo_.  
"Mi fai sentire... desiderare... di essere in un mondo sospeso dove siamo liberi da occhi indiscreti, dove possiamo amarci completamente e in maniera...  _rumorosa_. Dolce e rumorosa. - Stringe le palpebre pensando a quel sogno... -Mi fai desiderare di essere sotto un albero proprio come ora, ma liberi da tutto, da ogni formalità, ogni abito ingombrante, solo con la sottoveste e poi... di averti vicino, steso al mio fianco. Che mi tocchi e mi stringi le cosce e-"

Apre le labbra e ansima, sente ancora quel calore, è così familiare, gli stringe il bassoventre e gli scalda lo stomaco,  _oh no, non adesso_ , i suoi pensieri e gli stimoli così forti dei suoi sogni diventano sempre più presenti, la consapevolezza di essere solo con Alex a parlare di certe cose, lo scuote, cosa...  _cosa penserà l'altro di lui_? Che non è pudico come sembra, che non è forte, non si contiene, non pazienta, che ha pensieri impuri?  _Ma lui_... non li ha mai spinti oltre, mai messi in pratica.

"Alex io non mi sono mai toccato però! - Sgrana gli occhi e si morde il labbro, vuole nascondersi fra la giacca di Alex e il suo panciotto, eppure adesso che ha sputato il rospo non riesce a fermarsi - Sono rimasto integro. Erano solo pensieri, solo... reazioni corporee, non mi sono mai esposto, non ho mai esagerato. Anche se con estrema difficoltà, io...  _mi sono trattenuto_. Ti prego, non giudicarmi troppo aspramente."

Sente che dovrebbe allontanarsi da Alex, chiedergli di andare via, non parlarne più almeno per un po'.   
Però non riesce a muoversi da quella posizione, in campagna, all'ombra del castagno, semi nascosto dal braccio di Alex che ancora gli copre la testa e la schiena, ha l'impressione che se solo si muovesse incontrerebbe il biasimo del moro e allora non lo sopporterebbe.

"Genn. Gè."  
Alex gli accarezza la mano sinistra e allenta la presa sul tessuto scuro delle sue vesti. Gli stringe la mano e se la porta alle labbra in un bacio dolce.  
Sente il cuore che gli batte veloce e solo allora trova il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo sul moro.

Alex sorride.  
Guarda il suo amico d'infanzia tremare, arrossire, cercare di contenere le proprie emozioni, i propri stimoli con estrema difficoltà,  _ed ecco_ , sembra lo stesso ragazzo che conosceva un tempo, ancora una volta non gli sembra passato un giorno dalle loro estati insieme.  
L'unica cosa che cambia è il loro legame e... gli  _argomenti_  di cui parlano.

"Anche io. Anche io provo lo stesso. Certo, adoro i tuoi vestiti ma- passa una mano lungo i pizzi dell'abito bianco, fino ad arrivare a stringergli la vita - anche io ci ho pensato. Mentirei se dicessi altro. Ho pensato a momenti insieme, da soli, momenti in cui ero a malapena vestito e  _anche_... anche tu.  
Momenti bellissimi e intensi. Ci penso spesso, ma al contrario tuo muto i pensieri in azioni, non mi trattengo, a che pro? La mia verginità è rimasta intatta e anche tu,  _se volessi_... potresti toccarti, non ti giudicherei, anzi, mi sentirei più tranquillo, almeno in questo senso avresti un po' di sollievo, finché non ci spingiamo oltre."

Guarda Genn sgranare gli occhi e sollevarsi di scatto dal suo petto.  
"Vuoi dire... che rimango puro? Anche se ti penso e mi tocco, io... vuoi dire che ho sofferto fastidi e dolore attraverso la biancheria e le crinoline per così tanto e avrei potuto  _semplicemente_ -"

Gli scappa una risata dalle labbra, il viso di Genn è una maschera di stupore e irritazione, gli stringe un braccio per portarselo di nuovo addosso ma il biondo scaccia le sue dita sconvolto.   
" _Ho dovuto_... perché non me l'hai detto! E non ridere!"

"Ma amore mio... pensavo lo sapessi! E poi ti spaventavi a ogni minimo sfioramento, cosa avrei potuto dirti?   
 _Caro, se mi pensi puoi toccarti che non accade nulla di male?_ Questo?"

"No! Sì! Non lo so, ma Amelia mi diceva che non possiamo toccarci, i signorini hanno una purezza da conservare e non possiamo... _Alex cosa ridi_!"

Con ancora la risata che gli pizzica la gola cerca di stringere le labbra e tornare serio. Allunga la mano per raggiungere la guancia dell'altro e lasciarci una carezza, Genn si rilassa per qualche secondo prima di scostarsi di nuovo.  
"Cosa dovrei fare adesso?"

"Semplice, quando senti un forte bisogno, fisico ed emotivo, puoi chiudere gli occhi e toccarti. Sfiorarti, massaggiarti l'eccitazione finché non si spegne e perfino stuzzicare la tua entrata. A Napoli alcuni ragazzi lo facevano e ne traevano molto piacere."

Genn lo guarda confuso, sembra così diverso adesso, con le guance rosse e le mani nervose, pieno di vita, luce, aria fresca, sembra un giovane cerbiatto che dopo aver conosciuto solo la sua landa, viene attirato verso nuove terre.  
"Come posso fare?"

"Se vuoi... ti posso far vedere."  
  


 _Non sa esattamente come gli è venuto_.  
Adesso è il suo turno di arrossire, sposta lo sguardo verso il cavallo che nitrisce accalorato e si schiarisce la gola.  
"Sarebbe solo per il tuo bene, per farti stare meglio. Non voglio che ti costringi a non toccarti perché pensi che sia meglio così. Ti fai male."

"Mi devo spogliare quindi?"

Quasi si fa male per quanto velocemente ha voltato il collo.   
Genn ha le mani strette in grembo, gli occhi sgranati e l'abito bianco macchiato d'erba.   
 _È comunque bellissimo._  
"No... no, se non vuoi e in effetti... forse è meglio di no. Aspetta. Vieni con me, spostiamoci."

Si alza in piedi facendosi forza sulla corteccia dell'albero, gli tremano un po' le gambe per il nervosismo, sta  _veramente_... mostrando a Genn come ci si tocca?  
Tende una mano verso il biondo e con l'altra stringe le redini del cavallo e lo guida più in avanti fra gli alberi, il calesse sobbalza quando incontra le radici, si spostano più all'interno del bosco al riparo dalla strada, nascosti agli occhi del mondo.  
Si fermano quando raggiungono quattro alberi molto vicini fra loro, le loro chiome unite formano uno strato d'ombra ampio, riparato.

Il cavallo sta ansimando, fa caldo, recupera un bacile largo dal calesse e lo riempie di acqua dalla sua borraccia, prima di posarlo per terra e lasciarlo bere.

"Alex..."

Si volta verso Genn che ha il viso accaldato e stringe le mani fra loro.  
Gli viene spontaneo sporgersi per un bacio.   
Far scontrare la lingua con la sua, stringergli la vita, sentirlo sospirare sulla sua bocca, bere dalle sue labbra.  
Gli lascia un bacio con le labbra socchiuse affianco al naso prima di prendergli di nuovo la mano e guidarlo verso un albero simile al castagno poco più avanti, ma più basso, con la chioma più folta. Si siede di nuovo con la schiena contro il tronco e fa sedere il biondo davanti a lui.

Sospira.   
Sa che è una cosa naturale,  _non c'è niente di strano o sporco però..._  
Avere il soggetto principale delle sue fantasie a un metro da lui, in una nuvola di pizzo bianco e impazienza...  
"Ehm, sì allora. È una cosa che devi fare solo quando sei davvero eccitato, va bene? Devi soltanto- si spinge via la giacca dalle spalle insieme al panciotto e si slaccia qualche bottone della camicia prima di arrivare ai pantaloni - spostare la biancheria o levarla totalmente o se sei nel letto e non la indossi... sei già pronto ecco."

Guarda il biondo davanti a lui annuire serio quando si avvicina di più a lui per vedere meglio.  
 _Oh Dio, abbi pietà._  
Serra gli occhi e si stringe l'asta, non è del tutto eccitato solo per l'imbarazzo, a causa della continua vicinanza di Genn ultimamente si è ritrovato eccitato più volte anche solo per un bacio o una stretta un po' più intensa.  
Gli ha sempre fatto girare la testa.

"Io non sono del tutto eretto ma se solo prendo ad accarezzarmi vedrai che andrà meglio, diciamo."  
Cerca di non guardare l'altro, vuole concentrarsi sui propri sensi, sul respiro, sulla sensazione dell'attrito sulla pelle. Prende ad accarezzarsi con forza, qualche sospiro gli esce dalle labbra quando il bassoventre gli si stringe, e un formicolio gli scende per le braccia.

"Alex... - solo allora si permette di alzare lo sguardo verso il biondo, per ritrovarlo a poca distanza da lui. Ha gli occhi sgranati e le labbra socchiuse, e guarda- come sei... grande..."

Gli viene da ridere, solo che la risata gli esce un po' soffocata da un gemito, Genn gli si avvicina sempre di più fino a posare le labbra delicatamente sulle sue.  
"Mi sono chiesto... come avresti potuto essere. Amelia mi ha fatto notare che non poteva solo essere la stoffa a fare quelle grinze sui tuoi calzoni."

Getta la testa indietro, non può impedirsi di ridere, anche se Genn è praticamente fra le sue gambe e forse dovrebbe un attimo rivedere le sue priorità.

"Alex aspetta. Fammi provare."

Non ha il tempo di balbettare qualcosa che Genn ha posato le sue dita fresche sulla sua erezione e comincia a muoverle come ha visto fare a lui.  
Si stringe il labbro fra i denti, sembra così concentrato, come se stesse tenendo in mano uno dei suoi pennelli o il telaio e l'ago.   
È talmente sorpreso dall'intraprendenza dell'altro che si accorge un po' tardi che Genn sta  _eccedendo con l'entusiasmo._  
"Gè, aspetta mi fai male."

Gli stringe la mano e alleggerisce la presa dell'altro, si sente così strano, a guidare il biondo come se lo stesse aiutando a leggere l'inglese arcaico o a fare dei conti particolarmente difficili.  
"Devi spingere così, non con forza, ma costantemente, è una carezza dura, ma se insisti sulla punta sarà certamente più comoda e più liscia a causa del liquido pre-seminale."

Genn aggrotta le sopracciglia e annuisce concentrato.  
Magari è un po' imbarazzante.  
Quel che è certo è che...

"Ah! Ah, Genn! Gè!"

... _impara in fretta._  
  


 

 

È così diverso.  
Così intenso rispetto a quando lo fa lui.  
Forse è solo perché la sua intimità è nelle mani di un'altro, forse perché...  
 _È Genn._  
Gli scappa un ansito dalle labbra, il bassoventre gli si contrae, brucia, sente il bisogno di rilascio così forte...  
"Gè, Genn aspetta. Sto per venire."

Genn sbatte le palpebre confuso.  
 _Oh no. Glielo deve spiegare._  
"Eh... vuol dire che sto per avere un orgasmo. Ti sarà capitato, anche involontariamente..."

Lo vede arrossire e,  _grazie al cielo_! no, non glielo deve spiegare.  
"È capitato che non riuscissi a farmi passare... l'eccitazione. E che mi spingessi contro dei teli morbidi per il bagno finché... uhm. Ma era solo perché l'intimità era così rossa e dura che mi veniva da piangere!"

Alex sospira.  
Questa è decisamente la cosa più strana che gli sia mai capitata.  
E lui ha partecipato anche a quella festa a Caserta, ma questo...

"Voglio usare la bocca."

Per poco non si soffoca con la propria saliva, corre a stringergli le guance con le mani mentre Genn continua a guardarlo con le guance rosse e una strana determinazione negli occhi.  
"No! No, no,  _no, no_. No, Gè ok? È presto, più... avanti. Lo faremo più avanti, se sarai ancora convinto. Per adesso limitiamoci a finire qui perché credo di essere sull'orlo di una piccola crisi."

Stavolta Genn sembra avere pietà di lui perché sorride tranquillo e annuisce prima di tornare a stringergli l'asta e continuare ad accarezzarlo.  
Alex si rilassa, spinge il collo in avanti e lo bacia, sente i brividi percorrergli la schiena mentre Genn aumenta la velocità e lo bacia con più foga, sono talmente vicini che riesce a stringere i fianchi del biondo e a portarselo maggiormente contro il petto.

Sospira.  
 _Finalmente_.

"Ah! Oh no... - Abbassa lo sguardo.  
 _Lui non ha parlato, quindi_...- Mi sono sporcato il décolleté!"

Guarda come il liquido denso scivoli lentamente sul petto di Genn per poi raggiungere il pizzo della scollatura profonda dell'abito.  
 _È così_...  
Chiude gli occhi.  
Vuole conservare quell'immagine pura e sensuale nella mente, la pelle, l'abito, in tutto quel bianco anche il suo seme è perfetto, non una macchia, ma un simbolo di possesso.   
Un nuovo momento intenso con cui ossessionarsi nelle notti a venire.

"Oh no Alex come faccio..."

 _Ecco sì._  
 _Nelle notti a venire._  
Sospira con le dita che già corrono a risistemarsi i pantaloni, ha la testa piacevolmente libera da ogni preoccupazione, si ritrova a ridacchiare prima di stringere nuovamente le guance di Genn.   
Gli lascia un bacio asciutto, per poi aiutarlo ad alzarsi da quel terreno verde ormai diventato scomodo per entrambi.

"Hai l'abito già sporco di terra. Mettiti la cuffia e lega bene il fiacco davanti, copriremo la macchia finché non saremo rientrati. Dopodiché sciacquerai il décolleté alla buona nella tua stanza e consegnerai l'abito alle domestiche senza spiegazioni. Saranno occupate a lavar via le altre macchie, con la cenere sul resto dell'abito vedrai che si leverà anche questa."  
Sgrana gli occhi a sentir la propria voce ferma, nonostante le gambe gli tremino e lo stomaco sia ancora aggrovigliato.  
Stringe la mano di Genn prima di avviarsi verso il calesse.

"Sembri così informato, così pronto anche a evenienze simili, come se fossi abituato."

Recupera la bacinella ormai vuota del cavallo e la mette via prima di voltarsi verso il biondo che ha un broncio insicuro sul volto.  
"Su questo puoi stare tranquillo, è mero istinto di sopravvivenza. Non ho mai avuto rapporti simili con altri, amor mio, solo con te. E spero...  _anche un futuro_. Solo con te."

Genn gli stringe una mano e se la porta alla guancia.  
Il suo viso è piccolo in confronto al proprio palmo, ma...  
È così bello.

Bellissimo.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L'amore verrà quando non ci saranno più barriere  
L'amore è la fine dell'assedio.  
  


_Saramago_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	4. Stop hesitating, the road is bright

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Voglio che tu viva e sorrida, perché il tuo sorriso scioglie il ghiaccio,   
riscalda l'anima.

Sorridi, amore.   
Sorridi per me.  
  


_M. De Giovanni_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, oh Dio."

Sente l'erba fresca sotto i palmi, la stringe, si sporca le mani di terra, le unghie si riempiono di essa.

Riesce a sentire ogni cosa.

Il terreno umido sotto le gambe, il tronco rigido dietro la schiena, il cinguettio degli uccelli, l'aria fresca che gli entra nei polmoni.

E poi...

Abbassa la testa di scatto prima di ricominciare a vedere.

"Genn...  _Genn, ah_..."

Genn lo guarda curioso dalla sua posizione accovacciata in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Tiene la mani strette intorno alla sua erezione, la bocca piena di essa mentre lacrime perlacee rimangono incastrate sulle guance e sui suoi capelli, lo stomaco gli si aggroviglia, sente così caldo al solo pensiero di essere già venuto una volta, ma Genn...

L'ha semplicemente ripreso in bocca, e Alex è tornato duro e  _non riesce a-_

"Genn attento, attento alla gola  _attentoalrespiro_ \- oddio, oddio..."

Il biondo tiene gli occhi aperti, gli scende qualche lacrima data dallo sforzo, eppure nonostante il viso rosso e la bocca così piena, le guance gonfie fino all'inverosimile, sembra non fare nessuno sforzo.

" _Mmha_..."

Si allontana da lui per prendere un respiro calmo, la lingua sporge facendo scivolare del liquido denso.

"Santi numi..."

Si copre il volto con le mani nere di terra, sente di essere a un passo dal venire di nuovo, il bassoventre si contrae un'ultima volta prima che la sua asta sia inglobata di nuovo.

Si sente stringere le gambe e abbassa lo sguardo, Genn tiene gli occhi aperti sotto di lui e lo guarda implorante, lo vuole presente, partecipe,  _vuole che lo veda._

Che lo veda con le lacrime che scendono, col viso sporco e le braccia nude, che lo veda steso fra le sue gambe solo con una sottoveste bianca addosso, che veda la sua gola ingoiare a fatica e i suoi capezzoli sporgere duri dalla scollatura.

E Alex lo vede.

Lo vede,  _lo vede._

Non riesce a vedere nient'altro.

"Ti vedo Genn. Ci... sono."

Corre a stringergli le mani sulle sue cosce ed è allora che Genn si stacca da lui, prende un grosso respiro e lo masturba con le labbra aperte.

Dura pochissimo.

Si morde il labbro quando avverte il calore invaderlo da ogni parte.

Sente il proprio ansito risuonargli in testa.

Stringe gli occhi.

Il seme cola sulla fronte di Genn, lungo il suo naso, riempie la sua bocca e scivola dalla sua lingua oltre il mento, fino all'erba.

Dura qualche secondo.

Il biondo chiude la bocca e ingoia.

Poi apre gli occhi.

"Alex..."

"Sì. Sì, ci sono. - Si sistema velocemente i calzoni con le mani che tremano prima di sfilare un nuovo fazzoletto di cotone dalla borsa, bagnarlo con dell'acqua e voltarsi verso l'altro. - Vieni qui."

Genn non se lo fa ripetere due volte, si alza tremante dalla sua posizione stesa e si solleva la sottoveste prima di sedersi a cavalcioni su di lui.

Gli stringe le mani sulle spalle mentre chiude gli occhi e china la testa, Alex gli passa il fazzoletto sul viso e sui capelli chiari, scaccia via ogni traccia di sperma e lacrime con cura mentre Genn sospira.

"Ho fatto."

Lo vede annuire prima di crollare su di lui, posa la testa sulla sua spalla e gli stringe la mano per guidarla verso l'agglomerato di stoffa teso e umido.

Alex gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia prima di stringerlo per la vita e portarselo più addosso.

"Ci sei?"

Aspetta di sentirlo annuire contro la sua guancia e allora gli infila la mano sotto la sottana.

L'erezione del biondo è dura, china la testa e tira meglio su la stoffa, vuole vederlo, vedere quanto Genn sia delicato anche nella propria intimità, come sia pulita la sua zona pubica, come siano soffici i suoi testicoli e il suo membro...

Lo massaggia con forza inumidendosi velocemente la mano col liquido pre-seminale, riesce a tenerlo senza difficoltà in una mano, nonostante sia eretto, è così piccolo.

Bello, perfetto per lui... come Genn.

"Alex- Alex! Ah, ah,  _mmh_..."

Genn gli stringe il lobo dell'orecchio fra i denti, muove i fianchi avanti e indietro sfregando i glutei sulle proprie cosce. Si ritrova a stringere i denti e a bloccare i fianchi dell'altro con un braccio.

"Gè stai fermo."

" _Mmh no_..."

È più un gemito sospirato che una negazione, gli stringe con più forza i fianchi e gli sussurra all'orecchio.

"Se continui a muoverti così mi verrà di nuovo duro. Con questo caldo non voglio rischiare il collasso."

Genn si allontana da lui solo per sorridere e spingere il naso contro la sua guancia, respira a bocca aperta sulla sua.

"Anche io ho caldo. E ho...  _sete_."

Digrigna i denti e gli stringe l'eccitazione sentendolo sussultare.

"Gè."

"La smetto!  _Ah_! La smetto Alex, la smetto..."

"Bravo, amore mio. Ora concentrati."

Riprende a toccarlo, gli accarezza la punta con il pollice, si riempie la mente dei suoi gemiti acuti finché...

"Ah... Alex...  _Alex_..."

Il pugno gli scivola via e l'intimità del biondo si spegne, liquida e chiara.

Pesca un secondo fazzoletto dalla borsa e si ripulisce velocemente.

"Ti amo... tantissimo."

Sorride e se lo stringe meglio addosso, lasciandogli un bacio sul capo.

"Ti amo anch'io. Tantissimo."

Sente Genn scostarsi, accarezzargli la guancia e poi lasciargli una serie di baci umidi, fino a posare le labbra bollenti sulle sue.

Le loro bocche si riconoscono, si gustano, si accarezzano.

Sente i brividi salirgli sulla schiena, Genn è diventato così curioso dalla loro prima uscita in calesse insieme due settimane fa, ha cominciato a essere più forte, intraprendente.

Ha imparato in fretta ciò che non gli piace e ciò che lo fa impazzire, eppure non sono mai andati troppo oltre.

Separa le loro labbra con uno schiocco.

"Posso usare la bocca? Su di te, ti prego."

Genn sussulta e si stacca da lui confuso.

"I signorini... devono usare la bocca per i loro compagni. Ma...  _non so se_ -"

"Se non vuoi no. - Alex sente il cuore battergli forte nel petto, parla talmente veloce che quasi sente la lingua attorcigliarsi sulle lettere - Se non ti piace o pensi che ti possa dar fastidio. Ma non smetto di pensarci. Mi piacerebbe tantissimo."

Genn si scosta totalmente da lui pur rimanendo sulle sue ginocchia, ora riesce a vederlo meglio.

Ha le labbra umide e rosse, i capelli scompigliati e gonfi, le bretelle della sottana si reggono a malapena sulle spalle spigolose.

Riesce a riconoscere i segni dei suoi baci sul petto e i morsi intorno ai capezzoli, marchi facilmente copribili con il vestito.

"Anche a me... piacerebbe. Lo sogno spesso. - Il biondo si tortura un po' le mani in grembo arrossendo. - Amelia mi aveva detto che se ero davvero fortunato potevi regalarmi questo piacere un giorno. Dice che ai signorini... nessuno pensa al piacere dei signorini. Pochi mariti e poche mogli. Però forse con te- tu sei un uomo buono, Alex.  _Generoso_."

Ferma le mani di Genn dal contorcersi ulteriormente con le sue, gliele stringe e aspetta che il biondo alzi lo sguardo.

"Per me non sarebbe affatto uno sforzo. Non è questione di generosità o di ricambiare il piacere. È che amerei farlo. Penso che sarebbe una cosa che fa felice entrambi. Tu non sei felice quando usi la bocca su di me?"

Guarda Genn illuminarsi e sorride mentre annuisce.

"Mi piace bere il tuo latte."

Per poco non si affoga con la sua stessa saliva. Genn si limita a guardarlo curioso, certe volte non si rende proprio conto...  _di quello che dice._

"Ehm sì. Quello che volevo dire è... che non è neanche la questione di ingoiare o meno il piacere dell'altro, te l'ho detto, non c'è davvero bisogno, ma-"

Genn gli si avvicina di nuovo per lasciargli un bacio e sussurrargli sulla bocca.

"Ma io voglio. Ho sempre sete di te."

Il cuore gli salta nel petto.

"Mi farai impazzire."

Neanche la voce sta messa proprio bene.

"Meglio. Così non smetterai di amarmi fra qualche mese."

"Genn..."

"Lo so lo so. Mi sposerai. E io sono uno sciocco a pensare di non meritarti e devo smettere di aver paura di essere lasciato di nuovo solo. Ma...  _non ci riesco_. - Il biondo davanti a lui si stringe la sottoveste fra le dita - Quello che facciamo mi piace tantissimo. Posso sentire la tua vicinanza, il tuo ardore, il tuo desiderio. E tu puoi sentire il mio. Da quando mi hai detto che possiamo toccarci senza ripercussioni sulla nostra virtù mi sono sentito più libero, rilassato, felice col mio corpo come non mai.  
Ma il solo pensiero di spingerci più in là prima di una qualche ufficialità..."

"Non devi credere a tuo fratello Kurt, Genn. È spaventato per la tua reputazione ma non sa che non deve, non mi conosce, non sa dei nostri sentimenti, del nostro legame.  
Non sa che non potrei mai abbandonarti come lui teme, tantomeno dopo aver preso la tua verginità. Anzi, penso che quando faremo l'amore avrò serie difficoltà ad allontanarmi da te, se già così è un supplizio starti lontano."

Si ritrova a ridacchiare ricordando le settimane che sono trascorse, di come abbia dovuto implorare Genn di non raggiungerlo in libreria nemmeno per il tea,  _se ci tieni al nostro futuro, Gè ti prego. Devo studiare e anche solo ascoltarti respirare la mia stessa aria mi manda ai matti._

Ora che ci ripensa forse è stata una reazione un filino esagerata, ma le sensazioni che gli regala Genn ogni giorno sono così forti, intense.

Adesso con il piacere fisico in aggiunta...

_No, non potrebbe._

Perchè lo ama, ormai lo sa.

Ama il suo corpo e il suo cuore e il suo respiro.

Sì sopratutto quello.  
  


Posa una mano sul petto di Genn.

Sente il suo cuore battere sotto la pelle sottile, ma se si concentra meglio...

_Dentro._

_Fuori._

_Dentro._

_Fuori._

Sorride.

 

Glielo aveva anche detto, sull'uscio della propria camera, prima di ritirarsi per la notte.

Glielo aveva detto.

_"Il tuo respiro... è la cosa più importante per me."_

Sposta la mano fino a stringere nuovamente quelle del biondo.

Poteva voler dire tante cose.

_Sentirti respirare vuol dire che vivi, che sorridi, che mangi, bevi, parli, ami, sulla stessa terra su cui io cammino._

Poteva voler dire anche che Alex va in panico ogni volta che Genn tossisce, si sente mancare l'aria, gli sembra di svenire, e forse è per questo che cerca di tenerlo con se il più a lungo possibile.

Quando sono insieme non succede.

Genn è troppo occupato a riempirsi la bocca di chiacchiere, pasticcini e tea, risate e sperma per tossire.

Per stare male.  
  


"A che pensi?"

Genn gli accarezza la guancia con un pollice.

"No, niente di che."

Si riscuote e sposta il viso per lasciare un bacio sul polpastrello dell'altro.

"Non volevo rifiutarti. Come ti ho detto penso che mi piacerebbe molto, mi faresti felicissimo. Ma ho anche un po' di paura e poi non voglio che ti senti obbligato. - Gli prende una mano e si porta due delle sue dita alle labbra, succhiandole piano - Mi piace tenerti in bocca. Sentire il tuo peso, il sapore, l'odore così forte. Nella forma e nelle dimensioni... sei così diverso da me. E io gioisco ogni volta che mi sento riempire la bocca con la tua essenza, ma da me... non so quanto potresti essere felice di tenermi in bocca."

Alex si ritrova a sorridere calmo.

"Direi che non lo possiamo sapere finché non ci proviamo, no?"

"Ho paura."

"Non devi."

Glielo sussurra sulle labbra prima di baciarlo, lo stringe per i fianchi e lo solleva di poco, tasta alla cieca alla sua sinistra finché non sente il cotone ruvido della coperta.

Si stacca dalle labbra del biondo per indicargli il quadrato bianco steso perfettamente liscio sul prato, Genn annuisce con il viso rosso prima di scendere dalle sue gambe e spostarsi sul tessuto inutilizzato.

Adesso che lo vede a più di un metro di distanza...

Gli sembra strano.

Perchè nonostante i diciott'anni appena compiuti Genn continua a sembrare un ragazzo.

Un giovane.

Un bambino.

Con i polpacci magrissimi e la sottana lunga aggrovigliata sulle cosce, le braccia sottili e i capelli biondi scompigliati...

Tutto in lui è piccolo, adatto al suo fisico, alla sua fragilità.

Non potrebbe mai  _non-piacergli._

Genn gli piace in ogni caso.

Inghiotte e sorride, glielo vuole dire comunque.

"Sembri un bambino."

Lo vede schioccare le labbra sconvolto, sollevare un piede nudo e tirargli un calcio al braccio.

"Non sono un bambino!"

"Beh ma lo sembri!"

"E allora tu sei un pedofilo!"

Spalanca gli occhi ride ad alta voce, gli stringe la caviglia e ferma i suoi calci dispettosi, raggiunge le sue gambe prima di posizionarsi in mezzo.

Si tiene sui gomiti e spegne le risate in un bacio lento, gli accarezza la lingua con la sua, lo sente gemere leggero quando si stacca da lui e scende con le labbra sul suo collo e sul petto.

Ha la mente in un limbo morbido, fatto di pelle bianca e bollente, di capezzoli rosei e duri da serrare fra i denti, di fianchi magri da stringere.

Le gambe di Genn si aprono maggiormente a ogni tocco, si allargano mentre la sua erezione si forma, riesce a sentirla contro il fianco, lo attira come un polo magnetico.

Non ha paura.

Sfiora con la lingua il capezzolo destro di Genn un'ultima volta prima di spostarsi più giù col corpo.

È la prima volta che usa la bocca su qualcuno, ma no ha paura.

Tutto nel corpo di Genn è familiare, accogliente.

Dal calore alla morbidezza delle sue cosce che gli avvolgono delicatamente il collo,  _al_ \- tira in alto la sottana e abbassa lo sguardo.

Ora che gli è così vicino non può impedirsi di osservarla.

L'apertura di Genn è tesa, si apre e chiude leggermente come se fosse pronta, in attesa di qualcosa.

Alex scommette che ad affondarci dentro... anche quella sarebbe accogliente.

"Alex mi stai ansimando addosso non so se essere felice o preoccupato."

Ancora una volta gli viene da ridere, sposta la testa verso la coscia di Genn e ci lascia sopra un morso giocoso facendolo sobbalzare.

"Fai il bravo."

"Hai detto che mi prendevi in bocca, lo hai detto, hai detto che ti faceva piacere, che sarebbe stato bello per entr-  _oh_."

Probabilmente riderebbe di nuovo.

Genn che si zittisce all'improvviso e ansima gettando indietro la testa per gemere acuto, riderebbe perché ha trovato un modo per farlo stare zitto, come quando erano piccoli.

L'unico modo è sempre stato...  _dargli quello che vuole._

Succhia la punta del membro del biondo prima di scendere di nuovo fino al pube per prenderlo tutto in bocca.

Si è dimenticato di ridere solo perché ha la bocca  _già piena_.

Gli tiene le cosce aperte, piegate, muove la testa, l'odore del biondo è leggermente più acre per via del sudore, il sapore è più tenue, lo sente comunque per il pre-sperma che gli scivola sulla lingua quando insiste sulla punta.

 _No, non aveva paura_ , ma era comunque un po' preoccupato, di non riuscire a tenerlo in bocca, che non sarebbe stato bravo, che non avrebbe dato piacere a Genn almeno un minimo di quanto Genn ne da a lui.

E invece va bene, si sente bene.

È curioso, veloce, tranquillo.

_E Genn..._

Solleva lo sguardo verso il biondo che adesso ha la schiena completamente poggiata sulla coperta, muove la testa a scatti e geme con due dita infilate in bocca.

Si stacca dal membro duro dell'altro per riprendere fiato e sputare fuori un  _sei meraviglioso_ , ansimante.

L'altro non risponde, mugola debole e allarga di più le gambe.

E allora.

Anche lui vuole prendersi quello che desidera.

Spinge dolcemente il naso sui testicoli dell'altro prima di scendere con le labbra più in giù.

Come se fosse già a conoscenza dei pensieri di Alex, l'apertura di Genn sussulta, si ritrova a sorridere prima di leccarla piano.

Il biondo geme sorpreso, non lo vede, ma non sembra spaventato.

_Sembra più..._

"Oh no Alex... oh no..."

... _eccitato_.

Spinge le sue cosce verso l'alto prima di ricominciare a leccare quel fascio di muscoli, lo sente sempre più umido, largo, spinge la lingua dentro a quell'antro bollente prima di-

"Oh- oh! O-h."

- _fermarsi?_

Si stacca da quel calore per mettersi dritto e osservare il suo viso.

È umido di sudore, i capelli che non sono appiccicati alla fronte sono sparsi sulla coperta, la sottana è sgualcita, cade morbida sul petto lasciando scoperti i capezzoli del biondo ed è un groviglio di stoffa sullo stomaco.

Stoffa che gocciola liquido perlaceo.

"Sei venuto?"

Genn apre di poco gli occhi prima di annuire. Sta tremando dalla testa ai piedi.

"Ti sei toccato?"

Stavolta l'altro scuote la testa prima di guardarlo con gli occhi lucidi.

"Ho provato a trattenermi ma...  _mi hai leccato... lì_  e ho pensato a quando sarai dentro di me. Non potevo fermarmi.   
Ci ho provato Alex mi dispiace!"

Il suo sussurro assume una piega isterica alla fine, corre a stringergli le mani, portarsele alle labbra, frettoloso.

"Sei stato bravissimo. Bravissimo, amore mio. Non dovevi trattenerti, non ti ho mai detto di trattenerti, non devi farlo. Non mi importa cosa ti hanno detto, cosa dovrebbero fare e non fare i signorini fra le lenzuola, non devi trattenerti. Il tuo piacere è anche il mio."

Genn si solleva a fatica, tiene le gambe larghe prima di stringerle intorno al suo busto e abbracciarlo forte.

"Ti ringrazio così tanto..."

Sente uno sbalzo nel petto e ricambia l'abbraccio con forza.

"Non devi. Voglio solo che tu sia felice."

Il biondo si scosta solo per accarezzargli delicatamente la fronte.

"Lo sono. Con te."

"Allora lo siamo entrambi."

I loro sorrisi vengono interrotti da un gorgoglio. Genn si mette le mani sulla bocca prima di arrossire, ma Alex si limita a sorridere.

"Non è niente. Anche io ho appetito, recuperiamo le bisacce e spostiamoci più in là con i cavalli.  
Ho portato dei biscotti."

Genn annuisce felice prima di lasciargli un bacio e alzarsi, si pulisce alla bell'e meglio con uno dei fazzoletti di cotone che hanno portato prima di stringersi sulle spalle il lungo mantello indaco con cui è venuto e calarsi il cappuccio sulla testa.

Alex fa lo stesso con la sua giacca e raccoglie le scarpette di Genn prendendogli la mano.

Anche lui come il biondo si sente incerto sulle gambe, si sente sfasato, stanco, si sono svegliati alle cinque di mattina per stare del tempo da soli, mantenersi lontano dagli occhi attenti della famiglia Raia sta diventando incredibilmente complicato, ma è estate, col favore dell'alba riescono a cavalcare agilmente.

Raggiunti i cavalli, Alex porge le scarpette a Genn che mette su un broncio prima di appoggiarsi a lui e infilarle.

"Volevo camminare ancora sull'erba!"

"Lo so caro, ma voglio spostarmi per fare colazione, e potresti tagliarti i piedi con i ciottoli."

Genn rotea gli occhi e si sposta verso la sua giumenta stringendo le redini, Alex fa lo stesso con il suo cavallo e insieme si spostano sulla destra, camminano per un po' nel silenzio del boschetto, si sorridono quando incontrano un cerbiatto e una famiglia di conigli. Gli uccelli cinguettano ligi ai doveri mattinieri, il sole è sempre più alto, sente già che il sudore accumularsi sotto la giacca, il colletto stretto gli fa caldo dietro la nuca.

Si ferma perché ha sentito qualcosa.

Si volta verso Genn che sorride mesto, un sorriso che gli spegne gli occhi.

"Era così vicino? Il fiume..."

"Era così vicino, sì. Noi ci venivamo a piedi già da piccoli... era vicino."

Alex gli tende la mano libera e aspetta che Genn la stringa prima di proseguire verso il rumore di acqua scrosciante.

Riconosce la vegetazione rada che diventa più scura con l'umidità, riconosce il suono forte del fiume e quando intravede le rocce scure e finalmente riesce a guardare l'acqua blu, gli sembra di tornare indietro di anni.

Ripensa a tutti quei bagni giocosi, alla libertà di Genn, alla sua gioia,  _alla sua voglia di vita._

Si ricorda tutto.

Fa un passo in avanti ma si sente stringere la mano con forza, si volta.

Genn tiene lo sguardo sul blu scuro del fiume, ha le labbra piegate in una triste preoccupazione, ed è allora che comprende che Genn non sta ricordando le innumerevoli giornate di bagno e divertimenti.

Sta ricordando quell'unico giorno di settembre in cui la sua vita è cambiata.  
  


"Pensavo di sciacquarmi un po', che dici? Ho caldo e non credo di essere del tutto pulito."

"Possiamo farlo a casa. Io... voglio farlo a casa."

"D'accordo, lo farai a casa. Però io non riesco ad aspettare, sarà una cosa veloce, rimarrò lungo l'esterno del letto, puoi aspettarmi seduto."

Genn annuisce piano ancora indeciso, lascia che Alex gli baci la fronte e gli affidi i cavalli mentre posa sui rami secchi di un albero la camicia e gli stivali.

Il biondo sistema le redini vicino a una roccia legandole insieme, accarezza delicatamente il loro collo muscoloso e sorride quando li vede sporgersi attenti alle corde per bere l'acqua del bordo.

Si avvicina anche lui attento a non scivolare sul terreno bagnato, stende il mantello per non sporcare ulteriormente la sottoveste e si siede su una roccia sporgente.

Fa scivolare i piedi verso l'acqua ma li ritira e sibila per il freddo; dura poco perché anche lui comincia a soffrire il caldo, tende le braccia per bagnarsi il viso e il collo, comincia già a sentirsi meglio, raccoglie un po' d'acqua e la strofina forte sulla sottoveste lavando via qualche macchia.

Trattiene il respiro.

Alex poco più avanti si è immerso nell'acqua per bagnare anche i capelli, quando si tira su e se li districa con le dita, il suo petto muscoloso viene ricoperto da minuscole goccioline che si aggiungono all'umidità della pelle.

È davvero bellissimo.

Stringe la roccia sotto le mani e non ci pensa quando si ritrova immerso fino ai polpacci nel fiume.

La sottoveste gli si gonfia solo per essere appianata dall'acqua fredda che scorre oltre le sue cosce, posa una mano tremante sulla schiena di Alex e aspetta di vederlo girarsi.

Il moro gli sorride, gli stringe i fianchi e se lo porta contro il petto, a Genn non interessa più del freddo, i vecchi ricordi non lo spaventano, voleva andare da Alex e  _faceva così caldo..._

Adesso sta tremando.

Ma non per l'acqua.

Posa le mani sul petto dell'altro mentre Alex fa scendere le mani sul suo sedere stringendolo piano.

"Sei così bello... vorrei fare l'amore con te proprio ora."

La voce di Alex è calda, le sue labbra gli sfiorano l'orecchio, sente i brividi che gli salgono sulla schiena e geme leggero.

"Quando saremo sposati... rispetterò i miei doveri coniugali ogni giorno e ogni notte. Con la gioia nel cuore e l'amore negli occhi."

Genn inghiotte a fatica e lo abbraccia con forza, ha lo stomaco in subbuglio, non vuole pensare alla mancata approvazione di Mr. Iodice alla loro unione, non vuole neanche pensare alla loro relazione clandestina, o al fatto che potrebbe spezzarsi appena Alex si renderà conto che lui  _non è abbastanza, che è un malato cronico e che rimarrebbe vedovo prest-_

Sgrana gli occhi.

Il cuore gli batte fortissimo, non ci deve pensare, non-

La gola gli si stringe, le braccia di Alex sembrano una gabbia, vuole volare via, gli manca l'aria, gli manca lo spazio,  _fa così freddo, fa così caldo_ , l'acqua... è... nera.

Tossisce.

Forte.

Si sente di svenire, il mondo gira velocemente e l'aria manca ogni secondo di più.

Gè,  _GennGèGennmisenti_?

Mi senti?  
  


La tosse gli graffia la gola, gli fa lacrimare gli occhi, il mondo non smette di girare, si sente sollevare l'acqua è così fredda ma l'aria è bollente.

_Ci sono io, amore._   
  


Il paesaggio è così verde... accecante.

Avverte la terra sotto di lui, mani che lo stringono, voci che lo chiamano, non sente niente,  _non respira._  
  


"Genn! Genn guardami!"

Alex lo ha tirato fuori dall'acqua quando è cominciata la crisi, lo ha preso in braccio, lo ha fatto stendere sul suo mantello e adesso...

Lo vede tossire, la gola e il viso rossi mente il resto del corpo è pallido come quello di un cadavere.

Gli stringe forte le braccia.

_No. No Genn tu sei vivo._

Sei vivo.

_Stai con me._

"Genn ascoltami! Non prendere respiri così forti, piano! Piano! Respira con me, forza, dentro e fuori, andiamo!"

Lo stringe, gli scuote le spalle, sembra più presente, i suoi respiri sono rochi e usurati, ma lo sta ascoltando, lo ascolta, prende piccole boccate d'aria quando la tosse gli da sollievo, piano,  _piano, così_ , lo ascolta  _sì lo ascolta._

Il viso gli si fa più chiaro col passare dei minuti, i respiri sono sempre spezzati e gutturali ma il peggio sembra essere passato.

Si infila gli stivali e recupera la camicia larga e morbida che indossava nei pantaloni, torna ancora da Genn che ha gli occhi chiusi ma sembra stare meglio ogni attimo in più, lo solleva di poco sfilandogli la sottoveste bagnata.

Il biondo si aggrappa a lui e lo aiuta come può alla cieca, Alex gli infila la propria camicia e lo fa stendere di nuovo.

I cavalli si sono innervositi sentendo i rumori forti, ci impiega un po' a calmarli, li prepara velocemente a ripartire e aspetta che Genn apra gli occhi.

"Gè... caro, ci sono io, ok?  
Stai andando benissimo."

Gli strofina le cosce nude con i palmi, le sente ghiacciate per via del fiume, cerca di scaldarle velocemente mentre lo vede annuire, qualche lacrima dettata dallo sforzo ancora gli bagna il viso ma è rara, Genn è forte.

_È forte, e starà meglio._

Sì.

Stringe le labbra.

"Genn, adesso andiamo a casa d'accordo, vieni a cavallo con me.   
Andremo piano, ho già legato le briglie dell'altro alla sella del nostro, arriveremo a casa e ci faremo una bella dormita eh? Andrà subito meglio."

Gli lascia un bacio sulla fronte, Genn respira ancora affannoso, ma è un guizzo, un nulla, lo sente già riprendersi, gli stringe un polso prima di lasciargli una carezza sul viso.

"Alè... a- _ndiamo_. Sto... bene."

Annuice prima di aiutarlo ad alzarsi e infilarsi le scarpette.

Gli stringe il mantello sulle spalle e lo aiuta a salire a cavallo prima di seguirlo, sedendosi dietro di lui.

Il cavallo nitrisce per il peso insolito ma sembra tranquillo, insieme alla giumenta di Genn si avviano oltre gli alberi verso il sentiero di ritorno, sperando di non incorrere in domande scomode alla tenuta Raia.  
  
  
  


 

 

"Dove sei stato! Genn, ti stavamo cercando ovunque!"

 _Ecco_.

Genn viene strattonato via dal suo fianco, la signora Raia ha la cuffietta che le balza in testa a ogni spinta.

"Dove sei andato? Che hai fatto con il signor Iodice all'alba? I cavalli non c'erano e guarda...  _come sei vestito!_ Quella è una camicia da uomo e... - la madre di Genn fa volare lo sguardo su di lui, sul suo petto nudo, sembra collegare immediatamente. - È la camicia del signor Iodice? Che hai fatto, svergognato!"

Alex vede la mano della signora Raia alzarsi e Genn chiudere gli occhi.

Non ci pensa neanche un secondo.

Lo schiaffo vola e sobbalzano tutti i presenti, ma non Alex.

La guancia gli formicola dolorosamente, sente la voce di Genn soffiare tremante contro la sua schiena.

"Alex..."  
  


"Signor Iodice... mi dispiace molto. Non volevo colpirvi, vi- siete messo in mezzo!"

Raddrizza il viso e cerca di non badare al bruciore.

È davvero tanto che qualcuno non lo raddrizza, suo padre lo faceva quando erano piccoli coi suoi fratelli, ma con lui... raramente. È sempre stato tranquillo fin da piccolo.

"Alex perchè l'hai fatto..."

Sposta la mano sinistra dietro la schiena e aspetta che Genn gliela stringa prima di parlare.

"Mi rincresce per l'incidente di stamattina, mia Signora, faceva molto caldo e nonostante fossero le prime luci eravamo entrambi svegli.  
Abbiamo fatto una passeggiata a cavallo ma vostro figlio ha sudato molto e ha dovuto rinunciare all'abito, così gli ho proposto di indossare la mia camicia al posto della sottoveste.   
Volevo tenere la sua pelle asciutta.  
Siamo stati via poco, e vostro figlio ha tenuto il mantello tutto il tempo, non un contadino ha prolungato il suo sguardo lascivamente, difatti non abbiamo incontrato nessuno in strada."

Si è inventato un cumulo di fandonie nel giro di qualche secondo, riesce a percepire la confusione di Genn nonostante non lo stia guardando, e gli occhi indagatori delle sue domestiche alle spalle della signora, ma lui non se ne cura. Tiene gli occhi puntati sulla donna alta e mora davanti a lui, che lo guarda glaciale.  _E allora_... si schiarisce di nuovo la gola.

"Meritavo io la vostra ira, Signora.   
Ho proposto io al Signorino Raia di cambiarsi l'abito, temevo che il caldo lo avrebbe irretito facendolo cadere da cavallo. Ho cercato di agire nel suo interesse. L'unica colpa di vostro figlio è quella dell'avermi accontentato per smaltire in me la preoccupazione, lui è retto e buono.  _Puro_. Non dovete temere."

La donna tira su il naso adunco con serietà prima di sibilare:

"Molto bene allora. Perdono per la mia scompostezza, Signore. Non ricapiterà più. Ma queste passeggiate finiscono qui. Poteva capitare a entrambi qualcosa e non c'è nessuna sorveglianza sulle vostre teste.  
Signor Iodice, ricordate che siete nostro ospite fino a inizio ottobre.   
Se qualcosa dovesse capitarvi la colpa ricadrebbe sulla nostra famiglia e non possiamo permetterlo."

"Lo capisco bene, mia Signora.   
Difatto... non accadrà ancora, avviseremo se vorremo uscire, e se vorrete potranno seguirci anche le signorine Amelia e Imma, o qualche domestico, per assicurarsi che nessun torto verrà fatto a vostro figlio."

La donna sembra sorridere soddisfatta.

"Molto bene, siamo concordi allora. Devo proteggere i miei figli e così sarà."

"D'accordo signora. Col vostro permesso accompagnerò Genn alla sua stanza, ho bisogno della mia camicia indietro immediatamente."

Senza aspettare la risposta si volta e posa la mano sul fondo della schiena di Genn che stringe le mani fra loro e si inchina brevemente ai presenti prima di avviarsi con lui verso le scale.

Salgono in fretta, non vogliono essere fermati nuovamente, una volta davanti alla porta di legno della camera del biondo si fermano.

"Che facciamo? Che facciamo,  _Alex, è finita_! Non ci lasceranno mai più uscire da soli, come faremo? - Il petto di Genn si abbassa e si alza velocemente, Alex lo guarda per poco prima che l'altro cominci a tossire di nuovo. - Voglio stare con te!  _Non riesco_... ho bisogno di stare con te!"

Tossisce le parole contro il suo petto, Alex prende a stringerlo, come ormai capita spesso, gli ferma le mani agitate e gli tiene il collo dritto, il mento posato su una delle sue spalle, i loro petti l'uno contro l'altro.

"Stai tranquillo amore mio.   
Troveremo un modo. "

"No! È finita, ci separeranno... per sempre."

"Non lo faranno. Adesso stai calmo, forza riprendi a respirare con me. Dentro. Fuori. Va tutto bene, io ti amo, ce la faremo,  _dentro... fuori_."

Continua a parlargli chiaramente all'orecchio, si porta il petto più contro al proprio, vuole che i loro polmoni siamo a contatto, che respirino all'unisono, l'uno insieme all'altro.

"Come sei bravo... sei un bravo cerbiatto."

Lo sente ridere prima di tossire di nuovo, stavolta lo stringe forte quasi a mo di rimprovero.

"No, no, niente risate! Respira con me avanti."  
  


Dopo qualche minuto è Genn a staccarsi da lui con un sorriso calmo.

"Grazie."

Alex gli lascia un bacio sulla fronte prima di sussurrare  _di niente_ , sul suo capo.

"Dai, ora vai a cambiarti. Riposati, sono ancora le otto di mattina, ma posso affermare che è già stata... una giornata stancante."

Si vede che il biondo vorrebbe ridere, si vede dal suo sorriso tremulo e gli occhi vispi. Sembra passato tutto.

Ogni dolore, ogni respiro mancato.

"Vi amo moltissimo, Signor Iodice."

Il biondo apre la porta della propria stanza con ancora una mano fra le sue, come se titubasse a lasciarla.

"Anche io vi amo moltissimo, Signorino Raia."

Gli stringe una mano fra le sue prima di chinarsi e lasciare un bacio sul dorso.

Genn gli sorride un'ultima volta prima di chiudere la porta dietro di se.

Si volta verso destra per raggiungere la propria camera quando nota uno dei giovani valletti della Signora Raia.

"Sir, non aspettate il Signorino per la camicia?"

Ha gli occhi scuri ma acquosi e parla come se delle patate gli rotolassero sulla lingua.

"Ho deciso che non ne ho poi così bisogno. Farò un bagno veloce e poi tornerò sui miei amati libri. Spero non vi dispiaccia. Voi siete..."

"Edwin Aerts, Sir."

" _Aerts_ , eh?"

"I nostri genitori sono originari del Belgio, ma ora non ci sono più. Io e mio fratello gemello Edmund siamo qui per lavoro."

Alex si avvicina al ragazzo e gli posa una mano sulla spalla.

"Mi spiace per la tua perdita. In un certo senso... neanche io ho più mia madre, ma tu sei fortunato, hai tuo fratello. Scommetto che siete molto legati. - Lo vede sorridere e scuotere i ricci scuri. - È una fortuna. Non sono molto legato con i miei fratelli purtroppo e mio padre... non è mai stato un uomo facile. Ma almeno tu hai tuo fratello Edmund, non sarai mai solo."

Gli sorride un'ultima volta prima di aggirarlo e scendere il qualche gradino.

"Come voi avete il Signorino? Sir?"

Si ferma stringendo con forza il corrimano.

"Io e Genn... non siamo fratelli."

"Questo lo so. Ma sembra che vi amiate molto. La vicinanza fa bene a entrambi, come per me e il mio gemello."

Alex si volta un'ultima volta per sorridergli storto, prima di scendere le scale senza girarsi.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

"E quindi? Che hai scoperto sul loro rapporto? Mrs. Raia mi ha fatto rimanere nelle stalle tutto il giorno."

Edmund sbuffa via un riccio sudato dalla fronte, nonostante il caldo si ostinano a dormire nello stesso letto, la notte fa sempre paura a entrambi, perché la notte ha portato via loro i genitori.

"Lo so che dovrei dire quello che ho visto alla Signora ma... non era niente di compromettente. Penso si amino molto, e in maniera sincera."

"Come noi?"

"No... non proprio."

"E allora?"

"Il Signor Iodice fa guarire il Signorino. È la terza volta che lo vedo accadere. Penso abbia dei poteri mistici o... non so."

"Poteri  _mistici_?"

Il sorriso brillante di Edmund lo fa arrossire.

"No, non mistici, non saprei come dire, lo ama e lo guarisce, ecco!"

" _Il potere dell'amore_  allora!"

Edwin sbuffa scocciato e si gira dall'altra parte dando le spalle a suo fratello ridacchiante.

Dura comunque poco.

Avverte le braccia di Edmund stringerlo da dietro e la sua guancia posarsi contro la propria.

"Se io mi ammalassi... mi guariresti col potere dell'amore?"

Sorride al buio prima di stringere le mani dell'altro sul proprio stomaco.  
  


"Sì."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

✥

✥

✥

✥  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Posso?"

Gli è quasi scivolato il pennino dalle mani sentendo quei tocchi forti alla sua porta.

"Kurt, prego entra."

Suo fratello sorride, ha sempre avuto un sorriso furbo, di quelli che non coinvolgono mai gli occhi, per questo è veramente difficile per lui comprendere le sue intenzioni, lo è sempre stato.

"Non mi hai concesso neanche un ballo questa sera. Hai preferito danzare con Amelia, Imma e Alex piuttosto che con il tuo vecchio fratello, eh?"

"Non sei vecchio. Ci passiamo solo dodici anni."

"Eccola lì.  _Vecchio_."

Guardando il muso forzatamente triste del fratello si ritrova a ridacchiare leggero, il corsetto gli stringe particolarmente l'addome,  _voleva essere bello stasera._

"È il compleanno di Imma. È normale che abbia ballato con lei e con Amelia, onestamente lo avrei fatto comunque. E Alex-"

"Alex ti ha praticamente salvato dalle grinfie del signor Iodice.   
La sua presenza qui ha creato non poco scompiglio."

"Ciro, lui... Imma lo voleva qui. Lo ha invitato lei, gli ha scritto di suo pugno ma Alex ha detto che-  _beh_  è venuto sopratutto per controllare la situazione."

"La  _situazione_ , eh?"

Si morde il labbro e posa il pennino sulla scrivania di legno, non vuole rischiare di imbrattare il suo abito celeste chiaro.

"Sì, la  _situazione_.   
Sto scrivendo a Alex, comunque. Con suo fratello ha deciso di fare una passeggiata notturna in giardino, precisamente nel nostro piccolo labirinto. Gli ho disegnato la mappa nel caso si dovesse perdere, lo darò a uno dei valletti più giovani e svelti, so che hanno potato il labirinto ultimamente, lo conosceranno bene.   
Gli ho scritto che gli auguro buona fortuna e-"

"E che lo ami moltissimo."

Nota le nocche biancastre di Kurt che si posano sulla scrivania e digrigna i denti, prima di alzarsi in piedi adocchiando la porta della libreria.

"Non sono cose che ti riguardano.   
 _Edmund! Edmund Aerts_!"

La chiamata avvisa il valletto appena fuori la porta che promette di andare a chiamare uno dei gemellini tuttofare della Tenuta.

"È così, Genn? Dimmelo."

" _Edmund_! Ragazzo, vieni!"

"Non mi ignorare. - Si sente stringere per le guance ed è costretto a sollevare la testa verso gli occhi freddi di suo fratello. - Sto cercando di proteggerti. Ho visto come lo hai guardato oggi, sembravi pronto ad aprire le gambe per lui davanti a tutti, e lui... aveva le braghe che a malapena reggevano il suo desiderio. Avete dato scandalo."

Stringe gli occhi e forza il viso lontano dalle dita del fratello prima di fulminarlo.

"Abbiamo solo danzato."

" _Solo danzato_ , sì, insieme per molti balli. Hai rifiutato tanti corteggiatori fin dal primo valzer e lui ha fatto lo stesso. Non ti ha tolto gli occhi di dosso finché non gli hai concesso una danza. E cos'era quella quadriglia? Anche quando avresti dovuto cambiare compagno non l'hai fatto, rimanendo accanto a Alex e creando scompiglio.  
Fratellino mio, lo dico per te, fatti passare questa infatuazione prima che sia tardi."

Genn guarda il fratello con le sopracciglia aggrottate, prima di decidersi a socchiudere le labbra.

"Non abbiamo consumato."

Kurt si passa le mani sul viso prima di sospirare rumorosamente.  
"Sia ringraziato il Cielo sopra di noi. Adesso per favore  _limita_ -"

"Ma abbiamo intenzione di farlo presto. Vogliamo fare l'amore, sì.   
 _Presto_."

"Genn, fratellino mio adorato.  
Non conosci la famiglia Iodice.  
Non conosci Ciro, non conosci Mr. Iodice e la storia sventurata di sua moglie costretta a continue umiliazioni per i tradimenti di lui, Alex seguirà l'esempio del padre e del fratello, non puoi concedere il tuo dono più prezioso a lui!"

Le guance di Kurt tremano a poca distanza dal suo viso, i suoi occhi sono di un blu scuro e furioso e Genn sente il petto farglisi pesante.

"La madre di Alex... non c'è più."

"Esatto! - È un urlo mal trattenuto, Kurt gli stringe gli avambracci e lo scuote facendogli stringere gli occhi - Si è tolta la vita per la vergogna! Non riusciva a mostrarsi in società perché non c'era signorina sposata e non che suo marito non avesse cercato di sedurre.   
Genn! Se non sarà la malattia a strapparti a questo mondo, sarà il tuo cuore spezzato quando anche Alex tradirà i voti alla ricerca del piacere.  
Non puoi permettere che accada!"

"Signorino! - Il valletto riccio si inchina bruscamente affannoso e fa volare lo sguardo da lui a Kurt.- Ha bisogno di una mano? È in...  _difficoltà_?"

Gli viene quasi da sorridere nel vedere quel ragazzino di qualche anno più piccolo di lui che cerca di fulminare con lo sguardo suo fratello.

"Me la cavo da solo, grazie Edmund."

"Sono Edwin, Signorino. Edmund è stato trattenuto da vostra madre, ha mandato me invece. Ho lavorato ai giardini più di mio fratello in ogni caso."

"Andrà bene. - Attento alla gonna resa ampia dalla crinolina fa il giro della seduta e allunga la lettera al valletto. - Trova i signori Iodice, Ciro e Alex, avevano bisogno di privacy per una chiacchierata, ho consigliato loro il labirinto, è piccolo ma c'è comunque il rischio di perdersi per qualche ora, ho promesso al signor Iodice che avrei fatto arrivare loro una mappa nel frattempo. Consegna questa carta solo e soltanto a Alex, mi sono spiegato?"

Aspetta che il giovane annuisca e vada via non prima di lanciare un'occhiata circospetta a Kurt.

Ridacchia quando lo spinge bonariamente verso la porta.

"Vai. Starò bene."

Quando la porta della libreria si chiude i rumori della festa che ormai volge al termine spariscono e i fratelli si trovano di nuovo soli.

"Grazie per avermi detto la verità. Sulla madre di Alex. Lui... mi ha fatto intendere che sua madre ha lasciato la sua famiglia volontariamente.  
Immagino sia troppo doloroso per lui parlarne. E grazie anche per i consigli, so che ti preoccupi per me."

"Genn, io-"

"Kurt.- Solleva lo sguardo e incontra nuovamente quello del fratello. - So cosa volevi. Cosa ti aspettavi da me,  _l'ultimo dei figli, finalmente un'altro maschio_. Che avrebbe potuto lavorare con te e papà, con cui condividere il peso della sua severità, i successi e gli insuccessi del lavoro.   
Mi dispiace averti deluso."

Gli occhi chiari dell'uomo davanti a lui si addolciscono, le sue mani stavolta sono morbide quando stringono le proprie.

"Non mi hai deluso, non è questo, solo che... Genn, Alex ti ha già abbandonato. Chi ti dice che non lo rifarà?"

Genn si ritrova a mordersi il labbro e ad abbassare lo sguardo, perché...

"Nessuno. Non me lo assicura nessuno."  
  


Nessuno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"È stata una magnifica serata!"

Ciro sorride affilato sfilando il portasigarette quando trova una seduta in pietra.

Sono arrivati al centro del labirinto insieme, fra chiacchiere futili e risate divertite. Alex non si ricorda l'ultima volta che hanno fatto qualcosa insieme, solo loro due.

"Lo è stata. Non sapevo che Miss Imma ti conoscesse a tal punto da scrivere un invito apposta per te."

"Miss Imma e io... ci siamo frequentati per un lungo periodo."

 _Oh no._  
"Ciro..."

"Non le ho preso la verginità. Lo aveva già fatto qualcun altro, le voglio bene, non le avrei mai fatto un danno tale sapendo che per noi non c'era un futuro oltre il piacere.   
Mi credi un mostro, lo so. Ma a coloro a cui voglio bene non faccio del male."

"Agli altri sì, però."

"Gli altri compiono delle scelte. Le mie sono solo proposte. Magari incalzanti, ma solo proposte. Come quando ho invitato a danzare il tuo diletto Genn."

Oltre le torce accese lungo lo spiazzale centrale del labirinto, l'unica luce proviene dalla luna piena e dalla cenere infiammata della sigaretta di suo fratello.

"Non avresti dovuto farlo. Genn-"

"Ha detto no. - Ciro lo guarda con occhi duri, il fumo gli copre la bocca. - Come ti dicevo. Scelte. A dir la verità era un piccolo banco di prova, sono pochi i rifiuti che ricevo e sono stato contento questa volta di essere stato cordialmente declinato.   
Difatti Genn ha danzato solo con te e ha guardato solo te. Mi ha fatto piacere.  
Ma potrebbe essere solo una messa in scena creata ad hoc per me."

Alex gli si avvicina, fa scivolare gli occhi sulle sue gambe leggermente aperte coperte da un tessuto satinato grigio, fino allo sguardo concentrato sul mozzicone spento che tiene fra le mani.

"So di cosa hai bisogno.   
Nostro padre non ti concederà nessun aiuto finanziario per Genn. È convinto che sia un arrampicatore, che ti spoglierà dei tuoi averi e poi creperà tragicamente, lasciandoti vedovo e sul lastrico. Certo avrai il tuo stipendio e sarà cospicuo. Ma i primi anni di matrimonio saranno i più duri, dovrete comprare un appartamento, dei mobili, avrete tante spese extra e poi Genn dovrà cambiare guardaroba, indossando vestiti più adatti alla città e al suo stato civile di sposato.  
E poi... le cure per la sua malattia."

Alex si ritrova e stringere i denti.

Aveva preparato un discorso accorato per suo fratello, gli avrebbe detto quanto ama Genn più della sua stessa vita, quanto voglia fare bene come marito, quanto ci tenga che anche in famiglia accettino il biondo per quello che è, la persona che ama più di tutti. Non un ammaliatore, non un truffatore, ma un ragazzo meraviglioso e dolce, che gli riempie l'anima con la sua sola presenza.

Ma Ciro ha capito tutto.

_Sì, Alex ha bisogno di questo._

Denaro, sostegno economico per i primi anni di matrimonio, almeno finché non si sistemano.

"Fratellino mio sei sempre stato eccessivamente buono. Questo mondo è marcio e non ti merita.   
E per quanto mi sembri ingenuamente innamorato... non credo ti meriti neanche Genn.   
Forse è stato istruito così dai genitori fin dalla sua malattia, gli avranno detto che l'unica possibilità per lui sarebbe stata quella di trovarsi un marito abbiente e bendisposto.   
Sarebbe anche la verità, nessuno potrebbe biasimarli per avergli insegnato a guardare prima il portafoglio degli occhi in un uomo."

"Su questo ti sbagli. Genn è innamorato di me da sempre, fin da quando eravamo piccoli.   
Me lo ha confessato con molto dolore perché credeva che lo avrei rifiutato.  
E gli credo. Non ricordo cosa provassi all'epoca ma ricordo ogni suo sguardo, ogni suo gesto, ogni sua parola pregna di sentimenti altri. Mi amava e nonostante lo avessi abbandonato in preda al mio egoismo per così tanto tempo... non ha mai smesso di farlo."

Ciro sfila un'altra sigaretta dal portasigarette, il fiammifero gli illumina il volto per qualche secondo prima che il buio e il fumo ne sbarrino di nuovo la vista.

"Lo ami? Lo vuoi, lo desideri?"

Si ritrova ad annuire pensoso, al contrario di Ciro è illuminato dalla luna, è certo di essere visto.

"Ma è solo questo? Lo ami ora, ne sei certo ma fra un paio d'anni? Se dovesse sopravvivere, ma aggravarsi, rimanere al letto tutto il giorno, anemico e con le ossa in vista, lo ameresti? O lo lasceresti al suo destino, frequentando alle sue spalle giovani belli e sani?"

Alex si passa le mani sul volto.  
"Non posso sapere cosa accadrà in futuro, ma io... non sono quel genere di uomo, non potrei mai esserlo. Non lo abbandonerei."

"Per pena?  _Pietà cristiana_?"

"Perché lo amo moltissimo. E se fosse in un letto, malato ancor più gravemente... lo amerei di più, conscio che col mio aiuto sincero e il supporto dei medici Genn potrebbe davvero guarire."

Comincia a sentirsi le gambe stanche, dopo ore di balli e ora questo...

"Lo ami solo perché speri di guarirlo? Quindi non lo accetti in queste vesti di malato cronico."

"Lo amo perché voglio comprare una casa appena fuori Londra, piccola ma con un grande giardino, e voglio essere illuminato dal sole e bagnato dalla pioggia e stringere la sua mano finché non sarà raggrinzita e macchiata. Voglio farlo con lui,  _solo lui_ , nessun altro. Ecco perché."  
  


"Sta bene. - Suo fratello si alza in piedi entrando nella macchia di luna del terreno che occupava già lui, il suo sorriso è chiaro così come la mano che gli si poggia pesantemente sulla spalla - Sono felice per te, fratello. Se la mia fiducia non sarà mal riposta avrai il mio appoggio. Dovrò parlare con nostro padre, quando annuncerai il fidanzamento dovrà venire con la sua famiglia a Londra per conoscere tutti.   
Lo studierò attentamente, ci parlerò, e infine saprò consigliarti e consigliare nostro padre. Non dirgli nulla però, non voglio che si prepari un discorso apposta per infinocchiarmi."

Si ritrova a sorridere.

"Non sarebbe neanche da lui."

"Beh, questo lo vedremo.  
Ora,  _come si esce da questo dannato_ -"

"Sir! Sir Iodice, Signore! Alex Iodice!"

"Siamo qui, Edmund!"

Urla in rimando verso la voce affannosa che sente urlare il suo nome a metri di distanza.

Vede il valletto sbucare da uno dei cespugli del labirinto, regge una lampada a olio e si avvicina sudato verso di loro prima di tendergli una lettera.

"Sono Edwin, Sir, Signore."

"Oh, perdonami. Siete... del tutto simili tu e tuo fratello."

"No, no lui ha delle  _orecchie_ -"

"Grazie, Edwin, puoi andare."

Si voltano entrambi verso Ciro che sorride falsamente verso il valletto moro che si ritrova a gonfiare le guance stizzito.

"Fratello,  _più garbato_."

"Oh hai assolutamente ragione paparino, scusa la mia insolenza!"

Alex rotea gli occhi mentre Ciro gli fa il verso, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso il ragazzo riccio, che sembra stia lanciando dardi dagli occhi verso suo fratello invece.

"Sir, Signore,  _vi sta dando fastidio_?"

Alex si ritrova a sorridere posandogli una mano sulla spalla e abbassandosi alla sua altezza.

"Mi da sempre fastidio. Ma questo teniamolo segreto, d'accordo?"

"Anche il fratello del Signorino gli da fastidio. Ma lui dice di saperlo gestire."

Alex aggrotta le sopracciglia confuso, prima di rilassarsi totalmente.

"Il Signorino Genn è più forte di quanto crediate."

"Alex usciamo da questo bandolo di cespugli? Sto finendo le sigarette mentre voi ciarlate."

"La lettera, sì. Il Signorino Genn mi ha indicato l'uscita, anche se, se proprio hai fretta... puoi accompagnarci, Edwin?  
Mio fratello non vuole stare un minuto in più in mia compagnia."

Sorride vedendo il ragazzo riccio annuire e incamminarsi con la lampada tesa davanti a lui.

Ignorando il borbottio tetro del fratello, Alex strappa la parte alta della busta da lettere e si ferma vicino a una delle torce. C'è il disegno chiaro del labirinto della tenuta e le due uscite,  _e sotto_...

Il cuore gli batte più forte, il sorriso gli si distende.  
  


"Signor Iodice, Sir! Non vi perdete!"

"E non far perdere altro tempo a noi in questo luogo asfissiante!"

Sorride portando la lettera alle labbra, prima di infilarla nel taschino interno della giacca, affianco al cuore.

Raggiunge di corsa gli altri due e cerca di trattenere i suoi gesti agitati.

"Andiamo."

Il cuore gli batte velocemente, ma non è per la fatica.  
  


 _Alex_...

Non per il freddo.  
  


_Riesco ancora a sentire il tuo respiro contro il mio collo. Le tue mani sui miei fianchi._

Non per la stanchezza.  
  


_Le tue parole superano l'orecchio arrivandomi al cuore._

Non per il sonno.  
  


_Anche io... voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

"Quanto in là dobbiamo andare nella boscaglia per liberarci di loro?"

"È una fortuna che siano loro e non le mie sorelle. Imma pensa che uscirò col cuore spezzato e che per questo non può assolutamente lasciarmi solo con te. Neanche-  _oops_!"

"Ti tengo."

Alex tiene stretta la sua mano quando una delle scarpette si impiglia un un ramo rischiando di farlo cadere.

Avevano deciso di mangiare all'aperto, fare un picnic, stavolta senza le sorelle di Genn. Ovviamente secondo le disposizioni hanno bisogno necessariamente di alcuni accompagnatori.

I fratelli Aerts si sono offerti e da quando hanno lasciato i cavalli alla ricerca di uno spiazzo sono stati la loro ombra.

"Manca poco ormai, tieni duro."

Alex lo tiene saldamente per la mano, anche ora che il pericolo d'inciampo è passato, stringe le dita di Genn con forza, non riesce a toccarlo se non pochi secondi ogni volta e si sente di impazzire, gli manca tutto di lui, ogni cosa. Si volta alle sue spalle, diversi metri più indietro li seguono i gemelli, cercano di tenere gli occhi bassi per la loro privacy, e questo lo apprezza molto.

"Togliti i guanti, Genn."

Glielo sussurra guardandolo negli occhi, il biondo annuisce e basta, sfila i guanti bianchi e torna a intrecciare la mano con la sua, pelle contro pelle, finalmente dopo quelli che paiono anni... socchiude gli occhi e sospira quando Alex si porta le loro mani unite alle labbra, è un contatto così forte dopo tanto tempo...

"Edmund! Edmund  _no, cosa fai_!"

Si voltano entrambi colti di sorpresa dalle urla mal trattenute di uno dei gemelli che cerca di fermare l'avanzata dell'altro verso di loro.

"Signore, Signorino. Volevo dirvi che se volete possiamo girarci."

"No che non possiamo!"

Quello che deve essere Edwin guarda il fratello con gli occhi spalancati, non riesce a credere di star sentendo tutto quello,  _insomma, Mrs. Raia ha dato istruzioni precise!_

"Possiamo. E lo faremo. E possiamo anche... lasciarvi soli una ventina di minuti. Se li usate bene ce la fate."

"Edmund!"

Genn è sicuro di avere lo stesso sguardo sconvolto di Edwin sul viso, eppure Edmund rimane serio, convinto,  _così come-_

"Davvero non ci saranno conseguenze? Non lo riferirete alla Signora?"

_Alex...?_

Genn sente il cuore battergli fortissimo, guarda il suo amato che continua a tenere gli occhi puntati su Edmund che ignora il fratello e si sfila dal panciotto un piccolo orologio in ottone.

"E sia. Adesso io e Edwin ci allontaniamo, trovate un luogo sicuro e nascosto fra gli alberi, ho il mio orologio da taschino, venti minuti."

Alex annuisce e gli stringe la mano più forte, ma Genn lo trattiene.

"Come... come facciamo a essere sicuri-"

"Signorino. - Sobbalzano entrambi voltando di nuovo gli occhi verso Edmund.- Come la vedo io... stanno impedendo il vostro amore. Mrs. Raia ha capito che qualcosa bolle in pentola ma a me non importa se consumate o no. Sta a voi, alla vostra coscienza.   
Siete entrambi adulti e dal poco che ho visto... sicuramente innamorati.  
Non sarà amore a vuoto."

Genn stringe le labbra, passa lo sguardo sugli occhi carichi di convinzione di Edmund a quelli preoccupati di Edwin e poi... Alex.

Che annuisce e gli stringe una mano per poi prendergli la vita con l'altra.

"Andiamo."   
  
  
  


Non riesce ancora a credere che sono riusciti ad attingere a minuti preziosi per la loro intimità, per sentire di nuovo pelle contro pelle, labbra contro labbra.

Si sente ancora scombussolato per quello che è successo.

_Ma ancor di più..._

"Ah! Alex!"

Sente scorrere sulle guance lacrime bollenti, il mondo è fuori fuoco, il venticello leggero gli accarezza la pelle nuda e sudata e il ventre...

Lo incava, cerca di trattenersi mentre Alex è fra le sue gambe con le guance piene, gli stringe le cosce tenendole bene aperte, non riesce a pensare,  _non riesce a pensarci..._

Alle dita del moro che frugano dentro di lui, lente e costanti, cercano nel suo calore più intimo  _qualcosa_ -

"Ahh!  _Mmh_ , Alex, no,  _oh no_ , verrò!"

Lo stomaco gli si contrae, stringe dei ciuffi d'erba strappandoli fino alla radice, non sa più da che parte muoversi, se verso la bocca di Alex o le sue dita.

Fa così caldo,  _è tutto così... caldo_.

Quando le dita del moro diventano tre non c'è più niente da fare.

Genn ci ha provato.

A  _trattenersi_.

Ma lo fa da tutta la vita.

Trattiene le mani, la postura, la lingua, il respiro.

Ma il piacere... non lo può trattenere.

"Alex..."

Tiene gli occhi chiusi e allunga le mani alla cieca fino ad avvertire i capelli morbidi del suo amore.

Gli stringe le spalle e lo fa sollevare sulle ginocchia ed e allora che si fa forza.

Spinge la schiena contro il tronco dell'albero sotto il quale si sono riparati, la corteccia gli graffia la pelle, ma è solo un'altro stimolo di piacere quando allunga le mani verso i calzoni del moro spingendolo a farsi più vicino.

"Voglio sentirti."

Lo dice con gli occhi ancora umidi rivolti verso Alex che lo guarda dall'alto con il labbro fra i denti.

È così eccitato che i pantaloni riescono a malapena a contenerlo.

Genn sente la bocca gonfia di saliva, ingoia a fatica quando slaccia i calzoni del moro e libera la sua eccitazione.

Il suo respiro ha un sussulto ma è un secondo, spinge il naso verso il membro di Alex e inspira profondamente.

L'odore della sua pelle tesa è sempre diverso, i peli scuri alla base dell'asta sono leggermente umidi, in un mix fra sudore e liquido pre-seminale.  
Apre la bocca e sente già un filo di saliva lasciargli la lingua.  
  


Hanno fatto una cosa leggermente diversa.

Ha avuto paura di soffocare per un po'.

_Ma è stato così bello._

Aveva la mente vuota, le mani in grembo, gli occhi chiusi e la testa posata contro il tronco.

Si è sentito così libero.

Alex ha fatto l'amore con la sua bocca.  
Si è spinto sulla sua lingua fino a toccargli il fondo della gola, si sentiva così pieno dentro, mentre il moro si reggeva alla corteccia dell'albero davanti a lui e spingeva i fianchi verso il suo viso e poi...

Gli ha riempito la bocca col suo seme ed era così tanto, così spesso,  _denso_ , ha aperto la bocca lasciandolo scivolare fuori pur di sentirne l'odore forte.

E poi è venuto anche lui.

È stato così strano.

Abbassare lo sguardo sul suo ventre sporco, vedere come il proprio membro si spegneva esausto dopo aver rilasciato il suo seme liquido e perlaceo e poi Alex che riprende ad accarezzarsi con forza un paio di volte prima di rilasciare nuovo sperma corposo, stavolta sul suo stomaco, ad unirsi al suo. Anche nel rilascio...  _sono così diversi._

Quando si ritrova in piedi sull'erba con gli occhi chiusi mentre Alex gli fa scivolare l'acqua della borraccia sul viso e il corpo lavando via il loro piacere, ci pensa.

"Secondo te... non sono fertile? Cioè se io avessi un'inclinazione diversa e amassi una donna... non riuscirei mai a farla rimanere incinta?"

Le mani attente di Alex si fermano, così come il flusso d'acqua.

"Come ti viene in mente?"

Non ha il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.

"È che io e te siamo così diversi nelle dimensioni e il nostro seme... non combacia ma io so che se fossi una donna e noi consumassimo rimarrei subito incinta. Sono sicuro, il mio ventre ti accoglierebbe subito, non avrebbe alternative.  
Ma se io... penso... che il seme scivolerebbe semplicemente via e non potrei lasciare il mio cognome a qualcuno."

"Vuoi un figlio a cui dare il cognome?   
È questo? Mi spiace ma non posso dartelo. Se è quello che cerchi devi trovare una compagna."

Tira su la testa di scatto sentendo il tono amaro dell'altro, scuote la testa con veemenza e gli prende la mano portandosela sul ventre.

"Io...  _se potessi_... porterei in grembo nostro figlio e avrebbe il tuo cognome, sarebbe una gioia immensa per me."

Alex sorride stringendogli la vita e facendo scivolare le mani sui fianchi resi ancora più tondi dai corsetti.

"Con un bacino così ampio... nostro figlio sarebbe comodo, cullato. Avrebbe tanto amore da parte di entrambi."

" _Ma non posso_. Non posso portare in grembo nessun bambino ma non era questo il discorso. Secondo te... non sono ancora sviluppato?"

Alex ridacchia e se lo stringe al petto.  
"Tesoro mio. Siamo diversi perché ognuno di noi è diverso. E poi...- Genn sgrana gli occhi e sussulta quando l'altro fa scivolare la mano sui suoi testicoli accarezzandogli - A me sembra che ti sia sviluppato abbastanza, non credi? Guarda lì come sei gonfio ancora... quando faremo l'amore ti farò venire così tanto... faremo uscire ogni singola goccia."

Genn stringe le cosce e geme leggero quando sente le dita di Alex scivolare via dai testicoli per raggiungere la sua apertura, stuzzicandola.

Afferra la camicia del moro spingendo la fronte contro il suo petto.

"Se mi svuoti... non rimarrà nulla di mascolino e forte, e... farai di me una ragazza?"  
Sente le guance farsi rosse mentre ansima, Alex ha spinto due dita nella sua apertura prima di tirarle fuori e stringerlo ancora.

"Non diventerai una ragazza, Genn.  
Neanche voglio che accada.   
Semplicemente... farò di te un ragazzo davvero felice."  
  
  
  
  


"Signori, venticinque minuti. Stavamo venendo a chiamarvi."

Genn abbassa lo sguardo e continua a stringere la mano guantata in quella di Alex.

"Perdonaci Edmund, il vestito di Genn ha dato non pochi problemi. Siamo pronti, avete trovato uno spiazzo dove poggiarci?"

"Sì, abbiamo portato i cavalli e i cestini con noi. È tutto sistemato, seguiteci."

Si sente la testa leggera e le gambe che tremano, a ogni nuova falcata teme di cadere, stringe più forte la mano di Alex e gli sorride, finché le ombre degli alberi lasciano spazio a una piccola radura illuminata dal sole pigro di quel giorno.

C'è una tovaglia bianca distesa sull'erba e due cestini agli angoli di essa

"Dovevamo pur darci da fare nell'attesa."

Quello che ha imparato a riconoscere come Edwin per il tono di voce più basso gli sorride insicuro, forse ancora non ha mandato giù la trasgressione di poco prima e in effetti anche Genn ha avuto paura.

_Ma adesso..._

Con il ventre rilassato e stretto dal corsetto, con le gambe molli e nuvole piacevoli che gli offuscano la mente non teme nulla.

Lo stomaco gli brontola leggermente e si ritrova a reggerselo con una mano libera.

"Dai, mangiamo qualcosa."

Hanno portato dei tramezzini, c'è acqua, del tea, biscotti, crostata alle ciliegie e-

"Signorino, vuole del latte?"

Sorride verso Edmund prima di allungare la mano verso la bottiglia di vetro.

"Certo!  _Io ho sempre sete_."

"Genn..."

Il sussurro circospetto di Alex lo fa solo sorridere di più, passa la lingua sul bordo della bottiglia prima di portare indietro la testa e prenderne due sorsi, si accerta poi che il moro lo stia guardando prima di leccarsi le labbra.

Una gocciolina bianca gli scivola dall'angolo della bocca fino a ricadergli sul petto.

"Adesso basta, Genn."

Alex gli strappa via la bottiglia e ne prende un sorso anche lui prima di posarla nel vimini.

"E a te piace il latte Alex? Anche tu senti sempre la bocca secca, la gola assetata,  _il ventre vuoto, affamato_... io lo sento. Ho sete e... mi sento vuoto. Ho bisogno di essere  _riempito_."

Sorride mellifluo al moro che arrossisce furiosamente prima di sfilare un tramezzino dal cotone dei fazzoletti.

"Mangia Genn e smettila, ti prego, abbi pietà."

I gemelli li guardano straniti, ma Genn annuisce e allarga il sorriso.

In realtà ha davvero fame.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Oh, no ti prego Imma, ti prego, no, non voglio, sto così male dopo,  _ti prego non farmelo fare!"_

"Smettila Genn! Il dottor Pole ti accompagnerà, verranno anche dei servitori a tua scelta, avrai tutto l'appoggio che necessiti! Ti stai solo comportando come un bambino."

Edwin guarda il Signorino crollare in ginocchio in una nuvola di tessuto rosa cipria mentre le lacrime gli rigano il volto.

"Sto così male dopo... mi sento di morire..."

"Genn-"

"Mi sembra di stare per morire, è questo che vuoi?  _Farmi stare male da morire, io-"_

Sgrana gli occhi e tossisce forte, agosto si srotola verso la fine eppure il Signorino soffre per ogni spiffero, ogni corrente nella casa.

"Guarda! Guarda che succede se non fai le saune regolarmente! Finisci per stare così male! Devi andarci."

Gli occhi del biondo si spalancano e prende le mani della sorella fra le sue posandoci il viso colmo di lacrime.

"Oh no ti prego Imma ti prego, se mi vuoi bene, io-"

"Smettila. Che direbbe il tuo caro signor Iodice, eh? Sembra quasi che tu non voglia guarire!"

Il respiro del Signorino si fa più roco, spezzato, tossisce di nuovo, si stringe i fili di perle che ornano il suo collo mozzandogli il fiato è uno spettacolo... pietoso.  _Sì, Edwin sta provando pietà._

Così come...

"Forse dovremmo chiamare il Signor Iodice?"  
Edmund al suo fianco ha uno sguardo insicuro, si morde il labbro e i suoi occhi hanno un fremito.

"Non gli permetteranno di salire sul cocchio col Signorino, ma se gli diciamo dov'è diretto... può seguirlo senza dare nell'occhio e aiutarlo se necessario."

Edwin alza lo sguardo verso suo fratello. Le passeggiate dei Signori gli hanno ammorbidito la mente, più spesso che no sono sue le idee per farli stare insieme senza venire scoperti, e adesso...

"Perchè lo dici?"

"Non mi piace vedere il Signorino così. Quando è col Signor Iodice lo vedo gioioso, sembra quasi rifiorito, guarito. Un'altra persona. Non voglio che affronti queste cure sfiancanti senza un vero supporto. Qualcuno che lo ami sinceramente. Per cui sforzarsi di stare meglio."

I loro sussurri vengono interrotti dalla Signorina Imma che sbatte i tacchi sul parquet e attira la loro attenzione.

"Guidate mio fratello alla carrozza. Andrà con il dottor Pole a fare le saune a Solihull, se lo gradite potete accompagnarlo. So che avete passato del tempo con lui, magari può trarre conforto dalla vostra vicinanza."

Imma annuisce greve prima di allontanarsi, Genn invece passa loro affianco col viso rosso e ancora umido, cammina curvo, come se andasse incontro a una gran pena.

Edmund gli stringe un polso, ricominciando a sussurrare.  
"Vado a lasciare un biglietto in libreria al Signor Iodice con la scusa di recuperare un libro per il Signorino. Deve sapere dove andiamo e che il suo amato ha bisogno di lui."

Edwin annuisce al fratello che corre sulle scale, si ritrova a respirare piano prima di raggiungere il Signorino Genn e tendergli una mano.

"Volete cambiarvi d'abito? O che vi prenda del pane e formaggio da stuzzicare in viaggio?"

Il biondo scuote la testa cupo, prende la sua mano e cammina malfermo stringendosi lo stomaco.

Si sente così in colpa senza un motivo. L'unica cosa che possono fare lui e Edmund per alleggerire le pene del padroncino è proprio quella di avvertire Iodice.  _Senza di lui_... è tutto inutile.

Dopo diverse ore in carrozza e altro tempo in attesa vedono uscire Genn da una porta spessa.

Ha la pelle ricoperta di sudore, i capelli gonfi, traballa sui talloni prima che due signore lo reggano e lo indirizzino di forza verso un'altra stanza.

Il tempo di attesa stavolta è più breve, il Signorino esce coi denti che gli battono dal freddo, gocciola acqua oltre l'asciugamano che gli regge sulla vita, i suoi occhi sono assenti quando il dottor Pole lo indirizza nuovamente verso la stessa porta da cui è uscito.

Sentono la sua tosse acuta, i lamenti dolorosi, rimangono in attesa pronti ad intervenire, ma non è mai il momento, neanche quando Genn spinge via il dottor Pole ed esce zoppicando.

 _Non è il momento_  perché quando Edmund fa per stringergli una mano, il biondo crolla per terra.

Ha la pelle che scotta, sembra emanare calore, eppure riesce a riconoscere sulla superficie ricoperta di brividi dei pezzetti di ghiaccio in fase di scioglimento.

Non è il momento perché Genn si accascia per terra, serra gli occhi e perde i sensi.

 _Non è mai il momento_  perché anche allora il loro aiuto è inutile.  
  


"Genn! Genn, caro. Ci sono io adesso."

Adesso che il signor Iodice è entrato come una furia nello stanzone in cui vigilano anche loro, ma sembra fare da solo quello che in due non erano riusciti a fare.

Aiutare il Signorino.

Supportarlo, calmarlo.

Sollevarlo fa terra, coprirlo con una giacca, accarezzargli dolcemente il viso.

Fargli aprire gli occhi.

"Alex... Alex aiutami."

Salvarlo.  
  


"Ci sono io, tesoro mio. Non temere."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"È un trattamento perfettamente sicuro, Sir. So che può sembrare qualcosa di eccessivo per qualcuno di costituzione così fragile come il Signorino, ma vi assicuro che non gli farà male."

"Non gli farà neanche bene però. È svenuto e ancora non riprende conoscenza."

Il dottor Pole si muove a disagio sulla sedia di legno.

Sono in una piccola stanzetta adibita a infermeria poco di fianco alle stanze per i trattamenti, Genn ha ancora la sua giacca posata sul petto nudo e un asciugamano bagnato stretto in vita.

"Ho intenzione di riportarlo alla tenuta.  
Sono venuto fin qui in un cocchio, ma mi rendo conto che non è adatto a un viaggio così lungo, Genn è debole e ha bisogno di stare seduto comodo e al riparo da frescure, quindi vi chiedo:  
Posso usare la vostra carrozza?   
Faremo a cambio. Voglio davvero che il Signorino sia al sicuro."

Il dottor Pole stringe il proprio bastone fra le mani, il colletto lo infastidisce, mugugna a disagio.

"Il trattamento non è finito. I signori Raia desiderano vedere il loro figlio guarito e mi hanno pagato per un trattamento completo.   
Ci sono ancora diverse ore di saune e bagni ghiacciati compresi nella somma. Non posso lasciarvi andare."

"Parlerò con Mr. Raia personalmente e lo risarcirò se necessario.  
Sento che non è questa la cura adatta a Genn, lo turba molto, lo fa star male e gli incute ansia e timore, non è indicata per lui e non vedo miglioramenti nelle sue condizioni.  
Bisogna tentare altre strade altrimenti sarà denaro buttato e salute consumata."

Cerca di scandire bene le parole e mantenere lo sguardo duro.

La verità è che non ha minimamente idea di cosa stia parlando, non sa nulla della medicina moderna e se il dottor Pole è così convinto e le saune sono piene... più di qualche vantaggio deve essersi verificato in molti pazienti cronici.   
Ma non ha comunque intenzione di rimanersene con le mani giunte vedendo Genn soffrire.

"Signor Iodice, so che volete molto bene al Signorino Genn, ma non siete sposati, lo sapete? Non è neanche un parente prossimo, non potete decidere della sua salute, dovete rendere conto al capofamiglia, Mr. Raia.   
A patto che lo risarcisca, io vi lascio andare, perché vedo che siete molto preoccupato. Ma da oggi in poi qualunque cura da me proposta e approvata da Mr. Raia non sarà più negoziabile, mi spiace."

Il petto gli si riempie di gratitudine, annuisce al dottore che sospira e prende la mano di Genn.

Lo vede pallido, con le guance rossissime, eppure respira piano, si sporge verso il suo viso e glielo sussurra.

"Andiamo a casa, Gè."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

"Mr. Raia perdonatemi."

"Alex sei andato troppo oltre! Se l'avesse fatto Genn, se avesse scavalcato vostro padre, Mr. Iodice non l'avrebbe mai perdonato!"

Alex si passa le mani sul volto e i capelli, chiudendo forte gli occhi, ha indosso solo la camicia, la giacca è ancora sulle spalle di Genn, seduto mollemente sul divanetto dello studio di Mr. Raia affianco a lui.

Il viaggio di ritorno è stato faticoso.

Genn aveva dolori al busto per via del corsetto, e sentiva la pelle andargli a fuoco nonostante fosse ricoperta di brividi, Alex l'ha stretto al proprio petto per tutto il viaggio, i gemelli Aerts per una volta li hanno guardati con supporto e dispiacere e non con disapprovazione e ansia.

"Io ho fatto quello che mi diceva il cuore. Sostenere Genn durante le cure, supportarlo con dolcezza, sentivo che aveva bisogno di affetto onesto e non solo quello dei domestici! Quello che avrebbero dovuto fare la Signorine Amelia e Imma o Mrs. Raia.

Accertarsi che Genn stia bene, che ne esca rinforzato, che le cure a lungo andare funzionino, che i fondi di famiglia siano ben riposti in cure efficaci. Ma quello che ho visto mi ha fatto paura e mi oppongo a tutto ciò."

Mr. Raia scuote la testa e si risiede nervoso alla propria scrivania dopo lunghi minuti a passeggiarci intorno con stizza.

"Alex non sei un medico. Stai studiando per diventare un commerciante di primo livello, per l'amor del cielo! L'economia non ha niente a che fare con la medicina, io stesso non so nulla in materia, non potrei oppormi alle cure del dottor Pole, segue Genn dall'inizio della malattia, e certo, è un paziente cronico, non c'è possibilità di guarigione, ma in certi momenti mi sembra che stia meglio e allora  _forse... le cure funzionano!_ Non possiamo saperlo!   
Ho sentito dire che i fumi della sauna amalgamati al tabacco bruciato sono un toccasana per i malati polmonari, e allora con quale titolo noi-"

" _Il titolo che vostro figlio è svenuto tre volte_! Che era confuso, tossiva in maniera roca e catarrale, che lacrimava di dolore e dispiacere, che era disorientato e non si reggeva in piedi, ecco quale titolo! Se foste stato presente, lo avreste visto coi vostri occhi!"

Sente le labbra eccessivamente umide, ingoia piano. Forse qualche schizzo di saliva gli è scivolato fuori per la rabbia.

Mr. Raia fa scivolare le dita fra i capelli corti e biondi scompigliandoli nervosamente.  
"Ebbene, se dovessi presenziare a tutte le cure di mio figlio non avrei più un lavoro. Invece sono sempre in studio o a Londra perché ho la famiglia sulle spalle e i nostri fondi patrimoniali si stanno esaurendo giorno dopo giorno.  
Con mio figlio Kurt faccio il possibile, così come lo fanno mia moglie e i miei figli con il ricamo, avete visto, sono ricamatori straordinari.   
Consegnamo le loro opere a una domestica fidata che rivende tutto nel paese affianco. Ma comunque non basta. Se continua così e Genn non troverà un marito a cui affidarsi, saremo costretti a licenziare la servitù e vendere la tenuta di famiglia."

Alex sente il petto farglisi stretto.

Mr. Raia è sempre stato gentilissimo con lui fin da piccolo, ha accolto suo padre, Ciro e Nando sempre con raffinatezza e dolcezza, e adesso lo ha ospitato per quasi un anno nonostante non navigasse in acque buone senza battere ciglio...

_Glielo deve dire._

Se solo può appianargli quella riga di preoccupazione così profonda sulla fronte...

Merita di saperlo.

Tempo un anno e Genn sarà legato a lui per sempre, perciò non c'è alcun bisogno di preoccuparsi,  _suo figlio starà bene, Genn sarà felice_ , Alex farà in modo di farlo stare meglio.

"Io... Signore, io-"

" _Mmmhh_."

Sobbalza e si volta di scatto verso Genn che si è svegliato al suo fianco, si stringe la pancia e si gratta con le unghie la pelle scoperta, facendo scivolare via la giacca dal suo petto.

"Oh no Genn... non ti grattare più, ti esce sangue..."

"Alex mi fa male... la pelle..."

"Lo so...- gli passa una mano sul viso e scaccia il sudore che gli incolla il ciuffo biondo sulla fronte - chiederò a Reira di preparati un bagno caldo, d'accordo? Con i fiori! E qualche candela anche se c'è ancora luce, ti piacerebbe?"

Genn mugugna stringendosi le spalle con le mani.

" _Mmh no_... non bisogna sprecare le candele. E il mio bagno caldo settimanale l'ho già fatto..."

Alex si volta verso Mr. Raia interrogativo, l'uomo si limita ad annuire triste.

Da quanto tempo la famiglia Raia fa del risparmio alle sue spalle?

Lui che ha sempre usato candele a non finire per lo studio, che faceva bagni caldi a piacimento, mangiava senza problemi ogni cibo e-  
 _La festa di Imma!_  
Chissà da quanto risparmiavano per poterla festeggiare in maniera adeguata.

Stanno davvero rischiando di finire sul lastrico per le cure di Genn.

"Allora... solo con la toeletta. La riempiamo di acqua calda e vedrai che la pelle non ti darà più fastidio. Possiamo metterci nella tua stanza, ti leggerò un libro finché non ti addormenti, va bene?"

Solo allora Genn apre gli occhi e sorride.

"Non potrei mai addormentarmi mentre leggi.  _La tua voce_... è così bella."

Alex gli sfiora il naso con l'indice.

"Allora troverò un libro di botanica molto  _molto noioso_."

Si voltano entrambi insicuri verso Mr. Raia che li osserva benevolo.

"Padre... possiamo ritirarci?"

L'uomo fa un gesto vago prima di sistemarsi il monocolo sull'occhio sinistro e prendere nuovamente in mano il pennino.

"Andate, andate."

Sembra molto più calmo adesso.

Che ha capito che Alex non voleva minare la sua autorità, né creare scompiglio,  _solo_ -

"Solo... Mr. Raia... vi prego pensateci. Non è sulle candele o sul cibo o sull'acqua che dovete risparmiare. Queste cure, perlomeno le saune, credetemi. Non gli fanno bene. Ciò che fa bene a Genn è aria pulita, buon cibo, la sua tazza sempre piena di tea caldo,  _affetto_. Tanto affetto.   
Risparmiate in cure debilitanti e costose, non trattenetevi invece con l'affetto. È gratuito e aiuta Genn più di ogni altra cosa."

Mr. Raia ammorbidisce lo sguardo.  
"Vostra madre Pina... gli assomigli molto."

Alex si sente le guance calde e abbassa lo sguardo.

La mano chiarissima di Genn si poggia insicura sulla sua gamba ed Alex è davvero tentato di stringergliela e baciarla.

Si trattiene, limitandosi a un'occhiata grata, Genn non sa di sua madre, sa che li ha abbandonati per cercare altrove la sua felicità, ma comunque gli è vicino perché sa quanto Alex ne abbia bisogno.

 _Anche lui_... vuole fare lo stesso per il suo amato.

Si alza in piedi e gli tende il braccio.

"Andiamo."  
  
  
  


Hanno dovuto spiegare alle domestiche più volte che avevano il benestare di Mr. Raia per poter stare insieme, che avrebbero lasciato la porta socchiusa e nulla di sconveniente sarebbe accaduto.

Sì.

_Più volte._

Come più volte Alex passa il panno di cotone umido sulla schiena nuda di Genn, lava via ogni traccia di sudori freddi con calore e amore, intinge il panno nella tinozza d'acqua calda e lo passa lungo le braccia sottili dell'altro fino alle dita, ne bacia leggero la punta, prima di spostarsi difronte a lui.

"Non c'è bisogno... che ti nascondi."

Genn annuisce incerto prima di spostare il telo chiaro che usava per coprirsi il petto, rivelando i capezzoli rosei. Alex vorrebbe tantissimo succhiarglieli, tenerli in bocca almeno un po', morderli, far scivolare le mani sul suo stomaco prima di-

"Non mi guardare. Ti prego. Non mi guardare  _così_."  
Il biondo si morde il labbro, la pelle del collo gli si ricopre di macchie rosse e Alex si ritrova a ridacchiare.

"Ti desidero così tanto."

"Anche io. Ma... non possiamo. Ti prego io... non sono neanche in forze, non farmi pensare ad azioni irrealizzabili, io-"

"Lo so. Scusami. Riprendo a lavarti via tutto quanto."

Ecco sì, si deve concentrare su ciò che è importante adesso.   
Lavare via tutto quanto.   
Ogni dolore, ogni graffio, ogni tremito. Passa il cotone umido sul petto e le braccia, sul collo e infine le gambe socchiuse. Non guarda né tocca più del necessario neanche quando lo aiuta a calarsi la camicia da notte e lo spinge a salire sul letto.

"Che libro hai scelto?"

"Alla fine ho optato per qualcosa di ancor più noioso della botanica. Visto che oggi probabilmente la mia sessione intensiva di studio in libreria slitterà, ho portato la libreria qui. - Tira su il volume scuro e incrostato di lettere d'oro con un sorriso verso il viso curioso di Genn, prima di leggere ad alta voce. -  _Monete di scambio di tutto il mondo. Veri e falsi, ai commercianti inglesi non sfugge nulla_. Bello vero?"

Genn si sistema sotto le coperte e sbadiglia.

"Ho già sonno."

"Bene! È proprio quello che ci serve."

Sorride e si accomoda sul tappeto spesso affianco al letto di Genn, poggiando la schiena sul lato di esso.

_È proprio quello che ti serve._

Riposo.

Calore.

Amore.

_Starai meglio._   
  


 

Vedrai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La famiglia è fondata sull'amore, e il mio amore sei tu.  
  


_M. De Giovanni_   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. I wanna cry since the day we parted

 

 

 

 

 

 

Apri gli occhi e permettimi di guardarci.

Se contengono il mio presente,   
perché non dovrei trovarci anche   
il mio futuro?  
  


_F. Kafka_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
"Secondo te che stanno facendo? Sono passati più di dieci minuti."

Edmund lo guarda perplesso.

Si limita ad alzare le sopracciglia.  
  


_"Ah, ah, piano Genn, attento alla gola!"_

Abbassa gli occhi su Genn piegato in ginocchio davanti a lui, tiene gli occhi chiusi, si tiene con le mani alle sue cosce nude e lascia una scia di saliva densa quando si scosta per prendere aria.  
  


"Stanno facendo quello che fanno sempre quando vengono qui."

Edmund annuisce cupo.

"Si stanno... abbracciando?"

Un po' gli viene da ridere.

Spinge due dita sulla fronte del fratello.

"Prova di nuovo."

"Baciando?"

"Mmm... prova ancora."  
  


"Genn  _stai... ah_ \- stai andando veloce, non-  _ah! ngh_ \- farti male..."

Genn gli bacia la punta prima di succhiarla insieme al liquido pre-seminale.

"No... ho  _sete_."

Alex si copre il viso con le mani quando Genn lo riprende in bocca fino alla metà, stringendo la base.

"Oh Dio, perdonaci."  
  


"Si stanno... accarezzando?"

"Uhm ci sei vicino Edmund, prova ancora."  
  


" _Ho sete_... ho sete Alex perchè non vieni..."

Genn stringe il suo membro posandoci contro la guancia, ha gli occhi lucidi e la sottoveste è tirata, probabilmente si sta accarezzando l'eccitazione.

È tutto veramente troppo.

"Sto cercando... di trattenermi ma è davvero...  _difficile_."

"Non trattenerti... - Genn lecca tutto il lato della sua asta prima di lasciare un nuovo bacio sulla punta e sorridere dolcemente -  _voglio il tuo latte."_  
  


"Non staranno facendo..."

"Proprio così Ed, ci hai impiegato un po' ma-"

"Ma che bisogno c'è di nascondersi fra gli alberi per dedicarsi frasi d'amore?"

Edwin si sposta con stizza i ricci dalla fronte e guarda il fratello cambiare l'espressione da ingenuamente scioccata a furba e presente.

"Ti stavo prendendo in giro."

"Menomale, ho avuto il timore che la nocciolina nel tuo cervello stesse marcendo."

Edmund annuisce solenne prima di sorridere.

"Ovviamente l'ho capito che stanno facendo una passeggiata romantica tenendosi per mano.  _Chiaro_."

"Non so davvero se mi prendi in giro o-"

"Edmund ed Edwin Aerts!"

Sobbalzano entrambi quando odono la voce di messer Lyra che scende la collinetta correndo verso di loro trafelato, il cuore di Edwin salta nel petto.

_Che succede?_

I Signori sono lontani a fare oscenità amorose e loro sono da soli e  _avrebbero dovuto tenerli d'occhio proprio per evitare che facessero oscenità amorose, oh buon Dio._

Messer Lyra si ferma a qualche metro da loro sfilando un fazzoletto macchiato dalla tasca e tamponandosi la fronte ampia, prende due respiri resi rochi dal troppo bere e tira fuori una lettera dal taschino.

"Notizie dai signori Raia. Hanno intenzione di lasciare la tenuta per andare a Londra domani, un cugino della Signora è sul letto di morte per la sifilide!"

Edmund prende la lettera mordendosi il labbro.   
 _Bene. Non sarà di alcun aiuto._

"Riferirò al Signorino. Grazie per la velocità e la competenza messer Lyra. Potete tornare alla tenuta."

L'uomo fa vagare gli occhi grigi su di loro due rendendoli nervosi.

"Dov'è il Signorino a proposito? Non dovevate  _impedire che peccassero di lussuria_ , secondo le parole di Mrs. Raia?"

Il suo respiro ha un fischio vago verso la fine, le guance sembrano più rosse a contrasto con quel pallore.

"Il Signorino ha avuto problemi di respirazione. Si sono allontanati per provare ad allentare il corsetto.   
Abbiamo chiesto noi loro di farlo, non volevamo ledere l'intimità del Signorino."

Sente lo stomaco contorcersi ma mantiene lo sguardo fisso sulle pupille dilatate dell'uomo che adesso ride in maniera scomposta.

" _Ledere l'intimità_? Stai passando troppo tempo con quel damerino di Iodice eh? Eppure ho sentito che a Napoli si è dato parecchio da fare, non è affatto innocente e retto come fa credere."

 _Retto_  lo è di sicuro in questo momento.

Ed è probabile che il Signorino se ne stia  _personalmente occupando._

Si morde la lingua e socchiude gli occhi.

"Non sono affari nostri. E comunque-"

" _E comunque_  il Signorino è pur sempre un uomo. Non lo sembra nell'aspetto e nell'educazione, ma è un uomo e non ha nulla da nascondere sotto al corsetto. Quello che dici non ha senso, perché si sarebbero dovuti allontanare-"

"Edwin! Edmund!"

Sobbalzano tutti e tre sentendo la voce forte di Alex che li chiama.

Avrebbe potuto anche reggere.

Dopotutto Genn continua a sistemarsi il corsetto reggendosi l'orlo dell'abito per non inciampare nelle radici degli alberi.

 _Peccato che_... hanno l'affanno tutti e due.

"Mr. Iodice. È arrivata una lettera per il Signorino, dai signori Raia. Messer Lyra qui  _non credeva per davvero_  che il Signorino avesse avuto un attacco di tosse convulsa, e neanche credeva che noi essendo dei giovani uomini vi abbiamo fatti allontanare qualche minuto per discrezione. Il corsetto del Signorino mi sembra apposto adesso, credo fosse proprio quello il problema principale,  _vero Mr. Iodice?_  
Il corsetto."

Stringe gli occhi e spera che Alex capisca.

Stanno rischiando grosso, tutti e quattro.

Non vuole tornare a scrostare porte e a spalare feci di cavallo, si accontenta di picnic e passeggiate all'aperto coi Signori e suo fratello,  _sta bene così, grazie tante._

"Certo, ovviamente. Non sono stato bene, messere. Perdono.  
Posso... avere la lettera?"

Genn si schiarisce la gola e forza il petto ad alzarsi ed abbassarsi in maniera convulsa, quasi malata invece che conseguente al piacere come fino a qualche secondo prima.

"Oh, sì."

Messer Lyra sembra diventare più rosso quando vede Genn sollevarsi l'abito bianco e tendere la mano guantata verso di lui con un sorriso cortese.   
Probabilmente è la prima volta che lo vede da vicino.

Genn fa quest'effetto a tutti, uomini e donne, vecchi e bambini.

Non puoi fare a meno di boccheggiare, di balbettare qualcosa di sconnesso prima di inchinarti a lui per un saluto rispettoso e dargli ciò che desidera.

Ci sono passati tutti, anche loro.

_E sopratutto..._

"Signor Iodice, possiamo tornare ai cavalli? Voglio riposare prima del pranzo, mi sento debole."

Genn si nasconde la fronte con le mani prima di abbassare gli occhi e aspettare che Alex gli porga il braccio.

"Grazie ancora messere. Tornate alle vostre mansioni."

L'uomo si china ossequiosamente verso Genn e ancora interdetto, si lascia superare dai due giovani.

"Andiamo anche noi."

Edmund glielo sussurra fra i denti superandolo, chissà come,  _come, mio Dio._.. l'hanno scampata bella.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sono preoccupata a lasciarvi qui da soli. Non vorrei che succedesse qualcosa di sconveniente."

Imma sbuffa via un ricciolo che le era scivolato sugli occhi e prende a infilarsi gli orecchini continuando a guardarlo riflesso nella specchiera.

"Sai che non posso venire in città se non strettamente necessario. Nostro padre e Kurt devono andare per lavoro e voi vi siete aggregate con la mamma per lo shopping. Non c'è niente di male se andate un paio di giorni, solo che io preferisco rimanere, per non rischiare."

Genn cerca di mantenere il tono più calmo possibile, si morde il sorriso che gli esce spontaneo ogni volta che si parla dell'imminente partenza, sa che vuol dire,  _sanno_  che vuol dire.

"È del Signor Iodice che mi preoccupo. Perché non viene con noi? Può andare dai fratelli o dal padre, non mi importa. Basta che ti stia  _lonta_ -"

"Il Signor Iodice non è un animale. Sa controllarsi perfettamente, e in quanto alla sua famiglia... tempo un mese e lo avranno di nuovo per loro. Preferisce rimanere a tenermi compagnia prima della sua partenza."

"Che genere di compagnia?"

Imma lo fulmina e Genn si ritrova a sbuffare. È ancora in sottana sente davvero troppo caldo e il solo pensiero di indossare un abito lo fa sudare ancora di più.

" _La compagnia solita_. Letture, passeggiate, merende e picnic sul prato, tea pomeridiani... mi chiedi sempre cosa facciamo come se potessimo fare altro. Siamo in campagna, cosa dovremmo fare?"

"Lo so io  _cosa_."

Imma digrigna i denti prima di alzarsi di scatto dalla sedia.

La crinolina le ampia la gonna color lavanda, si infila i guanti bianchi bucherellati e si allaccia il ventaglio al polso.

"Sei molto bella sorella mia."

"E tu sei indecente. Quando comincerai a vestirti? Dobbiamo andare a colazione."

Genn si siede con uno sbuffo sul letto della sorella, si tira su la lunga sottana scoprendo le cosce chiare per trarre un po' di sollievo dal vento caldo che entra dalla finestra spalancata.  
 _Mi sa che non vengo a colazione. Fa davvero troppo caldo._

"Salutiamoci ora, fate buon viaggio e divertitevi. Rimango a riposare un'altro po' prima di dedicarmi al ricamo."

Imma annuisce prima di lasciargli un bacio sul capo e finalmente la vede sorridere.

"Grazie. Riposati anche tu. E per favore stai attento col Signor Iodice. È pur sempre un uomo e ti desidera enormemente e so che lo desideri anche tu. Il desiderio però, non sempre porta a un amore sincero e duraturo, a un matrimonio. Non devi concederti senza la sicurezza di un fidanzamento ufficiale. Lo sai già."

Genn annuisce storcendo la bocca.

Lo sa. Lo sa, eccome.   
Lo sa lo sa  _losalosa_.

Stringe la sottoveste fra i pugni.

 _Questi tre giorni_... li avevano agoniati per così tanto... potevano finalmente stare insieme per davvero.  
Fare l'amore.  
Ne hanno parlato a lungo...

Alex rimarrà per altre tre settimane prima di partire, non c'è più tempo, non c'è più modo,  _se non adesso-_

"Vado. Non dormire troppo, piccolo cerbiatto."

Sorride inghiottendo parole sconvenienti.

_Anche Alex mi chiama così._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 _Genn... Gè_...

Sente un tocco leggero sulla spalla.

_No no, lasciatemi dormire ancora un po'._

"Genn svegliati. Siamo soli finalmente."

Apre le palpebre di scatto.

Il cuore prende a battergli furiosamente, tira su la schiena improvvisamente sveglissimo.

Conscio di essere in intimo, con la pelle umida di sudore e Alex...

 _Alex_ -

"Alex sei qui! Ti hanno visto entrare?"

Il moro scuote la testa e sorride, forse perché Genn sta ancora biascicando, forse perché ha i segni del cuscino sulla guancia o i capelli scompigliati dal sonno. Forse per tutto questo.

Forse per niente di questo.

"Siamo soli Genn.  _Siamo soli_. Ho chiuso la porta a chiave."

Alex si inginocchia sul lato del letto stringendogli le gambe e sollevandogliele leggermente facendo scivolare il cotone lungo le cosce.

Genn sente i brividi salirgli per la schiena quando Alex gli lascia una serie di baci sul lato del ginocchio prima di spostare le labbra più in su verso il suo interno coscia.

Si ritrova a inghiottire a vuoto e a stringere il tessuto bianco sulla sua intimità risvegliata, la mente viaggia velocissima,  _e se vengono i domestici a bussare? Se ci cercano e non ci trovano, lo sapranno, lo sapranno che siamo insieme, lo sapranno, sarà la fine-_

"Io... Alex... ci scopriranno."

È più un ansito roco, se ne rende conto, si stringe la veste per evitare di stringere la testa di Alex e  _portarsela-_

_Oh no._

"Ho finto di uscire per una passeggiata per poi rientrare quando il resto dei domestici era nelle cucine giù.   
Non ci scoprirà nessuno se fai davvero piano, Genn."

Si ritrova ad annuire velocemente senza neanche rendersene conto, stende la schiena sul materasso fino a raggiungere il cuscino e aprire di più le gambe.

Alex sopra di lui sorride, è salito sul materasso fra le sue cosce, indossa solo un camicione bianco largo e dei pantaloni scuri, ha gli occhi concentrati su di lui. Sorride leggero.

È una visione.

"Sei bellissimo, amore. Bellissimo."

Scuote la testa quando lo vede sporgersi per un bacio, fra un respiro e l'altro riesce a snocciolare un vago  _no, no tu lo sei, tu lo sei,_ ma non riesce a concentrarsi, Alex gli stringe l'erezione da sopra la sottoveste, gliela massaggia piano, l'attrito con la stoffa lo fa impazzire, si rende conto di star emettendo piccoli versi solo quando Alex glieli spegne con un bacio.

"Silenzio, mio caro. Dobbiamo fare silenzio."

_Sisisi silenzio silenzio._

Stringe il lenzuolo e si morde le labbra, Alex si è messo di nuovo in ginocchio spogliandosi della camicia e rimanendo a petto nudo. La sua pelle è diventata leggermente più scura con il sole preso durante i picnic, è così bello, così forte, così diverso da lui.

Con la sua pelle chiara e la magrezza, senza neanche un muscolo guizzante sottopelle... come fa a dire che è bellissimo? Genn non è bellissimo.

Alex lo è.

E-

" _Mmh ah_! Alex, non così veloce, mi farai venire!"

Alex smette di masturbarlo per qualche secondo prima di ricominciare alla stessa velocità, facendogli aprire di più le gambe.

Sente il calore accumularsi nel bassoventre man mano che gli attimi scorrono, sta cercando di aspettare, di trattenersi, ma Alex non gli da pace e lui proprio non riesce-

"Ah!  _Ahh... ah_ , Alex..."

Si sente la pelle bollente, lo stomaco si incava nei punti in cui il proprio seme caldo scivola via, riapre gli occhi solo quando Alex gli tocca la pancia proprio in quei punti.

Raccoglie un po' di quel rilascio bagnandosi le dita, sembra attento, curioso, concentrato a bagnarsele tutte.

"Che fai... che-"

Sgrana gli occhi.

Il primo dito di Alex è scivolato dentro di lui con una facilità totale.  
Non ha sentito praticamente nulla.

Alex lo studia dall'alto, mentre muove l'indice, dentro e fuori, prima di aggiungere anche il medio.

Sente vibrare la propria apertura, è già così piena, si stringe intorno alle falangi di Alex, come se volesse trattenerlo, eppure tutto quello che vuole è sentire l'altro muoversi.

Il terzo dito gli fa scendere una lacrima.  
Forse Alex ha fatto quella cosa così sporca per rendere la penetrazione meno dolorosa, per farlo rilassare, per fargli godere il momento.  
Ma la verità è che sente dolore, ha ogni muscolo contratto, ogni singolo muscolo e  _non riesce proprio-_

 _"Shhhh_  Genn non è niente. Ci sono qui io. Ci sono io. Genn guardami. Va tutto bene, ci sono io con te."

Si è accorto di star respirando a fatica solo quando Alex gli ha sfiorato la guancia, è sicuro di non sentire più male fisicamente, il dolore gli parte dal petto, si irradia, non riesce a contenerlo.

Tossisce forte, Alex sfila le dita di colpo e gli stringe il viso fra le mani.

"Genn, tesoro, che succede? Parlami."

Il petto gli fa così male,  _non riesce a crederci_ , fino a poco fa stava provando un piacere così intenso e  _adesso..._

_Cosa è cambiato?_

Riesce a prendere un'unica boccata d'aria che gli fa infiammare i polmoni.

"Ti prego non prendere la mia verginità. Ti prego è tutto quello che ho, tutto quello che mi resta.   
Senza non sono niente."  
  


Sente Alex sollevargli il busto, ha la testa che gli gira, il respiro roco, lascia che l'altro lo manovri, rimane con gli occhi chiusi finché non sente la pelle calda del moro contro la guancia.

"Amore mio."

Si accorge di star piangendo solo quando Alex comincia ad accarezzargli i capelli, baciargli la fronte, ha così paura adesso, sente il proprio corpo chiudersi a riccio al solo pensiero di andare oltre, eppure fino a qualche minuto fa era tutto quello che voleva, tutto ciò che ha desiderato per mesi, concedersi a Alex totalmente, mettersi nelle sue mani senza remore.

Ma adesso...

Si sente tremare, respira a fatica, sente una nuova ondata di tosse risalirgli in gola, stringe maggiormente i fianchi di Alex e si concentra.  
Vuole respirare,  _respirare con lui, respirare insieme_ , petto contro petto.

Lo ama così tanto, gli darebbe tutto.

Ogni cosa.

Però-  _se loro fanno l'amore_... e Alex decidesse di lasciarlo... tanto vale che si getta nel fiume.  
Sì, tanto vale che affronta le acque gelide e impervie, tanto vale che sbatte la testa contro i sassi scivolosi,  _lui_ -

Si sente tirare su in ginocchio, non riesce più a sentirsi la gola per quanto forte sta tossendo, non riesce a incanalare aria, sente solo dolore.

_Respira Genn! Genn, piano!_

E la voce di Alex.

E il suo petto forte contro il proprio.

E il suo... respiro.

Chiaro.

Forte.

Respira.

Respira.

Respira con me Genn.

_Non mi puoi lasciare hai capito?_

Me lo hai promesso.

Voglio vederti in bianco.

 

Me lo hai promesso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Gli è sembrato di stringere una persona addormentata.

Per un po'.

Qualcuno che aveva perso i sensi.

O aveva lasciato questo mondo.

Qualcuno di pesante, immobile, spento.

Ha avuto paura.  
  


Ci ha pensato.

A quello che diceva suo padre.

_Solo che lui..._

Sarebbe rimasto vedovo ancor prima di averlo sposato.

Ci ha pensato.

Per qualche secondo lungo una vita.

Ci ha pensato.

Avrebbe indossato il nero in segno di lutto per anni.

Perchè ha perso il suo piccolo cerbiatto prima del tempo.

Ha perso il suo Genn nel fiore degli anni.

Ha perso una battaglia destinata a una fine tragica.

Ha avuto paura.  
  


"Alex..."  
  


Poi non più.

Ha visto il colore tornare sulle guance bianchissime di Genn.

Il suo respiro diventare musica nelle proprie orecchie.

Lo ha baciato, lo ha stretto, respirava con lui,  _grazie a lui_ , respirava.

"Perchè piangi Alex..."

"Non piango."

Lo vede sorridere, con gli occhi socchiusi prima di accasciarsi di nuovo su di lui.  
Senza forze ma con il respiro che entra nella sua bocca lento e stabile.

"Perchè piangi?"

Scuote la testa e lo stringe forte, le lacrime scendono silenziose ma sorride.

"Alex? Perchè piangi?"  
  


 

Non piango.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A Genn viene da ridere.

Respira quel buio polveroso, si tiene più strette le gambe al petto e piega la testa, il cuore gli batte così veloce...

"Un due tre e se non sei nascosto peggio per te!"

Si morde il tessuto chiaro della sottoveste mentre i brividi di piacere gli salgono sulla schiena.

Si stanno divertendo tantissimo.

"Genn? Dove sei?"

Sente Alex passargli a fianco e ridere, non lo trova  _eh no, stavolta si è nascosto davvero bene._

"Gè? Guarda che ti trovo eh?   
Lo sai che ti trovo sempre."

Per qualche secondo gli viene il pensiero che non stia solo parlando di Nascondino.   
Qualche secondo in cui gli pizzicano le labbra.

Scuote la testa e riprende a tendere l'orecchio.

Alex sta scendendo le scale, i gradini di legno scricchiolano nonostante lui cerchi di tenere il passo leggero, Genn solleva di poco il coperchio della cassapanca dell'anticamera fortunatamente vuoto e guarda verso le scale con un sorriso.

È riuscito a entrare in uno spazio così ristretto, stavolta Alex non lo troverà, vincerà lui,  _eh sì, gliela farà sotto il naso e-_

Per qualche secondo... pensa che non può essere vero.

Forse è qualche sorta di allucinazione.

I ragni... non hanno le zampe così lunghe. Non camminano così lentamente e inesorabilmente sugli abiti dei signorini.

 _Quindi_...

Si sente gelare il sangue.

" _Ah! Oh no_  oh no aiuto! Un ragno, Alex aiutami!  _Oh, no_..."

È uscito così velocemente dal suo nascondiglio che è finito per terra inciampando nell'orlo dell'abito si rialza scuotendosi la sottoveste finché non vede quell'animale orribile scivolare lontano dalle sue vesti.

"Alex! Alex ho paura aiutami!"

Il panico gli brucia la pelle, si sente pizzicare il retro del collo, riesce quasi a sentire tanti altri piccoli ragnetti scivolare sulla nuca e le spalle, si graffia la pelle per scacciarli.

"Genn che succede! Genn! Genn smettila!"

Si sente stringere per i polsi per qualche secondo.

"Io... i ragni... Alex  _i ragni_! Sono pieno di ragni, ne ho visto uno grandissimo ma sono sicuro di averne altri addosso ti prego aiutami!"

Il moro sembra non capire, continua a stringergli i polsi per evitare che scacci via gli insetti con le unghia  _ma se non può farlo lui deve farlo Alex!_

"Aiutami! Alex-"

"Aspetta Genn, fammi vedere..."

Si sente stringere forte i polsi, sente l'impulso di strapparli via dalle mani di Alex ma serra i denti e aspetta.  
Quasi sobbalza nel sentire le dita dell'altro sul suo collo, il formicolio diventa più forte,  _ma quanti sono?_

_Tutti su di lui, tutti-_

"Non c'è niente. Non hai niente. È solo suggestione."

La stretta allo stomaco si intensifica, sente il sudore scendergli dietro la schiena.

"Sei sicuro? Sei sicuro Alè, sicuro?"

"Certo, tesoro. Non hai niente."

Si sente prendere per un braccio, Alex gli stringe il fianco e lo guida in avanti continuando a sussurrargli che non ha niente, lo aiuta a scendere le scale e si riesce a calmare solo guardando il tavolo da pranzo invaso da piatti sporchi e frutta mangiucchiata.

Solo allora.

Gli viene di nuovo da ridere.

"Non sappiamo proprio prenderci cura di noi eh?"

Alex sbuffa e lascia il suo fianco per spostarsi fino al tavolo e recuperare una susina.

"È per questo che abbiamo i domestici, no? Perché li hai mandati via?"

Genn fa il giro del tavolo fino a trovare un angolino affianco a Alex dove sedersi, sposta un tozzo di pane e due piatti prima di tirarsi su a sedere sul piano in legno.

"Non li ho mandati via! Ho dato loro la giornata libera, tutto qui. Gli ho fatto promettere di non dire niente alla mia famiglia e sono stati tutti ben felici di lasciarci la tenuta."

"Così potevamo giocare a Nascondino per ore?"

"Così potevamo stare da soli per ore.  
Tu senza quelle giacche così pesanti...- passa le mani sulla camicia slacciata di Alex prima di sfiorare il suo petto nudo - e io senza corsetto."

"E senza abito! Sei praticamente in intimo. Poi dici che non dobbiamo fare l'amore, ma come faccio? È una sofferenza continua."

Alex rotea gli occhi prima di dare un morso alla susina che tiene fra le dita.

Un rivolo di succo gli scivola lungo il mento andando a gocciolargli sui piedi nudi.

"Lo sai...  _che voglio. Così tanto_. Ma stamattina... mi hai fatto così paura. Sembravi pronto a prendermi.  
Eri a un passo, lo sentivo.   
Non ero pronto, io... mi stavi facendo male. È voglio provare solo piacere quando sono con te."

"Mi scuso ancora, io non me ne sono reso conto. Ma... non è solo quello, vero? Hai detto delle parole precise.  
Hai detto-"

"Alex. Se tu... mi prendi io non avrò più niente. Lo sai questo. E se cambi idea? Se alla fine decidi che non sono io quello che vuoi. In fondo... è cominciato tutto come un salvataggio d'emergenza. Una  _cortesia_. Volevi sposarmi solo per aiutarmi nella mia condizione, insomma, per pietà."

"Sai che non è così. Era quello che pensavo all'inizio, ma probabilmente già ti amavo. Non come ti amo ora, certo. Adesso ti amo infinitamente."

Un po' sorride.  
Perchè lo vede negli occhi grandi di Alex, nelle sue labbra socchiuse, nel suo volto rilassato.  
Lo vede che è vero, che l'altro ci crede, che sente ciò di cui parla.

Lo ama.

Davvero.

"Lo so. E so anche di star mettendo a dura prova la tua pazienza con queste continue lamentele e piagnistei, solo per questo dovresti lasciarmi io neanche ti biasimerei, tanti vengono lasciati per molto meno, io-"

"Genn, io non ti lascerò mai. Per quanto tu ci provi  _costantemente_  a farti lasciare...- sorridono entrambi con gli occhi un po' lucidi - Non ti lascerò. Né ora né mai."

"Hai sempre detto che non puoi sapere cosa ci riserverà il futuro. E hai ragione io razionalmente lo so. Ma-"

"Anche io razionalmente lo so.  
Che non possiamo sapere cosa ci aspetterà, ma  _irrazionalmente_... Genn, irrazionalmente non ho occhi che per te. Non potrei mai averli per altri.  
E sono ossessionato, giuro  _ossessionato_  - ridacchia prima di prendergli la mano sinistra - da una domanda. Perché non porti mai anelli sulla mano sinistra?  
Dimmelo, ti prego."

"No, non è niente. Niente."  
Sente le guance farglisi rosse mentre cerca di tirare via la mano dalla presa ferrea del moro.

"Dimmelo. Dimmelo Gè me lo devi dire."

Inghiotte a vuoto.  
Gli occhi di Alex sono neri e seri anche se le vede le sue labbra che faticano a trattenere il sorriso.  
 _Ti prego, fa che si ricordi anche lui._

"È... sciocco. Lo so che eravamo piccoli ma io... ci credevo veramente all'epoca e col passare degli anni... semplicemente mi ero abituato a portare anelli solo alla mano destra, mi straniva-"

"Genn. Dimmi perchè."

Stringe gli occhi.  
"Sentivo. Sentivo che se li avessi indossati... avrei tradito la tua promessa. È davvero sciocco, probabilmente non ti ricordi."

"Mi ricordo, io mi ricordo tutto.   
Non mi ricordo con quali sentimenti lo dissi ma mi ricordo... ogni parola.  
Volevo vedere se ti ricordavi anche tu.  
Hai degli anelli così belli... ma non li indossi mai alla mano sinistra."

"Avevi detto che saresti tornato.   
 _Avevi detto_  - prende un respiro tremante prima di stringere la mano di Alex invece che cercare di ritirarla - avevi detto che al tuo ritorno mi avresti regalato un anello. Di tenere la mano libera, in attesa. Non hai mai specificato la natura di un gesto simile. Ma nella mia mente terribilmente infatuata... avresti chiesto la mia mano."

"Non hai sbagliato. Sono qui adesso. E ho chiesto la tua mano."

Lo vede sorridere prima di allontanarsi da lui per raggiungere il caminetto.

"L'ho messo qui ieri sera. Sapendo dei nostri giorni in solitaria non potevo che farlo in queste ore insieme."

Genn sente il cuore saltargli nel petto prima di vedere Alex che apre un carillon d'argento usato come soprammobile e recupera qualcosa prima di voltarsi verso di lui con le gote rosse.

"Non ho pensato a una frase e non ho programmato un discorso, so che avrei dovuto. Posso solo dirti... che ti amo per amarti e non per essere amato. E lo faccio perché... non c'è nulla che mi renda più felice che vederti sorridere e respirare al mio fianco."

Non ha il coraggio di guardare in basso.  
Continua a tenere lo sguardo sugli occhi brillanti di Alex mentre sente il metallo freddo circondargli perfettamente l'anulare.

"Avrei voluto regalarti un gioiello di famiglia, magari appartenuto a mia madre... lei ne sarebbe stata felice.   
Ma... ho pensato che qualcosa di nuovo poteva andare meglio. Senza passato, senza dolori, un nuovo inizio partendo da oggi."

 _È solo..._  
È solo quando Alex gli stringe la mano prima di portarsela alle labbra che riesce a vederlo.

È uno zaffiro blu.

La prima lacrima gli scende.  
I polmoni gli si stringono, ma stavolta è diverso.

_È diverso._

Ogni cosa è diversa con Alex, perfino la sua malattia.

"Non devi temere nulla."

Scuote la testa con la vista offuscata prima di stringergli il viso e baciarlo profondamente.

Si sente così felice.

Con le braccia di Alex intorno alla vita e le sue labbra contro le proprie.

_Si sente felice, sì._

Con un peso delicato a stringergli l'anulare, già posato, già...

Familiare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Si sente leggero.

Ha indossato degli stivaletti comodi, cammina sull'erba senza pensarci, senza riflettere troppo, si regge ai tronchi degli alberi solo per il piacere di sentire la ruvida consistenza delle cortecce sotto le dita, e non perché sta scivolando. Non perché le scarpette gli fanno male, non perché rischia costantemente di cadere per via dell'abito, non perché gli manca l'aria a causa del corsetto, no.

Si sente leggero.

Con la sua sottoveste, il mantello a coprirlo a stento, gli stivaletti e le mani nude.

"Genn dai vieni!"

_Si sente libero._

Con Alex al suo fianco.

Lo raggiunge saltellando, sta cominciando a sudare per il caldo della mattina, il girocollo di perle gli stringe piacevolmente la nuca, è freddo ed è l'unico ornamento che indossa.   
La sottoveste è corta, non raggiunge le ginocchia, la indossava anni fa, all'epoca era più basso, eppure ancora gli sta bene.

È così inusuale avere le gambe nude.  
Così come è inusuale uscire senza guanti e senza cappello e senza tutto il resto, ma non riesce a dispiacersene.  
Quando posa le mani sul petto di Alex e si lascia baciare la fronte e le palpebre si accorge di avere un'altro ornamento oltre le perle.

Lo zaffiro incastonato nell'anello di fidanzamento brilla alla luce verde del bosco, gli illumina le dita, la mano, il braccio, il cuore.

_Illumina tutto._

Sposta la testa per baciare Alex sulle labbra. Le sente calde, umide, dolci come sempre, le loro lingue si accarezzano calme, socchiude le gambe quando sente Alex spingerlo contro il tronco di un albero.

Ha la testa leggera, la mente che vola, si sente felice, con il vento che gli accarezza la pelle e Alex che gli accarezza-

"Ah!  _Mmmh_ , Alex..."

Stringe le gambe quando sente Alex superare la barriera del tessuto per di raggiungere la sua intimità, prende a masturbarlo velocemente prima di ricominciare a baciarlo, gli toglie l'aria con la sua bocca, le forze con le sue mani. Inutile dire che dura ben poco.

L'orgasmo lo sorprende velocemente, ma ha la mente lucida, l'eccitazione è solo momentaneamente sopita, riapre gli occhi per incontrare quelli dell'amato.

Alex gli sorride chinandosi per pulire le dita sporche di sperma sull'erba alta, sembra un selvaggio  _ecco, l'ha detto_ , o un bambino, in ogni caso si comporta in maniera inaccettabile, ma d'altronde si è levato perfino le scarpe e le ha lasciate nelle borse sulle selle dei cavalli, non l'ha mai visto così.

Forse anche lui si sente libero.

_Sono liberi, tutti e due._

"Vieni."

Anche le parole sono ridotte all'osso, parlano coi gesti, con Alex che lo guida per il fianco, Genn che gli sorride, che si china per sfilarsi gli stivali e lo guarda, cadono i baluardi della loro educazione perbenista, niente scarpe, niente mantello, niente vestiti niente discorsi.

 _Se li vedessero_... li rinchiuderebbero in un sanatorio.

Eppure.

Genn non si è sentito più lucido di adesso.

Stende il mantello ai suoi piedi e abbandona gli stivaletti poco lontano, sono vicinissimi al fiume, riesce a sentirne il rumore e l'umidità sulla pelle.

Si sdraia su quella cappa scura, con una consapevolezza diversa.

_Sa che cosa sta per accadere._

Sa cosa sta per accadere quando sente il bassoventre contrarsi nuovamente alla vista di Alex che si fa scivolare la camicia dalle spalle e si tira giù i calzoni.

Ha paura.

Un po'.

Alex è... imponente.  
E farà male.

E teme di tossire nonostante il freno della collana e se poi...  _accade_?

Alex si spaventerà tantissimo e forse... sarebbe la scusa buona per lasciarlo definitivamente.

"Genn, non è niente."

Si accorge di aver emesso un lamento acuto solo dopo la carezza dolce di Alex, sta cercando di calmarlo, eppure, lui non ne aveva bisogno,  _era così tranquillo fino a poco prima, lui-_

Lui...

"Ho così paura Alex. Così tanta."

Le spalle larghe gli oscurano il sole e il mondo intorno quando l'amato si china su di lui per baciargli la fronte.

"Non devi. Non devi, staremo bene.  
Ti farò stare bene Genn, vedrai, lo ricorderemo per sempre."

Ne hanno parlato quella notte stretti nel letto di Genn nel silenzio della casa semivuota.

Ne hanno parlato e sono stati onesti.

Hanno paura tutti e due, sono eccitati tutti e due e sanno anche che non c'è più tempo.   
Alex partirà fra due settimane per poi mancare un anno,  _un anno..._

_Non c'è più tempo._

Guarda Alex sfilare dalla tasca dei pantaloni abbandonati sul mantello una fialetta d'olio, ne versa il contenuto sulle dita prima di scaldarlo fra di esse.

Lo hanno già fatto.   
Con le dita che frugano dentro di lui, con Alex che prova ad allentare la tensione del suo anello di muscoli,  _andrà tutto bene._

"Genn guardami. - Solleva lo sguardo verso Alex che gli sorride, facendogli prendere un respiro profondo - Sei bellissimo."

Si rilassa immediatamente ma dura qualche secondo perché le dita dentro di lui diventano tre e si ritrova a stringere i denti per trattenere un urlo.

Oh no  _malemalemalemalemal_ -

"Genn, respira piano, forza, ancora."

Sente le lacrime scendergli, non riesce a concentrarsi su altro se non il senso di dolore e pienezza, il ventre gli brucia e le gambe lottano per richiudersi e preservare il suo punto più delicato.

Alex continua con le spinte finché il dolore viene soppiantato da  _altro_.  
Quello che le sue labbra hanno lasciato andare...  
Non era un gemito di dolore, ma di piacere.

"Ancora ancora, fallo di nuovo."

Le parole gli si ingarbugliano in bocca, le cosce gli si allargano in autonomia, si aprono insieme al suo corpo, vogliono avere di nuovo quel piacere, così grande e inaspettato.

E arriva.

Arriva arriva  _arrivaarriva_.

La lingua gli si secca, quando Alex decreta che è pronto, che sono pronti e si cosparge l'intimità di olio ma Genn è così sconvolto, con la mente rimasta a quel piacere,  _ma da dove veniva?_

_Lo vuole ancora._

Però quando Alex lo penetra... sente di nuovo dolore, fortissimo, no è troppo, ogni millimetro è troppo,  _basta Alex mi fai male, è troppo, io-_

"Genn! Genn! Calmati, mi sono fermato! Sono fermo."

"Alex... Alex..."

Piagnucola pietosamente ma non sa che altro dire se non il nome della persona che ama più al mondo e che gli aveva promesso piacere e invece gli regala solo dolore.

"Sono qui, tesoro, ti aspetto."

Solo allora ha la forza di aprire gli occhi. Alex sta sudando copiosamente mentre lo stomaco si ritrae a ogni respiro.

_Forse anche lui sta soffrendo._

"Beh diciamo che non è piacevole rimanere fermo, sei davvero strettissimo e caldo."

Alex risponde a una domanda che non si era accorto di aver posto, lo fa col sorriso ma i suoi occhi tremolano, sì, sta soffrendo.

"Puoi... muoverti."

"Sei sicuro?"

 _No_.  
"Sì."

"Farò piano, stai tranquillo amore."

Annuisce insicuro, il dolore si è allentato ma è presente comunque, Alex prende a spingere ma qualcosa cambia di nuovo, il piacere torna, inaspettato come prima, ingoia il male e lo fa gemere ancora, si sente così strano, sta provando cose diverse eppure il cuore gli salta in gola.

_È Alex._

Lui gli sta facendo provare cose diverse, sensazioni mai provate, sentimenti sopiti che tornano a galla prepotentemente.

Allunga le mani e stringe il viso del moro sopra di lui.

È sudato, concentrato, attento a non fargli male,  _sempre attento_  a lui e ai suoi sentimenti.

"Amore mio..."

Non riesce a dire nient'altro.

Eppure fa sorridere Alex, che si piega per baciarlo spingendo ancora, è tutto così forte, così pregno, di odori, di sensazioni, il piacere si accumula nel suo bassoventre,  _oh no, di già..._

Prende a toccarsi seguendo le spinte dell'altro, viene con sussulto, sciogliendosi sul suo stesso stomaco.

Sta sudando così tanto.  
Respira a fatica, sta morendo per la felicità, l'eccitazione, la paura, il cuore gli scoppia e il piacere lo investe.

Vorrebbe tantissimo gemere e ansimare, ma si trattiene una nuova paura gli gratta il retro della mente.

La tosse.

_No no Genn non respirare forte, non gemere, no no-_

Se lo ripete nella mente ma Alex continua a farsi strada dentro di lui, a colpirgli la prostata e a donargli piacere e nonostante lui cerchi di trattenere gli ansiti dopo un'ulteriore spinta chiude gli occhi e geme forte.

La collana di perle gli stringe la gola come un cappio ma non...

succede niente.

Sgrana gli occhi e si copre subito la bocca pronto al colpo di tosse che puntualmente arriva dopo ogni sforzo polmonare però- non arriva.

Non...  _arriva?_

Alex se ne accorge e gli stringe il polso levandogli la mano dalla bocca

"Ci sono io, non preoccuparti."

Genn scuote la testa mentre sente le lacrime scivolare via dalle ciglia,  _no, non capisci, arriverà la tosse, arriverà sicuramente._

Però Alex gli sorride e gli bacia una guancia per poi passare al suo orecchio.

"Fammi sentire la tua voce"

E spinge più forte, e per quanto Genn si trattiene, di nuovo non riesce a non ansimare e gemere, solo che ancora, la tosse non arriva.

Si slaccia il girocollo di perle con forza,  _vuole respirare_ , vuole respirare a pieni polmoni senza paura, e quando avvolge i fianchi di Alex con le cosce e lo sente nuovamente entrare dentro di lui lo può fare, può respirare, gemere, ansimare, lo può fare senza timore,  _va tutto bene._

Il gemito finale di entrambi risuona fra i sassi subito coperto dal fiume impetuoso, i loro respiri sono pesanti, pieni, liberi.

Genn socchiude le labbra.  
"Mi apri i polmoni"

"Cosa?"

Lo stringe più forte, con le gambe e con le braccia, lo trattiene dentro di se anche se sente già dolore e forse anche Alex,  _non importa, aspetta un attimo._

"Mi fai respirare.  
Quando sono con te.   
Quando mi stringi, mi baci, mi accarezzi, quando sei dentro di me... quando mi ami.   
Io respiro."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"La cena di fidanzamento è stata...  _strana_. Non mi aspettavo una tale accoglienza dalla tua famiglia. Mr. Iodice sembrava quasi... beh non vorrei osare troppo ma ecco- neutrale?   
Sembrava neutrale."

" _Neutrale_? Mio padre che sembra neutrale, questa è nuova."

Alex si ritrova a ridacchiare prima di voltarsi verso Genn.

Indossa la camicia da notte e si stringe fermamente le gambe al petto.

Si sono dati appuntamento nel cuore della notte, per poter semplicemente parlare, confrontarsi, provare a capire se hanno sentito le stesse emozioni.

Suo padre non ha accettato l'idea di una festa da ballo come da usanze, ha preferito una cena di fidanzamento con le due famiglie, e così è stato.  
La cosa positiva di tutto ciò è che-

"Ora puoi indossare l'anello.   
Tenerlo sempre al dito senza ridarmelo quando i nostri incontri terminano."

Genn sorride e gli tende la mano sinistra, lo zaffiro brilla lucido per qualche secondo prima che Alex ci posi sopra le labbra.

"Mi sposerai davvero? Davvero... io- ancora non ci credo. Non posso crederci. Non so davvero-  _davvero_."  
Il suo sorriso si congela per qualche secondo prima di spegnersi.  
Il petto gli si alza e si abbassa, è frenetico mentre il resto del corpo vibra nervoso.

_Sta avendo... un attacco respiratorio?_

"Genn! Genn, tranquillo va tutto bene.  
Ci sono io, stringi le mie mani e non smettere di guardarmi."

"E quando morirò...  _Alex_ \- Alex mi porterai nel tuo cuore per un po'? S-olo... per un po'. Io ti aspetterò, ti... ti aspetterò, saremo insieme di nuovo alla fine."

Genn ha gli occhi lucidi anche se gli stringe le mani e non smette di guardarlo come Alex gli ha chiesto, il petto continua ad alzarsi e ad abbassarsi nervoso.

"Genn, guardami. Tu non morirai. Saremo insieme molti anni,  _moltissimi_ , finirai per odiarmi e sognare di liberarti di me, vedrai."

Il biondo ride prima di tossire, ma è più uno sfogo stizzito che una crisi, in effetti... non gliene viene una da moltissimo tempo.

"Il nostro matrimonio sarà il più bello di tutti. Ci invidieranno in molti perché saremo gli sposi più felici. E poi... sarà inusuale,  _un matrimonio a settembre?_ Ebbene, non aspetterò un giorno in più per stare al tuo fianco completamente."

Genn sembra calmarsi a ogni parola aggiunta, il suo corpo frena i tremiti durante la descrizione della torta nuziale e il suo petto riprende a respirare piano alla parte della passeggiata davanti agli ospiti per le congratulazioni.

"Ti prego tieni a mente che Nando ha un pessimo alito perciò quando chiederà  _un bacio dal neo-signor Iodice_ , ricordati di trattenere il fiato. Mio fratello si ostina a non coprire l'odore di tabacco con le essenze, come invece cerca di fare Ciro."

Genn socchiude gli occhi prima di posare la testa sul suo petto.

Alex gli accarezza i capelli biondi, calmo.  
"Mi raccomando, solo baci sulle mani e sulla fronte dai signori. Non mi fido di nessuno di loro, scommetto che quel giorno vorranno averti chiesto in sposo tutti. Ma sarà tardi.   
Perché io non ti lascerò mai."

"Nessuno mi vorrà per se quel giorno. Come tutti gli altri giorni. Io... non ho mai attirato l'interesse di nessuno."  
Genn ha la voce roca eppure il suo respiro è scandito, lento.

"Su questo ti sbagli, ti vorranno per loro quel giorno ancor più degli altri. Non lo sai l'effetto che fai agli uomini che ti circondano... loro rimangono ammaliati da te. E vorrei ben dire.  
Non c'è un Signorino che ha la tua grazia né la tua abilità al ricamo, per non parlare della tua figura e della tua educazione. Non farmi cominciare con la tua bellezza perché credo che domani non partirei perché ancora dovrei finire la lista."

Genn si solleva dalla sua posizione accovacciata solo per stringere le braccia intorno alle spalle di Alex.  
"Stai partendo... e nonostante... nonostante Londra sia distante poco più di un giorno di viaggio... mi sembra già di sentirti così lontano da me."

Alex lo stringe a se lasciandogli un bacio sul capo.  
"Sono proprio qui."

"Lo so..."

"Sapevamo che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato presto. È stata l'estate più bella della mia vita. Ma sarebbe finita nonostante tutto, lo sapevamo, eravamo preparati. Ma non devi pensare a questo, non voglio che ti struggi rimuginando sulla mia lontananza.  
Concentrati sul mio ritorno, il prossimo anno. Concentrati sul mio ricordo, sulle sensazioni che abbiamo provato insieme.  _Concentrati su quanto ti amo_. Non ti sentirai mai solo."

Genn si scosta da lui con il labbro inferiore che trema.  
Sanno entrambi che è più facile a dirsi che a farsi, come possono  _preoccuparsene_  quando sono stretti l'uno dalle braccia dell'altro?   
Come possono capire cos'è la  _mancanza_  del tocco e delle parole della persona che ami, come possono comprendere  _l'astinenza_  se si donano l'uno all'altro ogni giorno?

Alex lo sa.  
Ma deve mostrarsi forte.

Genn soffrirà moltissimo in sua assenza e se c'è una cosa che ha capito è che la sua malattia è strettamente collegata agli stati d'ansia e al dolore.  
Deve pensare al suo bene.

"Mi sentirò solo invece. Mi sembrerà di rivivere il tuo abbandono di anni fa solo che adesso sarà peggio, perché la natura del nostro rapporto è cambiata e ho potuto provare cos'è l'amore vero..."

"Devi pensare solo al mio ritorno.   
Genn.- Gli stringe le guance arrossate per guardarlo negli occhi liquidi - Devi pensare al giorno in cui saremo insieme. Al calore del mio corpo accanto al tuo."

"Sembra una favola bellissima che devo raccontarmi ogni minuto lontano da te."  
Genn sorride triste mentre chiude gli occhi e gli bacia il palmo della mano che lo stringe.

"E invece non è una favola. È tutto vero. E Mr. Iodice è perfino neutrale alla nostra decisione.   
 _Neutrale_ , Gè!"

Ridacchiano entrambi prima di lasciarsi un bacio dolce e unire le fronti.

"Dobbiamo rientrare. Domani... partirò subito dopo la colazione, voglio essere riposato."

Genn annuisce prima di sorridergli debolmente e prendere la mano che Alex gli offre per sollevarsi.

Quando raggiungono la sua stanza le loro braccia rimangono tese, le mani unite fino alla fine, fino a che anche i polpastrelli non riescono più a reggere la lontananza.

Alex gli sorride debole e si bacia la punta delle dita che stringevano le sue prima di voltarsi e raggiungere la propria camera.

_Deve riposarsi, sì._

Genn invece pensa che non dormirà affatto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

"Temo non mi unirò a voi per la colazione Mr. Raia, chiedo perdono."

"Ma signor Iodice avevate detto solo ieri che-"

"Ho fatto sistemare ai confini del giardino un picnic per me e il Signorino Raia. Preferisco passare con lui gli ultimi momenti della mia estate campagnola."

Genn rimane sulle scale.

Era sceso al suono della campanella pronto a unirsi al tavolo della sala da pranzo per la colazione, ma aveva udito la voce di suo padre e quella di sua madre unite a quella di Alex ed era rimasto in attesa.

"Signor Iodice ma avete visto Genn ieri alla cena... non sarà  _eccessivo_?"

"Temo che niente potrà mai essere eccessivo con vostro figlio, Mrs. Tutt'altro, i nostri momenti insieme non sono che granelli di sabbia e voglio afferrarli tutti."

Genn arrossisce stringendo la gonna ampia del vestito rosa antico, aveva indossato uno dei suoi abiti preferiti per la partenza del suo amore.  
Voleva essere ricordato così, con un nastro rosa intorno al collo e le spalle scoperte, le braccia lunghe e sottili nude e l'anello... in bella vista.

"D'accordo allora.  
In ogni caso chiederò alla servitù di lasciarvi la giusta privacy, noi staremo in casa finché non rientrerete."

" _Caro!_ "

"Mia cara, nostro figlio ama con tutto se stesso il signor Iodice. Se non concedessimo loro almeno gli ultimi saluti non ce lo perdonerebbe mai."

Genn sorride guardando le tre ombre muoversi e gesticolare.  
Scende la scala, ma i suoi passi vengono attutiti dalla moquette spessa.

"E sia, allora. In ogni caso siete fidanzati ufficialmente ormai, forse qualche minuto insieme ve lo possiamo concedere."

È allora che Genn si spinge sorridendo verso il corridoio che volge sulla porta d'ingresso, sgrana gli occhi e si interrompe nuovamente reggendosi il busto stretto nel corsetto.  
 _Suo padre... sta abbracciando Alex?_

Anche se è un sussurro contro l'orecchio del moro, Genn riesce comunque a udirlo.

"Prenditi cura di nostro figlio caro Alex. Mi aspetto... che tu lo renda il giovane più felice  _per_ \- per il poco tempo che gli resta da vivere."

Alex si stacca da suo padre e gli posa una mano sulla spalla, in una confidenza inedita, perfino per un giovane uomo che ha vissuto in quella casa per un anno e oltre.

"Vostro figlio morirà quando io e lui avremo realizzato i nostri sogni.  
E succederà a una veneranda età, con me al suo fianco."

"Lo spero proprio mio caro ragazzo. Non desidero altro per lui da quello sventurato giorno."

Mr. Raia annuisce severo prima di inchinarsi brevemente a lui e prendere la moglie sottobraccio per andare insieme verso la sala da pranzo.  
  


"Alex..."

"Genn, hey."

Alex gli sorride prima di tendergli la mano e aspettare che Genn gli allunghi la propria.

"Cosa volevi... perché...  _un picnic?"_

Le parole gli escono biascicate, è ancora confuso su quello che è accaduto sotto il proprio sguardo, sua madre che acconsente a chiudere i suoi occhi sempre vigili e severi e suo padre che abbraccia Alex come se fosse il più caro dei suoi figli.

Alex gli bacia il dorso della mano che ancora stringe e sorride, guidandolo verso la porta che dà in giardino.  
La luce del mattino non è forte, ma il contrasto con l'anticamera buia è davvero evidente, è costretto a chiudere gli occhi e ripararsi.

L'altro continua a guidarlo sul prato verde che scricchiola sotto le sue scarpette, e Genn prende a stringergli la mano più forte.

Ora che gli occhi gli si sono abituati alla luce riesce a scorgere un cesto di vimini e una tovaglia bianca proprio sotto l'unico ciliegio della tenuta.  
Lo stomaco gli fa le bizze alla vista delle due tazze da tea sistemare e dei biscotti, vede anche della frutta, dei tramezzini e-

"Una crostata alle ciliegie."

"Ci è sempre piaciuta. In tutta l'estate ne abbiamo mangiata una sola, mi sono permesso di chiedere alla cuoca un ultimo favore. Sono ciliegie proprio di questo albero."

Alex spinge il palmo della mano sul tronco spesso prima di indicargli i due piccoli cuscini bianchi da usare come sedute.

 _Gli sembra tutto così delizioso_.

Non solo il cibo, ma l'atmosfera fresca della mattina, il profumo dell'erba appena bagnata, il ciliegio, la tenuta baciata dal sole e Alex.  
Con la mascella marcata e un abito blu scuro ad avvolgergli il corpo forte.

Lo vede sfilarsi la giacca e tirarsi su le maniche della camicia, ogni cosa di lui, ogni suo gesto, ogni parola, ha un ritmo, unico e irripetibile.  
Perciò Genn è attento.

È tutto delizioso.  
  


"Mi sento diverso."

"Diverso?"

"È strano essere qui a pochi metri dalla mia casa... con te. Senza la paura, senza l'ansia di essere scoperti, siamo qui e siamo liberi di essere insieme."

Alex ridacchia oltre il bordo della sua tazzina da tea ricolma.  
"Non stiamo facendo nulla di male... al  _contrario_ -"

"Neanche le altre volte facevamo nulla di male. Me lo hai detto tu. Se ci amiamo col corpo... è solo un'altro modo di amarci con lo spirito."

Il moro annuisce e si sporge verso di lui per un bacio sulla guancia.  
"Ti amo immensamente."

Genn volta il viso prima di posare le labbra poco sopra quelle dell'altro.  
"Anche io - poi sul lato del naso - ti amo - e infine sul suo mento - immensamente."

Gli bacia le labbra a fondo, le loro bocche sanno di tea e ciliegie, le loro mani si stringono, i loro cuori si uniscono.

"Dobbiamo andare."

Ma poi.

_Ad occhi aperti..._

Il Sole è forte, gli ferisce le cornee, gli brucia la pelle, l'erba gli sporca l'abito, le cicale cantano fino a forargli i timpani, il vento settembrino gli mette i brividi ecco perché...

"No, Alex non andartene non mi lasciare..."

 _Ecco perché_  le lacrime gli scendono pesanti e calde, è per quello, l'ambiente è così ostile e il corsetto gli fa male, le gambe gli si sono addormentate, è per quello, è quello il motivo per cui la fronte gli crolla sulla spalla dell'altro, per cui stringe spasmodicamente la mano sinistra dell'amato e spera di trattenerlo.  
"Non mi lasciare solo... di nuovo."

Si sente stringere e cerca di farsi più piccolo, se diventa minuscolo può rimanere con Alex, può rimanere nel suo cuore, rimanere con lui, non darà fastidio, non sarà un incomodo, lui-

"Amore mio... piccolo cerbiatto... non piangere. Ti prego, non piangere che fai- piangere anche me."

Solleva la testa solo per guardare gli occhi lucidi di Alex, lui è sempre stato così forte. Se anche lui sta cedendo  _come può pretendere di trattenersi-_

Le lacrime gli scendono senza sosta eppure non singhiozza, ha imparato a trattenersi fin da quando...  _da quando_ -

"Alex..."

"Dobbiamo andare, Gè. Dobbiamo. Devo."

Il moro tira su col naso, lo scosta delicatamente e prende a raccattare le stoviglie e il cibo rimasto, chiude tutto nel cesto e lo stringe nella tovaglia.  
Si riveste, adesso anche lui sembra diverso, non sembra un sorridente ragazzo di campagna, sembra un uomo di città, burbero e serioso.

Quando Genn trova la forza di alzarsi, Alex raccoglie anche la sua seduta e così carico si avvia verso la tenuta senza guardarlo.

Il biondo raccoglie la gonna fra le mani e la accartoccia fra i pugni fino a sentire l'anello di fidanzamento stringergli il dito dolorosamente.  
  


Dobbiamo.

Dobbiamo andare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Si è ricomposto.

Stringe i denti e china la testa.

"Fate buon viaggio signor Iodice. È stato un piacere avervi con noi."

Suo padre gli stringe la mano calorosamente e Alex sorride mesto.

"Vi ringrazio per l'ospitalità e i consigli. La compagnia della vostra famiglia e l'ambiente consono allo studio è stato di grande conforto per me.

Pensavo di dover tornare in città per concentrarmi al meglio ma ogni persona nella tenuta mi ha dato qualsiasi tipo di agio, e non vi ringrazierò abbastanza."

Fa in tempo a guardare suo padre annuire contento prima che gli occhi gli si annebbino nuovamente.

_Oh no._

Inghiotte a vuoto e china la testa.

"Signorino Raia."

Il cuore gli salta nel petto e non può crederci,  _Alex perché non mi chiami Gè, perché non... dici che sono un cerbiatto_ , temi forse che a furia di dirlo io lo diventi davvero?   
Hai paura che così piccolo possa seguirti correndo?  
Credi... che non riusciresti a liberarti di me?  _Invece così..._

"Signorino io... non- non ci sono parole."

Invece così puoi rimanere a un metro di distanza da me, con tutta la mia famiglia che ci osserva attenta, la carrozza scura dietro di te carica dei tuoi averi, ma senza...  _senza di me._

"Vi prego. Non lasciate che i pensieri negativi vi offuschino la mente.  
Sono sicuro che stia già accadendo, ma io ve lo chiedo dal profondo del cuore... tenete vivo il ricordo del nostro legame. Non permettete a voi stesso di essere triste, amareggiato, sconvolto, indolente. Voi siete luminoso. Allegro. Siete un giovane meraviglioso.   
E io vi amo."

Alex stringe la sua mano ignorando i bisbiglii stupiti e irrequieti dei domestici e della famiglia Raia.   
"Signorino Genn. Vi prego sollevate lo sguardo."

Stringe gli occhi e prende un respiro prima di ricambiare la stretta dell'altro.  
Il cuore gli batte forte e non c'è  _verso- di farlo quietare._

"Ecco."

Alex sorride guardandolo attentamente, le sue pupille si muovono velocemente sul suo viso, sul nastrino che gli stringe il collo, sulle sue spalle nude e spigolose, sull'abito rosa che gli si stringe in vita fino a scendere lungo e ampio.

"Mio Signore."  
La voce gli esce tremula e trattenuta, Alex gli stringe la mano più forte e continua a sorridergli sereno.

"Ricordate sempre che vi amo e vi sposerò. Niente e nessuno potrà cambiare ciò. Non lo permetteremo. Ma ho bisogno del vostro aiuto, del vostro pieno supporto."

Aspetta che Genn annuisca prima di chinarsi e baciargli il dorso della mano e poi la superficie fredda dello zaffiro blu che gli stringe l'anulare.

Dopodiché si volta e sale sulla carrozza.

Ha il tempo di guardarlo mentre si infila i guanti di pelle scura e colpisce il tettuccio con forza.  
  


Genn non si sente il proprio corpo.

È annichilito, vuoto.

La carrozza parte senza ripensamenti in un nuvolone di ciottoli.

_La prima lacrima gli scende._

La prima lacrima gli scende.  
  


 _Alex_...

Genn...  
  


_Lo sai?_

Mi viene da piangere.

 

Dal giorno in cui ci siamo separati.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Here on my own

 

 

 

 

 

La mia notte è un cuore  
ridotto a uno straccio.

La mia notte mi soffoca   
per la tua mancanza.  
  


 

_Frida Khalo_

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

__

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Signorino... Signorino Genn..."

Edwin si è spaventato.  
È così, è inutile negarlo.  
 _Si è spaventato._

Ha visto un ragazzo che non sembrava lui, non sembrava il Signorino.

La pelle tirava orribilmente fra le costole sporgenti, le scapole gli tagliavano la schiena, la colonna vertebrale spiccava aguzza sul suo dorso e le clavicole...

Si è spaventato.

"Signorino Genn... Edmund non riesce a venire per aiutarvi col bagno, sono venuto io, ci tengo... che siate in buone mani."

Non sa perché sta sussurrando.

Perchè parla con il timore nella voce, perché sia tentato di alzare le mani e avvicinarsi lentamente, come al cospetto di una bestiolina ferita e morente.

Forse perché...  
 _Genn è ferito._  
E... indubbiamente gli resta davvero poco da vivere.

"Signorino..."

Genn socchiude le labbra.  
Ha gli occhi lucidi, rossi.   
Ma sono mesi che i suoi occhi chiarissimi non cambiano.  
Spenti, vuoti, apatici.

La gola gli si stringe quando arriva a sfiorargli un braccio ossuto prima di vederlo ritrarsi prepotentemente chiudendosi in se stesso.

"Signorino Genn. Vi prego."

"Nessuno vuole avere a che fare con me. Nessuna delle domestiche. Le mie sorelle... non sopportano la mia presenza. I miei genitori mi guardano col dispiacere nel cuore e le lacrime agli occhi. "

La voce del biondo è orribilmente roca, come di chi non parla da giorni, mesi. Probabilmente è anche vero, non ricorda l'ultima volta in cui ha sentito uscire una sillaba dalle sue labbra.

"Il Signor Iodice..."

"Alex.- Gli occhi di Genn si riempiono di lacrime, stringe le mani fra loro sulle sue ginocchia piegate, l'anello di fidanzamento balla largo sull'anulare scheletrico. - Mi ha scritto due settimane fa. Poche righe. È molto occupato, lo capisco. Dice che gli manco e che mi ama...  _immensamente_."

Edwin sfiora l'acqua nella vasca, è ghiacciata, si affretta ad attizzare il camino per far scaldare velocemente altra acqua.

"Sarà vero senz'altro, Signorino. Il signor Iodice ama solo voi."

"Anche lui vuole stare lontano da me, come tutti. Gli fa ribrezzo ciò che sono diventato. Ciò che la malattia sta facendo al mio corpo."

Ha alzato il collo così velocemente da sentirlo dolorante, sente il bisogno di stringergli una mano vedendo il suo viso rigato di dolore liquido, ma inghiotte a vuoto, non sarebbe appropriato.

"Il signor Iodice non vi vede da cinque mesi, Signorino. E se anche vi vedesse adesso... non proverebbe altro che sincero amore nei vostri confronti, come sempre."

Versa l'acqua calda nella vasca, chiedendo scusa per il calore improvviso a Genn, che si rannicchia maggiormente in se stesso facendosi piccolo contro il rame della vasca.

"Domani ho un nuovo salasso. Sarebbe il terzo questa settimana."

"Vi consiglio vivamente di non andarci. Il signor Iodice non approvava le cure del dottor Pole, lui-"

"Il signor Iodice non è qui. - Genn lo fulmina con lo sguardo stringendo i denti, le guance sono scavate e grigie, Edwin si sente tremare. Per il  _dispiacere_. - Non è mio marito, non può decidere. Voglio stare bene,  _voglio stare bene, sì, curarmi_  voglio arrivare al matrimonio, voglio vederlo un'ultima volta..."

Il labbro inferiore del biondo si spacca fra le parole, sporcandogli i denti di rosso, non è rimasto nulla del Genn di Alex, non c'è un sorriso sulle sue labbra fredde, le guance non sono rosee e piene, gli occhi non sono vispi, i capelli non ricadono forti e lucidi sulla fronte.

Egoisticamente capisce perché il resto della famiglia Raia ha difficoltà a donargli affetto in questo momento.  
Non c'è nulla di adorabile in lui.  
Nulla di amabile, nulla degno della dolcezza di qualcuno.

Chissà come però... ha l'impressione che Alex lo troverebbe adorabile, amabile, dolce.

Perfino in questo momento.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Sobbalza all'ennesimo colpo di tosse di Genn che accartoccia la lettera che stava scrivendo e si asciuga gli occhi con stizza.

"È bagnata di lacrime. Non riesco a scrivere senza inzuppare i fogli, far colare l'inchiostro. Mi sto impegnando così tanto per non far preoccupare Alex, lui è così occupato... non ha il tempo di badare a me."

Una lacrima gli scende sul viso, subito seguita da altre due, le mani gli tremano e Edmund si affretta a posargli una mano sulla spalla.

"Signorino posso scrivere io per voi. Ho imparato a farlo in maniera discreta, posso-"

Genn si passa le mani sul viso, le maniche della vestaglia gli ricadono larghe sulla figura sottilissima.  
"No, se Alex vede la grafia di qualcun altro si insospettirà, non voglio che si ponga domande, devo scriverla io."

"Credo che il signor Iodice apprezzerebbe la verità. Preferirebbe sapere che state - si interrompe e guarda il polso del biondo che mostra le ossa e inghiotte un  _orribilmente male_  che gli scivola sulla lingua -  _poco bene_  in sua assenza. Che mangiate a stento e che se miracolosamente prendete sonno fate spesso incubi."

"Meriterebbe sapere anche che sono peggiorato? Che a malapena respiro senza tossire? Così da avere la conferma ancora una volta che il nostro matrimonio è a rischio?"  
Il respiro del biondo è accelerato, il suo sguardo e duro e iniettato di sangue, Edmund in un moto di follia pensa che il Genn arriverà presto alla morte, ma non per il problema ai polmoni.

"Signorino, è già a rischio! Vi state trascurando! Rischiate moltissimo se continuate così."  
Non sa dove ha trovato la forza per tirare fuori la voce.

Genn lo guarda con gli occhi lucidi e ancora una volta non riesce che a balbettare stringendosi il busto.  
"Che cosa posso fare? Cosa- Alex... lui mi ha regalato la vita e adesso... me l'ha strappata via di nuovo."

Edmund non sa che dire.

Le candele sono poche, troppo poche, la luce è così flebile, così buia.  
Il foglio che Genn stringe fra le dita è una macchia informe di inchiostro e lacrime.

Sfila il fazzoletto ricamato che gli ha regalato Edwin per Natale e lo passa delicatamente sulle gote del padroncino.  
"Ecco. Ora, prendete un altro foglio, starò attento. Ogni qualvolta vi sentirete sopraffatto dall'emozione vi scaccerò le lacrime con questo fazzoletto."

Genn lo guarda con un sorriso grato e prende un respiro trattenuto, prima di stringere nuovamente il pennino.

_Mio caro e unico amore,_   
  


Edmund distoglie lo sguardo, tiene d'occhio le palpebre pesanti del Signorino, guarda le sue gote umide, è attento al tremolio delle sue ciglia.  
Cadono poche lacrime, se ne accorge immediatamente, tampona l'umidità dolorosa per poi sbirciare il foglio.

_-non hai idea di quanto mi manchi. Ogni giorno sento il tuo profumo nell'aria, ogni notte avverto la tua pelle contro la mia._

_Alex, perché mi fai questo?_

_Sembra l'anticamera del Purgatorio, con delizie e dolori, mandati con il solo scopo di farmi impazzire._

_L'unica gioia che provo in questo inverno solitario e doloroso la trovo nelle tue lettere, e so quanto sono egoista e crudele, ma ti chiedo di mandarmene ancora, le tue parole sono un sollievo, quasi quanto la sensazione delle tue mani sulle mie cosce-_   
  


Il giovane domestico sbatte le palpebre cominciando a sentirsi orribilmente di troppo, un intruso, in una conversazione univoca fra Genn e il suo foglio.

Settembre è così lontano...  
Non vuole pensarci.

Il signor Iodice tornerà presto e farà guarire il Signorino col  _potere dell'amore._  
Sarà così.

Sarà senz'altro così.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Facciamo il bagno, Alex!  
Facciamolo!"

La risata gli muore in gola quando vede il moro scuotere la testa,  _è fine settembre_  dice,  _i nostri genitori..._

"Sono noiosi! Lo sono, tu non lo sei! Alex, tu non sei noioso!"

Gli ronza intorno, si sollevava la gonna ampia sull'erba, adora i suoi nuovi vestiti, ma sono così scomodi...  
Gli uccellini cinguettavano così forte, il loro verso sembrava un punteruolo nelle orecchie, la luce era accecante, lo scrosciare del fiume gli riempiva ogni angolo del cranio, invitante.

Ha ingoiato saliva, la pelle prudeva tanta era la voglia di quel tuffo, i fianchi gli bruciavano ansiosi di essere stretti dal moro, ogni centimetro della sua pelle era in fiamme.

"Alex... - si avvicinò al moro, ricorda, gli strinse le mani, se le portò alle labbra col cuore che scoppiava, lo amava così tanto... - Vieni con me al fiume."  
Al suo battito di ciglia l'Alex bambino scompare, al suo posto guarda la sua mascella indurirsi, i suoi occhi profondi cambiare, crescere, evolversi.

"Sei malato, Gè."

Anche la sua voce è cambiata, ma stavolta non ne è felice.  
La gola gli si stringe dolorosamente, digrigna i denti mentre si allontana dal suo amante con rabbia, si solleva l'abito e lo guarda un'ultima volta, sprezzante.

"Se non vuoi venire andrò da solo!"

Alex lo guarda triste mentre con fatica cerca di non scivolare sulla terra bagnata, Genn è convinto, capriccioso, iroso, si aggrappa ai tronchi degli alberi con le unghia, raggiunge il fiume e finalmente si immerge.  
Spalanca gli occhi quando sente il freddo invaderlo.

È nel suo letto.

Era solo un sogno.

Si solleva a fatica, ha la camicia da notte incollata al petto e alle gambe, sta sudando e ha i brividi, il suo respiro affannoso risuona in ogni angolo della stanza illuminata da una candela morente.

Ha caldo.  
 _Ha così caldo, fa caldo, caldo, caldissimo._  
Le labbra si muovono in autonomia.

"Ho caldo, Alex."

Una goccia di sudore gli scivola dalla fronte prima di arrivare al mento.  
Ripercorre mentalmente il sogno, un mix di ricordi, fantasia, dolore, mancanza.  
 _Che facciamo quando fa caldo?_  
La sua stessa voce gli giunge acuta e puerile alle orecchie.  
 _Andiamo al fiume, Alex!_

Sgrana gli occhi e si alza di corsa dal letto in cerca di una lanterna.

"Andiamo al fiume, Alex."  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Le primi luci dell'alba illuminano il cielo di un pervinca scuro, l'aria gli esce dalla bocca sotto forma di nuvole ghiacciate, non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione di caldo, odia tremendamente quel calore buio e soffocante del sogno, alza il passo, si solleva la camicia da notte bianca e la mano gli trema mentre regge la lanterna.

La strada gli sembra più impervia, ripida, scivola su un cumulo di neve ma non gli importa,  _fa così caldo sì, deve andare al fiume, lì troverà refrigerio, è così, deve solo attendere, aggrapparsi con forza ai tronchi degli alberi, reggere in alto la lanterna, camminare._

Camminare anche se i rovi gli graffiano le gambe sottili, camminare anche se la camicia da notte si lacera fra le erbacce, se il sangue scorre insieme alle lacrime,  _camminare_.

"Alex... Alex..."

Se lo chiama lui verrà, è sempre venuto, l'ha sempre trovato,  _ecco sì, deve solo alzare la voce_ , incurante del freddo e dei colpi di tosse, è così e basta, verrà perché lo ha promesso, Alex non lo lascerà mai.

Un passo tremante, un altro, ancora.  
Vede il fiume, è scuro, grigio, nero, scorre veloce, impetuoso, gli argini sono ghiacciati, perché è qui?  
 _Oh, sì._  
Aveva caldo.

Riesce ancora a sentire la pelle umida di sudore, i brividi, l'ansia, adesso andrà tutto meglio, se si fa un bagno andrà bene,  _starà bene_ , Alex verrà a prenderlo e lo stringerà forte fra le sue braccia e andranno via insieme, proprio così, e avranno il matrimonio più bello di tutti, verranno così  _invidiati_ , sorride al pensiero mentre cala il piede nell'acqua gelida.

Sussulta quando il freddo gli intorpidisce le gambe, continua a fissare il vuoto nero del bosco davanti a sé, il pensiero di Alex gli annichilisce la mente, riesce quasi a sentire sotto le dita il cotone e la seta della propria gonna ampia, le risate gioiose delle sue sorelle, i pianti dei suoi genitori, il profumo delle fresie e delle ortensie del suo mazzo, il dolce dei confetti, il profumo della pelle di Alex.  
Allunga le braccia verso di lui, lo stringe, il suo corpo  _è così caldo, così freddo_ , sente le sue labbra contro l'orecchio che sussurrano dolcemente-

"Genn! Corri Genn! Vattene! Vattene di qui! Subito!"

Apre gli occhi di scatto.  
L'acqua gelida gli arriva alla vita, scorre veloce e nera, é tutto nero e opprimente, comincia a respirare a scatti,  _che sta facendo, che stai facendo, Alex non è qui, è a Londra, ma tornerà, tornerà Genn, tornerà, e se non esci subito-_

Trema dalla testa ai piedi, si volta lentamente verso l'argine, la lanterna è capovolta, ma l'alba incombe, avvicina le mani tremanti alle rocce, si aggrappa con forza solo per vedere le sue dita profondamente graffiate affondare nella terra nera, stringe i denti e prova a muoversi.  
Ha le gambe addormentate, la corrente è così forte, ogni passo è un gemito di dolore,  _ancora! Ancora Gè!_ ha il viso umido ma sorride sentendo la voce di Alex, è arrivato, lui arriva sempre.

_Ancora! Vai avanti, forza!_

_Genn, forza!_   
  
  
  


 

"Signorino! Signorino forza! Si aggrappi a me!"

Edwin sta urlando, tende le braccia sottili verso il suo padroncino, trema dalla testa ai piedi, lo cercano da quelle che sembrano ore e lui solo ha pensato di cercare in questo lato del fiume.

"Signorino! Signorino, si aggrappi!"

Genn non sembra sentirlo, procede a occhi chiusi un passo doloroso alla volta verso l'argine, le mani aggrappate con forza a terra e radici.  
Il ragazzo non può rimanere ancora in bilico, comincia a sentire la stanchezza ma se solo si sporge ancora rischia di cadere anche lui, rendendo ancora più disperata la situazione.

"Signorin-"

"Edwin!"

Per poco non scivola quando sente la voce più acuta di Edmund, è il fratello a reggerlo da dietro, urla di sporgersi verso il Signorino Raia e di sorreggerlo per la vita.

"Vi tengo! Vi tengo io!"

È assordato dalle urla del fratello, ma fa come dice, allunga le braccia e si spinge in avanti.  
Il Signorino scaccia le sue mani, geme e piange, chiama il suo amato signor Iodice, ma Edwin serra gli occhi e lo tira con forza, finché entrambi vengono sollevati e trainati via.

"Signor Lyra! Reira!"

Non ha la forza di aprire gli occhi, ma dalla felicità di Edmund probabilmente i soccorsi sono arrivati.  
Ciononostante non smette di stringere la vita di Genn, di portarselo protettivo contro il petto, di cercare di calmarlo con parole accavallate e piene di panico.

"Edwin... Edwin... lascialo."

È quasi sicuro che Genn gli venga stappato via a forza dalle braccia, è quasi sicuro perché lui non ha mosso un muscolo per la paura, ma il peso morto del biondo non lo sovrasta più.

Apre gli occhi solo per vedere il sole freddo di febbraio illuminare ciecamente il cielo, e poi...

"Edmund..."  
La testa riccia del fratello gli occupa la visuale, ha gli occhi colmi di preoccupazione, sente le sue mani delicate sulle guance, e pensare che era sempre stato lui a proteggerlo.

"Shh, fratello mio. Sei stato bravissimo."

Si ritrova a sorridere voltando la testa il minimo indispensabile per baciare il palmo di Edmund.  
"Stavolta mi hai salvato tu."

Il fratello annuisce greve prima di bagnarsi le labbra.  
"Con la  _forza dell'amore_. E anche il Signorino... vedrai. Anche lui verrà salvato così. Il signor Iodice lo salverà da se stesso."

Si tira su a sedere sentendo i nervi a fior di pelle, riesce ancora a udire le urla mattiniere delle signorine Raia, il tumulto della tenuta, le divisioni di ricerca.  
E quel lampo luminoso che gli ha fatto tornare in mente i picnic e il fiume e quella gioia meravigliosa negli occhi del Signorino.

"Il signor Iodice non tornerà prima di settembre. Temo che il suo amato di questo passo non sopravvivrà."

Le parole gli escono pesanti e veritiere, suo fratello gli stringe la vita e gli passa una mano sulla spalla iniziando a seguire con lui le orme degli altri domestici, in ritorno alla tenuta.

"Che possiamo fare?"

Osserva gli occhi tristi del fratello mentre risalgono insieme oltre il bosco fino al sentiero sulla collina.

"Forse non servirà, ma... credo che la nostra unica possibilità è sfruttare il tuo impegno in calligrafia."

"Che vuoi fare?"

Guarda i fili d'erba alta e secca che si muovono al fischio del vento prima di spostare gli occhi verso l'alto.  
La tenuta Raia è sempre imponente e fiera, ma ora senza la luce splendida del figlio più piccolo...   
Sembra cadente, vecchia, infestata.

"La sola cosa che possiamo fare.  
Scrivere al signor Iodice."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alex trattiene il fiato prima di ridere a squarciagola.

Dorian continua a fare le boccacce a suo fratello Darius, hanno bevuto davvero troppo, e pensare che sono due giovani banchieri rispettabili.

"Che sollievo avervi incontrato dopo Caserta. E pensare che le cose da allora non sono affatto cambiate."

Dorian ride e prende un altro lungo sorso di scotch prima di sgomitare il fratello. Ogni traccia di etichetta svanita nei due boccali di birra e i tre brandy.

"Almeno Darius ha smesso di indossare abiti da Signorino. Ha cambiato idea!"

Darius scuote i ricci castani e si allenta il colletto stretto dal cravattino.  
"Ero così sicuro! A tredici anni non pensavo altro che a quello, mi sentivo sicuro! Nostro padre non voleva ma a me non è mai importato! Adesso è felice come una pasqua."

"Non sapevo si potesse cambiare idea."  
Alex è al suo secondo gin ma ha intenzione di farlo durare per il resto della sera.

"Se si è sposati no! Non si può! Ma io non ero né sposato né fidanzato.   
Verso i diciassette ho avuto i primi dubbi, e a diciannove non ne ho voluto più sapere! Dovevo nascondere il fatto che mi piacesse scopare in giro come se fosse un reato!"

Alex sorride.  
Si ricorda di quella festa.  
Dell'attico, delle bottiglie, della Napoli dabbene riversa a terra, sommersa dal fumo, dagli uomini e dalle donne pagate per dare piacere.  
Si ricorda anche di aver visto Darius in una delle sue stanze, con le calze alte sulle cosce, il corsetto stretto e le guance rosse, circondato da tre uomini.  
Se lo ricorda perché fra i gemiti voltò la testa verso di lui e gli tese la mano.  
 _Un invito._  
Se lo ricorda perché il cuore gli saltò nel petto e provò un senso di eccitazione mai provato fino ad ora.

Adesso ringrazia la sua paura dell'ignoto, la sua ansia da prima volta, il suo stomaco aggrovigliato, è quello che l'ha spinto a fuggire verso una delle finestre e a vomitare ogni cosa.  
Ogni tartina, ogni bicchiere.

La prima volta l'ha conservata.  
 _Con Genn_... ha fatto l'amore.

"Ahhh conosco quello sguardo. Stai pensando all'innamorato?  
Speri che cambi idea anche lui?"  
Dorian ridacchia prima di masticare un sigaro, la spilla d'oro che pesa sul cravattino lo acceca per un secondo, smorzando il vociare del Lion Club.

"Genn è meraviglioso così. È il Signorino più bello che io abbia mai visto e nei suoi abiti è perfettamente a suo agio, non sto dicendo il contrario.  
Solo che... mi sono chiesto come potesse apparire in abiti maschili. Sono sinceramente curioso.  
Penso che sarebbe bellissimo lo stesso. Ma non voglio che cambi idea, so quanto è stato difficile per Darius imparare una nuova educazione, un'etichetta diversa e un'istruzione differente in poco tempo."

"Pensala in maniera diversa! Se Genn cambiasse idea avresti un marito che sappia contare e rammendare. Sputare nei boccali e cucinare ottimi manicaretti. Che sappia accogliere dentro di se un uomo ed essere accolto a sua volta. Come me!"  
Dorian scuote la testa e spinge la spalla del fratello giocosamente, mentre lui gonfia il petto e sbatte le palpebre in un contrasto fra forza e delicatezza.

"Uhm... no grazie, stiamo bene così."  
Alex ridacchia quando sente un vago  _che noiosi_! provenire da un Darius alticcio e prende un sorso del suo gin, si sente le gambe addormentate, ma è più per le ore di fermo che per l'alcol.  
"Allora, quanto vi fermate?"

"Qualche mese, forse. Torniamo in Olanda presto. Volevi farci conoscere il tuo promesso sposo?"

Alex sente caldo alla guance ma è sicuro che sia solo per l'aria pregna del club.   
"Sì, mi piacerebbe. Siete dei cari amici, infondo. Certo, vi avrei pregato di risparmiarvi i dettagli del  _come_  ci siamo effettivamente conosciuti, è stato un brutto periodo per lui. Era molto solo e io ho contribuito a aumentare la sua solitudine, abbandonandolo preso dagli impegni cittadini. Il solo pensiero di come possa essersi sentito mi tormenta la notte, e adesso sto cercando di rimediare un minimo ai miei errori, anche se percepisco nelle sue lettere che non è calmo come quando eravamo insieme.   
Me lo aspettavo, ma spero non sia così terribile come temo."

"Ci hai raccontato della sua malattia. Temo di non aver ben capito però."  
Dorian si liscia il lato del viso in cui spuntano prepotenti fili di barba per poi piegare di poco la testa.  
Ha decisamente bevuto, ma sembra comunque attento, con lo sguardo vigile.

"Non l'ho capito neanche io, come non l'hanno capito i dottori. Credo però che qualunque cosa sia si allevia fin quasi a scomparire quando Genn è felice. Quando era in mia compagnia negli ultimi periodi non procedeva neanche con quelle cure così dolorose, eppure rifioriva ogni giorno di più.  
Era splendido.- Sorride ripensando al Genn gioioso e sorridente che voleva giocare a nascondino, che girava senza corsetto né vestaglia che saltava e correva nel bosco come una ninfa meravigliosa. Aggrotta le sopracciglia. - Ciò che mi preoccupa è quello che succede in mia assenza. Le sue parole nelle lettere vanno dal tranquillo al frenetico, dall'amore al dolore.   
Me lo aspettavo, come mi aspettavo di vedere qualche lacrima bagnare il foglio qua e là. Ciò non significa che io non soffra comunque, per la sua mancanza e per le sue lacrime."

I fratelli Bardaginn annuiscono grevi prima che Darius si scosti il ciuffo riccio con stizza.  
"Sono troppo ubriaco per discorsi seri! Ebbene - Tira rudemente il grembiule di un giovane cameriere del club facendo quasi cadere - prendo un gin come il mio amico Iodice qui, e poi metti ogni cosa sul conto della famiglia Bardaginn, stasera offriamo noi!"

Alex ritrova il sorriso nelle chiacchiere vuote dei fratelli davanti a lui prima che la sua attenzione venga richiamata da qualcun altro.  
Leslie, il suo valletto personale, entra di corsa nel club ignorando il signor Shultz che blatera sull'età minima e il lignaggio di chi entra nel Lion Club.  
"Signor Iodice, perdonate l'ora, so che eravate in compagnia, ma è arrivata una lettera urgente dalla tenuta Raia! Ho pensato che fosse importante farvelo sapere."

Alex sente il cuore battere più veloce mentre prende la lettera dalle mani del valletto. L'intestazione porta il segno di una scrittura che non conosce.   
La apre sotto gli occhi attenti dei suoi amici, la carta è ruvida e scadente, i tratti di penna non sono perfettamente levigati eppure ogni nuova parola è un duro colpo.

_Sappiamo che siete molto impegnato e non potete raggiungere la tenuta, ma se solo poteste invitarlo da voi qualche giorno... signor Iodice, pensateci._

_Lo fareste immensamente felice e forse potrebbe stare meg-_   
  


Solleva lo sguardo di scatto.  
È disorientato, non riesce a vedere chiaramente nessun dettaglio davanti a lui.

"Alex, che succede?"

" _Stai_... piangendo?"

Dorian e Darius gli stringono le braccia preoccupati, e Alex si strofina il viso con noncuranza.  
Torna sul foglio, rileggendo parole come  _orribilmente dimagrito, sanguina con un nonnulla, mangia e beve come un uccellino, ha avuto un episodio allucinatorio, ha ripreso le cure e torna sempre privo di sensi,_ si morde il labbro voltandosi verso il proprio valletto.

"Mandate un invito a casa Raia. Genn e un familiare a sua scelta sono ufficialmente invitati a passare dieci giorni ospiti della famiglia Iodice.   
Aspetto una risposta repentina."

Leslie sbatte i tacchi fra loro e si inchina velocemente prima di correre via nuovamente.

"Che succede?"

Alex guarda Dorian che tiene gli occhi chiari spalancati su di lui.  
"Sembra che alla fine conoscerete il mio promesso sposo prima del tempo."

"Ci... fa molto piacere, lo sai. Ma...- Darius guarda il fratello insicuro. - Che è successo?"

Sente gli occhi riempirsi nuovamente di lacrime mentre il peso sul petto aumenta.  
"Il mio piccolo cerbiatto rischia di correre via senza di me. Vuole lasciarmi qui, sulla terra ruvida, cieco senza la sua luce, sordo senza la sua voce."

"Alex..."

"Non lo permetterò. Lui vivrà."

"Alex, che cosa-"

Stringe i pugni sul tavolo.

"Lui vivrà."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Genn, ti trovo bene, finalmente."

Genn mette giù il suo  _scone_  mentre la crema di panna e la confettura si sciolgono in bocca.  
Prende un lungo sorso di tea prima di sorridere a suo zio e affondare un cucchiaio nella propria  _trifle_.  
La crema deliziosa si scioglie in bocca e lo stomaco gli si apre affamato.

"Mio caro, non esagerare. È ancora poco che riesci a tenere giù quello che mangi. Il corpo si deve riabituare."

Sua zia gli sorride benevola e Genn abbassa lo sguardo sul proprio grembo.  
L'abito a righe orizzontali bianche e azzurre accoglie i resti delle delizie da tea che i suoi zii hanno portato da Londra, raccoglie una briciola più grande della  _victorian_   _sponge_  e chiude gli occhi al sapore delicato che gli ammorbidisce la lingua.  
Quanto tempo era... che non si sentiva così calmo? Felice?  _Affamato?_

"Dunque hai... preparato le valigie?"  
Suo zio lo guarda un po' insicuro.  
È sempre stato decisamente confuso dalla sua scelta, ricorda con quanto imbarazzo si chinò a stringergli la mano insieme alle sue sorelle poco dopo la sua entrata in società.

Genn invece non ha mai provato insicurezza o imbarazzo.  
Lo ha compreso, quando era giovane i Signorini non erano poi così diffusi e ben pochi erano accettati in maniera libera nelle fasce più basse con cui era solito lavorare in polizia.  
Lo zio semplicemente, non era abituato.  
Questo viaggio di due giorni verso Londra può essere un buon augurio di una rinnovata comprensione reciproca.

"Ah, sì. Le ho preparate."

"Il signor Iodice sa che non resteremo? Abbiamo un appartamento a Ebony Street, vicino agli uffici di polizia, non c'è motivo di ospitarci così a lungo. Anche se certamente appena arrivati ci presenteremo e lo saluteremo, ringraziandolo per la gentilezza."  
Zia Alice sorride dolcemente, mentre i suoi occhi sembrano tornare scuri e vispi per qualche secondo.

È sempre stata una donna meravigliosa. Così simile a suo padre nonostante non fossero imparentati, intelligente e posata, e con un cuore incredibile... dopo quel terribile incidente avevano tutti paura che gli occhi le sarebbero stati cavati.  
Invece sono rimasti, ma hanno assunto un colore azzurro-biancastro, ciechi e inutili.  
Con lo zio erano fidanzati ufficialmente da poco, ma zia Alice raccontava loro che in segreto si frequentavano da anni ed erano molto innamorati.

Il suo più grande rimpianto è stato non poter vedere il proprio matrimonio.  
Non poter vedere la felicità dei propri genitori, la commozione di Albert, le lampade, i fiori.  
Si era limitata ad avvertire la consistenza del proprio abito con le dita, a sentire il profumo dei fiori e a sfiorarne i petali, ad assaggiare la torta nuziale al buio.

"Albert... non era così all'epoca. - Raccontava loro con un sorriso triste e gli occhi fermi. - Era pieno di vita, gioioso, attento.   
Il mio unico cruccio... è che sono stata io, col peso del mio incidente sulle spalle a farlo cambiare."

Imma si alzò in piedi quella volta e si strattonò la camicia da notte con forza.  
La sua voce era acuta e la cascata di riccioli castani indomabile.  
"Lui ti ha sposata perché ti amava lo stesso! Non poteva fare altrimenti se non amarti."

Chissà perché ci pensa adesso, Genn.  
Con il dolce del tea sulla lingua e il corsetto che è tornato a stringerlo senza cadere largo sulle ossa sporgenti.  
 _Forse perché_... anche lui e Alex sono in una situazione così simile.

Alex ha promesso di sposarlo nonostante fosse terribilmente difettoso.  
E non sembra minimamente intenzionato a tornare indietro.  
Eppure...

Solleva lo sguardo verso zio Albert che ora posa delicatamente una mano sulla spalla della zia che gli sorride triste.  
 _Genn sarà vigile._  
Non renderà Alex burbero e geloso, non lo farà diventare attento a lui e alla sua salute fino all'esasperazione.  
Alex vivrà felice e tranquillo al suo fianco, e quando sarà giunto il momento per lui di lasciare questo mondo... lo farà, senza disturbare, senza infastidire.  
In silenzio e senza lasciare tracce.

Non sarà di peso alla vita di Alex.  
Forse sarà ricordato con affetto da lui come il suo primo amore infantile.  
Qualcuno di cui parlare con il sorriso al suo secondo marito.

"Genn ti senti bene? Hai gli occhi lucidi."

A zia Alice mancava la vista, ma non la sensibilità.

Genn non ha gli occhi lucidi.  
Il suo cuore li ha.

"Sto bene cara zia. Probabilmente... ho mangiato troppo, ecco tutto.  
Era davvero un tea delizioso, fuori programma ma delizioso."

"Purtroppo non arriviamo alle cinque, partiamo ora che hai finito, nel frattempo manderemo a svegliare il resto della famiglia dal sonno pomeridiano, così ci salutiamo."

Albert stringe la bombetta e il bastone prima di alzarsi e tendere il braccio alla moglie.

"Aspetta un attimo, caro. Genn, mi fai vedere il tuo anello di fidanzamento?"

Genn annuisce con un sorriso, si stringe l'abito per far scivolare le briciole prima di alzarsi e inginocchiarsi di fronte alla zia porgendole la mano.  
Guarda le sue dita sfiorare la foggia e lisciare la pietra meravigliata, prima di stringere la sua mano.

"Dimmi."

"È... non è un diamante come il tuo, segue la traduzione, è uno zaffiro.   
Alex mi ha chiesto di sposarlo dopo che mi ha salvato da un ragno spaventoso. Stavamo giocando a nascondino."

"Credevo fosse un giovane irreprensibile. Adulto, serioso. Come il resto della sua famiglia."

Vede zio Albert storcere la bocca, e anche Genn aggrotta le sopracciglia, la famiglia Iodice non ha certo la fama dell'irreprensibilità.  
Alice deve sapere il minimo indispensabile del mondo esterno, lo zio deve essersi assicurato che le arrivino metà delle cattive notizie.  
Genn pensa che è meglio così.  
La sua dolcezza potrebbe rimanerne orribilmente ferita.

"Alex lo è. È serio, non serioso. Adulto col cuore di un bambino, irreprensibile nei suoi sbagli. Dopotutto mi sta sposando no?"

Una ciocca castana scivola dalla crocchia morbida quando zia Alice si china ad accarezzargli la guancia.

"Mio diletto. Averti come marito non sarà affatto uno sbaglio, invece credo sarà la sua fortuna. E la tua. Il coronamento della vostra felicità."

Genn le stringe la mano posando sopra un bacio devoto.  
"Cara, cara zia. Voglio che tu sia con me al matrimonio. Che mi aiuti a prepararmi e-"

"Piccolo mio, io stessa ho bisogno di due domestiche per ogni cosa, sarei solo d'intralcio. Sarò comunque presente al mio banchetto in ascolto della funzione. Accanto a mio marito, come si conviene, e col cuore sarò al tuo fianco ad acconciarti i capelli."

Gli passa una mano delicata fra le ciocche e Genn chiude gli occhi.

Ogni giorno che passa è sempre più reale. Ogni cosa, il matrimonio, il-  _oh no_ , Londra.  
Sta andando a Londra perchè Alex vuole stargli vicino, lo ama e gli manca.

Si solleva piano attento al vestito e corre ad avvertire una delle domestiche per svegliare il resto della famiglia.

Per quanto riguarda lui... deve cambiarsi, abbandonare l'abito color pastello e indossare quello verde bottiglia in velluto caldo, adatto per il freddo del viaggio.  
Si volta per un'ultima occhiata verso gli zii e il cuore gli si ammorbidisce nel vedere Alice che lascia un bacio delicato sulla fronte del marito.

 _Come sarebbe bello_... sfiorare le rughe profonde del volto di Alex come fa lei con il suo amato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Il viaggio è duro.

Nonostante le soste e le chiacchiere con gli zii. Le buche sulla strada gli mozzano il respiro e il paesaggio gli fa girare la testa.   
Forse è solo il corsetto che lo infastidisce.

Si sente comunque felice, il cuore gli si stringe piacevolmente quando ripensa alle parole di Alex nella sua lettera, solleva la mano sinistra in maniera quasi distratta e sorride sorpreso ancora una volta che il suo anello brilli così tanto di meraviglia.

Quando scendono per la terza e ultima volta nella giornata si ritrova a catapultarsi giù solo per rendersi conto di essere ancora in campagna, di sosta a un piccolo ostello.

"Nessuno di noi può permettersi granché."

Suo zio lo supera con la moglie che non ha perso il sorriso, anche Genn si tira su il vestito attento al fango e cammina col mento in alto verso _"La cometa spaccata"._

Non è un luogo malfamato, è solo angusto e tetro, Genn si stringe nello scialle e chiude meglio la pelliccia per ripararsi dagli sguardi stupiti e confusi dei presenti.

"Signor Raia. Non credevo che aveste cambiato gusti in fatto di compagnia."

Zio Albert irrigidisce la mascella e tira fuori il borsello.

"È solo mio nipote e non ha neanche diciannove anni. Portate rispetto signor Morgun."

Il proprietario si limita ad annuire ma Genn si sente così a disagio sotto gli occhi dei presenti, segue gli zii verso le scale stringendosi la pelliccia addosso e ignorando gli sguardi insistenti di uomini che bevevano e giocavano a carte.

Sale i gradini d'un fiato e chiude la porta della propria camera alle spalle.

Spogliarsi degli abiti è un sollievo, così come lo è sciacquarsi in una tinozza piena all'angolo della stanza spoglia ma pulita.  
Si cala la camicia da notte dalla testa e recupera la lettera dalla sua borsa.

_Mio amore,_

_Non sai come mi hai reso felice, verrai a trovarmi e potrò vedere ancora il tuo viso dopo così tanto, ci puoi credere?_

_Sembra passata un'et-_   
  


"Un'eternità."

Sospira. Negli ultimi giorni l'ha letta quasi imparandola a memoria.  
Salta le righe muovendo piano le labbra e il suo cuore trema di nuovo quando raggiunge la metà.

_Genn come faccio a non pensarci?_

_Occupi ogni momento della mia intimità, ogni mio respiro forte, ogni mia stretta calda._   
  


Il biondo sente le guance accaldarsi come ogni volta, ma questa volta è da solo, finalmente senza nessuno.  
Apre le gambe piano facendo scivolare il tessuto crema sulla pelle delicata.

_Penso ogni giorno al tuo petto bianco e ai tuoi capezzoli così rosei e il tuo ombelico... appena te lo accarezzo con le dita sussulti così forte che non riesci a trattenere gocce di piacere._   
  


Genn si porta una mano sulle labbra socchiuse, l'altra scivola inevitabilmente verso la propria eccitazione.

Era così tanto che non si toccava.

Nonostante Alex spesso descriveva i pensieri più caldi nelle lettere a lui indirizzate, Genn non aveva la forza di leggerle tutte, spesso la mancanza si faceva così soffocante da arrivargli agli occhi, dolorosa.   
Adesso, quando manca solo un'altro giorno di viaggio...  
Si sente libero di stringersi l'eccitazione di rileggere le righe mentre apre di più le cosce e si immerge nella mente di Alex, le immagini si fanno vivide e i respiri sempre più forti,  _se solo Alex fosse-_

Spalanca gli occhi quando sente dei tocchi leggeri alla porta.  
La propria mano si ferma, il sangue gli si ghiaccia nelle vene mentre si alza barcollando dal letto cercando di nascondere l'asta eretta nell'ampiezza della gonna.

"Vi sentite male, Signorina? Ho sentito ansimare. Avete forse la febbre?"

Genn ha le guance rosse, sa di averle, la voce tremante non aiuta la sua causa quando gli scivolano le parole sulla lingua.  
"N-no,  _no_ \- io."

"Premettete di controllare."  
L'uomo che fino a quel momento era rimasto nell'ombra dello stipite si fa avanti con forza Genn sente il cuore saltargli in gola quando scorge i capelli unti e il dente di metallo dorato dell'altro prima di venire spinto contro il muro.  
Il corpo dell'uomo è soffocante, gli pressa la schiena, gli leva il respiro quando le sue mani dure gli stringono i fianchi e premono la mano sulla sua intimità.

"Sembra che non siate una Signorina alla fine."

Genn non riesce a muoversi.  
Sente il fiato di quell'uomo orribile contro l'orecchio e la sua eccitazione sfregarsi sulle sue natiche eppure non riesce a muoversi.

Urlare.

Respirare.

La tosse lo coglie improvvisa e forte, lo scuote fino alle ossa, sente gli spasmi muscolari diffondersi in tutto il corpo.

"Smettila! Fai silenzio, zitto!"

La sua guancia viene sbattuta contro il muro ma Genn non sente nient'altro se non i polmoni collassare su loro stessi.

"Genn! Chi siete voi! Andate via!"

Con gli occhi pieni di lacrime fissa lo sguardo su zia Alice che brandisce alla rinfusa il bastone da passeggio di Albert, l'uomo deve aver capito qualcosa sulla sua cecità perché scoppia in una risata.

Genn si sente ribollire, serra le labbra e trattiene il respiro finché non trova la forza di spingere l'uomo via e correre verso la zia prendendola per un braccio e raggiungendo la sua stanza.  
Zio Albert ronfa tranquillo nel letto matrimoniale un po' sbilenco, e solo quel suono riesce a tranquillizzarlo, un respiro alla volta.

Stringe le mani di Alice e insieme aspettano che i rumori ubriachi dell'uomo cessino prima di provare ad aprire di poco la porta.  
Il piano è vuoto.

Sono di nuovo soli.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Genn sta affrontando il viaggio in maniera diversa ora.

Ogni sbalzo della carrozza è una fitta al petto, ogni sosta di qualche secondo è un sobbalzo.

I pensieri gli offuscano la mente tetri, e nemmeno le chiacchiere degli zii lo distraggono.

Un uomo stava...  _lo stava per prendere... con la forza_... incurante... della sua intimità... della sua integrità... del suo cuore.

Si stringe lo scialle addosso conscio di avere la pelle coperta da brividi immotivati.  
Si passa la mano sul viso e i capelli consapevole di avere gli occhi rossi e la pelle tirata e stanca.

 _È possibile che ci sia qualcuno così?_  
Crudele... egoista... senza amore per se e per gli altri...   
Man mano che si avvicina il crepuscolo comincia a vedere il paesaggio cambiare, gli alberi diradarsi, le altre carrozze affiancarsi alla loro, il terreno lasciare spazio al lastricato, il silenzio venir soffocato dalle urla e dai rumori forti.

Guarda i palazzi alti e neri con terrore, si sente il petto compresso orribilmente da quei muri luridi e dall'odore di ristagno, il senso di tristezza e dispiacere si acuisce quando vede dei bambini affiancarsi alla carrozza.  
Hanno il viso sporco e sono coperti di stracci, chiedono l'elemosina rincorrendo la carrozza e Genn si affaccia, vuole regalare loro degli zuccherini che tiene nella borsetta, tende la mano con un sorriso insicuro, ma ancora una volta il cuore gli si spezza.

Quelle piccole mani gli hanno stretto il polso, strappato via i braccialetti, dilabbrato le maniche dell'abito.  
Suo zio gli urla qualcosa nell'orecchio e lo spinge via, Genn si risiede con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e non per i graffi sanguinanti sulle braccia.

"Non puoi fidarti di nessuno, Genn! Siamo a Londra ora! Dimentica la benevolenza della campagna, dimentica tutto! È un'altro mondo."

_È per questo._

È un'altro mondo.

E lui si sente già così orribilmente fuori posto. Ingenuo, spaventato, ridicolo, credulone, debole.

E quando la carrozza si ferma davanti al grande palazzo scuro illuminato fiocamente da una luce verde, la sensazione diventa così opprimente da fargli incassare le spalle, chinare la testa, fare un passo indietro quando zio Albert bussa al portone usando il batacchio argentato, stringersi lo scialle sulle braccia scoperte e sperare che il maggiordomo algido e severo che li invita a entrare pensi che sia solo infreddolito.

Il portone si chiude alle loro spalle tetro e Genn non ha neanche il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo.  
Anche senza osservare i numerosi quadri sparsi per le pareti, gli spazi ampi e i velluti dai colori freddi delle poltrone, si rende conto di quanto questa dimora sia ostile.

E se ne rende conto dall'odore di sapone e polvere che gli ghiaccia il naso.   
Dalle ombre lunghe delle poche lampade sul tappeto persiano che calpestano.  
Dal silenzio perenne che cade quando il maggiordomo si richiude la porta dell'anticamera alle spalle.

 _Davvero Alex è cresciuto qui?_  
È qui che ha passato ogni inverno della sua vita?  
Come... senza campi... profumi, cicale, uccelli, risate, luce, calore.  
 _Come_ \- è riuscito a crescere così... dolce... aperto e buono, gentile.  
In un luogo che spegne ogni scintilla di vita, come questo.

"Ah, signor Iodice. Perdonate l'orario, il maggiordomo Lewis ci diceva che stavate lavorando."

Il cuore gli salta nel petto, ma stavolta l'ansia che lo pervade è leggermente diversa quando un rumore di passi differente raggiungere le sue orecchie.

"Scusatemi voi per l'attesa e la scarsa accoglienza, i domestici si sono tutti ritirati e come vi diceva Clive ero nello studio, a rivedere certi conti."

Genn stringe i denti quando ode i passi di Alex spegnersi vicini, segno che ha raggiunto il tappeto e chiude gli occhi con forza sentendo ancora la sua voce conversare tranquilla.

"È un peccato che non possiate rimanere, anche se comprendo le necessità di Mrs. Raia qui e i vostri impegni cittadini, signore. Confido in ogni caso che un pomeriggio di questi veniate a controllare la salute di Genn, magari all'ora del tea?"

"Lo faremo senz'altro, signor Iodice. Siete molto gentile, grazie per l'invito."

"Dovere."

Avverte il sorriso di Alice e di Alex nel loro ultimo scambio, ma non riesce a pensare ad altro se non al bruciore delle braccia ferite e al senso di inadeguatezza che lo avvolge soffocante.

"Ora, se volete scusarci, è stato un lungo viaggio, siamo stanchissimi e dobbiamo percorrere buona parte della città per raggiungere il nostro appartamento.   
Vi ringrazio ancora per la gentilezza e per l'ospitalità mostrata verso Genn. Ha passato un brutto periodo, ma il solo pensiero di questa breve permanenza lo ha fatto riprendere visibilmente."

"È solo un onore. Il mio rammarico è stato solo quello di non averlo capito prima e di non aver fatto maggiori pressioni a mio padre.   
Imparo più in fretta del previsto e le mie giornate sono piene solo a metà.   
Avere Genn qui è un sollievo oltre che un immenso piacere."

Si stringe le braccia e smette di ascoltare.  
Parlano come se lui non fosse presente,  _alla fine..._  
Lascia che una domestica assonnata lo spinga verso un salotto adiacente gli adulti devono parlare, dice, potrebbe ribattere che anche lui è un adulto ormai, ha quasi diciannove anni, ma Genn qui si sente senza forze.

 _Tutto gli è ostile_.  
Dalle persone fino alle mura strette, dalle luci fioche alle chiacchiere vuote, tutto, ogni cosa.  
Gli fa venire voglia di scappare.

Scioglie il nodo delle proprie braccia solo quando si accorge di essere solo.  
C'è un grande orologio a cucù che ticchetta sulla parete difronte, appena sotto un piccolo caminetto spento, la carta da parati è di un verde argenteo, e accoglie diverse lampade tremolanti e vecchi quadri dalla cornice scura.

Abbassa lo sguardo sulle braccia abbandonate ai lati del proprio corpo.  
Sono coperte dai brividi e alcuni graffi lasciano fuoriuscire qualche goccia di sangue.

E pensare... che aveva indossato quest'abito per fare una bella figura con Alex. Per non sembrare un contadinello ignorante e sciocco, per omologarsi ai costumi cittadini, eppure,  _ha sbagliato ancora._  
Si è fatto prendere dalla pena per quei giovanissimi mascalzoni e si è mostrato esattamente per quello che è.  
 _Un contadinello ignorante e sciocco_.

"Genn!"

Corre a nascondere le braccia sotto lo scialle tenendo nuovamente la testa china, passa qualche secondo prima di riuscire a trovare il fiato per parlare.  
"Signor Iodice. Non dovreste utilizzare certe confidenze, sopratutto se c'è la possibilità di essere uditi."

"È tutto quello che hai da dirmi?"

Riesce a sentire il sorriso nella voce di Alex e nonostante voglia sollevare lo sguardo e correre, correre davvero, fra le sue braccia, si trattiene.

"Anche i muri hanno le orecchie, dicono."

"Mi parli di convenzioni e congetture, e io ancora una volta sono grato nel sapere che tu non conosci nulla della famiglia Iodice. Davvero non ti rendi conto che questa è casa mia.   
E che le orecchie ai muri le tagliamo."

"Alex! Davvero?"

Solleva lo sguardo in disapprovazione ma Alex scoppia in una risata liberatoria. Non gli importa dei domestici dormienti? Dei vicini? Del  _decoro_?

"No! Non tagliamo le orecchie a nessuno. Semplicemente non richiediamo i servigi di chi non è discreto, quindi puoi rilassarti. I tuoi zii sono andati via, siamo soli."

Il petto gli si alleggerisce.

Prende un respiro.

Un'altro.

Guarda Alex che gli sorride tranquillo e apre di poco le braccia.

Sembra ancora diverso.

Con i capelli più corti spazzolati con cura e un completo rigido che gli stringe le spalle ampie.  
Eppure nonostante i tratti più duri e aduli... il suo sguardo è ancora quello di un bambino curioso con un vecchio libro di botanica in mano.

Gli era mancato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
Trattengo il fiato  
Quando non ci sei  
Non voglio respirare altra vita  
Se non la tua

 

_James Cole_   
  
  
  



	7. If I stay with you, if I'm choosing wrong... I don't care at all

 

 

 

 

 

Quindi sei tu la mia famiglia.  
Solo tu.

Il mio corpo ha bisogno di te.  
Spesso mi hai   
quasi guarito.

 _F. Kahlo_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

  
  
Alex... lui... la verità è che per poco non lo ha riconosciuto.  


È pallido, il suo respiro quasi non si sente, è sicuramente stanco e spossato ma non è solo quello.

È magrissimo.

Lo è sempre stato ma adesso lo sembra ancora di più, il suo viso è affilato e spento e ha gli occhi rossi di chi è molto malato o semplicemente ha pianto troppo.

In ogni modo, preferisce pensare che sia giusta la seconda opzione.

Quando gli si avvicina provando a sorridergli, piano come a una bestia ferita, lo vede sussultare, a disagio, gli occhi così umidi che è un miracolo che non siano scese diverse lacrime dalle sue ciglia.

E allora come sempre, quando sono in pubblico ma vuole dimostrare la sua devozione, tende la mano destra, con la sinistra dietro la schiena e aspetta che l'altro posi la sua sul proprio palmo.

Genn scioglie la stretta delle sue braccia e posa la mano sulla sua, così Alex tende il collo e ci posa un bacio sopra, lungo e dolce.  
Solleva poi lo sguardo e nota subito i lembi della manica slabbrati, le mani graffiate, i lividi intorno ai polsi di Genn.

Dopo quel breve scambio... aveva immaginato per settimane quali sarebbero state le sue prime parole una volta che avrebbe rivisto Genn, forse finalmente gli avrebbe confessato di amarlo da sempre,  _glielo avrebbe detto, sì_ , che lo ha amato fin da quella corsa ad acchiapparello solo loro due isolati dagli altri, che lo ha amato quando avevano nove anni ed è riuscito a prenderlo, gli ha stretto le mani intorno ai fianchi e glielo ha detto: "ti ho preso, non ti lascio andare."  
_Sì lo ha amato_ , ha amato quel ragazzo coi calzoncini sporchi e le guance paffute, gli occhi così luminosi e le caviglie sottilissime...

Lo ha amato anche quando l'ha visto cambiare sotto i propri occhi, anche quando i calzoncini sono diventate gonnelline e quelle piccole mani sono state coperte dai guanti.  
Lo ha amato perché era ancora più grazioso, ancora più bello, con i nastri stretti intorno al collo e fra i capelli, col sorriso smagliante e fiero, Alex lo sentiva, il suo cuore sussultava a ogni stretta, e la voglia di baciargli le dita e le guance che si concretizzava di rado, non poteva che essere  _amore_.

Lo ha capito adesso.

 _Ha amato Genn, sì._  
Lo ha amato e poi lo ha lasciato, ha dovuto, con la promessa di rincontrarlo.

Aveva immaginato per settimane quello che gli avrebbe detto, a seconda dei momenti, forse gli avrebbe stretto le guance e gli avrebbe detto che era dolcissimo, forse posandogli le mani sui fianchi gli avrebbe detto che era bellissimo, forse l'avrebbe sollevato per le cosce e lo avrebbe portato al letto, si sarebbe seppellito dentro di lui e avrebbe trovato la pace.

Però dopo quel breve sorriso Genn ha cominciato a tremare, ha il viso rosso, trattiene con difficoltà la tosse, perché Alex non smette di guardargli le ferite con dispiacere e non può fare nessuna di queste cose.

Invece gli chiede:  
"Che cosa è successo?"

Il labbro di Genn comincia a vibrare, le parole gli escono piano insieme alle lacrime.  
"Ho provato a essere bello per te... ho messo un abito scuro adatto alla città, che non ti facesse sentire a disagio al mio fianco. Ma si è rovinato, si è sgualcito e si è sporcato di fango, e non ho più i miei braccialetti, me li hanno rubati, mi hanno stracciato il vestito e io ho cercato di coprirmi ma non ci sono riuscito, e adesso sicuramente ti starai vergognando di me, mi dispiace.  _Mi dispiace."_

Un colpo di tosse lo scuote, è forte perché è stato trattenuto a lungo, gli arrossa la pelle e gli leva la voce.

E allora Alex non fa nessuna delle cose che aveva immaginato fare, si leva la giacca e gliela poggia sulle spalle, lo stringe in un abbraccio forte, gli riscalda le braccia magrissime sfregandole con le dita, chiama la domestica, gli dice di preparare del tea caldo, di recuperare uno dei vestiti più belli di sua madre dall'armadio ancora intatto della sua stanza,  _di accendere il fuoco per l'amor di Dio!_  
Lo porta nella sua stanza, gli promette che farà preparare un bagno caldo e del cibo, anche della biancheria, e Genn...

"Non devi lasciare il mio fianco. Devi stare con me ogni minuto della permanenza che ci aspetta."

Genn annuisce, lo abbraccia di nuovo, la giacca di Alex gli scivola dalle spalle, ma non si vergogna delle sue braccia scoperte, non ha paura di scostarsi per tossire, Alex continua a stringerlo e a sorridere e a guardarlo come se fosse una stella luminosa.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Lo sa che è per via del calore dell'acqua.

Ma Genn con gli occhi così lucidi e le guance rosse per il sollievo è veramente meraviglioso.

Tiene la testa bionda posata sul lato della vasca di metallo, i capelli sono umidi di vapore e scendono in onde sciolte lungo il ciuffo, le sue ciglia chiare sfarfallano e sospira felice, utilizzando ogni muscolo del suo petto sottile.  
È vero, è dimagrito, ma non così tanto come sembrava nella penombra qualche decina di minuti prima.

È sollevato, continua a passare le dita sulle spalle spigolose fino al braccio sottile come una carezza delicata, al contrario di Genn, Alex non è comodo, è seduto storto affianco alla vasca e deve tenere il braccio in tensione per accarezzarlo dolcemente, eppure non si muove da lì.  
Anche perché l'altra mano è stretta sott'acqua da quelle di Genn.

Il biondo gliela stringe prima di fargli sfiorare le sue cosce guidandola sempre più verso l'umidità bassa.  
Sussultano entrambi.  
"Le tue mani... fra le mie gambe... non faccio altro che  _pensarci_."

Lo ha pensato anche lui.

Ci ha pensato, a Genn che stringeva la sua mano fra le cosce perché non riusciva a trattenersi, che tirava le lenzuola affianco al proprio capo quando Alex gli apriva le gambe con forza e continuava a masturbarlo, ci ha pensato, si è visto scendere sulla sua intimità, superare i testicoli e posare la lingua sulla sua apertura, inumidirla, penetrarla e sentire quei gemiti così delicati...  
"Sono così diverso da te e da mio fratello... sono più piccolo e liscio e forse sono nato proprio per questo, per essere un Signorino, per stare con te, per fare l'amore insieme, sempre,  _sempre_..."

Alex si sente così duro mentre Genn gli sussurra quelle parole sulle labbra, si è bagnato totalmente il braccio per accarezzare l'erezione del biondo oltre l'acqua della vasca, Genn è vicino, lo capisce da come apre le gambe, da come ansima leggero, da come sbatte pigramente le palpebre.  
"Ci hai pensato Alex?  _A quello che senti... quando vieni dentro di me?"_

Alex chiude gli occhi solo per mordere il labbro del biondo davanti a lui, si sente impazzire.

"Io ci ho pensato... quando vieni continui a spingere, sempre più dentro... vuoi avere un bambino da me, Alex? Se continui a fare così resterò senz'altro incinta, è questo che vuoi? Che il vestito del matrimonio sia largo, che tutti vedano quanto siamo stati  _indecenti_?"  
Apre gli occhi e scorge il sorriso malizioso di Genn.

Abbassa lo sguardo solo per vedere il liquido perlaceo sporcare l'acqua e sentire le proprie dita stringere la carne morbida.

"Sono già venuto. Perdonami se non ti ho interrotto... volevo vedere se mi desideravi ancora... come io desidero te."  
Lo sguardo di Genn si fa dolce, apologetico, gli spinge indietro le spalle prima di sollevarsi tremante dalla vasca e stringersi un telo sulla pelle grondante.

Alex è ancora confuso, si rialza a fatica con l'eccitazione che preme dolorosa sul cavallo dei pantaloni.  
Vede Genn tendere le mani verso di lui, non ci pensa due volte a prenderlo in braccio e a farlo uscire dalla vasca.

Posa il mento sulla sua spalla quando lo abbraccia stretto, il suo profumo è inebriante, la sua pelle morbida, fa scivolare le mani sulle natiche del biondo coperte dal telo e le massaggia a piene mani, quei piccoli sospiri che tanto ama tornano a sfiorargli l'orecchio e non c'è ansia, né paura, malattia, dolore.

Solo amore purissimo.  


Alza lo sguardo verso la porta che si socchiude, una delle domestiche entra piano con un abito avvolto in un telo bianco, li guarda di sfuggita senza una particolare espressione, posa il suo carico e si inchina brevemente prima di lasciare la stanza.

Solleva l'asciugamano umido scoprendo la rotondità di Genn, la stringe delicatamente prima di sfiorargli l'apertura con le dita.

Ecco cosa intendeva prima sulla discrezione.  
La domestica non ha battuto ciglio, né per la nudità di Genn, né per vicinanza estrema dei loro corpi, né per il contatto intimo prematrimoniale.  
È felice però che Genn non si sia accorto di nulla, in ogni caso.  
Quando spinge facilmente due falangi oltre il suo anello di muscoli ammorbidito dall'acqua e dall'orgasmo, pensa che se Genn avesse visto la donna si sarebbe imbarazzato così tanto che probabilmente gli avrebbe privato qualsiasi contatto fino al matrimonio.

Aggiunge il terzo dito velocemente perché Genn ha preso a sfregare la propria rinnovata eccitazione contro la sua già piena, non riusciranno a resistere a lungo.

"Alex... Alex mi vuoi?  _Mi vuoi ancora_?"

In un'altro momento si sarebbe fermato a riflettere su quelle parole ansimate e vagamente disperate, avrebbe avuto più cura di Genn, con le parole calme e i gesti delicati, si sarebbe fatto dire il perché di tanta insicurezza quando è chiaro come il Sole che lo ama con tutto il cuore, e che lo desidera con ogni fibra del suo essere.   
Ma la verità è che Genn è sempre riuscito a far uscire il suo lato più disinibito e brutale con poco, parole e provocazioni e già Alex perdeva la bussola.

_Come ora._

Che gli morde il padiglione auricolare e lo stringe per i fianchi sollevandolo nuovamente, stavolta con forza e fermezza, incurante del sospiro sorpreso dell'altro.  
Il fuoco proietta ombre aranciate sulle coperte pesanti, sul legno massiccio della testiera che cigola forte, sulla pelle pallida di Genn e sulla sua bocca rossa aperta in un gemito muto.

L'ha penetrato con un colpo di fianchi deciso, ha ignorato le resistenze del corpo dell'altro, preso dal proprio piacere cieco e ha spinto più volte alla ricerca di più attrito, di più calore, la voglia di sentire le pareti di Genn avvolgerlo bollenti e vogliose per poi fermarsi.

"Gè..."

Le lacrime scendono lente sul volto del suo amato, che gli stringe gli avambracci e si morde il labbro con forza, eppure trova la forza di sorridere.

"Piano, amore mio."

È una richiesta così semplice eppure non riesce a bloccare la propria voce petulante e puerile, persa nel piacere.

"Ma mi sei mancato così tanto..."

Vede il biondo annuire e aprire di più le gambe prima di prendere un sospiro tremulo.

"Anche tu. Però io- ah!"

La verità è che Alex non lo sta ascoltando.   
Finché erano distanti lui ha mantenuto la calma, la razionalità, ma quando Genn ha cominciato a stuzzicarlo lui non ci ha visto più.   
Riprende a spingere senza pensarci, le mani strette sulle cosce sottili del biondo e le labbra socchiuse contro il suo collo.

"Alex! Alex, no! Se continui a spingere  _lì io_ -"

Il suo tono è cambiato, si scosta poco da lui per guardarlo in viso, non sono più lacrime di fastidio o di insicurezza, è solo...  _eccitazione_.  
"Oh no! Verrò di nuovo, Alex!"

Corre a stringergli l'erezione con una mano mentre continua a spingere nel punto che ha fatto dimenticare il dolore a Genn, che ha trasformato il suo fastidio mal trattenuto in piacere estatico, questa è solo la seconda volta che fanno l'amore eppure...

"Fallo...  _di nuovo_."

Genn lo ha guardato con gli occhi rossi e una scintilla beatamente sconvolta dietro le cornee, lo ha guardato col proprio piacere sparso sullo stomaco e quello di Alex che fuoriusciva copioso dalla sua apertura.

 _Beh_.

Lo hanno rifatto e Alex stavolta è stato ben attento a piegare i fianchi, a stringere la vita di Genn con più forza mentre lo prendeva da dietro, si è concentrato su di lui, su Genn che soffocava i gemiti nei cuscini e tremava dalla testa ai piedi.

Era concentrato sul suo piacere e per questo ci ha fatto caso.  
Ed è vero.  
Alex spinge un'altro paio di volte dopo essere venuto nel calore pieno di Genn.  
Come ad assicurarsi di segnare ogni angolo, ogni anfratto di quel corpo magnifico col suo seme.  
  
  


 

"È così."

"No, no non è vero..."

"Gè... è così. Mi sei mancato così tanto, sono stato impegnato, distratto, assente, ma sei sempre stato presente nei miei pensieri e non vedevo l'ora che arrivassi."

Lo stringe più forte dalle spalle e si tira maggiormente la sua gamba sulle proprie in un abbraccio confortevole.  
Si sono lavati brevemente con l'acqua fredda e sporca della vasca e si sono rimessi al letto sotto le coperte.  
Non hanno smesso di stringersi le mani e i fianchi, le spalle e il collo, si parlano sulle palpebre, sul mento, sulla fronte, i loro respiri si intrecciano mentre confessano le loro paure e i loro dubbi.

"Sei tanto paziente con me... sono sempre così meschino a caricarti di pensieri dolorosi eppure tu non ti tiri mai indietro né ti rimangi la parola, sei ancora così convinto anche se è così chiaro che... non ne valgo la pena."

Genn stringe gli occhi e spinge la fronte contro il suo collo, prende discorsi che hanno già affrontato nei mesi precedenti, parla di quanto la vita di Alex potrebbe migliorare se lui non ci fosse, di come gli andrebbe bene, che lo capirebbe se decidesse  _che è troppo, che non ce la fa_ , che Genn è un peso esagerato e che alla fine il gioco non vale la candela.

Ma lo fa stringendogli la camicia all'altezza del cuore, sussurrando contro il suo collo, lasciando che Alex lo avvolga con le braccia e se lo porti contro il petto.

La verità è che se fosse per lui si allontanerebbe davvero da Alex, per il fantomatico bene di cui parla, se solo Alex gli desse qualche segno di indecisione negativa, Genn lo farebbe.

Ma Alex sa che nel suo intimo, Genn spera sempre che possa trovare qualcosa di bello e positivo in lui, qualcosa che lo renda degno dell'amore del moro e questo l'ha capito.  
_L'ha capito._

È un piccolo cerbiatto dal cuore d'oro.  
_Ma è pur sempre un cerbiatto._

"Sei un cerbiatto sciocco, Gè."

Ecco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

"Sei proprio carino sai?"

Darius lo aveva guardato per tutta la serata.  
Gli ha rivolto sempre un sorriso calmo e delle parole gentili.

Non lo sa perché si sono ritrovati qui, in questa stanza vuota con le pareti coperte da carta da parati damascata e vecchi specchi e al centro un'unica poltrona occupata da lui.

Genn lo guarda insicuro.

"Anzi, così vestito... sei proprio bellissimo."

Genn indossa degli abiti maschili semplici, forse di Alex, la camicia gli cade larga sui fianchi e i pantaloni sono stretti da una cinta spessa, ma nonostante quello vestono morbidi sul bacino e le gambe.

"Perché non ti siedi? Non puoi rimanere sempre in piedi."

"Non ci sono sedie..."

Gli occhi nocciola di Darius scintillano oltre i boccoli che gli ricadono sulla fronte.  
Si batte due mani sulle gambe, prima di tornare a stringere i braccioli laccati d'oro.  
"Vieni qui."

 _Cosa?_  
Alex stringe le labbra e sposta lo sguardo da Genn a Darius.

"Mio Signore... io..."

"Voglio solo vederti, sai misurarti. Mi ricordi il me stesso di qualche anno fa, sono così curioso."

Genn sembra rilassarsi, ha ricordato del passato da Signorino di Darius, sente di ritrovare in lui un amico,  _un confidente_ , come nessuna delle sue sorelle potrà mai essere.  
Fa qualche passo fino alla sedia occupata e si volta per stringere i braccioli e sedersi sulle gambe di Darius che gli stringe immediatamente la vita portandoselo più indietro.

Gli solleva la camicia scoprendogli il bacino.  
Alex li guarda un metro più avanti, sta stringendo i pugni fortissimo.

" _Mmm_... che bei fianchi che hai... così morbidi e spigolosi al contempo... che invidia, i miei amanti mi rimproveravano sempre per il mio busto dritto e senza curve."

Gli slaccia la camicia e la fa scendere delicatamente sulle spalle e le braccia.

"Anche a Alex piacciono tanto."

Genn si volta sorridendo sereno verso Darius, lo tratta come un suo pari, come un Signorino innocente che vuole solo la sua amicizia, ammirare il suo corpo e compararlo con il proprio, parlare di argomenti che sono preclusi al resto degli uomini.

" _Uhm_... e questi?"

Vede Genn sussultare e muoversi a disagio sfregando le natiche contro il grembo di Darius quando il moro gli sfrega i capezzoli chiari con le dita stringendoli e accarezzandoli.

" _Anche_... a-nche quelli. Ad Alex piace tenerli in bocca e fra i denti.   
Gli piace...  _ah-che_  mi faccia eccitare..."

Alex abbassa lo sguardo verso il cavallo dei pantaloni di Genn, da che prima risultava morbido e largo, adesso lo vede muoversi e tirare, mentre Darius fa scivolare le mani da quei bottoncini di carne per posarli sulla pancia piatta e lasciargli un bacio sulla spalla facendolo sorridere grato per quella dolcezza.

"Però... riesci a eccitarti così facilmente..."  
Comincia a slacciargli i pantaloni mentre Genn si gira verso di lui annuendo, felice e fiero.

Gli fa scendere i pantaloni, libera l'erezione da una strana biancheria sottile, così diversa da quella coprente che usano tutti, è un pantalone più corto, bianco e sottile eppure nessuno dei due sembra badare a quella peculiarità, così presi a  _misurarsi_.

"Oh, ma come sei carino... questa è la tua massima eccitazione?"  
Genn arrossisce quando Darius gli accarezza la punta eretta dell'asta, annuisce piano e stringe le dita dei piedi a disagio.

"Io ero così sviluppato... uno dei miei precedenti ragazzi continuava a dire che ero così sprecato a fare il Signorino con un membro così...  _lo senti, Genn?_ Lo senti duro e spesso contro il tuo sedere? Ero già così a sedici anni e dovevo nascondermi,  _coprirmi_ , perché non potevo davvero essere un Signorino con un pene già così formato. Invece tu...  _sei una visione."_

Genn si mette una mano davanti alla bocca il dorso non basta a coprire i sottili gemiti e gli occhi liquidi del biondo, quando Darius comincia ad accarezzargli l'eccitazione con forza.

"E dimmi... Alex ti tocca spesso? Ti accarezza, ti prende in bocca? - Darius aspetta di vederlo annuire tremante prima di sorridere mellifluo -  
Non dovrebbe, lo sai? Noi dobbiamo venire come le ragazze, come le donne.  
Solo con un uomo che si fa spazio dentro di noi. Qualunque altro contatto è inutile e superficiale.   
Hai imparato?   
_Hai imparato, Genn?_  
A venire sentendo un uomo sfregarsi contro di te? Quando senti la sua eccitazione stuzzicare la tua apertura e sai già che sarà così dolcemente doloroso, che lo sentirai,  _dentro_... hai imparato?"

Genn sta lacrimando, le labbra sono rosse e umide di saliva, il piacere imminente gli ha annebbiato la vista.  
Darius ha lasciato la sua eccitazione e spinge i fianchi contro i glutei del biondo, stringendogli le braccia per farlo rimanere seduto su di lui.

"Alex... Alex..."

Genn chiama il suo nome biascicando, eppure non da cenni di aver notato la sua presenza, né il suo dolore, né l'erezione pulsante trattenuta con difficoltà dai calzoni.

"Immagina... quello che provi quando lo senti fin dentro allo stomaco,  _forte, sempre più forte_ , il piacere si accumula e poi..."

"Ah!  _Ahhh... oh no_... Alex..."

Il piacere gli sporca lo stomaco nudo, il corpo si affloscia contro il castano che lo stringe ammirato, Genn lo ha fatto venire solo sfregando la propria rotondità su di lui, non capitava da così tanto che un orgasmo lo colpisse senza una penetrazione o un pompino.

"Alex... lui però... è  _ah_ \- gentile. Mi tocca e mi tiene in bocca e mi lecca perfino...  _lì_."  
Arrossisce con le labbra umide e rosee che ancora ansimano di piacere, però sorride, si ritrova a sorridere anche Darius.

"Davvero? Che rarità... peccato che quel giorno non si è unito a noi. Sarebbe stato il mio amante ideale. E io sarei stato il partito perfetto per lui. Sarei rimasto certamente un Signorino se l'avessi conosciuto. L'avrei reso felice, liberando ogni suo piacere."

Alex si sente sudare, ha lo stomaco ingarbugliato,  _che cazzo stai dicendo Darius non devi dirgli niente di Caserta_ , Genn non sa niente, non lo sa-  _oh?_  
Perché il biondo...  _sorride_?

"Forse mi aspettava... voleva... aspettare me, perdere la verginità con me, prendere la mia, e poi... avere il mio cuore."

_Lo sa... Genn come come può... saperlo..._

 

I contorni si sfocano, l'immagine diventa grigia e poi nera, i corpi dei due giovani si annebbiano, scompare la parete ricoperta di specchi e damasco, la sedia in velluto laccata d'oro, la voce di Genn risuona, dolce e sognante.

 

 _Forse... aspettava me._  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Spalanca gli occhi.

Non riesce a respirare, è sudatissimo nonostante sia nudo, si strappa di dosso le coperte e ansima nel buio bluastro dell'alba.   
Gli occhi riconoscono la luce delle imposte, il fuoco morente nel camino e il luccichio della vasca da bagno.

 _Questa è stata... la prima sera passata insieme._  
Genn non ha conosciuto i fratelli Bardaginn ancora, ed è-

" _Mmm_... Alex..."

-affianco a lui.  


Prende un respiro tremante e si corica nuovamente correndo a stringere l'altro ragazzo.

"Genn! Gè, amore, tesoro,  _mio caro Gè."_

"Alex?"

Gli stringe il viso, riesce a cogliere solo il luccichio assonnato dei suoi occhi ma ancora una volta lo calmano dal sogno di poc'anzi.

"Gè ti sei fatto toccare da qualcun altro? Dimmelo ti prego."

Dal silenzio che proviene dall'altra parte forse il suo tono di voce è risultato un filo inpanicato, un po' troppo petulante, sembrava giusto giusto il tono di un matto.

"Alex... no... solo tu. Solo tu, lo sai io-"

Il suo sospiro è talmente forte da interromperlo.

"Che c'è? E perché sei così eccitato? Mi stai facendo male al fianco."

Genn ridacchia scrollandosi di dosso le sue mani per baciargli alla cieca le labbra raggiungendo invece il basso della guancia.

"Non ci pensare adesso. Genn ascolta non farti toccare da nessuno  _specialmente da Darius!"_

"Ma chi è Darius?"  
Genn ride improvvisamente sveglio, lo abbraccia e posa la fronte contro il suo petto.

Solo adesso che lo sente respirare piano contro la sua pelle Alex si sente più calmo, lo stringe per i fianchi prima che Genn si muova scomodo.  
Alla luce dell'alba vede il suo sorriso mutare da divertito a interrogativo.

"Hai una spada che ti pende dalla vita, che vogliamo fare? Sta continuando a darmi fastidio."

Alex sospira scostandogli il ciuffo dagli occhi.

"Va bene, ma poi torniamo ad abbracciarci."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Giù le mani!"

Genn gli schiaffeggia la mano quando la allunga per sfilarli il pasticcino dalle labbra.

Alex ridacchia e si risiede più comoda sulla poltrona a di velluto.

"Sei diventato proprio un demonietto insolente e lussurioso."  
Posa le mani sulle gambe aperte di Genn, il biondo è seduto davanti a lui, sul tavolo della sala da pranzo, gli strati di velo che compongono la vestaglia risaltano di più la sua pelle e la sottoveste di seta chiara.

"Non sono insolente. Almeno, non quando ci sono persone intorno a noi. E poi tu mi hai insegnato che non bisogna vergognarsi dei propri bisogni e che bisogna sempre parlarne con il proprio compagno!"  
Genn storce le labbra posando le mani all'indietro sul tavolo ricoperto di pasticcini e tazze da tea.

"L'ho detto perché dovrebbe essere così e io voglio che sia così non solo per noi ma anche per gli altri, ma non...  _non è proprio così_ , non sempre.  
C'è chi... dopo quello schiaffetto giocoso ti avrebbe tirato una sberla e ti avrebbe detto di stare al tuo posto."

Genn perde il sorriso provocatorio.  
"Lo so. Ma non lo farei mai con altri, non scherzerei mai liberamente, so come ci si comporta ma tu... fai uscire il lato più fanciullesco di me. Mi fai sentire libero."

Alex si china per baciare il ginocchio del ragazzo davanti a lui.  
"Ci pensi mai... e se non fossi tornato da te? Se arrivato in Inghilterra mi fossi trasferito subito a Londra... sicuramente ti saresti sposato con qualcun altro."

"No... nessuno,  _non_... non guardavo nessuno."

"Forse tu no, ma tanti uomini ti hanno guardato sicuramente. Perfino i miei domestici ti guardano, è impossibile non ammirarti, non pensare a te  _sempre_."

Genn tiene lo sguardo sulla propria mano sinistra.  
Lo zaffiro sembra più scuro in casa Iodice, meno brillante nella luce cupa di Londra, un legaccio nero e possessivo.   
Solleva la mano verso le lampade finché non torna a farlo brillare.

"Non ha importanza. Se anche avessi trovato un marito ti avrei pensato sempre, ti avrei desiderato sempre.  
Avrei chiuso gli occhi e immaginato il tuo volto, i tuoi capelli scuri, i tuoi occhi, avrei immaginato fossi tu a essermi dentro e non lui, avrei sentito il mio cuore vicino al tuo."

"Saresti morto, Genn?"

Il biondo si volta con un sorriso triste prima di annuire.  
"Sarei morto  _prima_ , probabilmente sì."

Alex si allunga verso il suo busto e lo stringe, posando il viso contro il suo stomaco.  
"Forse non sarei riuscito a trattenermi, non a lungo. Avrei detto una parola di troppo e allora quell'uomo mi avrebbe colpito. Sarebbe stato nel giusto, i Signorini devono stare al loro posto. Ma io... sarei morto per la mia malattia, non per il dolore o la solitudine o le violenze, io-"

"Genn smettila. - Alex solleva il viso prima di sciogliere l'abbraccio e accarezzargli una guancia - Quante volte hai tossito da quando sei in questa casa?"

Genn è confuso,  _che sta dicendo, Alex cosa dic-_  
"So che sei stato male.  
Ho il cuore spezzato per questo.   
Ma Genn ora voglio che lo dici, che lo ammetti, che esci fuori dalle tue convinzioni e dalle tue paure, dalle ansie dei dottori e della tua famiglia, dimmi,  _come ti senti?_  
Abbiamo fatto l'amore più volte.   
Saresti dovuto stare male per essere sottoposto a un tale sforzo respiratorio. Eppure..."

 _"È che sei tu_. Lo sai che quando sono con te io-"

"Gè io non sono un mago. Non posso farti guarire magicamente, se ti senti bene e sei felice è perché io ti amo e ti lascio libero.  _Sei libero_."

Genn non lo guarda.  
Tiene gli occhi sul suo grembo, anche se si mantiene ancora alla spalla di Alex con una mano, segno che non è convinto ma non sta neanche rifiutando quello che ha detto.

Il moro sospira sentendo il pendolo segnare l'ora.  
"Il sarto sarà qui a breve. Vieni, puliamoci e aspettiamolo nel disimpegno."

Genn annuisce e si lecca le labbra zuccherine prima di stringere la mano di Alex e scendere dal tavolo.  
Gli basta però che uno dei valletti degli Iodice gli passi accanto con lo sguardo basso e le guance rosse e un anfora per la toilette pronta per scivolargli via dalle mani che  _si ricorda_.  
"Alex non siamo vestiti! Non possiamo presentarci così."

Il moro scuote le spalle, ha solo un paio di calzoni un po' rovinati e una giacca di lana completamente aperta che lascia scoperto il petto.  
"Mi ha visto nudo fin da piccolo, è il sarto di famiglia."

"Ma io-"

"Ah Owen sei già qui? Non ho sentito il campanello."

Genn non ha fatto neanche in tempo a fermare Alex che ha salutato con una pacca un uomo bassino e lo ha guidato in una stanza vuota.  
É sicuramente il sarto, lo capisce dalla confidenza dei sorrisi e dal fatto che Alex non gli ha lasciato la mano,  _anzi_.

"Owen, niente da fare la giacca non mi sta, dobbiamo riprovarla. E comunque questa meraviglia al mio fianco è il mio futuro sposo, Genn."

Anzi.

"Molto... piacere, Signore."  
Abbassa lo sguardo con le guance calde, per questo si perde il volto dell'uomo che si fa più rugoso a causa del suo sorriso estasiato.

"Oh, ma è davvero una meraviglia! Che piacere Signorino, finalmente! Il Signor Alex non faceva che parlare di voi, credo non ci sia anima più amata in tutto lo stato."

Gli prende una mano posandoci sul dorso un bacio riverente, è delicato e veloce e Genn si ritrova a sorridere mesto.  
"Sì?"

"No davvero e ora che vi ho finalmente incontrato capisco i motivi."

Genn si stringe la vestaglia addosso, ma è ben consapevole che attraverso il velo di essa di intravede la sottana.  
"Perdonate il mio abbigliamento.   
La servitù di Alex è davvero discreta e non mi aveva detto di attendere ospiti, non è mia abitudine presentarmi svestito."

Gli occhialetti tondi dell'uomo vengono tirati in su dalle sue gote allegre.  
"Non vi preoccupate Signorino, so che potrebbe sembrare offensivo e spero non lo prendiate a male, ma per un uomo come me, sapete, che lavora con gli abiti maschili da tutta una vita... Sotto i vestiti penso siamo tutti uomini, sapete? Signori e Signorini."

Genn annuisce insicuro mentre guarda Alex farsi avanti verso il sarto e cominciare a sfilarsi la giacca di lana per indossarne un'altra con le cuciture a vista.

È contro ciò che gli hanno insegnato, eppure si sofferma sul petto piatto di Alex, sui suoi capezzoli piccoli, sulle sue gambe e le sue spalle.  
Seppur diversi per fisicità e tonicità sono entrambi uomini, senza dubbio.   
_E gli abiti... sono solo abiti_? E se lui mettesse la giacca di Alex e il moro mettesse la sua vestaglia e la sua sottana allora-  
Si mette una mano sul viso per trattenere le risate.  
Alex e lui a dirla tutta... non si sentirebbero certamente a proprio agio vestiti così.

"Oh mio caro, vieni, alzati anche tu."

 _Come?_  
Viene tirato per una mano dal sarto allegro, Alex lo guarda sorridente, devono aver parlato di qualcosa quando era soprappensiero perché adesso Mr. Owen gli fa sfilare la vestaglia e addrizzare la spalla mentre gli passa un metro da sarto sulle spalle, la vita, intorno al collo e le braccia.

"Oh che fisico magnifico per un Signorino, sono sicuro che ve l'avranno detto in moltissimi."

"In realtà no."

Il sarto è piegato a misurargli le cosce e le caviglie e sa che dovrebbe sentirsi in imbarazzo a stare in biancheria con le spalle nude, ma si sente stranamente a suo agio ora, il sarto è veloce e preciso e segna ogni conto su un taccuino.  
Il carboncino nero danza sulla carta prima che Mr. Owen si rialzi.  
"Tutta invidia, Signorino Genn! Ebbene Alex cosa pensavi per lui?"

Alex socchiude le labbra ma il biondo lo interrompe.

"Ma di che state parlando?"

Alex sembra insicuro, ma sorride apologetico.  
"Non hai sentito? Mi piacerebbe... regalarti un abito maschile. Non perché non ti adori con i tuoi abiti stupendi, lo faccio, sono solo curioso, secondo me saresti bellissimo,  _meravigliosi_ -"

"Alex! - Sente le guance farglisi calde,  _cosa gli viene in mente, e poi davanti a un estraneo? Cosa penserà di lui, di loro, che sono dei degenerati_? - No, Alex cosa dici, cosa-"

"Genn non ti conosce nessuno qui a Londra. Non saprebbero che sei un Signorino, penseranno che sei solo un nuovo amico, voglio portarti con me nei luoghi che frequento la sera dopo il lavoro, ma non posso farlo se sarai vestito come sempre."

"I luoghi... che frequenti? Il Lions Club?"

Non può impedirsi di sorridere al pensiero di entrare in un club per soli gentiluomini, si è sempre incuriosito di questi luoghi di ristoro, ma nonostante abbia chiesto a suo padre, Mr. Raia non si è sbottonato in spiegazioni.

"Il Lions, sì. E potremmo camminare per strada fino a tarda sera e potrei farti vedere il ponte! È in costruzione, ma puoi immaginarlo alla perfezione! E assaggeresti il brandy e lo scotch e l'assenzio verde e potresti parlare con le migliori menti dell'alta borghesia inglese e straniera! Voglio che vieni Genn, e non potrai farlo vestito da Signorino."

Genn vede un luccichio eccitato negli occhi di Alex come non accadeva da tempo, per lui, per una cosa solo sua che adesso vuole condividere, in cui lo vuole coinvolgere, rischiando anche di essere cacciato in caso li scoprissero.  
"Posso... aspettarti a casa...? Dovrei- proprio aspettarti a casa, ci si aspetta questo da me?"

 _Perché l'intero periodo gli è uscito come una domanda_? Non è una domanda, è così e basta.   
Gli uomini escono la sera e le mogli e i mariti rimangono in casa.

"No, Genn. - Alex gli stringe le mani e se le porta alle labbra. - Ti voglio con me, finché possiamo. E so cosa stai pensando, ma non ci vedrà nessuno, del tuo arrivo lo sanno solo due miei cari amici e Owen è un uomo discreto."

Genn solleva lo sguardo sul sarto che annuisce tirando sul naso aquilino gli occhiali, per poi tornare a osservare il viso speranzoso di Alex.  
"Sarà così strano, ma... va bene. Però voglio deciderlo io l'abito perfetto per me! Non riesco ad accontentarmi di un abito semplice e nero come quello degli uomini comuni, voglio che sia bianco!  _Con i nastri_! Fiocchi, meglio."

"Ma amore mio..."

Il biondo fa scivolare con decisione lo sguardo dal viso sorpreso di Alex a quello allegro del sarto.

"Ebbene Signorino, sarò al lavoro prima di subito coi miei quattro figli, entro domani avrete il vostro abito maschile dei sogni."

Alex sembra incerto, ma quando Genn bisbiglia un  _non è che io abbia mai sognato un abito maschile per me_ , si ritrova a ridacchiare.  


Il suo piccolo cerbiatto è proprio meraviglioso

quando è in salute.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Genn sporge il sedere davanti allo specchio prima di posarsi una mano sulle natiche coperte dai pantaloni corti e bianchi.  
Senza le crinoline e le sottogonne gli sembra che il proprio didietro sia piatto e poco formoso, incrocia le gambe avvolte dalle calze bianche e si piega di più in avanti, piegando la schiena.

È così strano.  
I pantaloni gli calzano larghi sul davanti, forse il sarto ha pensato che lui fosse -arrossisce tirandosi su di fretta- abbondante,  _ma ecco._  
Abbassa lo sguardo oltre il proprio stomaco nudo fino al cavallo dei pantaloni gonfio e vuoto.

Scuote la testa.

Si infila la camicia e se la abbottona fino in cima, è stranito da questi nuovi abiti, sa che volendo potrebbe correre e saltare liberamente, come quando era piccolo o quando era con Alex nel bosco fuori la Tenuta, ma è così disabituato che si muove lentamente anche quando infila le scarpe, sta attento alle maniche anche quando indossa la giacca, e annoda il fiocco alla gola tenendolo formoso e elegante come farebbe con un qualsiasi girocollo.

"Sono venuto a controllare casomai vi servisse una mano. Saranno passati molti anni da quando avete indossato un abito maschile, magari avevate qualche dubbio."

Mr. Owen tiene ancora le nocche premute sulla porta e ha un sorriso gentile sul viso, subito ricambiato da Genn.

"No, ecco, ricordo ancora quando portavo i calzoncini, e poi i vestiti maschili sono molto più semplici da indossare di quelli nostri. Sono solo indeciso su queste."

Solleva fra le mani gli unici accessori che non era riuscito a collocare, una specie di spilla con una perla bianca al centro e un orologio da taschino.

"Lasciate fare a me."

Il sarto gli si avvicina e gli solleva il mento delicatamente prima di appuntare la spilla al centro esatto del fiocco di velluto che gli stringe il collo e tirare velocemente la catenella del cipollotto fra le asole della giacca per poi infilarlo in una tasca interna.

Genn socchiude la bocca sussurrando piano oh! non ci sarebbe mai arrivato.

"Se permettete trovo che anche così siate splendido.

Decisamente un ragazzo con uno stile inusuale, quasi come un dandy."

" _Dandy_?"

"Oh, sì, sempre alla ricerca del dettaglio, della diversità, dell'abito che fa voltare tutti gli occhi verso di loro, sono ovunque in città, e fanno la gioia di molti sarti, anche se preferisco non averci a che fare, lavorare duramente su abiti classici e ciò che so fare da sempre."

Genn sorride facendo una giravolta su se stesso scuotendo i fianchi per mostrare le lunghezze della giacca sul fondoschiena e il pizzo della camicia che fuoriesce dalle maniche.  
"Questo è un pezzo classico, dunque?"

Il sarto socchiude gli occhi battendogli le mani divertito.

"No, affatto, ma ora che ci penso non potreste neanche essere nella cerchia dei dandy, li fareste sfigurare tutti, uno a uno. E poi verrebbero tutti da me a chiedere un abito uguale, bontà divina!"

"Ma dunque come sto!"

Genn ridacchia spingendo i fianchi per mostrare i due fiocchi di velluto nero appuntati all'altezza delle ossa sporgenti del bacino.

"Penso che al Lions Club avrete tutti gli occhi puntati addosso e sarà un bel problema per loro visto che sembrerete a tutti gli effetti un giovane uomo!"

"Non dite così..."

"Lo dice perché è vero."

Si voltano entrambi verso la voce e Genn si ritrova ad arrossire ancora di più stringendosi le braccia con le mani, si rende perfettamente conto di essere praticamente travestito.

"Alex... non... si bussa?"

"L'ho fatto ma eravate occupati a tubare sull'abito, è stato divertente."  
Alex sorride e fa un passo avanti, indossa un abito nero di velluto con numerosi bottoni in ottone sulla giacca dal taglio militare.

Genn si ritrova a stringere le gambe, il moro è una visione, sente gli occhi farsi lucidi al pensiero della forza con cui l'ha preso da dietro quella sera, sente ancora la pelle delle cosce e delle mani sfregare sulla parete al ritmo delle spinte, il piacere accumularsi e-

"Gè, tutto bene? Hai il viso rosso."

Sobbalza quando sente il viso venire preso da Alex, stringe i pugni intorno ai numerosi anelli neri che indossa e china la testa.  
Ha quasi una fitta al bassoventre al pensiero di sentirsi orribilmente vuoto dentro, e che colui che lo riempie così bene è-

"Sì sì. Sono solo in imbarazzo, mi sento un poco di buono vestito così."

Si sente abbracciare e torna a respirare solo quando avverte il mento di Alex posarsi sui suoi capelli.

"Non sei assolutamente niente del genere, Gè. Sei puro, purissimo. Tutto di te è pulito e meraviglioso.  
Questo è solo un abito, non stai tradendo la tua natura o imbrogliando qualcuno. Stai solo facendo una passeggiata con me, andiamo insieme in posti che prima ti erano preclusi, ma non facciamo nulla di male, te lo prometto, se ti senti davvero scomodo e a disagio al nostro ritorno ti leverai i vestiti e li doneremo in beneficenza.  
Anche se ammetto che mi farà male il cuore vedere il tuo abito magnifico sporcarsi indosso a qualche giovane povero in canna che dorme per strada."

"No! Non... dobbiamo darlo via. Se proprio ci tieni posso metterlo quando saremo soli... - Alza la testa solo per notare il broncio di Alex trasformarsi in un sorriso vittorioso -  _solo... quando saremo soli, sì_ , lo metterò per te."

Alex gli solleva il mento e lo bacia piano, sente le sue labbra umide accarezzare le proprie mentre le mani scivolano lungo la giacca chiara, superano i volant per poi stringergli le natiche e farlo gemere-

"Ehm, Signori, ecco. Volete... che vi lasci? Alex prendo appuntamento per il prossimo venerdì col signor Lewis?"

Si voltano entrambi col fiatone, Alex annuisce e dice qualcosa prima che il sarto si inchini e lasci la stanza, ma Genn non riesce a sentirlo perché il moro continua a stringergli le natiche con forza, così tanto da costringerlo a rimanere sulle piante dei piedi.

"Mio Dio Genn, cosa ti farei vestito così."

Sente il membro duro di Alex spingersi contro il proprio, le sue mani superare la barriera dei pantaloncini e sfregare la punta delle dita contro la propria apertura.  
Si sente ancora così aperto e morbido da ieri sera, comincia ad ansimare e a spingersi contro la durezza di Alex solo quando le dita dentro di lui diventano tre.

"Sei così largo e umido... non vedi l'ora, sei già così pronto... vuoi che entri dentro di te vestito così?   
Lo vuoi Gè?"

Si ritrova ad annuire con il labbro stretto fra i denti, poi però finisce a scuotere la testa, il vestito nuovo, il vestito appena confezionato,  _così bello, così elegante, fatto apposta per lui_ , le dita di Alex diventano quattro e cominciano ad allargare le sue pareti con forza, quello che gli esce dalle labbra è più un cumulo di gemiti che parole.

"No... no- no, mi sporcherò,  _verrò- mi sporcherò-"_

Alex gli pressa le labbra contro l'orecchio e gli spinge le dita dentro, fino alle nocche, facendogli sgranare gli occhi con un gemito che gli risale in gola.

"Allora dovrai stare attentissimo a non venire, Gè."

Sente le dita dell'altro venire sfilate tutto d'un colpo, ha la mente confusa dal piacere quasi non sente le mani di Alex guidarlo per i fianchi, cammina a fatica e guarda la piccola scrivania di legno all'angolo della stanza quasi come un sostegno quando Alex lo spinge in avanti, lo fa poggiare con il busto e gli cala i calzoncini di poco, giusto per scoprirgli l'apertura, tenendo la sua erezione ben chiusa nel tessuto chiaro.

"Ti ricordi cosa ho detto Genn? Non devi venire, non puoi davvero sporcarti, no?"

Genn sbatte le palpebre e si gira di poco verso Alex, è confuso,  _cosa vuol dire che non può-_  
Pianta le unghie nel legno della scrivania quando il moro entra dentro di lui con una sola spinta.  
Lo sente duro, spesso, pesante.  
Fino in gola.

Socchiude gli occhi quando un gemito gli si strozza fra le labbra, Alex scava dentro di lui con forza, preso da una foga inedita, da un'eccitazione diversa, le proprie pareti si allargano e si stringono in ogni spinta, il piacere si accumula nel bassoventre, lo riconosce quel bruciore, quella voglia di rilascio, eppure ricorda la sua condizione, il membro avvolto da quel magnifico pantalone color panna le cosce strette da quelle calze così belle, la guancia gli si sfrega sui fogli bianchi sparsi sulla scrivania e prova a  _non pensarci._

Non pensare alle proprie pareti larghe e umide del pre-sperma di Alex, non pensa alla propria eccitazione rossa che si sfrega insistentemente su quel tessuto ruvido, non pensa a quei vestiti indecenti per qualsiasi Signorino e Signorina del paese, non pensa neanche alle parole sconnesse di Alex contro il proprio orecchio,  _posso prenderti quando voglio, abbassarti i pantaloni e prenderti, sì, toccarti, prenderti, non venire Gè, non venire, sì, sì, prenderti con una spinta, quando voglio._  
Stringe i denti e non pensa a niente.

Quando sente il seme del moro invaderlo respira sollevato, il bisogno di venire è disperato, il proprio membro è duro si sorprende di se stesso e del proprio autocontrollo, spesso Alex riusciva a farlo venire dopo poche spinte, per poi continuare a sfiorare quel punto di piacere estremo dentro di lui fino a farlo indurire di nuovo e farlo venire. Di nuovo.

Alex spinge i fianchi dentro di lui ancora una volta prima di uscire con un sospiro da parte di entrambi.  
Gli tampona immediatamente l'apertura con quello che riconosce come il telo che ha usato per coprirsi in attesa del sarto si volta all'indietro sfinito e eccitato solo per vedere Alex col viso lucido di sudore assicurarsi che il suo seme scivoli sul telo e non sul tessuto dei calzoncini.

Si ritrova a sorridere con lo sguardo fuori fuoco, perduta la frenesia Alex lo fa sollevare attento, gli sfila i pantaloncini con delicatezza, tenendo sempre il telo premuto fra le sue cosce.

Lo sorregge per una mano, Genn si sente instabile, il tessuto del panno gli stuzzica i testicoli pieni, nuove i fianchi per il fastidio, creando solo più attrito.

"Oh, vedi lì, povero amore mio... - Genn è consapevole di avere gli occhi gonfi di lacrime di frustrazione, ma non riesce a preoccuparsene, solleva la testa di scatto quando Alex socchiude di nuovo le labbra - vuoi venire Gè?"

Annuisce velocemente col cuore a mille, Alex gli sorride dolcemente prima di fargli aprire di più le cosce e sfilare il telo per poi avvolgerlo caldo e umido intorno al suo membro.

"Così non ci sporcheremo."

 _Cosa deve... cosa?_  
Alex ridacchia e gli lascia un bacio sotto l'occhio.  
"Spingi Gè. Spingi e vieni.  
In questo calore umido e morbido sentirai in minima parte cosa provo io quando sono dentro di te."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

La cosa che più gli manca è potergli stringere la mano.

"Oh, no guarda quella vetrina!"

Vedere quel sorriso stupito quando ammira dei pizzo elaborati davanti a un atelier, guardare i suoi occhi curiosi e i movimenti eccitati del suo corpo quando passano da un marciapiede a un'altro, la voglia di stringergli i fianchi, accarezzargli il braccio, tenergli la mano, sì, è fortissima.

Anche ora che si sono fermati, stanno sentendo caldo eppure Genn è sempre agile, sempre instancabile come nei boschi, questa sembra solo un'altra foresta urbana per lui, da setacciare, per cui stupirsi.

"Oh guarda quelle paste sembrano ottime."

Solleva la mano sinistra verso una piccola sala da tea, i suoi anelli brillano alla luce dell'imminente tramonto, si era rifiutato categoricamente di levarsi l'anello di fidanzamento, così con Mr. Owen hanno pensato di mascherarne l'importanza simbolica con altri anelli su ogni dito.

"Vuoi entrare ad assaggiarne una?"

Genn scuote la testa e sorride indicando il ponte in costruzione.  
L'odore del Tamigi è sempre molto forte, ma non più forte di quello dell'intera città, dell'intera popolazione, forse è lui che ha preso il loro odore, forse sono loro che hanno preso il suo.

"Alex... - Si volta verso Genn per trovarlo pensieroso, forse un po' titubante - È così che ti senti... quando sei dentro di me?"

Una carrozza passa affianco a loro in velocità facendoli sobbalzare.

"Non stiamo così a ridosso della strada, vieni di qua."  
Gli stringe un braccio per guidarlo in una stradina secondaria, lontano dal vociare dei cittadini del centro.

"No, non ti poggiare. - Ridacchia quando lo vede sobbalzare, il vicolo è stretto e umido e decisamente maleodorante - Sembra un muro molto sporco. Ricordi?  _Non ti devi sporcare_."

Un po' arrossiscono entrambi memori di qualche ora prima, Genn comunque si schiarisce la voce e gli stringe una mano.  
Quando guida le sue dita verso il proprio bassoventre ha il respiro sottile, gli rende gli occhi lucidi.  
"È così? Dentro di me? Così avvolgente e caldo e quel tessuto mi stuzzicava e mi dava i brividi, ed era umido del tuo piacere...  _come me_. Anche io sono sempre umido del tuo piacere, nonostante i bagni e il tempo... sento sempre la tua presenza. E dunque... è così che ti senti?"

Genn preme maggiormente la sua mano contro il proprio ventre, riesce a percepirne il calore oltre gli abiti chiari, si ritrova a massaggiare quel punto sentendo il biondo trattenere il respiro.

"È... diverso io credo.  
Più intenso. Riesco a sentire il tuo corpo, le tue reazioni spontanee, come ti allarghi quando provi piacere quasi a chiederne ancora e al contrario come ti chiudi in te stesso di fronte al dolore.  
Mi stringi e mi soffochi in una morsa che mi fa solo venir voglia di spingere di più, cercare più a fondo, raggiungere quel punto che ti fa gemere fino a sentirti di nuovo largo intorno a me."

"Nonostante l'intensità quindi... non è stato paragonabile."

Alex scuote la testa e sente un moto nel petto nel vedere la speranza morire negli occhi di Genn, ora sono bassi e le sue mani gli stringono con più forza la propria.

Sente la bile risalirgli in bocca, stringe gli occhi e quasi non crede alle proprie orecchie, farebbe davvero di tutto per renderlo felice.  
"Se vuoi... provare questa esperienza posso... sì, posso portarti in una casa privata e lasciare che tu abbia un rapporto attivo con-"

"Cosa? Che stai dicendo?"

Alex fa scivolare le mani dalle sue e abbassa lo sguardo.  
"Puoi scegliere se preferisci un uomo o una donna, un giovane o una giovane, nessuno ti giudicherà, nessuno saprà nulla, conosco un bordello non lontano da casa, è ben mascherato da sala giochi, ma-"

"Vuoi che io getti la mia verginità attiva così?  _Con dei prostituti_?"

Genn lo guarda attonito, Alex balbetta sotto il suo sguardo sgranato, ma davvero non sa... che dire.  
"Certo che non lo vorrei. Non vorrei che nessun altro ti toccasse in quel modo ma io...  _se tu senti il bisogno..._ non posso impedirti nulla, posso solo indirizzarti verso luoghi più sicuri, molte coppie sposate lontano dai coniugi frequentano delle case chiuse, non sarebbe... così strano."

"Sei così informato... anche tu le hai frequentate quando eravamo lontani?"

"No, no ma che dici."  
Sente il collo scricchiolare per quanto velocemente l'ha sollevato, gli prende le mani fra le sue e gliele bacia piano, Genn mantiene lo sguardo laterale, le labbra strette, gli occhi lucidi e poi...

Comincia a tremare.

E tossisce.

 _No no no no._  
La gola gli si gonfia, il volto diventa paonazzo, non vedeva questa scena da tanto tempo eppure ricorda ogni tragica fase dei suoi attacchi respiratori.  
Non c'è corsetto stavolta, niente girocollo, niente di niente, gli allenta il fiocco che sostituisce il cravattino e lo stringe a se.

"Genn, calmati ti prego, respira."

Gli stringe la vita, gli accarezza le braccia e la schiena gli sussurra parole concitate contro l'orecchio, la tosse sconquassa il petto a entrambi.

"Non sono mai stato con nessuno Genn te lo giuro, solo con te, non vorrei mai stare con altri, mi sei mancato così tanto, Gè così tanto, ma mai una volta ho pensato di sfogare la frustrazione altrove, aspettavo solo il mio piccolo cerbiatto dolcissimo,  _il mio bellissimo Genn_  nessun altro varrebbe una sola ciocca dei tuoi capelli dorati, nessuno."

Prende un respiro e stringe più forte l'amato, lo invita a respirare con lui, a far scivolare via le ansie e le paure, gli ripete che va tutto bene,  _non è mai successo niente, ama solo lui_  e non è mai entrato in un bordello.

"Però vuoi che io ci- vada."  
Genn tiene lo sguardo basso e le sopracciglia aggrottate, la sua voce roca e spezzata viene subito coperta dalla propria.

"No, no no no, non voglio che tu ci vada, non voglio assolutamente, non andarci Genn ti prego. Ti prego, mi spezzeresti il cuore."

"Ma l'hai- proposto tu."

Sono uniti solo per i fianchi adesso, il petto di Genn sembra ancora appesantito dall'ansia si alza e si abbassa lentamente e il suo respiro rimane roco e fischia nelle sue orecchie.

"Non posso darti quello che vuoi ma...  
Se senti il bisogno... mi sento così egoista a fermarti. È giusto che tu faccia tutte le esperienze umane di cui sei curioso, ma... mi farebbe molto male saperti con altri."

"Voglio solo ciò che sei disposto a concedermi, nient'altro.   
Sei l'unico che desidero, l'unico che voglio. Va bene così, sono felice così."

Alex posa una mano sul viso di Genn, lo vede sorridere grato prima di posare del tutto il viso sul suo palmo.

"Non pensare alle cose negative, non essere mai insicuro, non dubitare, non lasciarti andare alle preoccupazioni e non tossirai. Starai bene Genn.   
Me ne assicurerò io."

Il biondo annuisce prima di posare delicatamente le labbra sulle sue.

Alex sorride e gli sfrega la punta del naso col proprio.

"Adesso però faremmo meglio a uscire da questo vicolo, una famiglia di ratti si sta facendo strada proprio sul muro alle tue spalle."

Gli occhi chiari dell'altro si sgranano fino all'inverosimile, Alex ridacchia e lo guida piano verso la via principale.

Non fanno movimenti bruschi finché non raggiungono il ciglio del marciapiede e allora si guardano sorridendo.

E cominciano a correre.

"Che paura, Alex!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Era così ben disposto.

Davvero.  
_Felice, curioso, emozionato._

Certo, nonostante l'eleganza dei legni intarsiati e i quadri alle pareti l'illuminazione era opaca e gli uomini vociavano e gesticolavano scompostamente fra bottiglie e sigari.

Comunque non poter stringere la mano di Alex nonostante gli fosse così vicino gli pesava e non poco, si ritrovava a muoversi a disagio ogni volta che il moro gli sfiorava l'orecchio con le labbra per suggerirgli di ammorbidire la posa, allargare le gambe, mettere i gomiti sul tavolo.  
L'ultima volta gli aveva posato una mano sulla coscia e aveva spinto per fargliele aprire di più finché non sentì il caldo della sua pelle a contatto con le proprie calze bianche.

Si sente a disagio a tenere le gambe così aperte,  _in genere_... è solo per accogliere Alex.   
Sobbalza e chiude le gambe di scatto quando il barista del Lions pulisce rudemente il tavolo e poggia diversi bicchierini contenenti liquido verde e trasparente.

"Un nuovo amico, Mr. Iodice?"

Genn solleva lo sguardo verso i lunghi e folti baffi dell'uomo e il suo cravattino strettissimo.  
Forse dovrebbe allentarlo, gli fa gonfiare il viso facendolo assomigliare a un tricheco.

"Sì, Mr. Reene, il mio amico Arthur, è solo di passaggio."

Genn sente l'impulso di allungare la mano e mostrargli il dorso per la reverenza, eppure l'uomo gliela afferra rudemente e la scuote un paio di volte ridacchiando.

"Siete davvero molto giovane Arthur. Mr. Iodice vi sta mostrando la città? State attento, Londra è piena di insidie per piccoli fiorellini delicati come voi."

Serra le spalle e china la testa, le parole non gli escono, sente ancora il fantasma della forte stretta di mano avvolgerlo.  
"Io... ecco io-"

"Mr. Reene mi prendo molta cura di Arthur, vi ringrazio tanto."

"Ci scommetto, ah!"

Alex guarda l'uomo con le sopracciglia aggrottate, ma egli solleva per poco gli occhi su di lui, ormai calamitati sulle spalle avvolte dal tessuto bianco di di Genn.  
"E ditemi Arthur quanto vi fate pagare? Siete sicuramente il massimo della scelta ma ho un po' di soldi vinti proprio ieri a carte, e li spenderei volentieri in compagnia di una tale creatura.  _Delicata_..."

"Adesso basta. - Alex schiaffeggia la mano dell'uomo che era ormai a qualche centimetro dai capelli biondi di Genn e si solleva dalla seduta allargando le braccia - Non vi permetto di insinuare sciocchezze sul mio ospite."

L'uomo lo guarda ancora una volta per poco, prima di sorridere mellifluo chinandosi verso Genn.

"Vi servono soldi per diventare un Signorino? Se vi fate scopare per un mese da me e dai miei compari mi procurerò tutto ciò che necessitate."

"Mr. Reene sarò costretto a farvi rapporto al signor Reed."

Finalmente il barista gli rivolge uno sguardo, prima sorpreso e poi infuriato.  
"Mr. Iodice vi ho sempre trattato con ogni rispetto nonostante le vostre origini da  _sporco ital_ -"

"A quanto pare non avete rispetto per i miei ospiti, né per il mio nome. Mr. Reed riceverà il mio rapporto domani, e immagino che questi - indica i bicchieri colmi di liquido davanti a loro - siano offerti dalla casa.   
Gradirei che puliste anche quel lato del tavolo, i fratelli Bardaginn stanno per raggiungerci."

L'uomo borbotta qualcosa sulla  _feccia olandese_  e Alex potrebbe giurare di stare a un passo dal mettersi ad urlare quando Mr. Reene sputa sul tavolo e poi pulisce con più forza con un sorriso crudele.  
"Ecco fatto, tutto pulito."

Appena il barista si allontana scocciato Alex crolla nuovamente a sedere.  
"Non so come scusarmi. Non è mai stato così, anzi. Ma ora ho capito che la sua era solo una maschera di benevolenza, probabilmente siamo gli ospiti che sganciano più mance."

Si volta verso Genn e gli lascia una piccola carezza sui capelli ben attento a non attirare l'attenzione del tavolo accanto ormai parzialmente coperto dal fumo delle pipe.  
"Ci sono io Gè. Non ti accadrà mai nulla con me al tuo fianco. Però adesso - gli posa nuovamente la mano sulle gambe e le forza a schiudersi - tieni le gambe aperte. Nessun Signore le tiene così serrate."

Genn prende un grande respiro e lo guarda di sottecchi.  
"Ma... mi si vedrà... l'intimità. Mi vergogno."

"Non indossi più una gonna, hai le calze e i calzoncini, puoi stare tranquillo."

È felice di essere riuscito a farlo parlare, segno che non si è poi così spaventato, il suo respiro è cadenzato e né le ingiurie né il fumo asfissiante del tavolo affianco l'ha intaccato.

Lo vede arrossire e avvicinarsi circospetto, finché le sue labbra lucide sussurrano.  
"Sì ma io apro le gambe solo per te."

"Ahh Alex, mio caro, che acquazzone che ci siamo presi per venire!"

Si allontanano di fretta l'uno dall'altro per vedere due giovani coi capelli ricci sfilarsi i mantelli e i cilindri umidi prima di lasciarli al guardarobiere.

"Piove quindi?"

Alex modella le labbra in un sorriso prima di stringere la mano ai fratelli olandesi, la mente che ancora vaga verso i momenti in cui Genn schiudeva le gambe dandogli accesso al suo tesoro più prezioso.  
E lo ha fatto con una tale  _naturalezza_  fin dalla prima volta, e forse è vero, non dovrebbe forzarlo, anche se idealmente Genn vuole...  _preservarsi_.   
Solo per lui.

"Caro Genn se non apri quelle gambe lo capiranno tutti."

Ecco.

Fulmina Darius con lo sguardo, ma il castano gli risponde con un sorriso zuccherino prima di rivolgersi nuovamente verso Genn.

"Sei una vera delizia in ogni caso. È un grande piacere conoscerti."

"Beh? Cosa sono quelle facce?"  
Darius sorride prima di innalzare uno dei bicchierini di liquido trasparente e trangugiare tutto tirando fuori la lingua leggermente schifato dopo.

"Abbiamo avuto un piccolo inconveniente col nostro caro Mr. Reene. Ha scambiato Genn per un cortigiano."

Dorian passa un bicchierino al fratello che si lecca l'indice prima di passarlo sul bordo di vetro e fare una smorfia al ma no non era niente di Genn.  
"Mio caro, non potresti mai essere un cortigiano, sei troppo bello e puro."

"Mio fratello lo sa bene, ha conosciuto un sacco di Signorini, quando anche lui era uno di loro."

Darius ammicca al biondo che finalmente trova il coraggio di alzare la testa e sorridere grato al suo interlocutore, ma il moro sente lo stomaco stringersi improvvisamente mentre si ricorda quel sogno orribilmente eccitante.  
"Beh non è il momento di parlarne comunque, beviamo!"  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Sente le gambe reggerlo a malapena.

Ogni scossone della carrozza lo porta a un passo dal rimettere, Alex al suo fianco non sta per niente meglio, si tiene lo stomaco e cerca di concentrarsi ma non fa altro che pensare che...  
_Era così ben disposto._

Davvero.

Felice, curioso, emozionato.

_Ma poi..._

"Oh mio Dio signor Tockett non dica un'altra parola su quei falsi perbenisti investitori coloniali dei Gailman, mai visto un conto del genere!"

Genn tiene lo sguardo basso  _ma Darius non era un Signorino?_  
Come può parlare sputacchiando, tirare forti gomitate, masticare sigari e sbattere mani sul tavolo, quello è un uomo più grande, anche se ha un pensiero diverso...  _non dovrebbe portare rispetto e rimanere in silenzio?_  
Non che comunque sappia di cosa si stia parlando.

Prende un lungo sorso di una bibita giallastra che con forte disgusto per se stesso gli fa salire una strana voglia di eruttare che lo spinge a stringere il fazzoletto da taschino sulle labbra riuscendo a trattenersi per un pelo.

"E voi Signore che pensate?"

Un uomo al suo fianco gli tira forti colpi alla spalla ridacchiando, il senso di inadeguatezza si acuisce a tal punto da fargli sperare che si apra una voragine sotto di lui.  
"Io... io... credo di aver bevuto un po'."

Lo dice sì,  _è vero, ma non così tanto_ , non tanto da fargli perdere il controllo, non tanto da fargli perdere la lucidità, non tanto da fargli perdere la facoltà di parola e ragionamento.

È semplicemente...

"Oh cavolo avete sentito cosa dicono nel Circolo londinese della matematica?"

_Che non sa..._

"Ho sentito e sono rimasto strabiliato! E non avevo neanche dell'oppio con me!"

Si stringe forte le mani fra loro.  
Non vuole stare qui.  
Dove nessuno parla dei fiori profumati del giardino e nessuno parla di quel libro così romantico sul giovane Signorino e il suo amante dolcissimo, e nessuno espone fiero agli altri il suo telaio e nessuno parla di quel vestito così bello visto esposto dalla sarta o quel bozzetto di sottoveste disegnato con le guance rosse su cui ridacchiare e nessuno parla dell'amore... dell'amore dei propri sogni.

Solleva lo sguardo verso Alex che ride e indica dei numeri su un foglio, lui ha bevuto ma fa i calcoli alla perfezione, parla di conti in banca e delle rotte d'Oriente senza un apparente filo legante eppure quando gli chiedono del sindaco di Londra...

"Mi rifiuto di credere che ha stanziato fondi solo per le famiglie con figli, anche le altre famiglie devono avere la possibilità di essere sostenute e non mi aspettavo una tale meschinità da parte di un uomo rispettabile come lui!"  
Un po' si perde nelle parole, lo sguardo gli si sfoca e riflette più del dovuto prima di mettere una parola dietro l'altra eppure...  _anche di politica sa._

Lui è aggiornato così come tutti i presenti,  _ma Genn?_  
_Non dovrebbe essere qui_ , non dovrebbe affatto essere qui, quegli abiti sono una mascherata, l'alcol gli brucia lo stomaco e gli fa chiudere gli occhi, il fumo lo infastidisce, gli uomini che lo toccano con forza e gli parlano a voce alta gli fanno paura.  


_Era ben disposto._

Ma ora improvvisamente lucido gli vien voglia di scacciare rudemente Alex semi addormentato sul suo grembo, spostare il suo corpo pesante e pregno d'alcol e fermare la carrozza, scendere e andare a piedi, sbollire, entrare in casa e strapparsi i vestiti con forza, lui non è così, non vuole essere così,  _non si sente così._  
Vuole tornare ai suoi abiti ampi, ai nastri bianchi fra i capelli e quelli rosa intorno al collo, vuole continuare a sognare sui racconti del Signorino Haas e del suo compagno immaginandosi protagonista insieme a Alex, vuole deliziarsi del profumo dei fiori e posare il viso su cuscini ricamati dalle sue manine laboriose.

Vuole uscire da quel vestito, da quel senso di inadeguatezza, di disgusto, di paura e ansia, vuole uscire dalla voglia di tossire fuori i polmoni, vuole uscire da quella carrozza e-

"Oddio finalmente siamo arrivati."

La carrozza si è fermata ed è vero che ha bevuto, è vero _, è vero, lo è sisisisi_  ma non così tanto.

Scende traballante e si ritrova per la prima volta a dover allungare le braccia per sorreggere Alex, in genere è lui che gli tende la mano con un sorriso, che gli offre il braccio, che gli stringe la vita e lo solleva delicatamente prima di metterlo giù.  
Non gli piace questo ruolo, è a disagio, bussa tremante a casa Iodice prima di vedere al suo interno una lanterna accendersi.

"Signorino Genn! Come... come vi siete conciato!"

Stringe i denti entrando velocemente con Alex traballante al seguito.

 _Come si è conciato eh, come si è conci-_  
"Mr. Lewis credo dovreste preoccuparvi maggiormente per il vostro padrone che a malapena si regge in piedi."

Neanche lui si regge in piedi, il mondo gira veloce ma cerca di mantenere la voce salda, sorvolare sul suo corpo che viene squadrato senza ritegno, andare oltre sì, non c'è niente che non va è tutto-

"Il Padrone torna spesso ridotto anche peggio di così."

 _Ah sì?_  
Squadra il viso serioso del maggiordomo prima di sputare un:  
"Deduco che non mi aiuterete a portarlo di sopra."

"Non credo sia saggio che dormiate insieme Signorino.  
Vi sistemerò gli abiti per la notte nella camera degli ospiti certo, a meno che - Il maggiordomo lo squadra e Genn stringe di più io braccio di Alex che ha cominciato a barcollare pericolosamente - a meno che non desideriate invece dei calzoni e non una camicia da notte."

"La camicia da notte andrà benissimo, grazie molte."  
Chiude gli occhi quando il maggiordomo gli fa lasciare il braccio di Alex che piagnucola qualcosa prima di essere portato di forza verso le scale, i secondi gli sembrano ore, il pendolo segna ogni respiro, non è proprio il suo giorno migliore.

Eppure resta qui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

_Tick tick tick tick tick_

"Mi dispiace per ieri."

Storce la bocca.

_Tick tick tick tick tick_

"Lo vedevo che c'era qualcosa che non andava, lo sentivo, ma ero così preso, sarei dovuto stare più attento."

_Tick tick tick-_

"Genn."

_Crack_

Osserva il proprio cucchiaino affondare nel tuorlo, il bianco colare lungo la ceramica del portauovo, macchiare il fazzoletto bianco.  
Il guscio cade fragile, prende un cucchiaino di zucchero abbondante e ce lo versa sopra sporcando accuratamente tutto il fazzoletto.

"Sei... stai sfogando la rabbia sull'uovo della colazione?"

Solleva lo sguardo verso Alex che gli sorride apologetico.  
Il colletto della giacca verde bottiglia è stretto e pieno di ricami floreali, l'unica decorazione in tutto il completo scuro.

"Non è successo niente ieri. Rilassati."  
Prende una cucchiaiata di uovo prima di mordere un toast e bere un lungo sorso di tea.

"Mi ricordo che è successo ma non so, ero esaltato. Al Lions certe volte si creano delle discussioni così intense che devo assolutamente dire la mia... lo capisci vero? Cioè..."

"No, non lo capisco.   
Non ho capito una sola parola uscita dalla vostra bocca ieri e non l'ho capita neanche oggi a mente fredda. - Si sistema meglio sulla poltrona imbottita e guarda il resto del lungo tavolo da pranzo vuoto eccezion fatta per due tovagliette di lino bianco riccamente imbandite per loro. - Non l'ho capito, alla fine. I vestiti non sono solo vestiti, indicano anche un ruolo sociale, una posizione, mettono del  _limiti_ , dei paletti-"

"Pensavo volessi essere libero."

"Lo voglio. Con te."

Alex sfuma la confusione rendendola dolcezza sul suo viso  
"Ti ho voluto al Lions per questo. Eravamo insieme."

Genn scuote la testa e si sistema meglio il tovagliolo sul grembo, il vestito borgogna sembra ancora più scuro, il cielo è nero fuori dalle finestre.  
_Sicuramente pioverà._  
"Cosa sarebbe successo se ti avessi acconciato i capelli in una coroncina di fiori e ti avessi chiesto di indossare un corsetto e un vestito, di metterti a cucire con me per ore, di raccontarmi la trama del tuo libro preferito e parlare di cosa si prova a sentire il proprio corpo schiudersi a ogni spinta del nostro amore? Che avresti detto?"

"Io... non so... non avrei parlato, non conosco questi argomenti e non avrei potuto fare niente con l'ago perché-"

"Appunto. Ti saresti sentito  _fuori posto, sciocco_  per non conoscere argomenti e nozioni pratiche tanto familiari ai tuoi ospiti,  _insicuro_  nella tua gonna,  _fragile, stranito, distaccato_. È così che mi sono sentito. Ma non era il vestito, era così bello... è solo... che non era un posto per me. Non sono stato educato così, non è ciò che voglio, non-"

"Va bene. Abbiamo provato, è andata male,  _va bene_. Ma dovevamo provare, dovevamo fare un tentativo, dovevi poter vedere ciò che faccio dopo il lavoro, conoscere le mie amicizie, sapere che-"

"Spero che quando saremo insieme preferirai tornare presto a casa da me invece."  
Genn sorride un po' tremante, allunga la mano verso il tavolo, il pensiero di essere solo tutto il giorno e anche fino a tarda sera... gli fa già inumidire gli occhi.

"Certo amore mio. Mi impegnerò ogni giorno per tornare presto da te. I miei amici al Lions faranno anche senza di me."  
Alex gli prende la mano e gliela stringe, si sente più leggero ora, che hanno parlato, che si sono chiarirti.  
_Vuole essere libero_ , ma nella sua gabbia di crinoline, corsetti, buone maniere, riverenze e rispetto.  
Vuole essere libero con Alex, nella morbidezza del loro letto, nel silenzio della loro casa, nell profumo del loro giardino.

Vuole essere libero alle sue condizioni.  


"Metterai ancora il vestito che ti ho regalato? Ti prego. Ieri eri una visione."

Ride forte guardando le guance rosate del moro, si alza dalla sedia incurante del tovagliolo posato sul grembo, incurante di tutto.

Posa le labbra su quelle di Alex.

Un respiro.  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Uno schiocco.

"Mi mancherai immensamente."

"Anche tu.  _Immensamente_."

Sentono un tuono risuonare fra i palazzi, i cavalli della carrozza che lo riporterà alla Tenuta Raia sono irrequieti, nitriscono, scalpitano, il cocchiere guarda preoccupato il cielo.

"È stato un periodo bellissimo. Grazie."

Alex lascia il suo viso solo per tirargli maggiormente la cuffia sulla testa facendolo ridere.  
"Come ti senti? Ce la fai ad affrontare un intero viaggio?"

Ripensano entrambi alla notte precedente, a quante volte hanno fatto l'amore e a quante volte hanno pianto e a quante parole si sono sussurrati fino all'alba, a quanto Genn abbia sporcato di uovo il suo tovagliolo a colazione, a quanto zucchero abbia versato, al letto sfatto e la camicia da notte ancora calda fra le lenzuola.

"Ti ricorderai di me?"  
La voce gli esce tremante quando solleva la mano per accarezzargli una guancia, Alex lo guarda serio.

Lo sa che vuol dire.

 _Ti ricorderai di me_ adesso che il tuo tavolo è sporco, che il tuo letto è sfatto, che la mia camicia da notte riposa fra le tue lenzuola e c'è il mio profumo _ovunque._  
_Ti ricorderai di me?_

"Ricorderò. Ti ho sempre negli occhi."

Genn annuisce e scende un gradino.

Un altro

Un altro

Alex gli stringe la mano sinistra e si china per lasciargli un bacio, sul dorso, le dita, l'anello.

Lo guarda un'ultima volta prima di lasciargli le dita.  
Il suo sorriso è rilassato, dolce.  
Specchio del proprio.  


"A presto Signorino Iodice."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L'abito cucito per Genn da Mr. Owen è questo:

 

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh raghini!
> 
> Questo è ufficialmente l'ultimo capitolo, manca l'epilogo e ci siamo, Breathe me si concluderà.
> 
> Grazie per chi mi ha seguito finora!


	8. Never get down on my luck

 

 

 

 

Nella prossima vita   
voglio incontrarti subito

Non posso sopportare  
di continuare a perdere  
attimi di te  
  


_W.-A. Bouguereau_   
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Si stringe le mani fra loro.

Sente freddo, la pelle è umida, bagnata.  
Il rumore del temporale è più un sussurro roco alle sue orecchie stanche, si tasta gli orecchini di perle e li trova più caldi delle proprie dita.

 _È scappato._  
Ecco la verità.

È scappato con il suo abito addosso, ha finto di doversi rinfrescare il viso e il collo a causa del corsetto troppo stretto ma è fuggito.  
L'enormità di quello che accadrà da lì a due settimane gli è crollata addosso, si è sentito piccolo, giovane, ingenuo, impreparato.

L'abito è bellissimo, perfetto, secondo la moda, la sarta gli ha portato uno dei modelli che sono più in voga al momento ma si è sentito strano.  
Non sembrava l'abito del giorno più bello della sua vita.  
Sembrava un abito da ballo particolarmente curato e costoso, ma solo e soltanto un abito da ballo.  
E  _adesso_...

Il tessuto è completamente zuppo, freddo, rigido, la pioggia gli scivola sui capelli, lungo il collo, gli congela la schiena, gli irrigidisce gli arti.

Si stringe più forte le mani fra loro fino a sentire l'anello di fidanzamento segnargli l'anulare.

_Alex... gli manca così tanto._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Edwin, cosa?"

" _Shhh_."

Edmund si volta verso il muretto di pietre poco più oltre il giardino.  
Sta piovendo.  
Le goccioline d'acqua sono sottili ma costanti, bagnano il terreno, l'erba, i fiori, il pozzo, la fontana, il muretto e  _Genn_.

Il suo abito rosato gli si è appiccicato alle gambe, ha perso il gonfiore delle gonne, il lamé del tessuto, la lucentezza dei ricami. Sembra un abitino insulso e bagnato, vecchio, sporco, rovinato.  
Anche Genn.

Beh, lui sembra un giovane Signorino caduto in disgrazia, si stringe le gambe al petto, si rannicchia contro le ginocchia e lascia che il ciuffo più lungo dei suoi capelli si inzuppi, rendendolo stopposo e scuro.

"Si ammalerà..."  
Edwin lo guarda insicuro.

Rischia un malanno senza dubbio.  
E con la sua malattia-  _beh_  anche se nessuno lo sente tossire da molto tempo. Non sa...

"Andiamo, basta."  
Edmund lo pende per mano e comincia a correre oltre il porticato della Tenuta sotto la pioggia gelida, calpestano pozze di fango e zolle pericolanti finché non lo raggiungono.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Gè."

Lo vede sollevare lo sguardo.  
Ha gli occhi sgranati, trema, socchiude le labbra, è un piccolo cerbiatto bagnato e stanco, ma sorride.

"Alex."  
  


Scende dal muretto a fatica, stringe insicuro la sua mano tesa, prima di posare il viso sul suo petto e stringerlo in un abbraccio.

Sono zuppi d'acqua entrambi, ridacchiano l'uno addosso all'altro, si baciano la fronte e il collo, le guance e la mascella ma ora va bene, dopo quasi due giorni di viaggio  _va tutto bene, finalmente._

Londra sembra un lontano ricordo afoso e soffocante, nero e maleodorante, ora che vede gli ampi spazi verdi della contea, ora che sente l'odore degli alberi, il profumo di terra umida, il freddo della pelle di Genn, lo sa che potrebbe rimanere sotto l'acquazzone per giorni, stretto al suo piccolo amore.

Apre gli occhi però.  
Fa troppo freddo.

Sposta lo sguardo verso la Tenuta, Mr. Raia e Ciro lo aspettano sull'uscio della porta secondaria senza un sorriso o una particolare espressione.

Fa vagare gli occhi sul porticato per vedere i due gemelli Aerts.  
Sembra si siano fermati a un passo dal raggiungerli, si tengono per mano sotto la pioggia a poca distanza dal loro abbraccio, ma al contrario dei loro famigliari i gemelli sorridono.

Sinceramente

felici.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Genn gli sorride oltre il telo che gli viene prepotentemente frizionato sulla testa, indossa una sottoveste di cotone asciutta, e le sue mani sono calde fra le proprie.

"Non so davvero cosa vi sia venuto in mente, Signorino. Mio fratello poi non ne parliamo, era rimasto a guardarvi imbambolato, mi spiace tantissimo."

Edmund balbetta scuse mentre Edwin continua a passargli il telo sui capelli, ma Genn non sembra ascoltarli.  
Sfugge dalla presa dei gemelli e si china verso di lui.

Alex sorride nel bacio.  
Gli era mancata questa sensazione di  _dolcezza fragolina_ , non ha altri modi per definirla, come poggiare le labbra su una fetta di crostata alle fragole appena sfornata e sentirne il caldo morbido della pasta e il dolce della frutta sulla punta della lingua.

"Alex..."

Aprono gli occhi entrambi e forse nessuno dei due è sorpreso di vedere gli occhi dell'altro farsi lucidi.

"Avevi un abito magnifico."

Genn scuote la testa, avvicina la poltrona alla sua così che non debbano sporgersi troppo e torna a stringergli forte le mani.

"No?"

Il biondo nega ancora col capo e il labbro gli prende a tremare.

"Troveremo l'abito perfetto. Lo troveremo, Gè. Un abito su misura, classico, bianco, dalle linee pulite. Semplice e meraviglioso come te. Vedrai, amore mio.   
Lo indosserai e ti sentirai immediatamente meglio."  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

La verità è che Alex non ha minimamente idea di cosa cercare in un abito, quando la sarta di Genn si rifiutò di ritornare considerando la piccola fuga del ragazzo come un rifiuto al suo lavoro, non ha fatto altro che rivolgersi a Mr. Owen.

"Lo sapete Signor Iodice, che sono un sarto prevalentemente maschile, vero?  _Classico_  per di più. Esaltare le forme dei Signorini... è un'impresa davvero ardua."

"Però avete risposto alla mia lettera. E siete qui nonostante la lunghezza del viaggio."

Mr. Owen sorride guardandosi alle spalle verso Genn che sonnecchia sul divanetto con uno dei suoi romanzi preferiti del Signorino Haas.  
Anche Alex sta leggendo quella raccolta romantica e anche se ammette candidamente che non è davvero il suo genere, apprezza molto la delicatezza con cui si descrivono le pulsioni e la dolcezza dei sentimenti del Signorino verso il suo amato.

Si è rivisto molto in entrambi i protagonisti.  
Forse è anche per quello che Genn legge qualche riga prima di addormentarsi.

"È una visione vero?  
Lo immagino perfettamente in un abito vaporoso di cotone e seta, voi no?"

Mr. Owen gli sorride, ha capito perfettamente il suo tentativo mal celato di convincerlo a lavorare per il loro matrimonio.

"Sì, lo immagino perfettamente, con le spalline e una decorazione sul petto, stretto sul busto e molto ampio sulla gonna, lo  _immagino_.  
Sono molto legato al Signorino, ecco perché nonostante tutto sono venuto.  
Ma mi occupo di abiti maschili, lo sapete."

"Non ho altri a cui rivolgermi.  
Genn rifiuta le sartine di campagna e la sua sarta di fiducia rifiuta di vedere lui e io non ho conoscenza fidate a Londra se non voi. E mi fido. Ciecamente.   
In fondo...  _Signori e Signorini, sotto gli abiti siamo tutti uomini_ , lo avete detto voi."

"L'ho detto, è vero.- Mr. Owen sospira e torna a guardare Genn che si muove scomodamente facendo scivolare qualche verso assonnato dalle sue labbra rosee. - Non garantisco la riuscita. Ma come ho detto, sono molto legato al Signorino."

Alex sorride.  
Era davvero la sua ultima carta prima di rischiare che Genn si cucisse da solo l'abito con solo una settimana di tempo rischiando la pazzia.

 _Almeno_...  
"Le sue sorelle, le signorine Imma e Amelia si sono offerte di aiutarvi, e se Genn se la sentirà potrà lavorare ai possibili ricami, ma non voglio farlo stancare troppo, è già molto provato dall'ansia. Non sarà un matrimonio in grande, nessuno di noi due ha troppi legami, ho passato tanto tempo in Italia e adesso gran parte dei miei compagni sono tornati ai loro paesi d'origine.  
E Genn... è sempre stato qui.  
Non sarà un matrimonio in grande, davvero, ma l'abito... Gè ci tiene particolarmente. E anche io."

Sente le guance farsi rosse, un po' si vergogna del suo desiderio di bellezza, di purezza, di semplicità.   
Ha avuto modo di conoscere le mode odierne, Signorini e Signorine europee in visita a Londra e in Italia, ma ha sempre preferito lo stile inglese, sobrio, elegante. Non ama i colori artefatti che indossano gli altri, preferisce il vero rossore delle guance di Genn, il pallore naturale della sua pelle, la morbidezza dei suoi capelli lisci e le sue mani calde contro il proprio petto.

"Faremo un buon lavoro. Ci concentreremo tutti sull'abito, staremo attenti.  _Il vostro invece_..."

"Ci siamo portati avanti!"

Mr. Owen annuisce.  
"È stata un'ottima scelta. Almeno siete sistemato. Se la famiglia Raia si occuperà dell'abito voi..."

Alex sospira sconsolato.  
"Io e Ciro dobbiamo ultimare le carte per la casa. Il proprietario fortunatamente ha un cottage a qualche ora di distanza, cercheremo di estorcergli un prezzo più ragionevole. Comprendo il giardino ampio ma è pur sempre una villetta fuori città, decisamente lontano dal centro."

"Sono sicuro ce la farete. Il Signor Ciro ha preso il suo savoir-faire da vostro padre, decisamente. Il Signor Iodice non è un uomo che accetta un no come risposta. Vi consiglierei di portare anche il Signorino, il proprietario della vostra casa dei sogni certamente si intenerirà vedendo che bella coppia che siete. Così giovani e affascinanti... invero ci scommetto la testa, se andate voi tre otterrete la dimora a metà del prezzo originale!"

Alex ridacchia piano mentre Mr. Owen sbatte il bastone per terra convinto.   
Sobbalzano leggermente entrambi quando sentono un sussulto e un  _ah_! sussurrato provenire dalle loro spalle.

"Mr. Owen, siete qui! Perdonatemi! Mi... sono addormentato!  _Che maleducato_! È che io- non aspettavo nessuno, Alex non mi aveva detto..."

"State tranquillo Signorino! - Il sarto corre a scuotergli le mani con vigore, in quel modo frena le dita nervose di Genn che erano corse a sistemarsi l'abito e i capelli - È stato un viaggio in forse fino alla fine, non avevo avvisato. Siete comunque delizioso come sempre."

È vero.   
Genn con gli occhi lucidi e il viso assonnato, coi capelli appiattiti dai cuscini morbidi e le mani sicuramente fredde...  _è delizioso come sempre._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

"Mio caro! Devi vendere assolutamente a questi giovani la casa a un prezzo adeguato!"

Alex è saltato sul posto.

Si è tirato su dalla grande scrivania piena di progetti, documenti, rate bancarie e planimetrie solo per vedere la anziana moglie del proprietario burbero stringersi al braccio di un Genn sorridente.

"Ah."  
Ciro si è limitato a quella sillaba, solo e unicamente quella, nello stupore attonito dei presenti.

"Matt hai sentito? Questa coppia deve avere quella casa! Hanno affrontato insieme così tante difficoltà, e ora vogliono imparare a cavarsela da soli, sono giovani e volenterosi. Orsù cosa ti costa?"

"Juliet! Ma che dici, di che ti impicci!"

Matthew Dubois è francese e come tutti i francesi con cui ha avuto a che fare Alex,  _è terribilmente odioso._  
Avaro, meschino, testardo.  
E sopratutto, senza figli.

"Mi impiccio che il piccolo Genn qui è stato malato per anni! Sta meglio solo adesso che suo marito è con lui, ci pensi?  _Andiamo_  che te ne fai di quella casa, la teniamo invenduta da anni, insomma bisogna rimordenarla, ci sono così tanti lavori da fare!   
Lasciali in pace."

Volta la testa verso suo fratello che annuisce serio, stanno pesando la stessa cosa.  
 _Esatto, lasciaci in pace._

"Taci Juliet. Stiamo parlando di cose da uomini. Niente donne e mezzi uomini qui."

Alex guarda Genn mutare espressione, lo sguardo perde di lucidità, le braccia cadono lungo i fianchi, il corpo gli si immobilizza.

Concentrato su di lui, il cuore che batte al ritmo dei suoi sottilissimi respiri, non si accorge della Signora Dubois che guarda Genn sbalordita, che aggrotta le sopracciglia decisa, che si stringe la gonna fra le mani macchiate e gli si para davanti.  
"Matthew mi vergogno di te."

Accade tutto in qualche secondo, gli strappa la penna dalle mani e sfila il blocchetto degli assegni da una pila di altri blocchetti, scribacchia veloce qualcosa prima di spingere un foglietto in mano a Genn che spalanca gli occhi.

"Che stai facendo orsù?"

"Niente! Io e il Signorino Iodice andremo nuovamente nel salottino a chiacchierare come si addice al nostro status di  _donne_  e  _mezzi uomini._ Aspetteremo calmi che i Signori Iodice firmino. Accettate l'offerta di mio marito, Signori miei. Senza pensarci troppo. Quella casa è già vostra."

Alex sposta lo sguardo verso la Signora Dubois che ora stringe le braccia di Genn che a sua volta tiene stretto al petto quel foglietto con le lacrime agli occhi.

Alex è confuso, arrabbiato, triste, era pronto ad annullare qualsiasi trattativa anche se quella casa la voleva, così perfetta per loro, piccola ma accogliente, in città ma lontano dal caos, con quel giardino così bello... un angolo dei loro boschi.   
Smaniava per averla, eppure avrebbe rinunciato, stanco dei tiri e molla, della supponenza e del grave insulto a Genn.   
Ma non ha fatto niente, perché lo sguardo del suo amato era felice.

Sereno.  
  


 _Firma_.  
Mima Genn con la bocca prima di essere guidato nuovamente dalla Signora Dubois fuori da quello studio scuro e polveroso, verso il salottino luminoso e ordinato nella stanza affianco.

Ciro affianco a lui rimane confuso e diffidente, ma quando il vecchio francese gli tende una piuma e dell'inchiostro non ci pensa due volte a firmare.

Si fida di Genn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

"Fammi capire... la moglie di quel mentecatto ti ha offerto la metà esatta del prezzo imposto dal marito... così che... poteste acquistarla con facilità?"

Annuisce sorridente a Ciro.

A dir la verità...  
Anche lui ancora non ci crede.

Non ha fatto davvero niente di che, ha fatto quello che doveva, ha lasciato che Alex gli stringesse il fianco e gli baciasse la fronte, per poi guardarlo entrare in quello studio scuro e angusto. È rimasto in attesa per un po' insicuro, prima che la Signora Dubois si presentasse a lui come la proprietaria della maggior parte delle loro dimore fra Londra e lo shire, facendolo accomodare ha cominciato a parlare della sua famiglia che ha fatto la loro fortuna producendo guanti, gli ha parlato dell'uomo francese che ha finito per sposare, un po' scorbutico che odiava il tempo ma amava la natura e poi...  _e poi..._  
  


"E tu? Mio caro?"

_Click_

Il cucchiaino tintinna tremulo sul piattino quando Genn poggia la sua tazza piena di tea portato con urgenza da una giovane domestica.

Il biondo si è ritrovato a sorridere.

È così inusuale che qualcuno trova gradita la sua compagnia al di fuori della sua famiglia e degli amici delle sue sorelle.  
Ha preso un respiro guardando la cuffietta ricamata all'uncinetto che riposava sui capelli color topo della donna.

"Io... io..."

_Sto per sposarmi._   
  
  


"Tutto qui?"

"No, no, non tutto qui, mi ha ascoltato. Abbiamo parlato tanto, ma io giuro di non averle chiesto nulla, in assoluto! Semplicemente quando abbiamo finito il tea mi ha detto di voler salutare gli ospiti del marito ovvero voi e io- beh non ero convinto, non volevo disturbare. Lei in ogni caso non mi ha lasciato margine ed è capitato quello che avete visto."

La carrozza su cui viaggiano ha uno scossone che gli fa girar la testa, si regge il busto, oltre il tessuto turchese dell'abito il corsetto tira e stringe, resta ancora un'altra ora prima dell'arrivo alla Tenuta Raia.

"Però. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto, una vecchia inglese arricchita che fra l'altro ha sposato uno spilorcio francese, in realtà ha il cuore d'oro."  
Il maggiore dei fratelli Iodice tira fuori il porta sigari d'argento, me sfila uno e accende un fiammifero.

"Ciro."  
Alex scruta il fratello finché la fiamma consuma del tutto il legnetto bruciandogli le dita.

" _Ahi, ahi_! Accidenti."

Scuote la mano soffiandoci sopra prima di imbronciare le labbra in una maniera così puerile che stona con il suo aspetto adulto.  
"Oh, andiamo. Il tabacco viene consigliato per il trattamento delle malattie polmonari, lo sai.   
Anche Genn ha fatto diverse saune in cui si bruciava tabacco, diglielo Genn, non stavi meglio?"

Scuote la testa con vigore prima di sentire la mano di Alex stringersi con forza sulla sua.

"No, non stava meglio."

Ciro sospira.  
Ripone i fiammiferi e il sigaro nel portasigari e lo infila nuovamente nella giacca.  
"E va bene. Soffrirò molto lo sai, sappi però che lo faccio unicamente per il tuo cerbiatto."

Genn sussulta e si volta verso Alex.  
Lui sta...  _arrossendo_?

Sorride leggermente mentre sente le guance farsi calde.  
Ha detto a suo fratello di quel nomignolo... vuol dire che in questo anno di vicinanza hanno imparato a comprendersi, capirsi, confidarsi.  
È una cosa che non facevano...  _prima_.

"Grazie Ciro. Per essere venuto ben prima del matrimonio, per la casa e l'aiuto..."

"Di niente, piccolo Genn. Infondo stiamo per diventare parenti. Tanto vale che mi abitui ai viaggi senza fumo."

Genn chiude gli occhi poggiando la guancia alla spalla di Alex,  _è vero stanno per diventare parenti._  
Sembra una vita fa quando la famiglia Iodice si oppose strenuamente alla loro unione, Alex era già così deciso, eppure all'epoca... non erano neanche sinceri con loro stessi.

 _Due anni._  
In tutto questo.

"Il viaggio è lungo e sono talmente nervoso che non riesco ad addormentarmi per niente, perciò non dormite! Tenetemi compagnia."

Genn apre gli occhi solo per voltarsi verso Alex e notare la sua espressione assente, probabilmente anche lui si stava addormentando.

"Che vuoi sapere?"

"Non so, qualunque cosa. Il matrimonio? - Genn si sente improvvisamente sveglissimo, stringe più forte la mano di Alex mentre sorride a Ciro -  _Ahhh_ , sapevo che avrei attirato la vostra attenzione, prevedibili. Allora, forza. Non so... i fiori?"

"Sì,  _ehm_  allora, i fiori saranno ovunque ovviamente perché celebreremo in giardino ma saranno quelli spontanei, di campo. Gli stessi che stringerò fra le mani, sai, margherite, papaveri, lantane, camomilla, adonide, davvero non ci ho pensato troppo ma penso che andrò a raccoglierle io stesso la mattina. - Genn si sforza di osservare il legno laccato dell'interno della carrozza per evitare di arrossire troppo, sposta lo sguardo sulla seduta in velluto rosso per realizzare che probabilmente sta fallendo, ha lo stomaco troppo stretto e e sta sorridendo eccessivamente. - Mi piacerebbe... prenderne un po' anche da intrecciare insieme ai nastri fra i capelli, se sarà possibile.   
Vorrei rimanere sul semplice delle cose naturali, ma non per questo meno belle, sono cresciuto qui, e anche adesso che mi sposo e mi trasferisco in città... non ho intenzione di rinnegare la mia essenza."

"Questo è... un pensiero più complesso di quello che mi aspettassi. Sei sicuro di essere un Signorino? No perché quelli che ho conosciuto sono un filino petulanti e superficiali, non diversi dalle Signorine invero."

" _Sotto i vestiti_... siamo tutti uomini.   
E le Signorine non sono poi così male, solo perché sono costrette a parlare di argomenti futili in pubblico non significa che nel privato non riflettano e non siano profonde.   
Anche loro, e noi... siamo tutti umani."

Si sente stringere il viso e si volta solo per trovare gli occhi grandi di Alex guardarlo con meraviglia, non ci pensa troppo prima di posare le labbra sulle sue. Sorride nel bacio, sono solo carezze leggere, uno sfioramento deciso ma mai profondo, Alex è rimasto accanto a lui nel silenzio, eppure adesso sente il bisogno di esprimere la sua vicinanza, il suo affetto, imporsi con forza, spezzare una conversazione a due in cui non è incluso.

Gli accarezza il collo e la mascella sorridendo ancora.  
Lo conosce così bene... eppure non è mai abbastanza, ed è grato che abbiano ancora tanto tempo da passare l'uno al fianco dell'altro.

"Fratellino smettila subito ti prego!  _Non posso neanche fumare_!"

Si staccano ridacchiando, le dita ancora strette e le guance ancora rosse.

"Sei sempre melodrammatico."

Ciro tiene la testa bassa e le mani sugli occhi.  
"E tu rimarrai sempre piccolo nella mia testa. So che vi amate molto ma siamo in uno spazio molto ristretto per almeno un'altra mezz'ora."

Genn ride prima di dare a Alex un bacio sulla guancia.

Aspetteranno.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

_Non dovremmo essere insieme._

Genn glielo sussurra sulle labbra con la sua camicia larga addosso, i capelli scompigliati, il suo seme che gli cola fra le cosce.

Sono appoggiati allo stipite della porta della stanza del biondo, non dovrebbero essere insieme, è così, dovrebbero attendere l'indomani, è la tradizione e poi...  
"Porta sfortuna!"

Sorride sulle sue labbra, il biondo alla luce chiara della luna piena è una visione irresistibile.

"Il nostro non è un matrimonio combinato. Ci sposiamo per amore sincero, non c'è nessuna sfortuna di mezzo."  
Gli stringe la vita fino a distaccarlo dallo stipite, se lo porta addosso, gli stringe il busto fino a farlo aderire completamente al proprio petto.

"Facciamo l'amore."

"L'abbiamo appena-"

" _Di nuovo_. Facciamolo di nuovo."

Seppellisce il naso fra i suoi capelli chiari mente con una mano gli stringe un polso e con l'altra gli massaggia una natica scatenando in Genn dei sospiri e dei sibili dovuti alla sensibilità.  
"Vuoi che io non cammini domani?"

"Sì. - Lo stringe più forte contro di se mentre lo stomaco gli si aggroviglia maggiormente per l'eccitazione.- Voglio che tutti vedano quanto ti desidero, quanto sei meraviglioso e sensuale e quanto mi rendi felice ogni giorno della nostra vita."

"Alex..."

Lo spinge all'indietro fino a che il retro delle sue ginocchia non sbatte contro il letto facendo crollare entrambi sul materasso morbido.  
Ora la luce della luna li investe in pieno, la loro pelle è azzurra e nera e i loro respiri pallidi e caldi.

Genn preme il dorso della propria mano sulle labbra ansimanti, ma apre le gambe in autonomia quando vede Alex stringere due dita insieme.

L'eccitazione del biondo gli sussulta sullo stomaco, la camicia è allacciata fin sopra la vita e cade larga sul corpo magro creando dei vuoti acuiti dalle proprie dita che si fanno spazio dentro di lui.

Le vede sparire oltre l'anello di muscoli di Genn, sente quel calore umido avvolgerle e risucchiarle facilmente, è ancora così morbido, e il proprio orgasmo gli macchia le pareti favorendo l'entrata di tre dita e poi di quattro.   
Il respiro del biondo rimane regalare, nessun segno di fastidio o dolore, gli occhi lucidi e l'eccitazione pulsante come unico segno del piacere estremo.

Alex si china sul suo membro incapace di trattenersi, gli lecca la punta mentre continua a scavare dentro di lui con le dita, gli ingloba l'erezione prima di essere bloccato da un gemito più che da una negazione.

"N- _ah! Ah, no_ \- Alex! Verrò subito, no! Non voglio venire così, no non voglio!"

Lascia il sapore salato del membro di Genn solo per scivolare in alto fino alla sue labbra e quietare quei gemiti con un bacio umido.  
Continua a tenere le quattro dita premute affondo su di lui quasi come punizione per non essere stato capace di trattenersi.

"Zitto Gè. Vuoi farci scoprire dai tuoi genitori?  _Lo sai che giorno è domani_?"

Genn annuisce ansimando, ha gli occhi lucidi di piacere, prende un respiro tremante e sussurra.  
"Non così. Dentro di me. Voglio venire con te-  _dentro_..."

Lo guarda sbattere le palpebre lentamente, il suo cuore batte velocemente contro il proprio, non deve neanche pensarci.  
Gli stringe le gambe e si abbassa di poco i calzoni.

Quando entra dentro di lui lo fa con una sola spinta e non è mai successo.  
Che non incontrasse resistenza, rigidità, tensione.  
È tutto incredibilmente caldo come il respiro di Genn che gli sfiora la guancia.  
" _Domani_... sarà tutto diverso."

Lo forza giù, sul materasso, solo perché così può avere più libertà di spingere.  
Di immergersi in quel caldo soffocante, di sentire quelle pareti allargarsi meravigliosamente ogni volta che trova quel punto che fa gemere Genn con le mani premute davanti alla bocca.  
  


Forse è suggestione.

Sicuramente lo è.  
Ma guarda il bassoventre pieno di Genn, ora che ha accolto una nuova ondata del suo piacere sembra gonfio e meraviglioso.  
E quando Genn solleva le mani per premere proprio sulla pancia sorride nel vedere lo zaffiro brillare quasi nero alla luce della luna.

 _Domani sarà tutto diverso_ , ha detto il suo futuro marito.   
Mentre osserva meravigliato il proprio sperma fuoriuscire corposo dall'apertura dell'altro pensa che  _sì, esatto, cambierà proprio tutto._

"In meglio. Sarà tutto diverso, ma in meglio."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Era sicuro di star bene.

Sto bene  _stobenestobene_ , sì sto bene.

Era sicuro.  
Di stare bene.

Gli stringono le braccia, gli spolverano la cipria sulle guance, il profumo, il tonico, ha voglia di starnutire, gli gira la testa mentre il sole si riflette sullo specchio sbalzando su tutti i piccoli contenitori preziosi sul tavolino dove lo costringono a stare seduto.  
La gola gli si stringe.

_Oh no._

Il petto è compresso, i polmoni cominciano a scricchiolare, li riesce quasi a sentire, un ingranaggio arrugginito che si inceppa.

_Oh no oh no perchè._

Sgrana gli occhi mentre abbassa il capo, lascia che il ciuffo gli copra la fronte e gli occhi, non vuole che le sue sorelle se ne accorgano, che lo notino che sta avendo una ricaduta, che provino pietà, che si facciano altre domande sul suo futuro con Alex, che pensino ai loro abiti neri a lutto conservati sapientemente nel guardaroba, non vuole,  _stava andando così bene..._

Trattiene il fiato prima di alzarsi dalla poltroncina, scostare malamente Amelia e aprire la porta, tiene gli occhi chiusi e la sua corsa è breve.

"Genn? Che succede?"

Eh-  _eccola infine._

Tossisce forte, così forte da piegarsi, il corsetto lo stringe orribilmente sulla sottoveste, non gli importa di essere visto così da Ciro che lo sorregge per il busto, parla concitato, gli chiede cosa fare ma Genn si sente esplodere, nella sua gola riposa un fuoco soffocante e vorrebbe solo bruciare con esso e smettere di soffrire.

"Genn! Che succede! Che posso fare, parla!"  
  


Alex.

Alex,  _sisisi lui lui chiamalo chiama Alex_  chiamalo! Chiamalo!

"Al-ex. Chiama-lo."

Stava urlando nella sua testa ma la verità è che non riesce a uscirgli altro se non un gracidio sordo, si aggrappa più forte a Ciro mentre lo sente parlare con qualcuno.

"Sta arrivando. Arriva, Gè eh? Arriva. Calmati."

 _Calmati calmati esatto Gè calmati, non vedi va tutto bene, oggi eri felice che è successo?_  Come hai potuto permettere che l'ansia ti divorasse, come hai fatto a lasciare che la tosse ti rendesse le gambe instabili, il corpo tremante, la testa vuota e il petto in fiamme eh?  _Come hai potuto..._

"Genn! Mio Dio. Amore, piccolo. Aggrappati."

La presa sui suoi fianchi cambia, cambia la consistenza del corpo su cui si poggia, il profumo della sua pelle, la dolcezza delle parole.  
"Tesoro, mio caro Gè. Respira piano."

Le mani gli tremano ma continua a tenere gli occhi chiusi mentre si aggrappa con forza a quelle spalle, i respiri gli escono affettati, doloranti, ma cerca di fare quello che gli ha chiesto Alex, di respirare, piano, con calma, così piccolo mio,  _lo fa lo fa lo fa._

Riesce ad aprire gli occhi, vede prima i capelli di Alex così lucidi e neri, oh, poi vede il lato del suo collo spesso, la sua mascella, il suo profilo perfetto.

Alex lo vede con gli occhi socchiusi e la labbra aperte, lo vede prendere piccoli respiri, sente le sue dita accarezzargli il volto prima di vederlo abbandonarsi al suo abbraccio.  
"Ti tengo. Ti tengo amore mio, va tutto bene."

Adocchia una sedia in legno lungo il corridoio, guida entrambi verso quell'oggetto così quotidiano eppure così indispensabile in quel momento, quando fa sedere Genn sulla sedia si sente le braccia orribilmente indolenzite.   
Guarda la sottoveste sgualcita di Genn, il suo corsetto opprimente, la cipria sulle sue guance e delle forcine fra i capelli come inizio a un acconciatura.

Lo sguardo gli scivola sui propri vestiti, sui piedi scalzi e i calzoni semiaperti e la camicia abbottonata per metà.  
E poi guarda le loro mani unite.

 _Quante altre volte succederà?_  
Che Genn non riuscirà a dominare la propria ansia, le proprie preoccupazioni, lo stress per un grande evento, che si ritrovi a tossire così tanto da svenire, e che lui debba fermare ogni sua attività e semplicemente accorrere.

_Quante altre volte?_   
  


Genn sbatte pigramente le palpebre.

"Alex... puoi ritirarti. Puoi farlo-  _nessuno... ti giudicherà."_

Lo dice con gli occhi che si fanno umidi, il labbro che gli trema, il corpo completamente senza forze.

 _Nessuno ti giudicherà._  
Nessuno.

Stringe gli occhi prima di inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e prendergli entrambe le mani.

"No, non è vero. La mia coscienza mi giudicherà, la mia mente mi giudicherà, il mio cuore mi giudicherà, la mia anima... non smetterà di urlare, di ribellarsi. Per tutto il tempo che mi resta da vivere. Non me lo perdonerà mai, il suo biasimo sarà un acufene che mi risuonerà nel profondo.  
 _La sua perfetta metà_... l'ha ritrovata in te. E non ti lascerò andare."

Sputa fuori un ansito nel silenzio.  
"Stai piangendo."

Sorride e si passa velocemente le dita sulle guance prima di chinarsi e fare lo stesso con le guance di Genn.  
"Anche tu. Anche tu stai piangendo."

Si stringono in un abbraccio storto ma sentito, si sussurrano parole di conforto e amore prima di staccarsi ancora scossi.  
"Allora... questo matrimonio?"

Vede lo sguardo di Genn sfocarsi di nuovo, il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi improvvisamente nervoso  _eh no._  
 _No Genn. No._

"Calmati. Andrà tutto bene piccolo. Andrà bene."

"Il vestito- non ti piacerà e i fiori... non ho trovato quelli che volevo e il tempo non reggerà fino all'una, pioverà e allora lo leggerai come un segno del destino, l'ultimo di una serie lunghissima e quindi-"

Posa le labbra sulle sue prima di sentirlo sospirare e stringergli le spalle.  
"Hai ritrovato il fiato solo per dire delle sciocchezze, sei proprio un cerbiatto sciocco. Adesso su, alzati.   
Il sacerdote ha un funerale alle tre."

Ridono l'uno addosso all'altro solo per stringersi ancora.  
Alex solleva lo sguardo su suo fratello e le sorelle di Genn, che insieme alle domestiche affollano il corridoio piene di preoccupazione.

_Non ce n'è bisogno._

Va tutto bene.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ma quelli secondo te sono gemelli? O è semplicemente un unico ragazzo che lavora per due?"

"Uhm?"

"Darius stai mangiando?"

Darius inghiotte la fettina di  _victorian sponge_  che ha recuperato dal tavolino con adattato a piccolo rinfresco in attesa degli sposi.  
Contro ogni previsione è una giornata assolata, le nuvole ci sono, ma vanno e vengono trasportate dal vento della campagna che è costante ma non forte.

"Il giorno perfetto per un matrimonio."

Darius si pulisce malamente le dita sul mantello per voltarsi insieme a Dorian verso la voce che ha parlato.

"Mr. Iodice! Che piacere rivederla, tanto tanto piacere!"

"I fratelli Bardaginn. Non eravate tornati in Olanda?"

Suo fratello lo guarda indeciso, Darius sente l'impulso di sistemargli il cravattino e lisciargli il mantello damascato, Mr. Iodice ha la straordinaria abilità di mettere chiunque in agitazione.  
"No, noi... abbiamo ovviamente rimandato, volevamo assolutamente partecipare alla gioia di Genn e Alex prima di partire, sappiamo bene che non hanno avuto la fortuna di costruire tanti legami nel corso degli anni e meritavano il nostro supporto, almeno."

"Come siete premurosi."  
Gli occhi scuri dell'uomo si affilano, neanche oggi ha rinunciato al suo abito rigido completamente scuro, l'unico punto di luce è dato da una piccola spilla lucente a forma di lupo, è quasi sicuro che oltre i diamantini che compongono il corpo a formare gli occhi siano dei piccoli rubini.

"Padre venite a sedervi, stanno per cominciare!"  
Uno dei fratelli di Alex richiama il padre che recupera il bastone e muove il cilindro a mo' di saluto prima di sposarsi verso la propria famiglia alle prime file.  
Darius e Dorian sospirano in contemporanea.  
"Mamma mia che paura."

"Dimmi come può essere che Alex sia cresciuto così con una famiglia del genere alle spalle. L'unica cosa che lo accomuna al padre è l'amore per il nero."

"Magari oggi si vestirà diversamente!"

Darius si volta verso la piccola folla colorata radunata intorno allo sposo, dispensano baci e abbracci, sorrisi luminosi, e anche Alex, non smette di sorridere ma il suo vestito...

"No. Nero anche oggi."

I suoi occhi pieni incontrano il loro sguardo, lo vedono scusarsi e dirigersi verso di loro, tendono entrambi la mano per congratularsi ma Alex sorride sincero prima di stringerli in un abbraccio.  
" _Ehm_..."

"Grazie per essere venuti. Significa tanto per noi."

Darius si volta di poco verso Dorian che solleva le sopracciglia oltre le spalle di Alex.  
"Di- niente. Ci mancherebbe."

I lineamenti di Alex sono distesi quando si scosta, posa una mano sulla spalla di Dorian e con l'altra gli prende la sua prima di posare le labbra sul suo dorso.  
Si sente arrossire, incassa le spalle quasi in automatico, era davvero tanto che nessuno faceva un gesto simile, lo coglie di sorpresa e china la testa come ultima reazione di una serie che era abituato a compiere prima.

"Genn sta per arrivare. Sta...  _per arrivare_. Ha avuto una piccola crisi stamattina ma ora sta meglio, stiamo meglio, sono felicissimo, spero lo sia anche lui."  
Alex parla veloce, quasi si morde la lingua, guarda fisso il piccolo arco in ferro battuto decorato con vari fiori e rampicanti.

"Andrà bene, amico mio. Vedrai."  
Dorian gli sorride, ricambia la sua stretta alla spalla e Alex lo ringrazia con gli occhi.

"Non ho mai visto due persone più innamorate di voi.   
Avrete una vita piena e bellissima.   
Per  _questo_... andrà bene."  
Le parole gli sono scivolate dalle labbra in automatico, sente la sua mano venire stretta un'ultima volta prima di sollevare lo sguardo e riuscire a scorgere gli occhi scuri di Alex un'ultima volta.

Lo colpisce un pensiero, crudo e violento, mentre lo guarda, guarda Alex nella sua generosa bellezza muoversi fra la gente, luminosissimo e vestito di buio, le sue mani, il suo corpo,  _la sua forza._

"Potevi esserci tu."

Sgrana gli occhi e si volta verso il fratello. Dorian però sorride continuando a guardare Alex che ora sfoglia la Bibbia insieme al sacerdote, si batte la fronte con delicatezza, in una grazia così inusuale per un uomo.

"Se quel giorno a Caserta... e poi a Napoli... se avessi insistito, se ci avessi  _provato veramente_..."

"Non sono più un Signorino."

Dorian lo guarda, aggrotta le sopracciglia ma stavolta è concitato.  
"Ma per lui lo saresti rimasto. Per lui..."

"È tardi adesso. Genn è perfetto per lui, lo ama davvero,  _si amano davvero_ , io non posso pensare ad altro che non sia la loro felicità, io-"

"Potresti insistere. L'idillio matrimoniale non dura per sempre, potesti avvicinarlo e potresti-"

"Dorian. - La gola gli si stringe, non ci pensava,  _erano anni_... che non ci pensava più - Qualunque cosa credevo di provare... è passata. Era tardi già allora. Lui non lo sapeva, non poteva saperlo  _ma io sì, lo sapevo._  
Quando era con noi... rideva e parlava, eppure qualche volta quando sollevava la testa dai libri guardava oltre la finestra e semplicemente si perdeva.  
Attimi interi in cui lo sguardo gli si sfocava e  _io lo sentivo._  
Il suo cuore ammutoliva cercando di sentire il battito del cuore di Genn oltre il mare."  
  


Rimangono un po' in silenzio l'uno affianco all'altro.  
Non ne avevano mai parlato... in tutti quegli anni.   
"Ho sempre pensato che sarebbe stato perfetto per te. Lo avresti fatto sciogliere, aprire. Lo avresti migliorato, reso più forte e intraprendente."

"Non ci sono mai riuscito perché è finita ancor prima di cominciare.   
Ma Genn...  _lui ci è riuscito_.   
Insomma guardalo.- Ridacchia mentre vede Alex sistemare con cura il cappello cadente di Mrs. Raia senza un'esitazione. - Il ragazzo introverso e silenzioso che abbiamo conosciuto ha fatto spazio a un uomo diverso, migliore. Non sarebbe accaduto se non avesse rivisto Genn.  
Avrebbe passato anni dalla sua vita a lasciarsi sfocare gli occhi da una finestra grigia pensando ai prati verdi, ai campi sterminati e a una testolina bionda come le spighe."

Dorian schiocca la lingua scettico.  
"Si sarebbe senz'altro sposato."

Ride spingendo un po' la spalla del fratello per spegnergli il broncio.  
"Forse, ma non sarebbe stato un matrimonio felice. Non come questo."

"Scusate Signori, devo chiedervi di sedervi, il matrimonio sta per cominciare."

Si voltano entrambi verso la voce per poi ritrovarsi due giovani riccioluti con gli occhi grandi.  
"Siete davvero gemelli allora!"

I due ragazzi si guardano confusi mentre Dorian ride dandogli una pacca forte sulla spalla.

"Credo di non aver capit-"

"Signori mi dispiace davvero, ma dovete accomodarvi il Signorino,  _ehm_  lo sposo, sta arrivando."

"Ma sì, ma sì ci sediamo, grazie per l'avvertimento."  
Sposta il braccio per far strada al fratello lungo le poche file di sedie, prendono posto e Darius adesso si sente sereno.  
Guarda Alex e la sensazione di poco prima è scomparsa, è davvero felice per il suo amico e per-

"Oh no Genn... quanto è bello, guardalo fratellino."

Si volta in tempo per vedere Amelia e Imma darsi la mano nei loro abiti rosati, i lunghi capelli intrecciati con dei fiori, camminano felici aprendo la strada allo sposo.  
Genn tiene la testa bassa, i capelli biondi fermati con piccoli fiori di campo, gli stessi del mazzo che stringe fra le dita, l'abito è ampio, si muove seguendo i suoi passi come il flusso di un fiume.

È vero.  
 _Quanto è bello._

Regala loro un piccolo sorriso quando gli passa accanto e per questo si sente il cuore riempirsi di emozione, Genn è un ragazzo meraviglioso.  
Si merita il meglio per lui.

Sorride quando vede i due promessi stringersi la mano con gli occhi lucidi.

E il meglio è Alex.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

"Non lo potremo più fare."

"Che cosa?"

"Stendere un telo... guardare l'alba sorgere fra gli alberi..."

Genn solleva la testa dallo stomaco di Alex solo per spostarsi fino a posarla sul suo petto.  
Aveva voglia di farsi stringere.

"Lo faremo. Domani saremo a casa nostra e lo vedrai. C'è un giardino molto grande, ho mandato qualcuno a ripulirlo alla meglio, certo vanno piantate nuove erbe e fiori, se vorrai potrai occupartene tu, ma...  
Lo faremo anche lì."

"Riprenderai a lavorare. Sarai troppo stanco per alzarti con me."

Alex gli scosta il ciuffo chiaro dalla fronte.  
Non si è abituato al cerchio d'oro che vede luccicare al suo anulare, continua a sorprendersi del suo brillare caldo,  _ma è passato troppo poco_ , chissà...

Lui spera di non abituarsi mai, di continuare a sorprendersi di questo, della sensazione di essere legato così indissolubilmente a qualcuno, non è mai stato incatenato, ha sempre fatto ciò che gli suggeriva la mente, ma non si sente così adesso.

Non si sente incatenato.  
È legato ma non in catene.

 _O magari lo è._  
Non lo sa ancora, solo che non si sente così.

Forse è solo perché a tenerlo stretto per la gola è il suo dolcissimo Genn.  
Che gli sorride, gli accarezza il volto, e-

"Alex."

"No Gè non sarò troppo stanco.   
Magari non sarà tutte le mattine, ma mi alzerò con te alle prime luci.  
Usciremo in calzoni e sottoveste e ci stenderemo in giardino a guardare l'alba. Certo non è come questo bosco, ma-"

Le labbra dell'altro interrompono il suo farfugliare stanco, sorride sereno mentre posa più volte le labbra su quelle del biondo che si solleva di scatto e si alza la sottoveste solo per mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui.

"Sei mio adesso, devi fare quello che dico io."

"Non è sempre così?"

"No affatto. Da adesso in poi se ti chiedo di portarmi una  _mince pie_  anche se non è Natale tu esci e la cerchi in tutti i forni della città."

"No!"  
Alex ride e corre a pizzicargli le cosce facendolo imbronciare.

"No?"

"No. Non essere viziato, Gè."  
La luce dell'alba li raggiunge, li scalda, leva dalla loro pelle i brividi del buio, sono una macchia bianca loro due, nel verde vibrante.

"E se ti chiedo di rimanere con me per sempre?"  
  


Alex sorride.

"Quello... quello sì."  
  
  
  


Quello sì.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quello che dovevo dirti di più bello

Non te l'ho ancora detto   
  


_Hikmet_   
  
  
  



End file.
